A Second Glance
by samashhh
Summary: They had a past, they had a present. One could only hope for a future. Nine years ago, they were torn apart. Now past secrets and experiences are starting to unfold. Will they ever have a happy ending? PostWar, PostHogwarts. HGDM
1. Prologue

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot: Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and her fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons. **

**Disclamer: I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The Malfoy Manor was quiet, no sound was coming out of the house. There was no light shining in through the windows, even when it was daylight. Narcissa Malfoy, had moved out of the Manor and into a little cottage, where she wouldn't be held prisoner in her own home by her horrible memories. Ones she wished she could forget, the abuse her husband Lucius had put her through. She knew he never loved her, nor did she, it was an arranged mariage. They had no choice. The only happiness brought to the family was a baby boy, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco was brought up, by his father to hate muggle-borns and half-bloods. If he so choose to be friends with them, he'd be punished. Narcissa faught for her son as much as she could, but that wouldn't stop her husband from the beating. He would knock her down to the floor, kicking her ribs and pulling her hair, later when Draco was getting older; Lucius would inflict pain with not only abuse but with unforgivable curses. One of the most powerful death eaters, loyal servant to Lord Voldermort.

Once the war had passed, which had begun during Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco was left feeling helpless, he could be his own person, make his own decisions, he could be friends with anyone he wanted. But he didn't. He made the mistake of not taking an offer with Professor Dumbledore, to join the Order of Pheonix. His father was on Lord Voldermort's side, and if Draco had disobeyed him, he'd be a lot worse then what had came out. At first Draco was proud, proud that the dark side was ruling over. But then got to thinking that it was just plein wrong. These deaths were wrong. There was no reason for these people to be killing each other. The blood in our veings would have always been red. There was no mud.

At the very last second before Harry James Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, Draco had killed his father. Draco didn't know what came over him to make him do what he did. He had hated his life for so long, that he just groan ammune to it. But once he realised what was right from wrong, he went against his father's morals, and brought justice to his mother. He knew what was going on, his mother was miserable, she hated her husband and she couldn't even do anything about it. Narcissa had tried so many times leaving Lucius back in the day, but the law had stated that under any circumstances that Pureblood mariages should never be allowed to divorce. But that was many years ago, and times have changed.

Draco Malfoy, now at the age of 27, was married to the one and only Pansy Parkinson, not out of love, but arranged. Before Lucius had been killed he made sure that when Draco was 18 years old, he'd be married. Not many pureblood families were left out in the wizarding world, so there wasn't that many women to choose from. But Mr. Parkinson had made a deal with Lucius concerning his dauther and his son. The papers were drawn, and the wedding had taken place the year after they had both graduated Hogwarts.

Draco never loved Pansy, once out of Hogwarts, Pansy had grown out of her girlish ways, and was a now respected women, but she neglected Draco's money for love. She had become slightly greedy, because she had never been with so much money, though she had taken a liking to Draco during the Hogwarts years, it wasn't the same.

On May 12, 2000, Jade Katherine Malfoy was born. For which it was another pureblood rule for after a year of mariage the family must reproduce a child, to become their heir. Jade had grown up with both her parents by her side. When Jade looked back on her past, she noticed that she hardly had anything in common with her mother, but was like her father in every aspect. She had long straight platinum blonde hair, and light blue eyes. Her face structure hardly looked like Pansy. Her mother would work all the time, and when she wasn't working, she'd hardly spend any time with her. Somehow Jade knew her mother loved her, even though she never once said it, she'd known for nine years now, everysince she was born, her mother neglected the fact that she exsisted.

Though her parents got on farely well when guests came over, mostly Pany's friends. But when they thought Jade was asleep, the fights began. They hardly agreed on anything. Draco spent more time with his daughter, and Jade was the one to come out of Pansy's stomach.Though Draco worked in a large coporation, creating one of a kind brooms, fast, talented, and good looking brooms. Draco sold most of his father's property, there was no need in keeping it. That had entered a huge fight with Pansy. Pansy wanted to keep the land, so she could use it to build a fashion mall of some sort, but Draco would have none of this. Even now, Draco's money was half Pansy's it was still his money no matter how much Pansy wanted to spend.

It was Pansy's decision to live in the Malfoy Manor, not Draco's, he had wanted to build the house himself with his bare hands, without magic. For some time, he wandered what just being a plein muggle would have been. They had many ressources just like wizards, but he still felt like a part of him was missing something. Even though his father was dead, his life had always been planned out. He never got too choose anything, never made any decisions about what he wanted. Draco was haunted by the memories with the manor, for he had inflicted just as much pain as his mother, but now his mother was free, she was to live in peace, no one had to make her decisions for her. Draco was stuck with a life he never wanted. Though he wished he wasn't married, but he never regreted having Jade, she was the life inside of him. He only smiled when it came to his daughter. She made him happy just seeing her happy.

At the present time, Jade was sleeping in her room, with green and silver colors around her bedroom sprouted everywhere. She had a feeling she'd be placed in Slytherin when she went to Hogwarts, she still had two years to go, so she didn't think that much on the subject. Not that she didn't mind the colors, but they weren't her favorite, she prefered to have a variety of color. But her mother had insisted it'd stay Green and Silver, so the colors remained.

Draco was in his study, reading over some textbooks, he'd bought two days ago at Flourish and Blotts. He hardly had any time to Diagon Alley, he was mostly at the office or cooped up at home. Pansy was asleep at this time. Draco glanced at his watch, it read 12:05 am, he knew he should have gone to bed already, but he wasn't tired but he also knew he had work in the morning and needed to be there for 7am. He tried going to bed earlier but he just kept tossing and turning, Pansy kept telling him to stop moving, but it wasn't like Draco could help it. He got out of bed and went into his study, where he felt at peace, there was no one there to distract him. Here felt he could breathe once more. He hated his house, he hated his father, he hated himself for being so cruel.

Sometimes he'd be drawn to memories from his school years, he thought back to when he'd tease and mock everyone, thinking he was always superior but he wasn't. Not one bit! He felt guilty for all the trouble he had caused, he wished he could say sorry, but he just didn't know how. He wondered how everyone is doing comparing his life to theirs, he was sure that theirs were perfect. He knew that Potter had married the she-weazel, not that he was surprised. He realised the past was in the past and there was no point in dwelling it anymore. If he had ever came across someone he knew from Hogwarts, he'd made a promise to himself, he'd never stick to his old Malfoy ways. He always knew what everyone thought about it, even if they whispered it, he could still hear it. He didn't want people to hate him, he wanted to be respected, was that so hard to everyone to accept. Draco knew he had changed in some way, whether it be good or bad, he had changed. He knew for one thing, Pansy didn't like it and that was fine enough for him.

Natural-181

**Wow, a long prologue, hope it made sense, and that people get where I'm going with this story. I will not reveal who this ''real mother is'' this will be a story working in progress. I realised that I'm not quite finished with ''No One'' yet but it will get there, I have everything worked out, it's just taking me some time to write everything. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**PLEASE REVIEW...I'm hoping to get at least 10 before I update!**


	2. Memories From The Past

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:****Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons.**

**Disclamer: I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy. And Now Laura Potter!**

**Chapter 2: Memories From the Past**

As the sun began to rise, Jade woke up to an owl pecking at her window, she realised it was from one of her friends, Laura Potter. Her mother and father didn't know she was friends with Harry Potter's children, because if they had ever found out she'd be in big trouble. She knew her parents hated them. But Jade didn't understand why, Laura was her best friend they did everything together! Jade had promised herself she'd never tell her parents unless it was absolutely necessary, which it wasn't thankfully.

Jade got up from her bed, opening the window and taking the letter attached to the owl's leg. Opening the letter and began to read, what had been written in her best friend's letter.

_Hey Jade, it's been quite a while since we talked eh? How are things going at home, your mom still driving you nuts? My mom is so excited to be having another baby, I'm going to be a big sister, isn't that great? I don't understand why are parents hate each other so much, it doesn't make much sense, I mean we get along great. I guess will never understand, not unless they tell us, but I know that if I do, I'll just get a lecture, and I'm sure your mom will be more then thrilled to share her memories with you. _

_Come on Jade, I know what you must be thinking but please don't, you and I both know that your mother resents you, she doesn't talk to you, like a mother is suppose too. I don't know how you can bare it, to be in the same house as her. Well at least your dad pays attention to you. Well I don't know how much longer I can go without seeing you, I mean we still have another two weeks till summer vacation is over. I can't wait to be back at school! At least the teachers are nice. I mean Dad tells me all the time that when I go to Hogwarts I shouldn't expect many teachers to like me. Talk about harsh!_

_Well I better send this letter off before Dad finds it, and yells at me for "socializing with the **enemy**." Or so Uncle Ron would say. Well I'll see you at school, if you have free time, please owl me back. I miss you Jade!_

_Love Laura Potter_

Once Jade finished reading the letter she hid it in her desk drawer so her parents wouldn't see it, if they so happened to walk in the room. She pulled on her slippers from under the bed, and went down the spiral staircase. It lead to many hallways and other enchanted rooms she'd never been in. The house was too big for her liking, but it wasn't like she could have done anything. She walked into the kitchen as the house elves were preparing breakfast for the Malfoy's. Jade didn't understand why her parents had house elves in the first place, they had feelings too. Her mother refused to pay them or set them free, and her father couldn't do anything about it. Sometimes she wondered how much power her mother had over her father. It was always her in charge, unless she wasn't home, then her dad took over.

Once the house elves took notice of her standing in the doorway, two house elves approached her immediately. Not wanting to get her mad, and go and telling the masters of the household that they were bad and weren't doing their jobs.

"Would you like anything to eat miss Malfoy?'' asked a timid house elf by the name of Porty.

"Umm sure, I guess can I have some scrambled eggs, and some toast please, and I told you to call me Jade, I don't like being called miss Malfoy.'' Said Jade politely, not trying to offend the house elf.

"Sorry mi- Jade, your breakfast will be made right away, ma'm.''

Jade just rolled her eyes, no matter how many times she tried to convince them to not act like they did, they wouldn't listen to her. It's not like they could anyway. House elves were always brought up like that, and never had been treated like equals.

Jade sat at their large kitchen table which had been placed in the dining room when she was three years old. Once the house elves had brought her food to the table she began to eat slowly, taking in each bite one at a time, swallowing and then taking a sip of her milk which she'd asked for a minute later after ordering her breakfast. Once she was halfway done her breakfast. Her father came into view of the stairs and grabbed a glass of milk from the house elves and sat across from Jade.

"Good morning Jade, did you sleep well?'' asked Draco, who felt like drifting off the sleep as of this moment since he distinctively remembered going to bed at 3 a clock in the morning.

''Good morning Dad, yea I slept fine, where's mum?'' asked Jade, she hardly talked to her mum, but was just as curious as to why she wasn't with her dad.

"She upstairs getting ready, listen we should both be home by 5, if not that then Sally will watch you until we return. You remember me telling you about the dinner party for tomorrow right?'' asked Draco.

"Yes I do, but please Dad, do I have too, mum's parties are so boring, and it's with people I don't even know or like!'' said Jade.

''I know, but you have no choice and you must be on your best behavior!'' said Draco.

"Yes dad, I promise, but why does mum make me go to these dinner parties when she knows I don't like them?'' she asked.

''I'm not sure Jade, I think it's merely for appearances. If I had the choice, you and I would be playing quidditch outside or reading books to keep ourselves occupied instead of going to your mother's party.''

''Dad, why do you do everything she tells you, if you don't like it, then why don't you say something?''

''Jade we went over this already, and I'm not going to dicuss it again. Me and your mother get along fine, and I don't need you worrying about me, I am capable of taking care of myself thank you very much.''

''Well what am I to do while you and mum are at work?''

''Well you can either go play Quidditch, but you must stay in the main grounds, or if you want you have my permission to invite one of your friends over.''

''Thanks Dad!'' said Jade, after placing her dishes in the sink, in the kitchen. She hugged her dad. At least she knew one parent cared for her.

''Good, well I must be off, I'll see you later!''

With a pop, Draco was gone to his companies building. Walking up the front doors, using his key guard, pressing the password on the buttons, and the door opened automatically.

''Good morning Mr. Malfoy!'' a plumped man, who sat at the office desk, wearing an ear piece to answer phone calls without having to pick up the phone.

''Good morning Mr. Jones.'' said Draco walking towards his office.

Draco opened his office door, sitting back in his chair and took some files from his desk drawer and tried to sort them out. Usually by name, color, size then texture. But many of his employers weren't as neat, and made quite the mess. Though they helped him quite a lot, there was many things needed to be done before launching a new broom on the market. There had to be advertisements, buying the paints and different size woods. Draco was the organiser of this company, it was his responsibility. He loved his job though, the only thing that had bugged him was the fact that it would take more of an 8 hour shift of work, which would leave him to be home by 9 instead of 5 or so. It meant less time with Jade.

He placed the files back in order once they were neatly organised. After the war, magic had enhanced, and wizards started using muggle contraptions to help them easier with things. But with it's own magical touch. Draco sat at his desk, opened up his laptop, he'd recieved only a year ago from all of his co-workers for his birthday. Draco didn't know he was that well respected, not that he would complain.

He had several files he had kept secret, but he never wanted it written down on paper, for by chance to anyone to glance at it. Most of these files held personal information on Quidditch players around the world, so he'd know what type of broom to make for certain players. There were other personal files he'd kept that were on some death eaters, from the past, from the war, his father never knew about it of course. Draco made sure of that. Unfortunately there was one on himself, since he had initially become one himself. He hated looking back on those days, though the mark was still on his arm, it didn't burn him anymore, it was just a mark. But it was a mark that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Other matters concerned his mariage to Pansy, the certificate, the vows, the ceremony. Draco always thought back, did he really want to spend the rest of his life with Pansy. He didn't hate her, but he didn't love her. Wasn't what mariage was supposed to be about, love? Draco had never loved anyone in his life, well except for his mother and daughter, other than that, he kept to himself. He had many thoughts relating to his mariage, he sometimes remembered thinking about divorcing Pansy, but he kept saying no in his head, it was the right thing to do for Jade, but it didn't feel right in his heart.

Draco finished typing a few files on some Quidditch players, to new orders on a broom called. _''Fast Chase 200.'' _It was the newest in their stock market, and they had been getting a lot of publicity. Then came across a file, he wished he hadn't.

_**Name:** Ronald Billius Weasley_

_**Age:**27  
**Position:** Keeper for the Chuddley Cannons  
**Relations to subject:** Gryffindor Keeper years 5-7, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, professional training for three year with Viktor Krum.  
**Family Relations:** Ginerva Wealsey- Potter: Gryffindor Chaser. Fred Weasley: Gryffindor Beater, George Weasley: Gryffindor Beater, Charlie Weasley: Gryffindor Seeker.  
**Other information:** Married to Lavender Brown, 4 year old son, Dustin Weasley.  
**Broom information:** Julteous Linge 1500, been the fastest broom since 2007  
**Request:** Fast Chase 200.  
**Comments:** ''I may not be the greatest keeper, nor the best on any other team. But I've been training and working hard everyday, and improve immensly. During Hogwarts days, those were tough, that's when I first started out, my best friend Harry, was a natural, without training or trying hard he was able to win the Quidditch cup every year. Next to Harry was once my nemesis, Draco Malfoy: Slytherin Seeker, even though he was a git, I'd have to admit he was quite good. If he had cut the act he'd been showing ever since he'd showed up in school. He'd be a nice guy, though we were never friends I did respect him, though I knew he'd never respect me, he was just another student at Hogwarts who'd make fun of us Gryffindors. My brothers were awesome beaters the twins I mean, I have to many brothers. Ginny, was a good chaser, she'd won a few games for us back in the day. She had to replace Harry during fifth year when Harry was kicked off the team. Overall Krum, one of the best Bulgarian Seekers to play Quidditch, he now I believe lives in London, and he's been quieting down for a bit. I hope that my career will be influenced by some way or another.''_

Draco read the file silently, hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath. He was shocked to say the least. He hadn't expect something like that from Weasley. He never knew that Weasley had respected him, and had actually admited that he wasn't bad of a player. It was true that Draco made fun of the Golden Trio every minute of the day. But once 7th year had rounded the corner, he had stopped. He didn't taunt them on the Hogwarts Express, nor did he say Mudblood, and any poor, half-blood comments. He merely ignored them as best as he could. He knew that if he had something to them, he'd be the one hexed and cornered. So he had kept his mouth shut. Though he did have to speak to them on occasion when one of the professors assigned him to be their partner. Draco didn't hate the idea, but he didn't like it either, it was never a win win situation anymore for him. He didn't think it ever was.

Draco once again pushed his feelings and thoughts aside and continued to work.

_**Meanwhile back at the Malfoy Manor..**_

Once Draco had left, Jade's mother appeared, wearing a dark purple dress robe, aside from that, she was dressed elegantly, she had both her hands on her earlobe trying to put on her earing. Jade didn't really know what to say to her mother, so she was going to keep until her mother had left to go to work.

''What are you staring at Jade?'' asked Pansy, sounding a little rude.

''Nothing mother, you look really pretty.''

''Thank you Jade, now did your father remind you about the dinner party?''

''Yes mum, he told me right before he left.'' Jade answered.

''Good, you know I want a good impression, we can't uphold the Malfoy name, if only your grandfather were here, he'd be able to treat you right.'' Pansy said with a little bit of anger towards her daughter.

Jade stared eyestruck yet curiously. Jade knew of her grandfather from her father, and what it had been like to live with him for nearly 16 years. She was confused as to why her mother had broughten that up. No one in this household ever talked about Lucius Malfoy, Draco had insisted upon it. He didn't want to be reminded of his mistakes. He didn't want to be reminded of the father he once had. Jade didn't say anything more, she just wanted to get out of the room. Her mother's presence was a little frightening sometimes. Every time there was a dinner party, for her mother's friends, Jade was always told to be on her best behavior, when was she ever not on her best behavior? Well maybe not all the time, though she got in trouble with a couple of her friends when she had been out past curfew. Her father was worried while her mother was furious. No matter how many times Jade had tried for her mother, it seemed it wasn't efficient enough. Her mother expected perfect. Well Jade has a news flash for her, No one was perfect nor were they ever going to be. Her father hardly cared about the Malfoy name anymore, and wished it wasn't his own. Jade wished it too. But she would never become a Parkinson, it didn't suit her. Jade always wanted to know why her mother always acted the way she did around her, was it something she had said or did, she always wondered, but never asked. Not wanting her mother to be angry with her. Her life was far from normal, compared to Laura's family hers seemed so loving and happy all the time. While Jade's kinda lingered in the shadows.

''Well I must be off to work now, don't wait up for me! And please stay out of trouble, I don't want have to call any aurors for any distruction you may have caused.'' Pansy said, without a glance looking back at her daughter she apparated to her own her work.

Why was it that her mother always thought she was going to make trouble for everyone, she wasn't a bad kid, she was only nine years old. What could she possibly do, to cause distruction, it just didn't make sense.

Once her mother had left the house, the manor was silent, the only sound were of Jade's footsteps walking down the hall, and back up the stairs to her bedroom. She trailed the long hallway, till she reached her room, opening the door, walking back to her desk taking out the letter, from Laura, she reread it before taking out another piece of parchment and writing a letter of her own.

_Hey Laura, yea I know what you mean, we definitely need to chat, we have to catch up on all the gossip that's been going on. I can't wait to get back to school! Yea I know what you might be thinking right now, you know me too well you know that Laura! But I guess that's what best friends are for right? My mum's having another one of her boring old traditional dinner partoes again, oh boy, I so don't want to go, I tried asking my dad if I didn't have to go, but he told me no, oh well. _

_My mum and dad are at work right now, do you want to come over? If it's not too much trouble, I'm so bored over here. We really need to get out more, lol! It'd be scared to find out if are parents found out that we were friends, hopefully they won't and won't start world war 3, from that muggle book, I read in the library a week ago. I was bored, but so what else is new. Hows Ron's Quidditch team doing? I watched his game 2 nights ago, it was awesome, but of course my parents weren't all that interested nor that they cared even. _

_Well Dad was a little bit more than caring then my mum, but you already knew that of course. Well I should go and get dressed, I'm still in my P.J.'s I'm so lazy. Well if you could reply as soon as possible if not, come by at twelve, using floo powder, just say Malfoy Manor, and you'll enter the living room. Just make some sort of excuse if your mum or dad ask where your going!_

_Hope to see you soon.._

_Love Jade_

Once Jade finished her letter she sent it on her way, with one of her paren'ts owls. Once the letter was sent, she sat went over to her closet pulling out a pair a dark faded jeans and a dark green t-shirt. She had decided she preferred to wear to muggle clothes than wizard's clothes, much more comfortable. Her mother hated it though, and her father didn't mind it that much, he had worn some as well. Usually when he was at home. But when he went to work, he'd wear wizard's robes. It was more professionally anyway.

She went into the bathroom, taking her brush from the glass cubbord, and brushed her sleek platinum blond hair. Letting it fall past her shoulder blades, cascading down her back. She twirled her hair wil a pin, and made it look messy, and put it into a bun. Her hair had many layers in it, so some of the hair stuck out, but that was fine with Jade, she liked the way it was cut, it was her own unique style. Even if her mother controlled her most of the time, Jade was still her own person, and had her own opinion of style. She hated wearing dress robes, always having to look a certain way. She'd never get accustomed to it. She then relaxed into a heavy sleep until she heard someone appear out of the fireplace. She knew who it was, it was Laura!

Natural-181

**Okay so I made this chapter a lot longer that the first one, and I hope you like it! I know I said that I wouldn't update till I got 10 reviews, but I changed my mind, I already had ideas for the next chapter so I couldn't wait to type it and post it! This chapter was mostly of Draco's and Jade's point of view, even though I didn't make it obvious, though you should be able to tell. Pansy's point of view won't be mentioned that much in this story but her character is important in the story, so be sure to see her. I'm thinking this story might be about 21 chapters long, I've estimated how much wording I'm putting into each chapter. I'm not going to try and make it as long as the chapters in the story '' No One'' which is still in progress right now!**

**Half of chapter 5 is written already, so I should have that posted by the weekend at the most!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!..any critisism and/or comments can be made!**


	3. The Dinner Party

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:****Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons.**

**Disclamer: I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy. And Now Laura Potter!**

_**Recap: **_

_Even if her mother controlled her most of the time, Jade was still her own person, and had her own opinion of style. She hated wearing dress robes, always having to look a certain way. She'd never get accustomed to it. She then relaxed into a heavy sleep until she heard someone appear out of the fireplace. She knew who it was, it was Laura!_

**Chapter 3: The Dinner Pary**

''Laura, you're here!'' exclaimed Jade coming out of her room, and rushing down the stairs to the fireplace.

''Of course I'm here, you'd think I'd miss seeing my best friend in the whole entire world!'' said Laura, giving Jade a bone crushing hug.

''I missed you too! So what's new with you?''

''Oh not much, Oh guess what, I don't care what are parents say, but you are coming to my birthday party!''

''How?'' asked Jade.

''Well there has to be a way, I mean my dad doesn't know who you are right? So maybe when you do come, you dye it, not permanent though, but like a darker shade of blonde so my dad can't recognise the Malfoy hair.''

''Hey that's not such a bad idea Laura! Who else is coming?''

''Well all my cousins oh the shame, so many! I have to many uncles. I think Cassy and Brittany might come!''

''Awesome, I havn't seen them since the beginning of summer. I honestly can't wait to go back to school. I'm surprised our parents havn't realised that we even go the same school.''

''I know mere coincidence.''

''Also my dad actually sending me to a muggle school on top of that, to think my dad at one point hated muggles, though I don't see why, I mean there's nothing wrong with them.'' said Jade.

''Was your mom against the idea?'' asked Laura.

''Oh boy was she! She refused for me to even associate with them, I mean honestly, you'd think she had nothing better to do then just leave me at home. What did she expect me to do, just sit there in the house and do absolutely nothing while she went to work!''

''Well then how did you manage to get in the school in your mom refused?''

''Mainly my dad's perswading! It took my mom nearly 4 days of convincing to actually give my dad an okay. My dad, was quite good though and he had a point. I need an education!''

''Good, because if you hadn't been at school with me, I don't know what I would have done.''

''Aww, come on Laura, I hate it when you do that, you are not a loser, and you have plenty of friends and you would have been fine even if i was there or not!'' said Jade, reassuring Laura.

''I don't think so! I mean just my dad is the famous Boy-who-lived- Harry Potter. That I'm going to be just like him, saving the world.'' said Laura, close to tears.

''Thats not true Laura! You're a great person and anyone won't tell you otherwise, no one is telling you to be like him, but you shouldn't recent your dad just because he is Harry Potter. Our fathers are heroes no matter how hard we try and deny it! My dad, killed my grandfather and helped your father in the war, and your father defeated lord Voldermort.''

''Yea but it doesn't hurt to not forget it right? I mean don't get me wrong I love my dad, but sometimes I think the famous stuff gets a little to his head sometimes.''

''Maybe, but there are fathers and thats all that matters.''

''So whats new with you?'' asked Laura.

''Well my mother is deciding to throw another one of our Malfoy dinner party's, how fun, how I wish I could burry myself underground then rather go to her party.''

''What is with that anyways? Why does your mother throw the parties in the first place?''

''It seems that it's just custom curtesy or whatever. My mother thinks it's proper that we Malfoy's don't loose our status in the wizarding world, and so by having these parties, and inviting only my mom's close friends, and some of dad's friends were being social in the community. My mother thinks that having these parties means our status still means that were superior over everyone else, and that only purebloods should be in special wizarding schools. She still hates muggle-borns and half-bloods, no matter what my dad's opinion on them is.''

''Wow that's awful, how can your mom think like that? We are all people, no matter what are blood is, whether it's magic or muggle were still people. How did your dad ever marry her?''

''I honestly don't know, I mean when I see my dad, and the way he looks at my mother, I never see love in his eyes. He hides his emotions very well so it's hard to tell. But when he's only around me, he seems to lighten up, and be natural with me!''

''Strange.''

''I know! So has your mom found out whether you're to have a brother or sister yet?''

''Not that I know of, I mean they only told me a week ago! I should probably ask her.''

''Yea you should, are you excited or disappointed that your not the only child anymore?''

''No, I'm not disapointed, I mean I've never had any siblings before the only family I have are the Weasley's so basically all my cousins. So I think I'm excited, wouldn't you want a sibling?'' asked Laura.

''I'm not sure, I mean my mother, she's messed my life up so much, that I couldn't bare to see a brother or sister suffer the same way. My dad has always been there for me, but sometimes it just isn't enough, you know. My mother, sure she's there, but I can't even remember the last time she's spent quality time with me, maybe when I was four or something.'' said Jade.

''I'm sorry Jade, your life seems so much more complicated then mine, I feel so bad, just even mentioning mine and it's problems.'' said Laura.

''Don't be, Laura, I mean it's good to talk to someone about it, I can't keep my feelings to myself, I mean what are best friends for? It's not like I can talk to my dad about this, I mean I'm sure he'd understand but it's not something you talk about with your dad, you know what I mean?''

''I totally agree, I mean these kind of things you'd talk about with your friends or with your mom, but seeing how your mom is the problem, friends are the next best thing.''

''Yea, do you think Mrs. Vexx will let us an extension on our assignments?''

''You mean you havn't started it?''

''No I was going too, but I lost interest in it, I mean who would want to write a 5 paragraph essay on World War II?''

''Well I finished it, Jade you'd find it more fasinating if you actually were interested in it though. I mean it was a 6 years of war, battling. Merely just like the wizard wars, only without wands, they used guns.''

''I guess I just don't history as much as you do Laura.''

''Yea I guess not.''

''Do you think you'll try out for Quidditch when we go to Hogwarts?''

''Maybe, but I don't have the talent like you Jade, I mean your awesome, have you ever seen yourself play?'' asked Laura.

''Well I did have a Slytherin Seeker for a trainer.''

''True, but then again I had a Gryffindor Seeker trainer so I guess were even.'' said Laura.

''Do you want a snack?'' asked Jade getting up from the couch.

''Sure, I forgot that I hadn't even had lunch before I came over.''

''Laura! Why didn't you tell me?''

''Sorry Jade, well let's go get something to eat shall we?''

''Alright.''

Laura followed Jade into the kitchen, where the house elves were once again at work though payed. Some were on vacation, and some taking a break.

''Good afternoon miss Malfoy, I mean J-jade.'' said Porky.

''Good afternoon Porky, I was wondering if my friend and I could have a snack?''

''Sure anything you'd like in particular?''

Turning towards Laura, who was still gazing over the view of the kitchen. Then Jade remembered that Laura had never seen her house before. Or should she say Manor.

''What do you want to eat Laura?''asked Jade.

''Umm how about carrots and dip, and a cheese sandwhich would be great.'' said Laura, realising how hungry she had actually been.

''I'll have the same Porky, we'll be in the dining room.'' said Jade.

Following Jade into the dining room. They sat down at the table across from each other and then their food appeared almost instantely.

''Thanks Porky.''

''Your welcome Jade.'' said Porky, then with a pop, he went back to the kitchen.

''Jade have you ever noticed how big this manor is, you can honestly have 100 people living here.'' said Laura.

''I know, it's too big, my dad didn't want to live here, because my grandfather and grandmother used to live here, and he didn't want to remember him. But my mom insisted on it.''

''Oh thats too bad, but it is beautiful.''

''Thanks, so what did you tell your parents before you got here?.''

''Well my dad wasn't home, but my mom was, I just told her I was going over to Cassy's, and just in case I called Cassy to cover for me just in case.''

''Oh okay kewl, I just don't want to get you into trouble for you being here.''

''I really wish there was a way for our families to just get along, I mean it's bad enough that we have to hide our friendship. I wonder why they had such rivalry back in the school day.'' said Laura.

''Actually there is, my dad's yearbook. He has one for his 7th year, we could find out what it was like back in their 7th year.''

''Sounds awesome, well let's go and find it.''

The girls set off to find Draco's yearbook, Jade knew he had put it somewhere in the attic, she didn't think her dad would be mad, I mean it was just moving pictures of his past. His 7th year, Voldermort was dead, it wouldn't harm to take a look at his Hogwarts years.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs and into the attic, there was many boxes and the room was very dusty, that they had kept sneezing and coughing. When Jade had found a box with the label 'Hogwarts'. She knew it was the right box. They brought it back down and into Jade's room. Setting it down on her bed, and opening it slowly anticipating as to what they might find.

They took each item in there one at a time.

There were Draco's Slytherin Quidditch uniform, his old wand, his shrunken nimbus 2001 broom, When they were nearly at the bottom of the box, they finally found what they were looking for. His yearbook!

Turning the pages, the first few were of the teachers, they pointed and chatted about each of the teachers, some of them that their parents had mentioned before. Then a few more were from the first years till 6th year. Laura recognised her mom, since she was a year younger then her father. Then they finally got to the 7th years.

The first picture was of the Head Boy and Girl, which happened to have been Jade's father a long with a girl they had never heard of before, 'Hermione Granger.' Their backs were facing the other way, while glaring at each other, though looking at the camera at the same time. It seemed that they were forced into the picture together, and it wasn't their idea to be in the photo. Jade was very curious about this girl, and wanted to know more about her, since this was the first time she'd seen her.

''Have you ever heard of her Laura?''

''No I havn't, I wonder if my dad knows her, it says here she was in Gryffindor.'' said Laura, looking back down in the yearbook.

''Maybe, oh there's my mom, boy did she have bad taste then. Do you see what she's wearing?'' said Jade trying not too laugh.

''Wow, I'm surprised your mom became a fashion designer since she had so much bad taste back then. Sorry no offense or anything, I guess people changed over time.''

''I guess, oh look there's your dad, and Ron.'' said Jade, looking back into the book.

''They still havn't changed since then. There's Aunt Lavender too, I think my uncle Ron made a good choice marrying her, she's really nice, and surprisingly Dustin isn't that annoying.''

''Yea, I've seen her before, she seems nice. Oh look there's Neville, Seamus, and Dean. They look so young there.''added Jade.

''Definitely, it's too bad our parents aren't friends then we'd be able to see everyone together.''

''I know, but hey if this is what it's like living dangerous then it's not so bad.'' said Jade.

''There's your uncle Blaise, though he isn't related you still call him your uncle.''

''Well he was my dad's best friend, and he's really nice.''

''I hardly know anyone in Slytherin except your dad and Blaise.''

''I know, I don't know many either, except for some that come over to the dinner parties. Like Vincent and Gregory, their a little weird but pretty kewl. Then there's Millicent too, but she's more of my mom's friends and kinda freaks me out a bit, I've never met her though, but it's what my uncle Blaise says anyways.''

''Sounds like a hell hole if you ask me.'' said Laura.

''Tell me about it, and I have too suffer and sacrifice my quality time to be at this dinner tomorrow.''

''I wish you all the luck in the world. I should probably get going now, it's already 4:30 and your dad should be here in a half an hour, I'll see you in school if not, maybe we can convince our parents to let us go to Diagon Alley together.'' said Laura.

''Good Idea, I'll owl you and let you know, bye Laura!''

''Bye Jade.''

After a minute or two, Laura had returned back to Godric's Hollow, the Potter's family home. While Jade returned to looking through her dad's yearbook. She was still just as curious about this Hermione Granger girl, she seemed different then anyone she'd ever seen. Sorta like herself in many ways then one. She went to the page in the yearbook where the students were aloud to make individual comments. She finally came across the 7th years page, and read a couple of them.

_''7th year has been amazing, this school was amazing, the professors have taught us everything, and now it's time we pass it down to our future generation.''_  
-_Neville Longbottom_

_''I hope that when I leave this school I won't be noticed as the boy who lived but someone who went to a magic school and enjoyed it. I made great friends, and the best time of my life. I'm just a boy with a name Harry Potter.''  
-Harry Potter_

_''We started this school just as students, but when we leave, we leave as adults ready to take on a new adventure whichever comes our way. I will always remember the memories, that this school has broughten, it has taught me so much. God bless you all!''  
-Hermione Granger_

_''It was known that Slytherins and Gryffindors never got along whether it was something that had happened in the past, it was always the same for many generations. Hopefully when we leave the school things will change. This school has made a difference and I hope people know that!''  
-Draco Malfoy_

_''The duels, the spells, the constent bordom of History of Magic, thats what makes a school like Hogwarts seem great! I don't think anyone will forget it, we've been going here for the past 7th years though not all has been good, but we've lived through it.''  
-Blaise Zabini_

_''7th year ruled, top of the world were Slytherin champion, and it would have stayed that way for if it hadn't been for those bloody Gryffindors, but no matter, Hogwarts changed my life. Hope you enjoy this school as much as I did.''  
-Pansy Parkinson_

_''Dumbledore had been the greatest sorcery to ever walk Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he'll be the last. He was the greatest headmaster and no one could have asked for better. Hogwarts has been a great adventure, the yule balls, the fights with the Slytherins, everything was great!''  
-Lavender Brown_

Jade then stopped reading once she heard the doors click, since you couldn't apparate into the manor because of a protection spell, they could only apparate around the block of the manor and use a key to get in.

''Jade, I'm home!'' called out Draco from the stairs.

''Okay Dad!''

Jade then came down the stairs and hugged her dad.

''What was that for?'' asked Draco.

''I just missed you that's all. Is that a crime?'' asked Jade, with a slight smirk she had inherited from her dad.

''No of course not, your mother not home yet?'' asked Draco.

''No, just you.''

''So what did you end up doing today?''

''Well I invited one of my friends over, and we kinda went through your year book of Hogwarts I hope that's okay?''

''No that's fine. It's was 8 years ago.'' said Draco.

''I was just looking at the pictures and comments of your year. Who was that girl, that was a head with you?'' asked Jade.

'Oh you mean Granger?''

''Yea, Hermione Granger, who was she, howcome I've never heard of her before?''

''Well see, it's kinda hard to explain, she was a Gryffindor, and I was in Slytherin, and well the Slytherins didn't really like her all that much because well...she was a muggleborn.''

''Really, mom never mentioned anything either.''

''Well your mom still really doesn't like the fact that I've accept muggle-borns and half-bloods into our society and that I truly don't care what type of blood they have, so clearly your mother wouldn't want to talk about them either.''

''What was she like?''

''Why all the sudden questions about her?''

''I don't know, i'm just curious, and besides you must know something about her, since you were head's together, so what was she like?'' Jade asked again.

''Well like I said before she was in Gryffindor, and a bookworm at that, always had her nose stuck in a book, always reading and studying. She was best friends with Potter and Weasley back in the day. That's basically it, we didn't really talk much, I mean we were ennemies and we had to work together in our 7th year. I even had to take her to our final ball in our 7th year. Boy was your mother mad then.''

''Why didn't you go with mum?''

''Dumbledore had requested it, that since we were head's it was custom for us to go together.''

''She's really pretty.'' added Jade.

''She was alright, I suppose.'' Draco lied. He hadn't thought she was pretty during his last year, she looked beautiful now that he thought about it so long ago. But they were still ennemies and that was it.

''What's for supper dad?''

''Whatever you'd like.'' said Draco glad for the subject change.

''Can we have pizza?'' asked Jade.

''Sure, we'll wait till your mother gets home and then we'll have supper. I suggest you put my yearbook back into the attic, before your mother sees it.''

''Alright dad.'' said Jade before walking back into her room.

Draco didn't know all of a sudden his daughter had started talking about Hogwarts. It was 8 years ago, it was in the past. He was surprised to say the least. He didn't think anything of it for awhile. Though he had been thinking about it during work. Everything was brought back to Hogwarts one way or another.

He had heard of them one way or another from his ex-hogwarts students with their careers. Weasley and Quidditch, Lavender as his wife, Potter; Auror, then Weaselette who was married to Potter, Longbottom, a herbology teacher, and wife was Luna Lovegood ex- ravenclaw. Blaise hadn't gotten married yet, so he was still single and he'd come to the dinner parties of the Malfoy's.

The only one he hadn't heard of since Hogwarts was Granger. He hadn't thought about her, not once, not for 8 years since he left Hogwarts. It was definitely sudden that all of the blue his daughter had brought these questions about his past, and why Granger of all people. If Jade had ever asked Pansy, she'd be in trouble. He knew for a fact that if Pansy was the one to have gotten these questions she'd flip out, and struck out at Jade, not intentionally, but it was the way Pansy had been brought up, whether she changed her loyals about the dark side, she didn't believe in lesser blood. There's was nothing Draco could do too change that.

Half an hour later Pansy had arrived home from work.

''Mum can we have supper now, we've been waiting till you got home.''

''I suppose but I won't be joining you, I have much too much to do. Just get the house elf to fetch you supper, I'll be in my office.'' said Pansy.

''Pansy can we talk?''

''Not now, Draco I'm busy I have a deadline in 3 days and it's bad enough that I'm so far behind.''

''Well I think you can at least have dinner with us. I mean when was the last time we ate dinner as a family, Pans?'' asked Draco.

''I know Draco, I know, but my work is important, and if I don't get this deadline in, I'll get fired.''

''But this family is important too. Whether I want to go to this dinner party tomorrow we are still a family no matter how important your job is.'' said Draco. ''Dinner is only a half an hour thing. I think you can live with a half an hour supper with us before returning to work.''

''I realise that Draco, but this could be the final installemnt of my career if this works out, will have more money then we can imagine. Wouldn't that be great?''

''You know I don't care about the money Pansy, if I earned one galleoned a day, I'd be fine with it.''

''You cannot be serious Draco! You've worked hard for your money, and you shouldn't have to throw it away, and you derserve every sickel worth.''

''No I don't, my father gave me this money, and I've already gotten rid of half of it, given it to charities, buying more space for St. Mungo's we don't need the money Pansy, we never did.''

''Sure we do, there's so much we need to do to this manor, I mean we need to liven it up, those drafty color's in Jade's room, are dreadful, oh and that sofa is horrible, it's not even new.''

''Pansy the manor is fine. If you choose to dine with us later they'll be food there for you to eat later.'' said Draco.

''Fine.'' said Pansy, proceeding to their bedroom to work on her deadline.

Draco sighed, no matter how many times he tried to get this family together to do things together, to be a loving family all as one. He was just asking too much. They fought all the time. Pansy thought better of things in life, new furniture, new expenses, changing everything when she didn't like something. Draco liked things to stay the same, he was used to seeing the same thing over and over again, and changing everything made him to appreciate the finer things in life.

He remembered his second year when he joined the Quidditch team, merely because his father had bought him in. If he had tried out just like every other Slytherin, he didn't think he would have made it. He knew he had been a bastard, during his years at Hogwarts, and there was nothing he could have done to change that. But now he was trying to make up for it, with his family. Starting from scratch, when Jade had been born, Draco was scared because he didn't want to be become his father and hurt his child, beaten it with unforgivables just because it didn't know any better, it was merely a child.

Draco had stuck to his instincts and voiced his opinion against Pansy's protests. Which had brought on the many fights, mostly on money, the manor, his father, pureblood rights and crap like that. Then they had moved on to muggle schools when Jade was old enough to go to school, then it was house elves. The list always seemed to go on. He tried to be the best father he could for Jade, he knew Jade hadn't particullary liked her mother, since Pansy hardly spent any time with her, unless necessary. He didn't know how much he could take of Pansy, she was destroying his happiness one piece at a time, and sooner or later he was going to crack.

The dinner resumed with just Draco and Jade, they quietly ate not making any conversation since Draco was in a bad mood and he had seen the sad look in Jade's eyes, and he didn't want to upset her anymore then she already was.

The following day approached way to quickly for anyone had realised that the dinner party was just in a few hours. Pansy had ordered the house elves to make sure that the manor was spotless, and she had threatened them that if they didn't finish by the time she had requested she wouldn't give them their extra pay, or vacation days.

Pansy wanted everything to be perfect. She had been cooped up in hers and Draco's bedroom all of last night and this morning working on her deadline only coming downstairs for a glass of water. She took her work seriously, and even though her life wasn't perfect she enjoyed it. Being with a Malfoy had it's benefits, even though Jade wasn't the daughter she'd hope she'd be. It was still hers none the less, no matter how many times she tried to ignore her.

Jade had spent more time on the Quidditch pitch, just flying around and thinking, relying on what had happened yesturday at dinner. She didn't understand how her dad could bare her mother, she was obnoxious, and only cared about herself. She didn't care about her husband or daughter. She was heartless. That recent fight over her job and dinner had been another one of those fights Jade over heard every few days between her parents. There were days when she couldn't take it anymore and locked herself in her room and would scream her head off in her pillow making sure her parents couldn't hear her.

She hated the fighting, the arguments, the insults, it never seemed to stop. Why couldn't her family be normal, why did her parents have to fight? Weren't families suppose to love each other, support each other, why wasn't her family like that? No matter how many times she had tried to ignore it, it was impossible, she couldn't escape it, and she couldn't fight, it was always there.

Once Jade was tired of flying around she had an hour to get ready for their dinner party. That was another thing she never understood, at home when no one was watching the fighting was there. But when they had company they put on a show, acting all lovey dovey towards each other but it was all lies.

She pulled on her ''green dress robe'' thanks to her mother she was forced to wear one. Support their Slytherin pride and glory, Jade could really care less. Once she was done getting ready, she approached the stairs once again her parents fighting again. She needed to put a stop to it, for at least an hour for this dinner party or anyone would think they had been living a lie as a family which they were. But no one had to know that.

''Dad, mom, what time does the party start at?''

''In half an hour dear.'' said Pansy, putting on a fake smile.

''Well is there anything I can do to help?''

''Don't worry about it dear, the house elves will take care of everything, why don't you go run off and relax for a half an hour till the dinner starts.'' said Pansy.

''Alright, let me know if you need me to do anything.'' added Jade before going back to her bedroom.

Jade sat down on her bed, she had returned the box of Hogwarts back up to the attic but she had left the yearbook out. She decided to absord her time looking into the past, it was amazing to see that these adults now were once kids just like herself. They looked so young compared to now, it seems that 8 years had made a big difference. That half an hour past quickly and soon Pansy's dinner guests had arrived just on time.

''Jade, please come down stairs please.'' demanded Pansy.

''Coming mom!'' she yelled from the stairs.

Jade ran down the stairs so much not to trip over herself or that her mother didn't get mad at her. Pansy mingled through the crowd dragging Draco along with her, he knew he wouldn't convince her to let him do his own thing unless she got what she wanted from him. This party was just for show, known just for appearances, showing that the Malfoy's were more superior than any other pureblood.

''Milly, wow I havn't seen you in such a long time.'' said Pansy, kissing each of Millicent cheeks.

''Same to you too Pansy, wow you look great!'' said Millicent returning Pansy's favour.

''Don't I look good always. You remember my husband Draco.'' added Pansy.

''Of course I do, how could I not! It's nice too see you Draco.''

''Nice to see you again Millicent.'' said Draco kissing her hand, it was common curtesy.

''I don't think I've met your daughter, where is this darling daughter you've talked so highly of, Pansy?'' asked Millicent.

Draco gave a curious look to Pansy, for he knew she was never one to talk about their daughter as anything pleasant. Jade hardly ever caused them trouble, she was his angel, saving himself from just killing himself after his marriage to Pansy.

''I think she's talking to some of the other guests, if you'll excuse me.'' said Draco, trying to remove himself from Pansy's grip on his arm.

He finallly got by from several guests he had met previously, and then he had found Jade sitting on the stairs. Placing a bored tone on her face.

''You know I really hate being here right now?''

''I know, come on your mom wants you too meet one of her friends she went to Hogwarts with us.''

''Ugh do I have too?''

''Yea come on, we can't keep her waiting.''

''I know, I know.''

The Malfoy's walked back to where Pansy had been talking to Millicent Bulstrode.

''Well now how do you do? I'm Millicent Bulstrode, a friend of your mom's, I was a Slytherin as well.''

''Hi, well since you already know me, Jade Malfoy nice to meet you.'' extending her hand.

''My my, you have a polite daughter, it could come in handy when she goes to Hogwarts.'' said Millicent.

''Oh definitely, more then likely she'll be in Slytherin just like the rest of us.''

''That's not true! I could be in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff.'' said Jade.

Why did everyone think that just because of her parents heritage that she was going to be in Slytherin as well.

''Well we won't find out for another 2 years anyways so, there's some refreshments over there, Milly, here I'll join you, Draco, Jade, please make do with yourselves.'' said Pansy.

With that said Pansy and Millicent left the others be. Just then Jade had noticed someone.

''UNCLE BLAISE!'' said Jade running forward towards Blaise not following too much behind was Draco.

''Hey Jade, how you doing? Hey Draco!'' said Blaise returning Jade's hug.

''Except for the fact that mum made me come here, all is good. I saw you in dad's yearbook!''

''Really?''

''Yea, my friend and I were bored so we decided to browse around in the past.''

''Interesting, what's new with you Draco?'' asked Blaise.

''Nothing much, just been busy with the company that's all, let me guess still single I see?''

''You betcha, though I date a girl from time to time, but they never want to stick around for more then a couple of days.'' said Blaise.

''Maybe it's because you scare them off Uncle Blaise.''

''I do not!'' said Blaise pretending to be offended!

''Sure.'' said Jade with a slight smirk.

''I see you've been teaching Jade here, your smirk eh Malfoy?''

''It seems like it!'' said Draco.

The evening passed without a hitch, there had been a couple of times where Jade had been whisked off by her mother just so she could be introduced. Jade had to put on the act she had used whenever around her mother. Luckily it had been only a few times, she could tell her mother didn't want to be in her presence either, but did it, because it was proper to show the whole entire family. Draco had to mingle with the other adults his wife had invited. He hardly knew any of them, he wondered when Pansy had all the time in the world to meet these people when she didn't even have the time to eat dinner with her family. Around 9 a clock is when some of the guests had decided to leave. Pansy had drank a lot of wine, and was a bit tipsy. Draco knew that if he didn't stop her from drinking she'd go too far. Jade had fallen asleep on Blaise's lap, so she didn't notice what was going on around her.

Around 10 a clock Draco had asked many of the guests to leave the manor, for he still had another day of work ahead of him, and many things to do, and it'd be best if they had left. Once the guests were gone, Pansy had luckilly past out on the sofa, so Draco brought them to their room and rested her head on the bed, then proceeded back to the main lounge.

Blaise was still awake, and Draco didn't need to send him away, he was his best friend and was welcome any time.

''What a great night wasn't it?'' asked Blaise.

''Oh yea, I definitely had the time of my life, well I should probably put Jade too bed, you wanna wake her up for me, while I clean up a bit.''

''Sure.''

Blaise woke Jade up silently, not wanting her to get angry at her for making her get up when she seemed to be sleeping so peacefully.

''Goodnight Uncle Blaise, goodnight Dad.'' said Jade, while walking into her room, and falling down into her bed for a restless night of sleep.

Draco finished cleaning up the manor, since he was quite tired to do things the muggle way, he used his wand, with a flick of his wrist the dishes were cleaned, the carpet vacuumed, and the funiture polished.

''You raised a good kid, Draco.''

''I know thanks man, only problem she doesn't have a mother. I've been living with Pansy for 8 years Blaise and it's a hellwhole, I don't know how much more I can take of it. Jade's sick of it too, I can see it in her eyes, she hates seeing Pansy and I fight all the time.'' said Draco.

''You know there's only one real answer to this, with two solutions, one; you can move out, with or without Jade and/or you can divorce Pansy, since I know you don't love her, there's no need to stay married to her. The pureblood rules have changed now, and you can divorce her, but it's up to you.'' said Blaise.

Draco knew Blaise was right about it all, he had a lot of thinking to do tonight.

Natural-181

**Wow what a long chapter, I made this chapter so you can get a sense of what kind of family they have, so you're more familiar with it. The plot will come up real soon. The next chapter should be filled with excitement!..lol**

**  
_What to look for in next chapter:  
-Laura and Jade reunite once more  
-Harry and Draco meet again  
-A flyer, ''Dance Lessons''_**

**I hope that that's a lot of information to keep you interested. Until next time!**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:****Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons.**

**Disclamer: I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, and Laura Potter! Dustin Weasley, might appear but I havn't decided yet.**

**There might be a bit of swearing in this chapter, just so you know..you've been warned.**

**Recap:**

_''You know there's only one real answer to this, with two solutions, one; you can move out, with or without Jade and/or you can divorce Pansy, since I know you don't love her, there's no need to stay married to her. The pureblood rules have changed now, and you can divorce her, but it's up to you.'' said Blaise._

_Draco knew Blaise was right about it all, he had a lot of thinking to do tonight._

**Chapter 4: Diagon Alley**

A week later after the dinner party, which had been a success in Pansy's opinion except for the fact that her daughter had spent most of her time with her uncle then talking to their guests. She expected much better judgement from her, she needed to be trained, the use of proper manners. Her daughter was a Malfoy, wasn't that enough to get through to her that she needed to start acting like one. Pansy mostly kept her thoughts to herself, she focused mainly on her work, and not too much on her home life. She refused for anything such as this to interfer in her career, it was far too important. Pansy had spent most of her time in the office at work, preparing for a new line that was about to launch.

To imagine herself a couple of years ago being a fashion designer would have been a disgrace to her family. Jeremy Parkinson, her father: deatheater, supporter to Voldermort for all eternity. Diplomatic, self-righteous, and powerful. He taught her to be the same, never to fraternize with the enemy - mudbloods.

Her mother; Diana Parkinson was quite the same, simple. Carried the same longing face that held no emotions, careful about the way she acted in public and at home. Pansy knew her parents loved her, they had shown it to her once. Her father was now dead, Voldermort had killed him himself. He had tried to defy him by going against him, but to his surprise the tables had turned. Her thoughts changed to her present state and wonder how it came to be.

Had she always imagined her life to be like this? Married too Draco, which was great, he had always been the Slytherin Sex God at Hogwarts, all the girls were jealous that she had gotten Draco Malfoy. When she was back in the day; she imagined herself being married to him, having children with him, and living happily ever after, but it wasn't. Nothing was like that, sure Draco, was as simple as can be, and she should be happy married to him, but the thing was she wasn't. Her parents had arranged the marriage, this was not hers or Draco's choice.

This marriage felt like a sham to begin with, they weren't married for love, but arranged. Jade was impossible to deal with, which was why she avoided talking to her or spending any time with her. She consumed her day spending at the office, working through articles of clothing, different colors, patterns, textures, anything to get away from the mess at home. She never considered herself in love with Draco, she thought she had been but it has always been infatuation. Never love! She knew Draco had felt the same way, even before the arranged marriage, it wasn't Draco's idea to be with her. She felt that she didn't need to be married to have a good life. Jade depended more on her father than her, and she was perfectly fine with that, all the more reason to keep away from her.

It wasn't that she hated her, she just couldn't understand how Jade was being raised, and not the way she had been raised. Pansy and Draco both believed in many different things, they hardly had anything in common. Pansy hardly ever remembered a time when they ever had agree on anything, which was always brought with many fights. Pansy couldn't understand how Draco change so much, he was always portrayed as the royal bastard at school and thats what Pansy had admired about him. But he was so different now, he didn't believe that all purebloods were superior than any other blood. He let his daughter go to a muggle school, and the fact that he was fine with the way things were, didn't suit with Pansy.

There was only a week left before school started again. Jade really wanted to visit Diagon Alley, she needed some new books, She had gone through all the book in her father's study, and read fluently. She knew she had her father's smarts, his genes were printed in her mind, then her mother's. Her mother was more creative than smart. Though her best subject was Ancient Runes at Hogwarts, Jade knew that because her father had told her.

Jade couldn't stay cooped up in the house, she needed to get out, and flying around on her broom didn't seem to be helping. She was bored, her dad was at work, and her mother was in her room, working on her line. She told her boss she needed time at home to spend with her family, but Pansy and Jade both knew that it was a lie. Her dad had promised he'd be here for lunch, he promised to take her out, so they could spend some time together before she returned to school in a week.

It was 1 a' clock, and her dad hadn't shown up, Jade was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book, when her mother came down the stairs.

''Jade what are you doing?'' asked Pansy, with an irritated voice.

''Reading, mum, I'm waiting for dad to get home.''

''What time was he suppose to be here at?''

''A half an hour ago, he should be here soon.''

Pansy didn't seem worried that her husband was late to come home. It had always been like that, Draco would sometimes make excuses to not be at home, when Pansy was busy with her work, and needed someone to watch Jade. Draco had always taken his time watching Jade right after work, while Pansy just continued working even after she had gotten home, afterawhile sleeping leaving Draco to do the work. While completely ignored the fact that Draco needed a break as well.

Jade didn't sense of worry from her mother, while as she was worried, that maybe something bad had happened, but she never let it showed on her face, especially not in front of her mother. That was something her dad had taught her, as well as her mother in some aspect. Never let your emotions shown when you don't want them to be shown. That may have been the only advice Pansy had ever given her daughter, that was actually useful. She was a little disappointed that her dad was late, but he had done this previously, so it wasn't new.

Without another minute to loose, the front door opened and Draco Malfoy walked into the Manor!

''Sorry Jade, one of my employees needed me on a certain broom, and I tried excusing myself from him, but he wouldn't stop talking.'' said Draco to Jade.

''It's okay Dad, I understand, stuff like that happens.''

''Draco where were you, Jade had been worried about you! Did you not tell her that you'd be here half an hour ago, and you expect that you can come home anytime you feel like that, leaving me to watch Jade.'' drawled Pansy, with a little bit of anger.

"Pansy, you obviously know that I'm not the only parent of Jade and that you have responsibilities just as much as me. I'm sorry Pansy, but I can't help it, if one of my employees wanted to talk to me as I was just leaving, it'd be kinda rude if I had left right in the middle of the conversation." said Draco, getting frustrated at his wife.

"Fine will talk about this later, you should probably take Jade now, before she get impatient and changes her mind about not going." said Pansy.

"Fine, come along Jade!"

"Coming Dad." Jade said, after running along after her father who was walking towards the fireplace in the living room.

"Now where do you want to go for lunch, Jade?"

"Umm I don't know, but can we go to Diagon Alley, I need some new books!"

"Sure, we could go to one of their cafés and will stop for some ice cream afterwards, sound good to you?"

"Yes! Dad, you're the best!" Jade said hugging her dad, and then following him into the fireplace.

Taking some floo powder and shouting 'Diagon Alley' the two Malfoy's were gone.

Jade had been too Diagon Alley last year, but she didn't expect it to be this busy. The streets were crowed with wizards and witches in different robes. Jade saw in awe, she knew that there must have been at least 50 students who were buying their hogwarts supplies for the new year. Her father was walking at a slow pace, relaxing now that he was out of the Malfoy Manor. Jade could see that her dad was much happier when not being in the manor. She sensed the fact that when he was not at home, he was the outgoing person she always knew he was, though he showed the darker side of him in the manor.

"Let's head to Flourish and Blotts first!" said Draco, handing his arm so that his daughter could put hers through. Jade was quite tall for a nine year old.

"Okay, then can we get some lunch, I'm starving!" said Jade.

"You sound like Weasley you know that right?"

"Why is that?"

"Well he was always hungry." said Draco, before he started laughing.

Jade loved it when her dad laughed, he hardly did it, but when he did, she was truly happy, that maybe there was a chance for this family to be happy. She knew it was falling apart, and her parents would never get along, but she could wish and dream all she wanted, but it didn't mean she'd get it to come true.

They both walked towards Flourish and Blotts, many students and parents were surrounding themselves in the books that were placed on the shelves. Jade walked over to one of the shelves and started going through some of the books. She then came across one of the books, that seemed farely interesting, Hogwarts: A History. 'It wouldn't hurt to look, I mean it may come in handy when I do go to Hogwarts' Jade thought. Jade kept it in her hands and looked around some more, around the shelves until another book caught her eye, it was a muggle book, A Walk to Remember_ by Nicholas Sparks._ The book looked interesting enough, she saw her father further down looking through some shelves, looking at some books. Jade who hadn't been paying attention with her nose in her book, she had accidently bumped into someone. Without looking up, Jade mumbled a sorry and kept walking.

"Jade, wait!"

Jade without turning around recognised that voice immediately, she couldn't believe it, she didn't think she'd see her till school started. Jade turned around and stared and smiled at the girl standing only a few feet away.

"Laura!"

Both girls rushed into each other giving a bone crushing hug, they were best friends and they had been for four years now since they started school together.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jade.

"Getting some books, Jade."

"I know that, what I meant was are your parents here?"

"Yea they are, which means that this isn't good. We're in public and our parents will notice us standing here talking to each other."

"I know, how are we going to get out of here alive?" Jade joked.

"I don't know Jade, it just doesn't seem possible, well our parents havn't noticed each other yet, so there's still hope.

"Maybe.."

"Well I'm going to ask my dad if he could pay for my books and I'll try to stall him to get of the sotre, and you can try to get your dad away from the entrance, as much as possible." said Laura.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

The girls went off in their seperate directions, Laura was asking Harry if she could pay for her books right away so they could get some ice cream. Harry was a little hesistant, because he had wondered why his daughter was in such a rush to get of the store when they merely had been in there for 10 minutrs at the most.

"Laura I don't see why we have to leave, we just got here!" said Harry.

"Aww come on dad, we all know you don't enjoy being here anymore then I do, remember it was mom's idea, and she's in the bathroom. So why can't we just pay for my books and we could meet mom outside the store." Laura had insisted, she needed this excuse to work or else their plan would backfire.

"Well alright Laura, but it seems to me that your up to something, I'm not an auror for nothing you know!"

"Dad, I have no idea what you are talking about, I am certaintly not up to something, how could you accuse me of such things." said Laura, trying not too look guilty.

"Umm hmm, sounds to me like your hiding something, you may not want to tell me now, but I'll find out eventually." said Harry casting a glare over at Laura.

**_Meanwhile back to Jade and Draco.._**

"So dad, did you find any books you like?" asked Jade.

"No Jade, why don't we just pay for yous and get going." said Draco.

"No!..I mean..no I'm not finished looking."

Draco gave her a suspiscious look before continuing to browse the shelves once more. Jade sighed, she realised she been this close to blowing it. She wasn't a slytherin's daughter for nothing after all. She had to keep her cool, she had to stay confident.

"Jade there's honestly nothing that spikes my interest, so please let's just go pay for your books and head to lunch."

"Umm..please dad, just wait one more minute. I want to check something over there..just wait here!" said Jade hurriedly.

Jade walked away from her father and walked close to where Harry and Laura were standing, Jade tried to catch Laura's eye, so she could talk to her but it didn't seem to be working. "Psst..Laura!" After about a minute or so there was no reply, Jade had no choice she'd have to go to drastic mesures. She looked up and saw a book, a light book hanging off one of the shelves. She took good aim and shot the book at Laura's head. Unfortunately it wasn't unoticed by Harry. Laura looked up, and realised someone had hit her head with a book. She caught a glimpse of Jade, just in time before her father had. Jade had hidden behind the book shelf just in case.

"I'll be right back Dad, I saw a book over there, and I just want to check it out." said Laura.

"Alright I'll be waiting."

Laura walked over to where Jade was hiding..she had too whisper in order to not let anyone suspect anything, especially their parents for one.

"What is it?"

"The plan isn't going to work, my dad, he wants to leave now, and I don't know how much longer I can stall him."

"Well then how is this going to work? We might just have to face the facts, our parents were bound to find out eventuallyy. I mean we have been hiding this for four years now, havn't we?" asked Laura.

"Yea that's true, I'm just scared, well our parents were enemies, and well I just don't know if I could handle them arguing. What if they forbit us not to talk to each other anymore. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't friends with me. You're my best friend Laura!"

"And you're mine, and nothing's going to change that. They may try to seperate us, but they can't seperate us from talking at school can't they?"

"Sure they can Laura, my dad could take me out of that school in an instant if he wanted too."

"Well we sure dug a hole in this one didn't we?"

"I guess we did."

"I should get going, it was nice knowing you Jade, hopefully everything goes well. I'll owl you, and if you do get sent back home."

"Me too, by Laura!"

"Bye.."

Laura went back to talk to her dad, saying that if they were ready to pay then they should get going. Harry just nodded his head and proceeded to the cash register, finally Ginny had come out of the bathroom. She'd been in there for mere then 15 minutes puking up her morning sickness.

"You alright Gin?" asked Harry, once Ginny had come out.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a tad bit queasy."

Meanwhile Jade went back to Draco who had been waiting patiently for her to return.

"So did you find the book you were looking for?" asked Draco.

Jade had forgotten the excuse she had used before, but then again, she had her instincts and was a quick thinker and came up with the first thing that popped in her head.

"Uh yea, but it didn't look as interesting as I thought it would be." said Jade cooly.

"Alright let's go. Give me your books and I'll go pay. Why don't you wait outside." Draco suggested.

"Al-right.." said Jade slowly, which she knew she was dreading the moment, she was about to see Harry Potter soon, interacting with her father and she couldn't do a thing about it.

Jade walked out the door empty handed. She sat on the bench outside. Diagon wasn't as busy as before she had entered the store. She wished she was going to Hogwarts now, but she knew she wouldn't be able to attent at least not for another 2 years. She wanted to leave her family. In her dreams, she'd pack up her things and leave, she didn't know where she went but the fact that she was gone. Free from her past, free from her mother. She didn't want her father to feel the pain, she didn't want him to have to suffer anymore, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

_**Inside the store..**_

"Ginny why don't you take Laura outside with you, while I go pay, you should probably be sitting anyways." offered Harry.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few." said Ginny, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek and left with Laura to go outside.

Harry walked over to where the cash register and had to wait in line. Diagon Alley was packed today, but then again people were getting ready to go to Hogwarts so he couldn't blame them. He missed that place it had been his home, he never considered the Durlsey's a home to call on it's own. He only stayed there for the summers anyways, the Dursley's never cared about him anyways, and he didn't give a damn about them.

Harry glanced at the crowd trying to see how long he'd have to wait till he had to pay. Then Harry thought he had recognised someone, someone who had that familiar shade of blonde hair. Harry thought he had been mistaken, it couldn't have been him, it's been what 8 or 9 years since then. Since Hogwarts. Harry dropped the matter and waited in line till it was about his turn. There were two cash registers with two cashiers in the store and it didn't help that there were twice the people in the store then normal. A mid thirtie aged women was at the cash..

"34 sickles, and two knuts please."

Harry took the money out of his pocket and handed it to the lady. The lady handed him the books in a bag, and his extra change. Harry took the bag and the change and started to walk out the door, while bumping into someone. He looked up and noticed straight away the blonde hair once again. He was about to say sorry, when he saw the man's features he knew exactly who it was.

"Malfoy?"

After Draco had paid for the books, he walked swiftly out the door but had accidently bumped into someone. He was about to apologise until he saw who he had bumped into. Messy black hair, lightning shape scar on forehead, oh he knew who it was.

"Potter."

Harry or Draco both knew they didn't want to say anything to each other. Sure they faught side by side in the war, but they weren't friends nor would they ever be. After Draco had killed his father, he had killed Bellatrix Lestrange, his own aunt, who was Potter. They had exchanged thanks and went on their way, they hadn't spoken since.

"Fancy seeing you here Malfoy?" said Harry, trying to make least amount of conversation with him.

"Same for you Potter, I mean didn't expect to see you for at least another ten years or so."

"Yea well it is unexpected, well I should probably get going, Ginny is waiting for me." said Harry, out of loss of what to say to an ex-enemy.

"I see you married she-weasel afterall, but it wasn't unexpected, everyone at Hogwarts knew it was going to happen, even the Slytherin's."

"Yea well what can I say, I love her and we can leave it at that. And what about Parkinson?"

"What about her, I married her didn't I? Not that you would care, but it wasn't my choice."

"Oh really.."

"Yea, my father had signed a contract with Mr. Parkinson before he died, so I had no choice."

"Do you regret it?" asked Harry, he didn't know why he was asking but he was curious.

"Sometimes, though I did get a daughter out of the deal, but that's about it." said Draco.

"Really, what's her name?"

"Jade Catherine Malfoy."

"I have a daughter too, Laura."

"Congrats.."

Ginny and Laura were waiting near the entrance of the store, Laura had spotted Jade sitting on the bench not that far from where she was standing. Jade looked nervous, Laura was nervous too, but she tried not too show it in front of her mother. Laura smiled slightly at Jade which she caught but dared not to say anything to cause suspision. Ginny was trying to wait patiently as she could, but being pregnant wasn't helping, she was feeling queasy again, and felt the sudden urge to run into the next bathroom to puke. She wondered why Harry was taking so long, she knew she couldn't wait any longer.

"Laura, why don't you go and sit by that girl over there, while I go and find your father to see why he's taking so long, okay?" said Ginny.

"Alright mom."

Laura walked over to the bench and sat with Jade.

"What are you doing Laura, your mom is going to see us talking."

"No Jade it's okay, my mom told me to sit here, so if our parents do come back out of the store, we can just act like we just met."

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea. Okay will do that." said Jade.

Ginny walked towards the entrance and saw Harry talking to someone. When she looked towards the person that her husband was talking too, she was surprised to say the least. There was a man, who she had seen it quite some time. There was Draco Malfoy standing there talking to her husband. She walked towards the two of them, they both looked up to find her walking towards them. When she finally approached them, she was kinda left speechless.

"Hello Ginny."

"Hi Draco." said Ginny.

They had stopped with the last name calling quite a few years back, well their last year of Hogwarts more like it. Besides the fact that Draco couldn't call Ginny she-weasel anymore since she was a Potter anyways.

"Lovely surprise to see you all, but if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." said Draco.

"Nice seeing you again." said Ginny, speaking up for Harry. "Come on, Harry, let's go get Laura and will head for some ice cream."

"Oh by the way, congradulations, i'm just thrilled that they'll be another Potter family member." Draco joked.

"Thanks Draco, bye!" said Ginny.

"Bye." Draco waved and started walking to where his daughter was, he saw her talking to another girl on a bench, and they were laughing.

Not long after that, Ginny and Harry followed him, noticing their daughter also on the bench laughing with the other girl. Draco coughed so he could get his daughter's attention. Harry and Ginny were also staring at the pair of girls. Cleary they had figured out that the other girl was Draco's daughter, the blonde hair said it all.

Both girls had stopped laughing, and stared into their parents eyes and whispered something in each other's ears.

"We're busted Jade."

"I know, well let's just face the facts maybe our parents will still let us be friends after this."

"I hope so."

The girls stared at their parents once more, just staring they didn't know what to say. Harry was the first to speak.

"Laura, come on let's go, you still want to get some ice cream don't you?"

"Yea, umm bye Jade, I'll see you at school!" said Laura.

"Bye Laura!" said Jade, hugging her and started walking towards her dad.

"You both go to the same school?" asked Draco.

"Yea, for four years now, dad! I didn't want too tell you, but Laura Potter has been my best friend sine I started school." said Jade.

"You sent your daughter to a muggle school Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Potter I did, I think you've realised that I don't care about those damn muggle relations anymore. Since I in fact enrolled my daughter in a muggle school much to Pansy's protests." said Draco.

"So you've stopped with the mudblood comments as well?" asked Harry.

"Yea, but you don't see me talking to Granger anymore now do you?" drawled Draco, she was in fact the only muggle born witch he had been in contact within his Hogwarts years.

"We havn't either Draco, ever since Hogwarts she's disappeared, we've havn't seen her since." said Ginny.

"A little strange for her to disappear off the face of earth just like that, I'm sure she had her reasons." said Draco.

Jade stomach was starting to grumble and she knew she hadn't eaten breakfast, a piece of toast, she couldn't bare watching her mother watching her eat. It was disturbing and she didn't like it. Jade needed to get some food, she was hungry and she be damned if she didn't get some disant food before returning home to the Manor.

"Dad, can we get some food, I'm starving.." said Jade.

"Sure, let's get going." said Draco.

"Bye Laura, Harry and Ginny, see ya at school Laura!" said Jade waving.

"Bye Jade, and don't forget to do that report for World History II!"

"Yea yea.."

Draco and Jade walk down the streets of Diagon Alley, while Harry, Ginny and Laura stood in place. Her parents stared at Laura in wonder.

"So what was that Laura?" asked Harry.

"What was what dad?"

"Well I mean your friends with Draco Malfoy's daughter and you've neglected to tell me this?"

"I'm sorry Dad, I didn't think it was a problem, we get a long great and we have so many things in common. We hang out all the time at school." said Laura.

"Well it doesn't bother me, but I wished you would have told us." said Ginny reassuring her daughter.

"Dad..your not angry with me are you?" asked Laura.

"No honey, I'm not. I don't mind you being friend's with Malfoy's daughter. Times have changed and I guess so has Malfoy." said Harry.

"Thanks dad!" said Laura, after hugging her dad.

"Well let's get some ice cream, I'm suddenly craving for mint chocolate chip." said Ginny.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be craving more then that Gin!"

The Potter's clearly walked off into the distance of Diagon Alley walking towards the ice cream shop.

The Malfoys approached a familiar restaurant, 'exquisite', it was called. The decoration was quite fancy, and the service was up to it's standards in Draco's opinion. Jade didn't care she just wanted to eat. The waiter came, a young girl who looked no older then 18 years old. She tried to flirt with Draco all the while his daughter was sitting right in front of him. Draco didn't even look at the waitress that way, even if he didn't love Pansy, he wasn't going to betray her. Especially if it was with girls who were almost 10 years younger then him.

Draco ordered a salad and a soup, while Jade ordered her favorite side dish, nachos and she ordered a small salad. It had been 15 minutes since they had been waiting for their food. Draco asked Jade about her school days, and Jade was happy to reply and any questions about the muggle school she'd been going to for four years. Once their food came they happily ate, by the time they were done, Jade was stuffed, her side dish of nachos was huge so she hardly had any room for her salad. Once they were done, Draco brought his daughter over to the front so he could pay, then settled out of the restaurant and decided to walk around Diagon Alley a little bit more. He wasn't in a rush to go back to work, nor was he eager to go back to the manor, but he only had two options.

"Any place you want to look at before I drop you off at home?" asked Draco.

"Not in particular, but we can just look around can't we?"

"Of course."

They continued to walk around onto each street of Diagon Alley, enjoying each other's company. Draco hadn't felt this free in a long time. He was spending quality time with his daughter, and he was away from Pansy. He could breathe knowing that she wasn't breathing down his neck every minute of the day. Draco never realised how big Diagon Alley, when he was a kid, he never had gone past the main streets of Diagon Alley, his parents wouldn't allow him to wander the streets by himself and they wouldn't take him. He didn't want Jade to feel like that, he wanted her to expecience everything he didn't.

They were walking past a clothing store, when a flyer had been posted up on the glass window of the store. Jade let go of her father's hand and walked over to where the flyer was held, she read it and seemed midly interested, this was something new she'd never done before and desperately wanted to try out, now she just needed to convince her dad, and hopefully get Laura to join too.

_**Dance Lessons**_

_**Are you interested in becoming a dancer, learning new things, that maybe a wizard or witch had never experienced before? Well now here's your chance!**_

_**Starting on September 5, dance lessons will be here to guide you to a life of freedom and spirited dreams as you dance your heart out.**_

_**Please if you are interested please contact Tony Lavigne at  
567-9375**_

_**Or you may visit the building at 4532 Kirline Drive, Diagon Alley.**_

"Dad, come look at this.."

"What is it Jade?"

"It's a flyer, can I?

Draco glanced down at the flyer and read it over a couple of times, he didn't really know if he wanted his daughter dancing. He honestly didn't mind but that wasn't the problem. He knew that if he came to terms with it, Pansy would automatically say no, but he had to try at least for Jade's sake.

**

* * *

Yay, another chapter done! Now this is the starting of the story more then likely, I hope I answered all your questions by explaining things through the chapters. I enjoy writing this story and I hope you like it too. No One will be updated soon, I have half of it written already, it won't be as long as my other chapters but it's a part chapter, but thats besides the point. **

**If you have any questions concerning this story let me know and I'll try to answer them. I don't want to reveal who this mysterious person is of the dance lessons, but you'll find out soon!**

_**What's to come next..**_

_**-Jade asks her parents if she can take dance lessons  
-Pansy and Draco have another argument  
-Laura asks her parents if she can take dance lessons as well**_

**Natural-181**


	5. Can We Go?

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** **Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons.**

**Disclamer: I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, and Laura Potter! Dustin Weasley, might appear but I havn't decided yet.**

**There might be a bit of swearing in this chapter, just so you know..you've been warned.**

**Recap:**

_**Dance Lessons**_

_**Are you interested in becoming a dancer, learning new things, that maybe a wizard or witch had never experienced before? Well now here's your chance!**_

_**Starting on September 5, dance lessons will be here to guide you to a life of freedom and spirited dreams as you dance your heart out.**_

_**Please if you are interested please contact Tony Lavigne at**_

_**567-9375**_

_**Or you may visit the building at 4532 Kirline Drive, Diagon Alley.**_

_"Dad, come look at this.."_

_"What is it Jade?"_

_"It's a flyer, can I?_

_Draco glanced down at the flyer and read it over a couple of times, he didn't really know if he wanted his daughter dancing. He honestly didn't mind but that wasn't the problem. He knew that if he came to terms with it, Pansy would automatically say no, but he had to try at least for Jade's sake._

**Chapter 5: Can We Go?**

Draco side apparated with Jade back to the Malfoy Manor, Pansy was in the kitchen yelling at the house elves to clean up the mess they had made. Draco sighed, he hated when she yelled and it was going to be no different this time. If Pansy was in a bad mood then there was no convincing her on such matters. Jade was important to him, and he wanted to make her happy. If this was something Jade wanted, he'd go to the moon and back to get it for her. He'd just have to force it through Pansy' prejudice ideas and concepts.

"Pansy, we're back!"

Pansy turned her head toward the main hallway and there stood Draco and Jade. She put on a fake smile and walked towards them, gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and hugged Jade barely even touching her.

"I'm so happy you're back!" exclaimed Pansy.

"Yea we had a wonderful time, didn't we Jade?" asked Draco.

"Um..yea dad, I'll just be in my room, still got to do that History homework." said Jade before rushing up the stairs into her room. For one thing, she knew her parents were about to have another argument and she didn't want to be downstairs when it happened.

Draco stared at the staircase for a moment before turning to face Pansy. Pansy's face didn't held a smiling face anymore, nor did she look happy at all. Draco wasn't sure how he'd proceed this new information. Pansy had previously stated that they would talk later about him being late from work. He knew that it'd be a long day, he was also needed to be back at work, but his 'family' needed him right now. His work was quite important to him and he took it seriously, but his co-workers also understood that his family always came first especially when it came to his daughter. His corportation was great and was quite successful and Draco had been filled with happiness that he was able to run his own business on his own. He didn't have to resort to using his father's filthy money. He worked hard to get where he was today, and he wasn't about to ruin it. This family was already too torn apart for him to loose his job.

"So now are you going to explain to me, why you've decided to come home late yet again, when you promised your daughter that'd you'd be here specifically at a certain time?" asked Pansy, who had her arms crossed and was tapping her feet against the cremed colored floor.

"First of all Pansy, she is your daughter too, so stop calling her my daughter. She's our daughter, why is it that I must remind you everytime we have an argument. This is always the same, you get angry for no reason because I have things to do at work. Are you not capable of taking care of our daughter by yourself? She's nine years old Pansy, she's not a baby."

"Don't you think I know that, but if you hadn't noticed Draco, I have work too. My job is just as important, and if you say Jade is nine years old, then why can't she stay home by herself. She doesn't need us."

"Of course she needs us, we're her parents, and I've always been there for her, I cancel meetings with my co-workers when Jade gets sick, or I take her to the hospital. What's your excuse?"

"I don't have an excuse, it's just that your work is more flexible then mine, my boss, is an egotistical man, and doesn't let me off till the work is done." answered Pansy.

"If I remember clearly, I had met your boss not that long ago, and had specifically told me, that if you had asked for days off, you'd get them, no questions asked. Why are you avoiding spending time with Jade?"

"I'm not avoiding her, I have a life, and it doesn't have to revolve around her, there are other important people in my life besides this family."

"Oh so like your family dinners, the ones where you force Jade and I too dine with you and your boring friends, just so we can keep up appearances. Well you know what! I'm sick of it!" exclaimed Draco.

"Draco you don't have a choice in the matter, you are a Malfoy, this is what Malfoy's are supposed to do, if you want people to like you, you must keep appearances."

"Why do you always bring my father into this, okay, I never liked him, nor do I choose to act like him, so too hell with appearances."

"Don't take that tone with me! You are born a Malfoy and will always be one, and you'll be one until the day you die. I on the other hand, was a Parkinson, but since we've married, I'm a Malfoy too, and it will stay that way until I die." answered Pansy.

'To hell with marriage, I'll kill you myself, if your to stay a Malfoy till the day I die.' Draco muttered under his breath so Pansy wouldn't hear him.

"What was that Draco?" asked Pansy.

'Damnit' he muttered again, "Nothing Pansy, I said that it's great that your a Malfoy, and that I wouldn't have any better wife than you." said Draco. 'Real smooth Draco, real smooth.'

"Good I'm glad you think so, but honestly Draco please try to be on time, it isn't enough that I would have to hire a babysitter or something to watch over Jade."

"There wouldn't be a need Pansy, she does start school next week. By the time she comes home, she'd be alone for about 2 hours. I think she can handle being alone for that time."

"But what if she gives the houselves clothes, or makes a mess in the manor, burns it down or something."

"She won't, I trust her, and as for the houselves don't you think we have too many, I mean honestly Pansy, we can do these chores ourselves."

"And too get my hands dirty, I don't think so!"

"Well anyways, we can talk about that later, there is something I'd like to ask you." Draco stated, trying not too look Pansy in the eye.

"What is it, if it's a way to get rid of all the mudblood's then I'm all for it. They should have never existed in this world."

"No it has nothing to do with that, though that is a stupid idea because muggleborns deserve to live no matter what blood they are. This is about Jade. We we're in Diagon Alley and Jade had came across a flyer and wanted to know whether or not if she could go and take Dance Lessons."

"Dance Lessons? You've got to be kidding me, our daughter, as you so called put it, will not be dancing, she already knows how."

"But she wants too, she can't always stay cooped up in the this big old manor forever. Besides she doesn't get that much schoolwork, she's only in grade 4, in muggle school. Plus she'd meet a lot more people."

"But they're be muggles, I can't have our daughter mingling with them, you know how I feel about the school she goes too, that was your decision, but I'm putting my foot down, Jade will not take dance lessons. She too much of a pureblood for that, why would she want to waste her time with filth?"

"Pansy, why don't you get rid of your prejudice ideas, no one cares anymore, and why can't she take dance lessons, I don't see no harm."

"HARM, HArm? You don't see no harm, of course you've don't! Draco, I don't see how you could have changed since Hogwarts, what happened to you, you were never like this and now you want Jade to exchange words with filthy muggles and mudbloods."

"Pansy! What do you think happeneded to me. My father that's what! He has been corrupting my life since day 1. Don't you think that I have the right to decide for myself, or is that too much to ask for. I don't need your permission to let Jade take some measly Dance Lessons, if she wants to take them, then she will. She's aloud to be happy too!"

"And what's that supposed to mean, are you saying she isn't happy now?"

"What do you think, have you ever listened to yourself, we are fighting over nothing! We fight all the time, no wonder Jade is always in her room, she hates us fighting, and I hate it too! I'm sick of it! This is just one too many Pansy, if this keeps up, I might do something I might not regret."

"Like what?" said Pansy, but it was more like a statement than a question.

"Nothing, okay, nothing forget I said anything." Draco stumbled, he wasn't sure what he had said, for one thing he basically just threatened his own wife. 'I will not becomy my father.' Draco thought to himself, he had to remind himself of who he was and not what he was. This hatred with muggle-borns and muggles had long past, he didn't care if his daughter went to a muggle school or even the slightest bit that she wanted to take Dance Lessons. He was slightly disappointed that she had to go and choose a best friend who happened to be his ex-enemy from his school days. Potter.

Pansy was about to leave, returning to the kitchen to finish yelling at the houselves, they hadn't been listening to her again. She still refused to have _her_ daughter take dance lessons with filthy muggles, it wasn't worth it. But she knew that if she kept pressing the matter, Draco would get furious at her and she couldn't have that. Draco was the only man in her life well except for Theordore Knott who she had seen last week, and was meeting him next weekend for a cup of tea. She loved her job, was quite fond of the fact that she had a huge sack of money and a huge manor. She was filthy rich, a husband who was quite powerful in the wizarding world, and a pureblooded daughter. Though she'd never admit it, Jade had been the only thing that kept this pureblood contract going. If it weren't for the contract, she wouldn't have Draco as her husband, she wouldn't have a heir to contnue the Malfoy Heir. "This isn't over Draco, _our_ daughter can take her stupid dance lessons, but it doesn't mean I'm going to watch her make a fool of herself in front of everyone. If this gets out! Our family name will be ruined and I will have none of that!" said Pansy after careful consideration before returning to the kitchen.

Draco sighed, well he had gone through another fight with his wife. What was it again, the 50th time this month at least. He didn't know how much he could take of this, at least his daughter was getting a life he had never gotten. Everything he had gone through in the past, he wished nothing for that to happen to his daughter. Now that the Dance Lessons were taken care of, he had to return to work, he was an hour late because of the fight with Pansy.

"I'm heading back to work, I'll be back later!" Draco told anyone who could have heard him, one of the houselves had been walking through the hallway, had heard him and just nodded their head in understanding. Which meant that he'd tell one of the masters of the household where he was if they so choosed to ask.

Draco then flooded back to work.

_**Diagon Alley: Harry, Ginny, Laura..**_

Once they had gotten their ice cream, Ginny had to rush back to the washroom and the closet one was near a clothing store. Harry and Laura were going to wait outside the store. Ginny was already 3 months pregnant and the morning sickness was kicking in quite frequent. They had been window shopping for about 15 minutes before then, they hadn't found any stores that appearling. They lived in a good house. Godric's Hollow. His parent's old house. He had fixed it from all those years ago from being torn down since the fall of Voldermort there was no holding back. Harry was happy with the family he had. Why shouldn't he? A loving wife, a beautiful daughter and now another one was on the way.

Harry was sitting on the bench, waiting for his wife, his daughter on the other hand was looking at something in the window it seemed.

"Laura, what are you looking at?" asked Harry getting up from the bench and walking towards her.

"A flyer, dad, it seems interesting, do you think I can?"

"Can what?"

"Here..read this."

So Harry did..

_**Dance Lessons**_

_**Are you interested in becoming a dancer, learning new things, that maybe a wizard or witch had never experienced before? Well now here's your chance!**_

_**Starting on September 5, dance lessons will be here to guide you to a life of freedom and spirited dreams as you dance your heart out.**_

_**Please if you are interested please contact Tony Lavigne at**_

_**567-9375**_

_**Or you may visit the building at 4532 Kirline Drive, Diagon Alley.**_

"Do you really want too, I mean your still in school and everything."

"Yea dad, why not, at least I won't be stuck in the house the whole entire time, and you always keep saying I need to get out more, so I could do just that."

"That's true. I'll to your mom, and then will decide."

Laura just smiled. This was different, so different! Dancing was something people got from experience or they were naturally born dancers. She knew she wasn't very good which was why she wanted to try it out. 'It couldn't hurt, could it?' Laura thought to herself. Ginny came back a few minutes later. Harry and Ginny were discussing it quietly while Laura was out of ear shot, she was just busy looking around that the windows, which objects of different kinds.

"Laura, your father and I have decided that you may attend these dance lessons, when do they start?" said Ginny.

"September 5, 4 days after school starts. I guess you can call this Tony guy and set it up."

"Yup, come on we have to get home now." said Harry.

Laura beamed, she had been granted into going into dance lessons, she wasn't sure if her parents were going to let her. But then again her parents had nothing against muggle-borns and muggles. Since along time ago they had befriended Hermione Granger who was a muggle-born. Her parents hadn't told her much of her, when she had asked that fateful day going through Jade's father's yearbook. But she wasn't going to dwell on the matter she had to finish packing for school, and couldn't wait too start the dance lessons.

**Author's Notes: I know not as long as it could have been, but it will have to do for now! I hope you like, it wasn't much of a chapter but now I need to get the story moving along. You've now witnessed Draco's and Pansy's fight! Oh but don't worry they'll be more! The answer you've been finally been waiting for, the 'mother' Jade will find, you'll find out who it is. It isn't much of a surprise since probably half of you already guessed it, but I hope you still read this even if it isn't the person you thought it was.**

**Natural-181**


	6. Meeting The Teacher

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** **Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons.**

**Disclamer: I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, and Laura Potter! Dustin Weasley, might appear but I havn't decided yet.**

**P.S. The dance lessons are only for wizards and witches, so only half-bloods, muggleborns and purebloods can take the lesson. I didn't want to make things anymore confusing with that. **

**Recap: **

_Laura beamed, she had been granted into going into dance lessons, she wasn't sure if her parents were going to let her. But then again her parents had nothing against muggle-borns and muggles. Since along time ago they had befriended Hermione Granger who was a muggle-born. Her parents hadn't told her much of her, when she had asked that fateful day going through Jade's father's yearbook. But she wasn't going to dwell on the matter she had to finish packing for school, and couldn't wait too start the dance lessons._

**Chapter 6: Meeting The Teacher**

Jade had heard every word her mother and father had said during their fight, she didn't mean to easedrop but it was kinda hard not too. Her mother's shrilling voice was loud enough for the whole entire manor to hear. Jade was very greatful that she had enherited her father's looks and not her mother's. To be honest with herself, she thought her mother looked like a pugged-nose rodant. But of course Jade would never say that to her mother she'd be afraid of what her reaction would be. Jade had heard of their argument and realised that she'd be able to go take Dance Lessons this was the best way for her to get out of the house.

That had been a week ago. Jade had an hour to get ready before she started school, she couldn't wait to be out of the house free from her mother's stare and angry glares. Jade woke up at a quarter to seven, she didn't have to be at school till 8:30. She took a quick shower, washing her platinum blonde hair, which was straight wet or dry. She had prepared her clothes the night before so she wouldn't have to worry about picking an outfit later on. Luckily her mother couldn't say anything about her muggle clothing because of the fact that she did go to a muggle school.

Jade got dressed in her dark purple short-sleeve shirt, with the words in white stating, '_Princess_' even though Jade knew she was no where near that. Along with her purple shirt she had on her favorite pair of jeans, dark blue with a rip at the knees, she'd had these pair for the longest time. Pansy had tried getting rid of them many times but Jade wouldn't let her. She rushed down the stairs almost colliding with her dad.

"Whoa, watch it Jade, you almost knocked me down the stairs."

"Oops, sorry Dad, I didn't see you there."

"Clearly, and why are you in such a rush to go down the stairs this early in the morning?" Draco asked.

"School Dad, first day of school, I want to be there early, are you going to drive me, or is mum."

"I think I will, but I don't know about early, I'll have to think about it."

"Dad, please."

"Well alright, I'll drop you off early, besides I have to be at work early anyways, one of the new co-workers needs training and there's no one else to do it but me."

"Well if there is going to be a new co-worker does that mean you'll be home more often?" Jade asked hopefully.

"Well I don't know I can't promise anything, but I'll try to be home more often okay?"

"Okay I guess, well I'm going to go and eat breakfast now."

"Alright, I'll just be in my study, let me know when you want to head to school, and I'll drop you off."

"K."

Jade left to go to the kitchen while Draco went to his study. The morning seemed to be quite quiet and there was hardly any sound that was heard except for the rustling and bustling in the kitchen made by the house elves. She ate her breakfast quickly eating cereal was the quickest thing she thought.

Jade went back into her bedroom and packed her school things, her binders stacked with lined pieces of paper, pencils and pens. She ran back down the stairs and put her bag down on the floor and rushed up to her father's study and knocked on his door. She heard a distand voice, she figured her father was going through some files on his desk, he had become quite organised for the past few days. She opened the door and saw her father sitting at his desk going through files.

"All done Jade?"

"Yupp, all set, my stuff is already downstairs."

"Good, I'm just going to collect my things and we'll be on our way."

"Okay, I'll wait outside."

"Alright."

Jade picked up her stuff, and brought it over her shoulder and carried it out the door of the manor. The fresh air, was filling her lungs as she looked up at the sky, it seemed like the perfect day for flying. She had school and she couldn't wait, she was entering grade 5. She was most older then the other girls and boys in her clas because her birthday was in May so she was allowed to advance to the next grade. Laura was also going into the 5th grade as well, her birthday was in January. Jade didn't know what was to expected this year for she'd have new teachers and new classmates. Not a moment later Draco came out, he had his business suit on and briefcase in hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Yupp."

The two Malfoy's approached Draco's flying car, he only used it for muggle purposes. Mainly just for driving Jade to school. They got in the car, buckling seat belts and driving off down the road to Jade's school. 'Hiltman Academy.' They reached it in mere than 15 minutes.

"Alright, I'll try to be home by at least 4, but I can't promise anything. I'll have to see how slow our new co-worker's going to be."

"Alright Dad, don't forget Dance Lessons start on wednesday."

"I know, I know, I won't forget."

"Okay, bye dad!" said Jade hugging her father and getting out of the car and rushing up to the school and saw Laura coming out of her own car. Draco sped up to the corner of the street and pressed the button on the car to make it invisible and drove to his work undetected.

Jade reached Laura and hugged her.

"Were still alive." laughed Laura.

"Well let me see, no bruises, no scars, or scratches, yupp I think we're alright." joked Jade.

"Yea no kidding, listen after you left with your dad, my parents and I came across a flyer with Dance Lessons, I'm going do you think you could ask your dad to go? I don't want to go alone."

"Wait is it the one that has someone named Tony Lavigne on it?"

"Yea it is why?"

"Because that's the flyer I read in Diagon Alley too, I asked my dad as soon as we got back to the Manor, my dad said it was fine, but my mother of course hated the idea."

"So does that mean your aloud to go?"

"Yes!"

"Awesome. Ohh shoot we're gonna be late, I thought you said you were going to be early today?" said Laura as they walked up the front steps into the school.

"Well I asked my dad to bring me early but he had stuff to do this morning, apparently there's going to be a new co-worker and he has to train him or her."

"Oh does that mean he'll be home more often?" asked Laura.

"I hope so but he said he can't promise anything, I hate it when he does that."

"Tell me about it. My dad is always busy because he's an auror so he's hardly home but now he has to be for my mom."

"Of course because of the baby, hows that going?"

"Good, my mom complains though, like a lot saying her feet her and stuff like that."

"Ohh sounds like fun."

"I wonder what our new teacher will be like?"

"I don't know but I hope we don't get Mr. Richardson, god he was boring last year I had a hard time staying awake."

"Tell me about it." said Laura.

The girls walked up the hallways till they found their lockers, since they were beside each other. Jade's number 1890, Laura's 1892. Opening their lockers and stuffing their books into their bags and waiting for the bell to ring so they could go to the auditorium and be placed in their proper class.

Another two minutes and the bell had rung, students who already knew which classroom they were suppose to be in rushed in so they wouldn't be late. Laura and Jade walked in calmly through the halls till they reached the auditorium and saw at least 100 students sitting in chairs waiting for their name to be called. **(a/n: I'm not sure how people were put into classrooms anymore so bare with me here, it's been 7 years)**

They sat patiently for what seemed like hours, till their names finally were called.

"Ms Malfoy, Ms. Potter, Mr. Hilroy, Mr. Jeins, Ms. Kols, Ms. Locain, Mr. Federal...etc." the professor that sat on the podium with a microphone in hand. "Your teacher will be Mrs. Benson. Please follow her to room 107."

The students followed their new teacher into the classroom which was kept nicely clean. The teacher stood up front near the blackboard looking punctual. Her hair was a light brown blonde color it was a shoulder cut lengh. She wore a flowery dress, with a black sweater that buttoned up overtop.

"Good morning class, please take a seat." The students made a few noises before finally settling down and sitting in a desk. "I'm Mrs. Benson and I'll be your teacher for this year."

"Now most of you know, what school rules apply in the classroom and outside of class so I'm not going to bother with explaining them to you. Is there any questions?"

Mrs. Benson looked around the classroom and saw that no one had their hand up, except one girl, with light blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Yes, name please."

"Jade, Jade Malfoy."

"Yes go on what is your question?"

"What will you be teaching us this year?" asked Jade.

"Ah, good question, now for all of you that know me, yes Mr. Barton, we've met before and I have a feeling I'll be sending you to see the principal at least twice a month this year. Now what will you be learning, well let's look at it this way, what have you learned so far before coming into grade 5?"

"Yes, Ms. Kols?"

"Ariane, umm well we've learned our times tables and such grammar."

"Alright good, and how about Mr. Jeins."

"Victor, we've learned about world war I and II."

"Very good, and now you will be learning such works as learning how to write essays using five paragraphs. Most students who will be taking drama or music this year will be learning scrip writing and play acting as well as musical instrument practice, and writing lyrics. Also, science technology is more advanced and you will be learning about cells and their domains as well as using computers practicing your typing."

The class stared in awe, for they didn't know how much work was to be done in grade 5. But they were excited none the less.

"Now I will handing out some notebooks for each of you to write in as a daily journal, it will be kept private and no one in the class will be able to read it except for me. I want you to write in it at least once a week and it must be personal, I'm hoping to get feedback on whether my teaching skills are working or I'm just loosing my touch. Now since this is your first assignment I want you to take your time, you have 20 minutes to complete your first entry, once that is done, I have a cubbord full of books for you too pick out and I'd like you to fill out a reading log that will be filled out once a month to show progress in your reading skills."

Once Mrs. Benson stopped talking the students started whispering excitedly about the journal, they thought it'd be cool to write in something so delicate but they were afraid to the point that the teacher was going to be grading these journals as well. Mrs. Benson seemed to be well respected at school and was known the many students that was tough but fair and truly nice after a few break falls. The students weren't too worried. She handed out the journals to one student at a time making sure they all got one. Her class was quite big with 25 students in it.

"Don't forget to write your name, I don't want to have to search everyone to pick out the exact handwriting."

Some of the students laughed while others groaned for they were known to forget to put their name down. The class worked silently while they wrote in their journals. Jade sat on one side of the room next to Laura who she had already started writing, while Jade had no idea how to start, if she wanted to make it personal it'd have to be about her family.

_Well my life is as boring as can be, my family not so normal as people would say. My mother, a fashion designer, my father a business man of his own company. Now one would think that my life is perfect. But is it really? I mean all those smiles and laughs that are shown, what are they really? Well I'll tell you, their lies, all lies. _

_My father, loves me to the dearest of his heart and would do anything for me, but the fact that my mother neglets me and rejects me as her daughter doesn't help much. But what bugs me the most is how my father can put up with it. Don't you see, my family isn't perfect and it will never be. I can't say I'm proud being a Malfoy, sure it has it's pride and glory and the money, oh no can't forget the money. _

_That's all my mother talks about, how she needs more of it. There's nothing wrong with the money we have now, but she obviously doesn't think so. My parents fight all the time and I can't stop it. I don't want you to pity me, and I sure don't want you to take me away from the only family I have ever known. The only thing that I could possibly want is to have a real mother, a mother that will love me for who I am and not try and change me, just because I'm different, that I'm not who she expected. _

_My name is Jade Catherine Malfoy and this is my life and how I live it._

Jade read it over a couple of times trying to see if it was good enough, she made sure that when she wrote this, there was no mentions of magic since this was afterall a muggle school. She of course knew she could trust the teacher and hoped she wouldn't say anything. Her personal life she did not want to be invaded by other people. She especially did not want to be taken away from her father. She was taking risks writing this down but she needed to let her feelings out and it seemed that this journal was the only thing that made her see things clearly.

The day proceeded slowly and school had finally gotten out.

"Oh Jade, I almost forgot to ask you, how was the dinner party?"

"Totally bogus and boring, mother kept pulling me away to meet her guests and it's like she couldn't even see the look of bordon on my face. Though I tried to stay with my dad and Uncle Blaise, yea he showed up."

"Well that's good then I guess, so what did you think of Mrs. Benson?"

"She's alright, I mean she's tough that much I caught but I think she uses it to get us to do more work. But I think she's nice from what I gather."

"Yea me too, so you headed home now?"

"Yup, do you think your dad could give me a ride home?" asked Jade looking out in the parking lot and not seeing any car she recognised. Her mother forgot to pick her up again. Usually when this happened she'd ask one of her classmates for a ride or she'd walk home, sometimes if she was lucky she'd have muggle money on her and she'd take the bus.

"Umm sure, I'll ask."

Laura ran off to her father's car which was parked on the side of the road.

"Dad, umm can you give Jade a ride, her mom forgot to pick her up again, and her dad's still at work."

"Umm sure, her family live at the Malfoy Manor right?"

"Yupp."

"Alright, let's go."

"Okay, Jade come on, my dad said it was okay!"

Jade ran up to the car and took the back seat of the car while Laura sat in front with her father.

"So how was school girls?" asked Harry trying to make conversation.

"It was alright Dad, we have a new teacher this year not like Mr. Richardson."

"Mrs. Benson and she even gave us homework on the first day!" said Jade.

"Ooh, sounds like fun, I'm glad I never went to muggle school."

"Your only saying that because you have it worse, eh Dad, like being locked in the cubboard underneath the stairs now who does that?" asked Laura.

Harry chuckled, ah those days when he was younger. Jade laughed, usually with her other friends and their parents she'd sit quietly in the car and not say a word but with Laura and her father she was more relaxed and calm and could say anything. I guess having a loving relationship with a father was better than she thought. Before another word was said Harry pulled up at the Malfoy Manor.

"Umm thanks Mr. Potter, bye Laura, see ya at school tomorrow."

"Jade, call me Harry, Mr. Potter sounds too old."

"Alright Harry, thanks for the ride."

"It was no problem, if you need anything just ask, I don't mind picking you up from school."

"Thanks, I'll have to see."

"Bye Jade, see you at school."

"Bye."

Jade got out of the car and walked down the pathway to the manor and went inside the house.

"Jade seems nice." Harry commented.

"She is, though normally when she's with our other's friends parents she's quiet."

"Why is that?"

"Well she feels alone basically, I mean her and her father get along and everything but it's her mother that's the problem. They've never gotten along since day one. I guess that's why Jade always keeps to herself, she hates her mother but she just won't admit it, she lets her mother run all over her, and the fact that her father is almost never home because he has a hectic job."

"Wow, I never knew that."

"No one does, well except me, Cassy and Miranda don't even know. Me and Jade talk about everything."

"Well I'm glad she has a friend like you."

"Your not going to say anything to Mr. Malfoy because if Jade finds out I told you she'll kill me."

"No I'm not going to say anything I promise, this is between you and Jade and it will stay that way until Jade wants to let someone else know. Until then it will stay secret."

"Thanks dad, your the best."

"I know, I do try."

"Haha, very funny."

Harry just laughed and continued to drive back to their home, Godric's Hollow.

Days became shorter as the week went by and the day the girls were hoping for approached. September 5, they were to meet their teacher, Tony Lavigne. The school day seemed to carry on forever since the girls were so anxious to get out of there that they were hardly paying attention in class.

"Jade, Laura please pay attention." said Mrs. Benson.

"Sorry Professor." they said in unison.

"Good, now back to our grammar lesson.."

The day proceeded as such for they had lunch after english class. Jade had drama class after lunch and was handed a new script to memorise and try out for they were presenting their skits in the front of the class in two weeks. Laura had science, they were learning about light and how natural gases can effect certain objects from changing from a solid to liquid. Finally when the day was through, they had recieved another journal assignment but was to be brought home and handed back in on friday. Harry was going to be picking them both up, for Pansy still hadn't come once to pick up her daughter so Jade took a liking into catching rides with Laura. Harry never seemed to mind, for he wanted to get to know Malfoy's daughter.

They had been in school for two weeks now and they had been having fun, they'd get the work done on a regular basis, have their lunches and snacks as well as recess. Afterschool was when they'd be able to do things the magic way. Even though they weren't old enough to own their own wands didn't mean that they couldn't play with one. They spent their afternoons mostly weekends playing Quidditch with each other, and they'd talk about everything. Now they were finally ready to start something totally different and new. They were excited and were glad that they'd have something else to occupy their time with.

Harry was going to drive them into the building, he dropped them off and would pick them up later once they were done. They went inside the building where many kids their age were standing waiting. Some of the kids looked to be about a couple of years older than Jade and Laura while some were at least two years youngers. The building looked beautiful, the furniture looked antique, and old but very elegant. The floor was concrete but good for dancing on, the walls on the other hand were painted a rich white but it had seemed like it was a while it had been done since there were dirt marks and hand prints along the wall. The ceiling on the other hand needing fixing the most, one of the ceiling tiles were missing and it showed a pipe that looked about ready to crack. But most of them hadn't really noticed.

Just then a man about 21 years old came into view. "Good afternoon everyone, I'm Tony Lavigne, manager of '_Frenzy Beats_.'

"Are you going to be our teacher?", someone in the crow asked.

"No I'm not, but someone else is."

Then a girl with curly brown hair, with chocolate brown eyes walked into the room, wearing a black tanktop and dark denim jeans.

"He won't be your teacher, but I will."

"This program started three years ago, though it hasn't been as popular in the past because we've had to keep cancelling lessons for business reasons. Luckily this girl is the best and knows her stuff. Now there will be two classes, one for ages 7-12, and another for 13-18. " said Tony.

"What kind of dancing will we be learning?" asked a timid girl from the back of the room."

"All kinds, you'll be going on field trips with permission from your parents of course to experience different types of culture and dancing. I will each give you a permission form for I want your parents to sign confirming that you wish to continue dance lessons with me. Also our first field trip will be held next week as we will be going to our National Arts Center where millions of girls and boys have entered dance school and will be performing for us all."

The crowd was in awe for it sounded excited so far.

"And now without further ado, Ms. Hermione Granger, I bid you farewell to your class. " said Tony.

"Bye Tony, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." said Hermione giving him a quick hug before he disappeared.

Jade and Laura stared in awe, this was the 'famous Hermione Granger who fought in the war against Voldermort, supposed best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley' and she was their teacher! They couldn't believe it. Jade had always wanted to know about her ever since the yearbook, and now she really could. Laura was slightly shocked, she had asked her parents about her but she never ever got an answer and maybe now she'd get her chance. This wasn't just a coincidence, Hermione Granger was their dance teacher.

**Author's Notes: Wow another chapter done, yay! This chapter was 9 pages, wow that makes me feel special. Well now you got a sense of Jade's school life, I might mention more on school but I havn't decided yet. And now you all know about who this mysterious teacher is though I'm pretty sure most of you could have already guessed it since I deliberately gave it away almost at the beginning. Hopefully you'll still like this story even with the pairing! **

**Please Review!**

**Natural-181**


	7. A Dance Lesson

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:****Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, and Laura Potter! **

**Thank You: Zarroc, pocahantas, blue-silkra, happychick21, Mona, Punkhottie006, PoIsOnIvY, cheeky splash, sailor suns, Avery-88, Kandygurl4, ivystrong, LovelyMaidToTheMasterInBlack, Mysterious Grey.**

**Answer for cheeky splash: Well you wrote that.. **_I think the reason why Hermione disappeared ought to be explained more because there is no way Ron and Harry would let their best friend vanish without looking for her and then never mention her. "_**You are the only one who noticed this and I'm glad, don't worry there is a reason as to why she left and it will be explained later. I don't plan on Hermione meeting Harry and Ron so soon though, but they will see each other once again! I will give you this though, the reason as to why Harry and Ron don't mention her is because of the fact that it's too painful, she'd been gone for nine years since Hogwarts and they havn't seen her. This is all I can really say, but I hope you get it!**

**P.S. Just so you all know, which I think I should have mentioned in the previous chapter is that the day that they go to the dance lessons is a Wednesday, so September 5 was a Wednesday! So they started school on August 22. Hope that clears things up, just in case you were wondering.**

**Recap:**

_Jade and Laura stared in awe, this was the 'famous Hermione Granger who fought in the war against Voldermort, supposed best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley' and she was their teacher! They couldn't believe it. Jade had always wanted to know about her ever since the yearbook, and now she really could. Laura was slightly shocked, she had asked her parents about her but she never ever got an answer and maybe now she'd get her chance. This wasn't just a coincidence, Hermione Granger was their dance teacher. _

**Chapter 7: A Dance Lesson**

Some of the other kids stared in shock as well for they had heard great things from their parents about her, whether muggleborn or pureblood she was still famous in the wizarding world.

"Your Hermione Granger, the Hermione Granger who fought against _you-know-who_?" asked a boy who looked about 12 years old.

"Yes, that would be me, I know it may seem strange to you all that Hermione Granger wanted to become a dance teacher instead of an auror or a mediwitch, but that was not my career path and I love what I do, and I do not wish to change it for anything." said Hermione.

The crowd just nodded for understanding.

"Now, if I could the class divide into groups, preferably groups of five people for now. I think we'll start with a group excersize for today, I want you to show me what you already know, and we will work from there."

The class began to divide itself, Jade and Laura of course were going to be in the same group but they still needed three other people. They saw two boys lingering in the back row and another girl on the other side of the room. Jade approached the two boys while Laura went out and sought out the girl, soon they were one group of five people.

"Alright everyone now that everyone has a group, I want you to talk amongst yourself and come up with something creative to show me, now many of you or some of you might have never danced before and that's okay because that's what these lessons are for. I'm going to put some music on, and I want you to just feel the beat."

Now that Jade got a good look around the room, she noticed a stereo system in one of the corners of the room which huge speakers on the wall. Also near the front of the room stood a piano, it looked brand new too. Hermione walked towards the stereo and placed a cd inside. Pressing the play button music began to fill the room.

Not many people would have heard this type of music, it was a mix of different kind of music heard around the room.

"Now how many people have heard of this type of music before, or have heard any type of muggle music before?" Hermione asked the class.

Only a quarter raised their hands for they must have been muggleborns in order for them to have heard this type of music.

"Well that's good, now I know most of you are purebloods and prefer not to listen to muggle music but in all occasions, muggle music isn't bad, I'd just prefer it compared to wizard's music." said Hermione. She walked around the room noticing that all the groups had at least five people. some only four. "Now basically, just listen to the music and follow the beat." she continued.

Jade was perplexed for she couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She felt freedom, something she never thought possible. Her broken family was forgotten and all that was left was Laura and this dance class. She knew she'd want to come back, she knew this was her only escape. During their time of dancing, Laura and Jade had made friends with the two boys and the girl.

"I'm Laura Potter, what's your name?" Laura asked to the girl.

"Riley Johson, that's my brother, Derick we're twins."

"Pleasure to meet you, and you are?"

"Bradley Milp."

"Love the name, this is my best friend Jade Malfoy."

"Malfoy, hmm. I've heard that name before." said Derick.

"Yea, you probably recognise it from my father, Draco Malfoy?"

"Yea that's it, that's where I've heard it before."

"Well you obviously have heard the last name Potter unfortunately."

"Laura, stop being so ashamed of your last name, there is nothing wrong with it."

"You related to Harry Potter?" asked Riley.

"Yea, he's my dad."

"Awesome, we don't care that he's famous really but you shouldn't really be expected to be like him, for one your a girl, no offense." laughed Bradley.

"None taken, thanks, I just hate it when people expect me to be like him, trying to save the world when literally there's nothing to save." said Laura.

"Laura, if you keep putting yourself down like this I might have to sock you one."

"Oh really Jade is that so!"

"Yea."

"Do you girls do this all the time?" asked Derick.

The girls just laughed.

"Oh yea, we fight about the randomness of things but they never turn into real arguments."

"Yea Derick and I are like that too but then again we're siblings and kinda stuck with each other." said Riley.

"True."

Their conversations proceeded for quite some time, while they got used to the music being played having never heard it before.The class settled into a rythmic dance routine soon after a couple of hours. Their dance lessons lasted 4 hours twice a week and 6 hours, 3 hours per day on the weekend. (a/n: wow I think I even confused myself there for a moment..lol)

"Very good, class, now it's almost time for you all to go home. But before that, I'd like to take attendance so I know who will be staying to come back to next saturday's lesson." Hermione went out of the room and into another, which seemed to class like her office, came back in with a clip board and a quill. "Alright, now this list isn't in any particulary order so I'll just be naming you in whatever order this sheet tells me. Kyle Turble?"

"Here."

"Emily Deice."

"Here."

"Hilary Longbottom."

"Here."

"Laura Potter?"

"Here."

"Bianca Knowles." (a/n: Yea i know this is Beyonce's last name but I couldn't think of anything better)

"Here."

"Derick Johnson."

"Here."

"Jonah Clarks."

"He's not here."

"Alright." said Hermione marking it down on her clipboard. "Jade Malfoy?"

"Here."

That's when Hermione stopped mid sentence, she glanced back at her clip board and definetly saw the name Jade _Malfoy. _She was certainly surprised to find out Harry had a daughter, she hadn't seen him or heard from him for over nine years, it killed her to leave her friends behind but she just had too. Hermione was pretty sure that Harry had married Ginny but she couldn't be sure, the thought brought back more memories that she didn't want to think about anymore. She recalled Hilary Longbottom, having not since talked to Neville. But Jade Malfoy, now there was a surprise. Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy had married Pansy Parkinson right after graduation but she had never known they had a daughter, a daughter that looked so much like Draco. She couldn't think about the past anymore it wasn't apart of her now.

She glanced down at the clip board and continued to read off the names off the list. There was at least 37 kids, she'd be teaching which wasn't a problem for her. By the time she was done, those 4 hours were up.

"Well class, I hope to be seeing you all this saturday, that's if you choose to come, I have plenty planned and if you have any questions feel free for me to answer anything you'd like. " said Hermione.

The class started to file out, a few had stayed behind obviously waiting for their rides. Laura and Jade were one of those people. They were laughing about something that Bradley must have said. Hermione walked around the room and went towards the stereo and turned it off. Hermione walked towards the girls who seemed to waiting for their rides.

"Are you girls waiting for your rides?" asked Hermione.

"Yea, my dad should be here any minute, why don't you come and talk to him, I'm sure he'd love it if you did." assured Laura.

"Uh..umm no that's okay, I actually have things to do so it be best if I didn't. Laura right?"

"Yes, that's me, and that's Jade."

"Nice to meet you girls, will you be joining my class on saturday?"

"Yes we will." said Jade.

"Your parents don't mind?" asked Hermione.

"No, well my mom does, but my dad is fine with it."

Hermione looked surprised to think that Draco Malfoy had a produced a heir that was a girl in which he had always bragged on about Malfoy's always being boys and let her willingly into dance lessons by all means was behond her.

"Oh well than that's wonderful, well if you need anything, I'll be here most of the time, so don't hesitate to floo by."

"We might do that." said Laura.

"Umm. Ms Granger?" asked Jade.

"Please call me Hermione."

"Okay Hermione is there by any chance where I can take extra classes say more then twice a week and such?"

Hermione was once again shocked, she didn't think that the students liked her class that much, it was her first day with her new class afterall. Everyone was different and they had their own opinions.

"Yes there is, but if you really wish to join, you'd be in our advanced dance class, do you think you can handle it?"

"I'm willing to take a challenge."

"Alright then, I'll sign you up, next class for you will be on friday afterschool, is that alright for you?"

"Yes, that will be fine, thank you Hermione."

"No problem Jade, well I'll guess I'll be seeing you girls soon.

"Bye." the girls said in unison.

Laura and Jade then spotted Harry coming into the parking lot, they turned to look for Hermione but she was gone. Harry got out of the car, and approached them.

"So girls, how was it?"

"Awesome Dad, eh Jade?"

"Oh yea definitely, I even asked for more lessons, the teacher is so nice!"

"Well that's good, shall we get going?"

"Wait dad, can Jade stay over for supper."

"Well we're going to Uncle's Ron house for supper tonight, I don't suppose you want to come Jade?"

Jade thought about it for a moment and she really didn't want to go home just yet, but she didn't want to her worry her father.

"I'd love too but I'll have to owl my dad first."

"Alright, I have some parchment and quills in the car, you can use it and send it with my owl Hedwig."

"Alright."

They all went into the car, as Hermione watched in the window of her office. She felt tears spill down her face, she was sad, but angry at herself for letting everything go. 4 years after leaving Hogwarts, she longed to head back into the wizarding world, but she couldn't face anyone, what would they say. How would they react. No one knew the real reason as to why she left. But she just couldn't do it, return that is. Now 9 years later after Hogwarts, she returned, having three jobs at once was a lot but she was able to handle it. She was afterall Hermione Granger, smartest witch in her year.

Jade wrote to father briefly before giving it to Hedwig, and off he went and the car drove to the Weasley's home. the Burrow!

_'Dear Dad, I'm going over to Laura's uncle's house, you know Ron Weasley.  
Please don't be mad but I really wanted to go and Harry invited me.  
So I hope it's okay!  
Love Jade.'_

Harry reached the Burrow within minutes since his car was afterall a wizard's car. They all got out of the girl and went inside the house.

"Harry Dear, your here! So good to see you!" said Mrs. Weasley hugging the lights out of Harry.

"You too Molly."

"Where's Ginny?"

"She's at work right now, she'll be here in about 15 minutes, we actually have something to tell you and the family."

"Oh, well alright...Laura, hows my favorite Granddaughter?"

"I'm good Grandma, this is my best friend Jade, Jade Malfoy!" said Laura.

Mrs. Weasley, took a good look at the girl in front of her, it kinda made Jade feel uncomfortable, having being stared down like that. She thought that Mrs Weasley would shout out unspeakable words at her for being in her home just because of her parents. But to her surprise she heard nothing but a smile across Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Malfoy..hmm as in Draco Malfoy's daughter. Nice to meet you, I'm Molly Weasley."

"Yea it is, and it's nice to meet you too."

"My my what great manners you have, maybe you should teach my sons a few things or two."

Jade laughed, she'd been too surprised for one whole day, with the dance lessons and now meeting Laura's family.

"Well I can try." said Jade.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Harry to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh their all in the living room, Ron's already here."

"Alright, I'll just go over there, you coming girls?"

Laura took a glance at Jade and nodded her head at her father. They followed suit into the living room.

"Wow this place is so different from my manor."

"Well yea I mean what did you expect your manor is 3 times the size of this place and that is saying something."

"Yea well it's not like I asked to live there, dad wanted to move out but mum said no."

"Too bad."

"Yea you're telling me." said Jade.

"Harry mate, hows it going?"

"I'm good Ron, how about you?" asked Harry.

"Not too bad."

"Do you always go over the Weasley's for supper Laura?" Jade asked.

"Once a week, preferably Wednesday because Dad gets work off early on Wednesday."

"Oh.."

"Harry who's that?" asked Ron. Looking curiously at Jade for he had not seen her before.

"Oh, well you'll never believe it after I tell you." said Harry, smiling.

"Try me."

"Jade **_Malfoy_**."

"WHAT!"

"Yep, apparently Malfoy had a daughter and Laura and Jade have been going to the same school for over 4 years now, and I've only just figured this out."

"Are you serious Harry?"

"Dead serious."

"Uncle Ron, Jade's going to be staying for supper." said Laura, who approached Ron and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Laura, I guess it's nice to meet you Jade."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Weasley."

"Please call me Ron."

"Okay, Ron."

"Ron, where's Lav and Dustin?" asked Harry, sitting back in one of the sofas.

"Their upstairs, Dustin clearly had to go to the bathroom so Lavender is up there with him."

"Oh..Sit girls." said Harry.

Laura and Jade sat down on the nearest sofa, and started to talk about school.

"Did you start your journal assignment yet, Jade?"

"No, not yet, I'm not sure what I'm going to write about yet."

"Well what did you write about last time."

"My family."

"Are you serious Jade, you mean you told the teacher!"

"Yea.." said Jade, with her head down.

"Oh..Jade!" said Laura before carrying her into a hug.

"Don't worry Laura, I trust Mrs. Benson. I mean it's about time someone else found out right."

"Have you talked about this with your dad?" asked Laura.

"God No! I don't think I'd be able too. I don't want to see him angry at me, that's the last thing I would need, I mean it's bad enough with my mother."

"Has she talked to you lately?"

"Not recently, thank god, there wouldn't be anything to be said though."

"Well I'll pray for you Jade."

"Oh thanks, I feel so much better knowing my best friend is going to pray for me." said Jade with a familiar smirk across her face.

Lavender than came down the stairs with her four year old, Dustin. He was just finished his potty training so going to the bathroom was still new to him.

"Laura!" screamed Dustin, rushing towards her.

Laura picked him up and rested him on her lap.

"Jade this is my cousin Dustin, Uncle's Ron and Aunt Lavender's son. Dustin, this is my best friend Jade!"

Dustin smiled brightly, he loved being the center of attention, he was only fours years old. He was well manored and loved to eat. He had so many cousins, that he could barely count them all but his favorite was Laura because she was the only to pay attention to him. Most of all his cousins were a lot older so it was kinda hard for Dustin.

Soon half the Weasley family filled up the Burrow, Half the table was filled with red-heads except for some exceptions. Jade had blonde hair, as well as Lavender. Harry's was black, and Laura, had a burgandy hair color. 'A mix of Harry and Ginny's hair.' Everyone was soon introduced to Jade, for she could never figure out how they all had managed to live under one roof at one point or another. They ate their supper with full of laughter and different topics. Jade was enjoying her first supper since she was born. Her parents were never happy and they never ate dinner together. It was usually just herself or herself and her dad. She wondered whether or not she'd ever get that priviledge again, being with a family who seemed to be content with who they are. Despite their lack of money and popularity they were a family full of love.

Harry looked over towards Ginny who was sitting beside him. He smiled and nodded his head at her. She nodded back and put her hand over his.

"Attention everyone, Ginny and I have some news." said Harry, after clinking his goblet with his spoon.

The family stayed silent, for they wanted to hear the news, Jade was pretty sure she knew what they were to announce and Laura glanced at her parents, before smiling.

"We're going to have another baby." said Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny! I'm going to be a grandmother again." said Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley got up from her seat and hugged Ginny, then Harry. "Congradulations you too."

"Thank you Molly." said Harry, grinning.

Jade couldn't have been more happier for the Weasley's, they had something special in which Jade knew she'd never have. Acceptance and love from **_both _**her parents. But she figured as long as she surrounded herself around other people, and occupied her time in those dance lessons she'd be fine.

**Author's Notes: Another chapter done! 9 pages this time! Well now the plot is really going to develop, I thought why not introduce the Weasley's back into the story, there won't be much mentioned from them though, just Ron/Lavender and Ginny/Harry. I realize that Draco nor Pansy were in this chapter, but this chapter was based only for Jade's dance lessons. 'Notice the title.'..lol**

**Next Chapter: Interruption**

_**-Hermione's Life  
-More Dance Lessons  
-Journal Entries**_

**Please Review!...**

**Natural-181**


	8. Interruption

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, Laura Potter, and Dustin Weasley!

**Thank You's: **Zarroc, pocahantas, blue-silkra, hippychick21, Mona, Punkhottie006, PoIsOnIvY, cheeky splash, sailor suns, Avery-88, Kandygurl4, ivystrong, LovelyMaidToTheMasterInBlack, Mysterious Grey, TwistedAsTheDickens, Emily, pinkicing101, 2luvIs2hate, Susan, StarlitBaby, AlexandraKathleen, Lily and James love 4 ever, Golden Angel71, pilikani, xxmundyxx, 

**Recap:**

_Jade couldn't have been more happier for the Weasley's, they had something special in which Jade knew she'd never have. Acceptance and love from **both **her parents. But she figured as long as she surrounded herself around other people, and occupied her time in those dance lessons she'd be fine. _

**Chapter 8: Interruption**

_"You're dead Mudblood." a hooded figure stood over her, pressing his wand against her throat._

_"Please, please, I'll do anything just don't kill me, please." said Hermione._

_"Do you think I'd fall for that trick mudblood, letting one mudblood slip by me isn't going to make a difference, one mudblood gone certainly won't make a difference, no one will miss you."_

_"Please, Voldermort is gone, what is there to be killing anymore?" _

_The hooded figure pushed his wand further into Hermione's throat, making her choke slightly and slapped her across the face._

_"Don't you dare speak of his name, you and your no good friends ruined everything. Us death eaters have no where to go because of you, you have no purpose to live anymore do you? Why should you live, your just a good for nothing mudblood who's only purpose was to die. Any last words?"_

_Hermione had tears streaking down her face. "Please, please I beg of you, please don't do this, I don't have to die this way, I'm only 18 years old, please."_

_"Come on, mudblood I'm sure you can come up with better excuses than that!"_

_"If it's really what you want then, then kill me, I really don't have anything to live for." said Hermione._

_The hooded figure thought for a minute, and dropped his wand to his side._

_"Actually I have a better idea."_

_He slowly bent towards her and kissed her. Hermione tried to push him back but he was too strong for her. He had already unbotton and unzipped her clothes and whispered the imperio curse and then Hermione couldn't remember anymore. She couldn't fight him, she was scared out of her mind, she couldn't even scream. The last thing she saw was the hooded figure walking away where as Hermione herself was bleeding in places she wasn't supposed to be._

Hermione woke up from her bedroom with sweat pouring down her face, these nightmares wouldn't leave her. They resurfaced every night, but they weren't just nightmares they were her memories. She couldn't believe that it had to have it happen to her of all people. The thing was she never even found out who the hooded figure was. She had been raped, and she couldn't have controlled it she had been under the imperio curse and she couldn't fight it either way.

Hermione remembered that day clearly and was ashamed with herself, finding out that she had been raped by a death eater. She was simply lucky to be even alive. She thought for sure that the death eater was going to kill her. She was raped the summer after she graduated Hogwarts, she had been walking down Diagon Alley streets trying to figure out what she was planning on doing for the rest of her life. Now after Hogwarts what future was there for her? The death eater had come out of nowhere and pulled her through an abandoned alley, she knew at that point no one would come looking for her, no one would help her.

Several days later, she had realised that since she had been raped, she could be pregnant, but she had to find out for sure.

**_-Flashback Begins-_**

_Hermione walked up to the doctor's office, nervous as hell._

_"Can I help you?" asked the nurse at the front desk._

_"Umm..yea I was wondering if I could see the doctor."_

_"Do you have an appointment?"_

_"No, not exactly but I need to find out whether or not.." she trailed._

_"Whether or not what?"_

_"Whether or not, if I'm...pregnant."_

_The nurse looked up and looked at Hermione carefully, she held a look full of sympathy._

_"Oh dear merlin, you look only 18 years old."_

_"I am, please if I could just see the doctor for only a few moments that'd be great." said Hermione._

_"Of course dear, let me go get the doctor, I'm sure we could squease you in, your name dear?"_

_Hermione couldn't tell them her real name, at least not until she knew for sure about herself, she was scared, and she didn't know what she would do if she was pregnant, she'd be alone and she knew no one would help her. Not even Harry or Ron, there was nothing they could do. They would hate her for this but it wasn't like she didn't try to defend herself. The only good that came out of this was the fact that she was alive._

_"Hilary Greenland." Hermione replied, sticking close to her real name, incase she got mised up with something else's name. Afterall this was a muggle hospital._

_"Alright, Ms. Greenland, if you would just take a seat and the doctor will be out with you shortly."_

_Hermione just nodded her head and walked over to wear the waiting room was. She glanced at the crowd, not many people were here. Luckilly Hermione had come in at a good time. A mother who looked about 32, was scowling at her children, a boy and girl. A women and a man, sat in the chair next to her, the women was pregnant from what Hermione could tell. Hermione sat in silence._

_"Harrold, can you believe it, only a few more months."_

_"I know, Betty."_

_"Have you been thinking about names?"_

_"Of course sweetheart but I won't tell you what they are yet until we find out the gender of the baby."_

_"Of course Harrold."_

_"I love you Betty."_

_"I love you too Harrold, at least this little guy or girl will have loving parents."_

_"Of course."_

_Hermione didn't listen to anymore of their conversation, if she was pregnant, she'd have no one. If she didn't decide abortion then she'd have to suffer the concequences not only will the baby have a single parent by their side but a mother who's helpless and would have no job. Who would want to hire someone who's 18 years old and has a baby on the way? This baby wouldn't have loving parents, the baby would have no one. She knew she had always wanted a child but she didn't want one now, she was too young. She dreamed of being a mother, with a loving husband by her side but it didn't seem that way in this case._

_"Ms. Greenland?"_

_Hermione looked up and saw the same nurse who was at the front desk now in the hallway with a clip board in her hand. Hermione got up from her seat and followed the nurse towards a room._

_The doctor was already there._

_"Now Ms. Greenland, I'm Doctor Frank Sabeth, please too meet you." _

_Hermione shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Doctor."_

_"So Mrs. Tenley has informed me that you think you might be pregnant, is that correct?"_

_"Y-es."_

_"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"_

_"No, go ahead."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"18 years old."_

_"Have you had sexual intercourse with anyone before?"_

_"No, this was my first time."_

_"And the father?"_

_"I don't know, I was raped, I don't know who he was."_

_"I see, well if you don't mind, I'll just have you lie down on that table for a few minutes and we'll have a quick altrasound, alright?"_

_Hermione just nodded and got on top of the table._

_"Now I will ask you to lift up your shirt a bit, and too lower your pants, can you do that for me?"_

_"Yes.." Hermione replied._

_"Good."_

_The doctor proceeded with the ultrasound, working with his magic of some sort. Hermione didn't know, since she hadn't been living in the muggle world for the past 7 years. There was a lot too catch up on._

_"Well I have good news and some bad news." said Doctor Sabeth after finishing his tests._

_Hermione sat up, and proceeded to fix her clothes. She got off the table and sat in a chair next to the doctor's desk as he sat in it moments after._

_"What's the good news?" Hermione asked._

_"Well your not pregnant."_

_Hermione showed a huge sign of relief, she could live her life how she wanted without being a burden to a child she had no control over. But then she realised the doctor still had some news left for her. Now she was scared._

_"And the bad news?"_

_"Well I'm afraid that you have deteoritios."_

_"What's that?" Hermione asked._

_"It's a disease, it means that it is highly likely that you will never have kids. It's likely you'll never get pregnant."_

**_-End Of Flashback-_**

It tore Hermione into pieces, she couldn't believe she had to find out she'd never have kids, she'd never get to be a mother. It was a shock to find out that she wasn't pregnant but too find out she'd never be able to get pregnant again. She was relieved and yet so disappointed in herself. After the visit with the muggle doctor, Hermione left. She sent no word to her friends and hadn't spoken to them since. She left no physical evidence that she had even exsisted in the wizarding world. Hermione Granger was no more. She had been living in the muggle work on the south border of America. She had made a life for herself there, she become someone she wasn't familiar with, she was still Hermione Granger but she became someone more independant more in control of her life.

It was only two years ago that Hermione had decided to return back to the wizarding world when she began to date Viktor Krum once again. She had never told him about what the doctor had said, she had kept it a secret, the only person she had told was Rebecca Gibson, her best friend for the past 9 years. She had met her in America and had found out she was a witch herself. They had shared familiar pasts. Rebecca was the same age as Hermione and had a daughter who was 7 years old. Rebecca had been raped by an ex-boyfriend and was never to be seen again. Hermione and Rebecca shared a flat together until Hermione started to date Viktor. Viktor had perswaded Hermione to move in with him after a year of their relationship. Hermione had told him she would relunctantly, but the problem was that Viktor was Bulgarian Quidditch Player and he lived in the wizarding world.

Hermione didn't know whether or not she could handle going back but she did love Viktor and agreed. Rebecca had decided to move back with them and lived in a flat two doors down from them. Rebecca's daughter name was Karla, she had light brown hair and bright green eyes. She was a small child but loved by all and she loved the attention. Rebecca could never get dates because the guys never stuck around long enough, they either hated Karla or that they couldn't get attached to women who had kids.

Once back in the wizarding world Hermione had not contacted any of her school friends, she just wasn't ready to face them. She had a career back in the muggle world as a dance teacher, and loved her job. It kept her close to children, which she knew she'd never have but it gave her self confidence that she could still keep living. But back in the wizarding world, it was harder for her to get a job. She had been working with Tony Lavigne for fours years at the most when he had been offered a job back in the wizarding world and Hermione was left in charge. Once Tony had found out Hermione was back he hired her immediately. There was no doubt about it, Hermione had the experience and Toby needed a teacher.

Once Hermione was finished getting dressed, she reached for her hairbrush and brushed her curly hair. It had been long gone of her bushy hair but it had finally grown into fully bouncy curls. **(a/n: think Jessica Alba in the movie "Honey") **She had grown out of the stage of wearing non baggy clothes anymore and it suited her better. Her style choices had a great influence from Rebecca. It was saturday, which meant she had shift at St. Mungos at nine till 1 a'clock. Then at two she had dance lessons to teach. Hermione would manage sleep from there on out.

Just then the phone rang. Hermione rushed to it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hermione it's me Natalie, listen I'm not feeling all that well, do you think you could cover my shift tonight."

"Tonight, umm yea sure I suppose so."

"Thanks Hermione, your a life saver."

"Yea yea, you owe me on, hope you feel better."

"Thanks, I'll see you on tuesday."

"See ya then."

Hermione hung up the phone and got her uniform for work. She knew she'd be late if she didn't rush.

Hermione's shift at St. Mongo's felt like forever, this definitely wasn't her favorite job but she needed the money. Viktor had offered to pay for her but insisted she liked to work for her money. The dance lessons weren't paying much but it was the job she loved the most. St. Mongo's only payed a quarter of her rent which was why Hermione worked three jobs. She worked at club '_Swizz'_, she worked as a bartender, and it wasn't bad paying and she got free drinks out of it. Normally she didn't work during the weekend, it was usually Natalie who worked those shifts. But since she was sick Hermione was going to fill in for her.

Hermione fed the patients medicine, full of potions she didn't recognise, Potions class had been long gone from her mind. Her old professors she knew she'd never see again, Harry and Ron were another story. She had seen Harry last week, and it killed her for not talking to him for so many years. But he looked happy, happy with Ginny, happy without her. She didn't know whether or not Harry or Ron had looked for her after she left, she left them no trace of ever finding her. For all she knew they could have thought her dead by now.

Once her shift at the hospital was finished, she smelled like inciline, so she took a quick shower and apparated to her office. Once she arrived she still had half an hour till the students showed up. Viktor had suddendly appeared, he placed his hands on Hermione's waist.

"Viktor, you surprised me, I didn't know you'd be here." announced Hermione after turning around to face him.

"Hermione, of course I vant to be here, can't I see my girlfriend now?"

"Of course you can, but you know I have a lesson in a half an hour, so you can't stay long, unless you want to stay and watch."

"No, I can't stay long, my team is practicing for a game, ve're playing against the Chuddley Cannons."

"Oh, when's the game?"

"Next Saturday."

"So how long will you be gone this time?"

"A veek the most, don't vorry, I'll be back before you knov it."

"Well alright." said Hermione sounding disappointed but giving him a kiss on the lips anyways.

Before she knew it, class had started and the students were arriving. Viktor was planning on staying for an extra hour, after that he had to leave.

"Hello everyone, and welcome back, for all of you who don't know, we have a special guest today, my boyfriend Viktor Krum, everyone give him some applause."

The class clapped their hardest for they each new who Viktor Krum was, famous Quidditch Player, they had either been to his games or had watched him on television.

"Hello everyone."

"Are you going to be teaching us anything Mr. Krum?" a boy asked from the back of the room.

"Well Viktor, do you have anything to teach us, unless you'd like me too teach you something as well. Today will be learning ballroom dancing, Viktor maybe you can asist me."

"Sure."

"Great, now everyone, I'd like each of you to find a partner now, I'd prefer if it were a boy/girl partner but if there is an odd pair then you will be paired up." said Hermione.

The crowd split around the room, Jade was partnered with Derick Johnson, while Laura was partnered with Bradley Milp. Riley was partnered with Chris McKoy.

"Alright now that everyone has a partner, I'd like the **_boys _**to place one of your hands on your partners shoulder, then take your other hand and place it on their waist."

The boys did so.

"Now girls, I want you to take one of your hands and place it your partners shoulder, next take your other hand and place it in your partner's hand. In other words I want the boys to let go of your partners waist and place your hand into theirs." said Hermione. "like this.."

Hermione walked over to Viktor, and placed one hand on his shoulder. "Remember the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, remember the dance, we're showing that one." she whispered. Viktor nodded his head followed through with the dance, once they've finally come to the end of the dance. Viktor bowed as Hermione curtsied.

The class broke out into applause, as they were shocked to see a dance so much more complicated than they imagined.

"Now, I will show you this in small steps because it took me about a week to learn this. I learned this dance during my Hogwarts days, at the Yule Ball in our 4th year. I know it may sound or look complicated but it truly isn't once you know what your doing. Now everyone please start with your starting positions..."

Viktor had to leave now before he was late for practice. "Sorry Hermione, but I have to get going nov, I'll see you at home." he kissed her briefly before apparating out of the building and heading to the practice.

About an hour they had half the dance memorized, they had thought it be tough but it wasn't turning out that way and they had enjoyed it very much. They each had picked good partners. A couple of boys had thought this dance to be ridiculous though.

"Mr. Kennedy, if you do not wish to dance then, what are you planning on doing?" asked Hermione.

"I don't mind dancing, but this dance is ridiculous, I mean when are we really going to be using this?"

"Brian is it? Well this dance is used at Hogwarts and at Durmstrang whether you are put there or not, you will learn how to do this dance, and Professor McGonagall will teach you it. I'm teaching it now, so you'll be prepared."

The class just laughed at Brian's stupidity. Suddendly a bang was head and rap music was playing loudly on a stereo carried by a boy who was at least 13 years old.

"So did I miss anything?"

"Why Corey, I believe your right on time." said Hermione.

The class had confused faces since this guys had just interrupted their dance lesson, they still have two more hours to go. Cory put the stereo down while the music was still blasting. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it straight at the stereo. "Silencio." she whispered. "Wow isn't that better now that that music isn't playing anymore. Besides Corey we already have music playing."

"Oh I know, but this music is way better don't you think?"

"Oh it is, but they are not learning that lesson yet, that will be later."

"Ahh, then I came too early, what are they learning then?" asked Corey.

"Ballroom dancing, would you like to join us?"

"I suppose so."

"Good, oh I almost forgot class, this is Corey Granger, he's my cousin."

Now the class understood, it just seemed to them that their teacher was talking to a strange teenager who absently minded coming and interrupting their dance lesson for nothing. He seemed nice but a little weird. Jade was still with her little group, watching everyone else. today had been full of surprises. She couldn't wait till she told her dad. She had decided that she wasn't going to tell her dad that Hermione Granger was a teacher, at least not until the right time. Her father didn't have to know, it was Jade's secret.

Those two hours seemed to have gone by so quickly for everyone and they were rushing down to go back to their rightful rides. Jade had been promised by her dad, that'd he come and pick her up this time. Jade was still mad at her mother for the past week for leaving her to take rides with Laura.

"Oh before you all leave, I have permission forms for you to give your parents to the National Arts Center, you have a week to give it back to me, if you are planning on going so I can make arrangements. " said Hermione handing out forms to everyone.

"Thanks Hermione." said Jade once she got her form.

"No problem Jade, if you ever need something Jade don't be afraid to talk to me about it okay?"

"I will, when is the next advanced dance lesson?"

"On Monday, so I'll see you there alright?"

"Alright, see you then."

Jade rushed to the front of the building and saw her dads car in the parking lot. She smiled before going outside. She ran outside and straight to the car, opening the front door and getting in the car.

"So how was it?" asked Draco once he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Awesome, oh my god dad our teacher is amasing, you should see the things she can do, last week she taught us how to tap dance and today we were taughed half of ballroom dancing..." Jade trailed.

"Ballroom Dancing eh?"

"Yea, our teacher showed us how to do it, she said it was just like the Hogwarts Yule Ball's."

"She taught you that dance!" he asked flabbergast. 'That was a hard dance too learn.' he thought.

"Yea, well only half of it anyways. We had two specials guests too."

"Anyone I know?"

"One, maybe.. Viktor Krum and her cousin."

"Viktor Krum?"

"Yea, apparently the teacher's dating him."

"Really.. interesting."

"Yup, oh before I almost forget, I have a permission form to go to the National Arts Center, can I go?" asked Jade.

"I suppose so, when is it?"

"Next week."

"Well I'll have to let your mother know about it but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem Jade."

They both arrived back at the Malfoy Manor in a matter of minutes. Jade was exhausted but excited from the dance lesson. Once they arrived, and had entered the manor; Pansy seemed livid.

"Where have you been, young lady?"

"Umm... dance lessons?" asked Jade confused, it was more of a statement then a question.

"And did you have permission?"

"Uh Yea, Dad just came and picked me up."

"Is that so? Draco is this true?"

"Yes Pansy, we've discussed this remember."

"Mother, if your planning on not picking me up again, try not to make it too obvious."

"What did you say to me?"

"I mean, you could have just told me that you weren't going to be picking me up, I've had to get rides back here because of it. Dad, can't come pick me up all the time because he's working, what's your excuse?"

"Jade.." Draco warned.

"No Dad, I want mum's answer." said Jade. "Now mum, why won't you pick me up."

"I have important things to do Jade, and since you can easily get a ride there's no point for me to pick you up then."

"Well your wrong, I can't always get a ride, Harry has been driving me to dance lessons and picking me up from school."

"Harry, who's Harry." asked Pansy.

"Oh I didn't tell you did I?" said Jade. "Well my best friend, who you may not know yet is Laura **Potter**. In other words **Harry Potter** has been picking me up from school and driving me here." she continued.

"What, bloody Potter, you've got to be kidding me, please tell me that your joking, Draco you have to be at least disappointed by this. How could we have let this happened, how did bloody Potter get into this?" Pansy was on a rampage and was rambling things on and about.

"Pansy you need to calm down." said Draco.

"Calm down, calm down, how can I fucking calm down when Potter has been inflicted and associated with my daughter. I will never live it down, this will shame the Malfoy name forever."

"Shut up, just shut up!" screamed Jade, with her hands over her ears, blocking out her mother's voice.

Draco pulled Jade's hands off her hears and wrapped her into a hug, and brought her inside her bedroom. Once in her room he let her go and placed her on her bed.

"It's alright Jade, everything will be better I promise." he reassured her.

"How can you be so calm, after what she's done? Why does she have to act that way towards me, what did I do wrong?" Jade asked with tears in her face.

Draco wiped them away. "You did nothing wrong Jade, you are perfect just the way you are and I wouldn't have changed you for anything. Your mother, I suppose is going through a rough time now, with her company that's all."

"So does that mean she has to take it out all on me?"

"No of course not, I'll talk to her about it okay Jade, now get some sleep, you look like you need it."

Draco walked out of Jade's bedroom and walked back down the stairs to have another "talk with Pansy" which meant litterally they were going to initiate another fight between the two.

xxx

Once Hermione returned home, she read a novel she had started last week. Even though she had plenty of work to do, she still loved to read. It was the one past time she had never forgotten about while after Hogwarts She spent her days mostly at work and then when she had time for herself she'd read. Viktor was usually gone on the weekdays and sometimes the weekends because of his hectic schedules with Quidditch. Hermione was slightly disappointed by it because he had chosen that kind of career for himself. She didn't mind the game in actuallity but it took most of his time up so he could hardly spend much time with her But he made time up with her for it.

By the time 10 a'clock rolled around, Hermione had to head to the club Swizz. She didn't this job as much as St. Mungo's, she just hated the late shifts because it meant she wouldn't be home till four in the morning. She had to change her clothes, for it wasn't appropriate for the type of bar she worked at.

Once she arrived at work, her boss, Marta came up to her.

"Hermione what are you doing here, you don't work till tuesday?"she asked.

"Why didn't Natalie tell you? I'm covering her shift because she's not feeling well."

"Oh, that's why she's late, I was just about to call her to come in, but since your here now I won't have too."

"How lucky of me then."

"But of course, now people have been waiting for some drinks, so you best to hop too it.

"Alright."

Hermione hadn't been working here for long just for the past year. She had made many friends here and her boss was really nice to her. To think that Hermione Granger worked at bar you would have thought strange. But too Hermione is was totally different.

At the club, inside were two rooms, one where the actuall drinks were served, in the other was where people would dance the night away. Hermione worked at the bar with her friends Dana, and Shantelle.

"So Hermione what brings you here, you normally don't work this shift did Marta call you in?" asked Shantelle.

"Nah, Natalie asked me, because she's not feeling well but we all know why she's really not going." answered Hermione.

"Riight, spending the night with her long term boyfriend, but of course and she just had to pick this night out of all nights. This place is going to be packed tonight."

"No kidding."

"Well we get too it then."

"Alright Hermione, but if you start nagging me again I will have to use to hose."

"You wouldn't."

"Would I?"

"Alright enough you three get back to work." said Marta from afar.

The girls just laughed and started to work. Shantelle cleaned glasses. Dana handled the shots while Hermione dealt with the customers.

"Can I have two glasses of firewhiskey with some double scotch on the side?"

"Sure, 7 nuts and 2 sickles please."

The man gave Hermione the money, while she poured the drinks with one hand.

"Here you go, enjoy."

Hours seem to pass like minutes and it was 12:45. Hermione wouldn't be done till 1am. Hermione was just cleaning up some glasses when someone asked for a drink. Her back had been turned.

"One firewhiskey please."

"3 nuts and 5 sickles."

"Girl shouldn't it be on the house?"

Hermione turned around and saw who had asked her for the drink.

"Becca! said Hermione pulling her into a hug."

"Hey Mya, what you doing here, your not usually working here on the weekends what's up?"

"Natalie called in sick."

"Out with her boyfriend again?"

"More like staying in."

"Ooh fun!"

"What are you doing here."

"Came to dance of course, you coming?"

"Sure I'm done in 10 minutes."

"Sweet." said Rebecca. "Did you hear that Katrina is quitting at St. Mungo's?"

"No, why?"

"Apparently she doesn't think she's good enough to be a mediwitch and she's the best one we have as staff. We can't loose her."

"No kidding, like i'm no miracle worker."

"Trust me I know!"

"Hey.."

"I meant that as a compliment."

"Yea I'm sure you did."

"I really did."

"Where's Karla?"

"She's staying with my mother."

"Oh okay."

Hermione had to deal with a few more customers before her shift was done with. 12:58, 12:59, 1:00.

"Time's up, let's go."

Hermione climbed over the bar and walked with Rebecca into the other room. The music was blasting with vibing music beeing played. Hermione felt the music overfill her, her best way to relax was to dance, it let out all her problems go. Sometimes she took things too far and overtired herself but she learned to control herself.

Rebecca signalled to the D.J. to change the song. They were good friends. Once the music was changed Rebecca pulled Hermione too the center of the room. Hermione recognised the song as one of her favorites, it was a famous beat, easy to dance too yet she loved it.

She moved with the music, as it was taking control over her, the crowd soon seemed to form around her. She could hear them shouting her name but she wasn't listening. Hermione and Rebecca spent their nights at this club dancing. They always got free drinks and free admission to the club because Hermione was an employee. Rebecca didn't work there but she was good friends with Marta and the D.J. They danced till 4 a'clock in the morning since Hermione needed her sleep for she had a class the next day in the morning. **(a/n: Not Jade's class but one for 14-17 year olds, Jade has advanced classes on monday's and thursdays, while regular classes are on Wednesday and Fridays, Saturday. Tuesday was Hermione's only day off)**

Once Hermione got back home, she wanted to fall asleep because she was dead tired from all the dancing she had done that night, but she was afraid of her nightmares, her memories playing in her mind. So she settle down with the book she had been reading earlier that day, '_Pride and Prejudice.' _Half an hour later she had fallen asleep with the book half on the bed and on the floor, and Hermione tossing and turning, trying to tune out her nightmares.

**Author's Notes: Wow, longest chapter written since I started writing this story, you should be proud! 14 pages!**

**Now you all know about why Hermione left, and Harry and Ron will be mentioned in next chapter. Don't worry this story is a Hermione/Draco fic. I know you're probably surprised that Viktor Krum's Hermione's boyfriend but things are getting interesting now aren't they? I thought I figured to give you a sense of Hermione's life in order to fit with how the story's going to go. **

**Here's a sneak preview of what's going to happen for the next two chapters!**

**Chapter 9: Now I Smile**

**-Harry and Ron appear**

**-Viktor Returns: Disappoinment of her career job**

**-Narcissa Malfoy visits the Malfoy's**

**-Advanced Dance Lessons**

**-Jade and Hermione spend more time together**

**Chapter 10: The Engagement**

**-Viktor proposes to Hermione**

**-Draco is loosing his mind over his marriage and his life.**

**-P.S. this will be a short chapter!**

**Hope I didn't give too much away here...**

**Natural-181**


	9. Now I Smile

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Cathherine Malfoy, Laura Anne Potter, Dustin Carlos Weasley and Rebecca Gibson!

**Thank You's: **Zarroc, pocahantas, blue-silkra, hippychick21, Mona, Punkhottie006, PoIsOnIvY, cheeky splash, sailor suns, Avery-88, Kandygurl4, ivystrong, LovelyMaidToTheMasterInBlack, Mysterious Grey, TwistedAsTheDickens, Emily, pinkicing101, 2luvIs2hate, Susan, StarlitBaby, AlexandraKathleen, Lily and James love 4 ever, Golden Angel71, pilikani, xxmundyxx, etc.

**Recap:**

_Once Hermione got back home, she wanted to fall asleep because she was dead tired from all the dancing she had done that night, but she was afraid of her nightmares, her memories plaguing in her mind. So she settle down with the book she had been reading earlier that day, **'Pride and Prejudice.'** Half an hour later she had fallen asleep with the book half on the bed and on the floor, and Hermione tossing and turning, trying to tune out her nightmares. _

**Chapter 9: Now I Smile**

A couple of days later, the manor was once quiet again, the sounds of annoying snores coming from Pansy Parkinson- Malfoy's mouth. Disgusting in Draco's opinion. Draco was lucky enough to have gotten his tonsels removed when he was younger, too bad Pansy wasn't. Draco was trying to sleep but he wasn't able too, he hadn't been sleeping for a couple of days since his argument with her, over Jade's dance lessons once again. Every day seemed to be getting worse for him. He wasn't able to concentrate at work and he wasn't sleeping. He knew it wasn't healthy but he couldn't help thinking that maybe if he hadn't married Pansy things would have different. He would have been happy. He didn't think he had once ever smiled at Pansy let alone kiss her. Except when they had concieved Jade, other than that Draco wouldn't touch her.

Draco knew he had changed from when he'd been in Hogwarts, he knew he was a different person. But this was who he was. He wasn't going to take Pansy's bullshit, he had his own life to deal with whether Pansy was in it or not. He wished her gone and didn't want to have anything to with her. She wasn't likely to stay much longer anyways. He didn't think she'd be here once Jade went to Hogwarts, that he was sure of.

He was in his study when an owl flew inside his room, with a letter attached to his leg. He retrieved the letter and sent the owl off.

'_Dear Draco,_

_It's been awhile since I've seen you. How are you? I'd really like it if you and Jade would come and visit me, it's been slightly lonely without you here. But I've had company. I have to tell you something. I'm actually seeing someone. Now don't get mad, it's nothing serious yet, but it's been awhile since I've been truly happy so I'd like it if you can accept it and move on. I know you've always hated your father and I as well, now that he's dead you shouldn't have to follow any of his pureblood rules that you don't want too. Even if that means divorcing that Parkinson girl. I know you don't love her, and I personally can't stand her. Everything she does is irritating and annoying and I don't blame you for not wanting to have anything to do with her. I'd like to come and visit you, hopefully when she's not there. It'd be best because then I'd have to put on an act and pretend I actually like her. Hope to see you soon._

_Love, your mother.'_

Draco laughed, to think his mother would write something like that. Draco wasn't going to judge the person who his mother was seeing. It didn't have anything to do with him. Sure Narcissa's Malfoy was his mother but she had her own life to deal with. Of course Draco wanted his mother to come and visit him. It'd been nearly over 5 months since the last visit and it had been a quick one.

Jade would have loved to see her grandmother, it wasn't often but she loved it all the same. Narcissa never had any problems with Jade because she never in her life acted or was like Pansy in any shape or form. When Jade just a baby, Narcissa would watch her for Draco while he worked for the ministry, but he quit afterawhile because he didn't like the job as much as he thought he would. Jade was quiet and shy in when she had been younger, now she had changed, grown from being all alone to having most attention brought to her. Mostly by her Father and Grandmother.

_'Dear Mother,_

_I'd love it if you came to the Manor. I know you hate it, I hate it, but I can't leave this place at least not until I find a place for my own. No I have not divorced Pansy but I am planning on it, I just don't know how I've been living like this for so long. I can't guarantee that she won't be home but please if you could come by tomorrow, Jade would love to see you!_

_Love, Draco.'_

Draco quickly called forth an owl and sent it off to his mother. Draco really did hope she'd come by, at least he'd have someone to talk with that understood him. Pansy never agreed with him on anything it was always a one way situation. Draco had basically raised Jade by himself, Pansy was never there for her. Draco knew he wasn't the best father in the whole entire world, and he had tried to make up for it as much as he could. He wasn't Lucius Malfoy, and he would never hurt Jade as much as Lucius had hurt him.

Draco sat on his couch, and fell asleep there and didn't wake up till 9am. He was late for work but at that moment he didn't care. All he wanted was sleep. Once he was fully awake he called his work to tell them he wasn't coming in. This was the first time he had asked for a day off. He had been working everyday since he started his own company including weekends. He never stopped to think about himself or his health, he'd worked till he basically dropped dead.

Jade was in the living room watching tv, another Quidditch game, Draco guessed.

"What are you watching?"

Jade jumped from where she was sitting. She hadn't expected her father to be home since he usually was at work by now. She was shocket yet happy at the same time for she was allowed to spend some time with him.

"Dad, what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"I called in, I'm not going." said Draco. "Don't you have dance lessons today?"

"Yea but their not till later."

"What about school?" asked Draco.

"It's a PD Day. Dance Lessons only start at 6."

It was a Thursday which meant Jade had an advance lesson today. She wondered what she'd be learning. She had only been to two of those classes. They were completely different from the other ones she took with Laura. Every dance lesson was different and it had been something Jade had never done before. She loved them, and she thought Hermione was the best teacher she had ever had.

"Would you like to do something today?" asked Draco.

"Well I havn't had any breakfast so could we go out for breakfast?"

"Sure why not, anything else you'd like to do?"

"Play Quidditch." said Jade with a smile across her face.

"I thought you might say that."

"Why was it too obvious?" asked Jade with a laugh.

"Yea kinda."

Jade loved it when she spent time with her dad, it wasn't often but the time spent was great. He was always working so it was hard for him that he wasn't home most of the time. Jade also knew that the real reason why he worked all the time was not to avoid her but her mother. Everytime they were in the same room together it was world war 3, only without weapons and killing each other. But they fought constantly and Jade couldn't stand it.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you..do you love mom?"

Draco was taking at back by the question. He had never lied to her before and he wasn't about too now.

"No, I don't _love_ her."

"Then why did you marry her?"

"It was an arranged marriage, you know what that is right?"

"Yes.."

"Well my father, your grandfather and your mother's father wrote a contract that we were to be married after we were done Hogwarts. We had no choice then. I never liked her in Hogwarts and I don't like her now or ever will."

"But what about now, if it was arranged is there any way to get around it."

"Now there is, I can divorce your mother, but I didn't think it was right because it would leave you too choose between us."

"Dad, you should know that I'd choose you in a mili-second. I hate mother and I honestly wished she wasn't my mother. I don't want her here, she's ruined everything."

"I know, I know." said Draco pulling Jade into a hug.

"Why is our family so messed up?"

"I don't know Jade, I couldn't answer that. Trust me I wish things were different but I can't make miracles."

"I know, can we go to breakfast now?"

"Sure, just let me change and we'll go."

Draco got up from the couch and walked up to his _old_ bedroom. Changed and went back down the stairs in under 10 minutes. He was planning on spending the whole entire day with Jade. Minus the dance lessons he'd take her too. Draco also noticed the change in Jade ever since she'd been going to those dance lessons. She's had a **smile** on her face when she came back to the Manor. Which he hadn't seen for a couple of years. Sure she loved going to school but he had never seen her this happy before. The summers were the worse because Jade had nothing to do. She didn't have school to occupy her time, her mother would ignore her completely. And he himself was at work half the time.

"All ready Jade?"

"Yupp, let's go." said Jade. "Where are we going?"

"A little restaurant I know, it's not too far from the manor."

"Alright."

Draco took Jade's hand and they walked through the front doors of the manor and then he side apparated with Jade to the front of the restaurant.

xxx

"Harry, we're never going to find her."

"Don't give up Ron, there has to be a way. I mean, we know she couldn't have died, it's been nine years, why couldn't we have found something." said Harry.

Both boys were in Godric's Hollow, researching files that were left on the floor and on the coffee table and such. Ginny was in the kitchen with Lavender, chatting away. Dustin was with Molly Weasley and Laura was in her room working on some homework she had left to do.

"There must be something, we can't give up, we just can't. She's been our best friend since our first year at Hogwarts. This has to have been the longest case ever. Never has there been a case where someone has been missing for nine years Ron. It's just not possible."

"I don't know what to think anymore. I'm starting to think that maybe Hermione didn't want to be found. She's moved on, wherever she is."

"Come on, if we could see Malfoy's daughter than we can surely see Hermione once again."

"For all we know she might be living anywhere near the wizarding world Harry, she could be living in the muggle world and we wouldn't have known about it because she never gave anything to look for. This case is hopeless. I just don't think we'll ever find her. We have to let go of our past.

Laura came down the stairs, she was thirsty. She had heard part of her father's conversation with her uncle. She knew something they didn't know but she had wanted so badly to tell them. But thought best that maybe it was for Hermione to tell them herself.

"What are you doing dad?"

"Nothing Laura, just another case." said Harry.

"Is it about Hermione Granger?"

"How'd you know?"

"I was kinda listening to your conversation." said Laura. "Sorry."

"It's okay Laura, it's just that Hermione she was our best friend in Hogwarts and we havn't seen her in nine years."

"Then howcome you said nothing when I asked you about her before?"

"I didn't want to think about it. Her case has been opened for several years and it seems that no one is able to locate her. It pained me to talk about her. She was like a sister to the both of us."

"I'm sorry Dad." said Laura, who was now sitting in between her dad and uncle.

"Why are you sorry, you don't have to be sorry for anything." said Harry pulling Laura into a hug.

"No reason." Though Laura did have a reason, she was sorry that she wasn't going to tell her father that she knew where Hermione Granger was and the fact that she was living in the wizarding world.

xxx

Ginny and Lavender were in the kitchen, Lavender sat at the kitchen table while Ginny was at the counter peeling carrots.

"So Ginny, how does it feel to be pregnant again?"

"Nausiating. But I'm glad." said Ginny. "But you should remember you were pregnant only four years ago."

"True, but I like to think that I'm still young."

"Don't we all."

"You miss her don't you?"

"Who?"

"Hermione."

"Yea I do, she was one of my best friends. Harry and Ron are both trying their best to find her but even with them on the case I don't think they'll be able to find her. The only way is if she were to appear before us. But that's not likely."

"I know, it's so sad to think about it. I mean she just left out of the blue. No one knows why or where she went." said Lavender.

"I just wish sometimes that if she were here things would be so much more simple. Our lives have moved on without her and sometimes I feel guilty because she could have been apart of it."

"I know what you mean."

Ginny continued to peel carrots they were for dinner for tonight. Ginny had acquired her mother's skill in cooking since Harry couldn't cook if his life depended on it. So Ginny did all the cooking in the house and they ordered on occasion.

"Have you and Harry found out whether or not it's a boy or girl?" asked Lavender.

"Well from what the doctor told us. it's already 60 going to be boy."

"Have you picked out names?"

"Some, but usually we change our minds quite often about it. We actually had different names picked out for when Laura was born but once we saw her we knew immediately that she was going to be Laura Anne Potter."

"I know what you mean, Ron and I had a hard time as well with the names."

"Kids sometimes can be such a handful but I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"Me neither."

Ron and Lavender were going to stay for dinner, and since Dustin was still at Mrs. Weasley's house they'd be able to have a family dinner. Not that Dunstan wasn't family but he was too young for them adults to hang out and too talk about old times. Laura was considered an adult to them because she acted so much older than she actually was. She technically a nine year old girl but acted more or less like a 14 year old teenager.

xxx

She was tired, working three jobs was tiring sometimes but she supported herself quite well. Viktor was to return in a few hours. They had their game a couple of days ago, and they had won by 10 points. The Chuddley Cannons were quite good and they had great defenses. Hermione also knew that Ron Weasley was also on that team as well though she never said anything about everytime that team was mentioned.

She sat on the couch reading a book, a new one to add to her list of books she's read over the years. She had advanced dance lessons later so she still had time to spare. It seemed she never had time to do anything for herself and when she did, there was no one to do stuff with. Viktor was always playing Quidditch, her friends from the club and at St. Mungos had their own lives and some of them had children.

A knock was heard at the door and Hermione got up from the couch and answered the door.

"Aunty Hermione!"

"Well hello Karla, Becca."

"Hello Hermione. Karla had been demanding to see you all day but I told her we had to wait till you were fully awake. Karla isn't so patient as you can see." laughed Rebecca.

"Oh I know, and how are you this morning Karla."

"I'm good, guess what Hermione?"

"What?"

"I lost a tooth."

"Really, let me see."

Karla opened her mouth and there it was right in the center and to the right had there been a hole no more than an inch missing from her mouth where the tooth had been.

"Oh wow, are you going to be getting money from the tooth fairy tonight?"

"Oh yes, and I can't wait."

"Well good, would you like something to eat or drink." offered Hermione.

"Coffee would be great Hermione. Karla woke me up at a quarter to six so I'm still not even half awake."

"Sure no problem, and Karla what would you like?"

"Chocolate Milk."

"Ah good choice. I think I'll have some too." said Hermione.

Karla just smiled. She was definitely a lovely child and got a long great with everyone, all except Rebecca's dates. Rebecca never regreted having her, she loved her daughter very much and it gave her hope to do something worth while in her life. Her job at the hospital supported her flat. She had a higher paying job than Hermione but they both worked in the same field.

Hermione had chosen not to get a higher advance in the company because she didn't see a career there, she loved having dance lessons, and it made her happy that her students were happy because of it. Karla had called her Aunty Hermione since she had met her. Rebecca and herself were best friends, they told each other everything they had afterall been in quite the same situation. Though Hermione would have always be best friends with Harry, Ron and Ginny but she just didn't know when she'd have the courage to show her face again. She knew she was being a coward and she was supposed to be a Gryffindor.

Hermione went into her kitchen, and got out a mug for Rebecca and poured the coffee she had been making earlier and went to the fridge and pulled out the chocolate milk. Once she returned to the living room, the television was on, and Karla and Rebecca both sat on the couch watching.

"Somebody going to help me, cause I don't think I'll be able to carry this for long." said Hermione with a laugh.

"Sure no problem." said Rebecca, getting up from the couch and retrieving her mug and Karla's chocolate milk.

"Here you go Karla."

"Thanks mum."

Hermione would have wished one day she would have been called that, but she knew it was never going to happen. She and Viktor never had talked about kids before and Hermione was afraid of what his reaction would be when she told him she couldn't have any. Her advance dance lessons were for people who were more interested in the program and wanted to get far in the end. These advance class mostly held older girls who were at least 11-16. Boys weren't that interested so they didn't enter.

Jade Malfoy was the only one who was the youngest and surprisingly bright. Draco Malfoy's daughter was friendly to the other girls when she had first introduced herself. Though Hermione knew there was one thing that she carried like Draco and that was where she kept all her feelings and emotions inside. It had been only three weeks, since the dance lessons had started, but it seemed to Hermione that Jade loved them as much as she loved teaching it.

"So what brings you here to see me at this time of day?" asked Hermione after sipping her own coffee.

"Can't a best friend come for a visit."

"But of course, don't you have to be at work?"

"Nope, Richard is taking over my shift for today because I thought it's time I took a break, and I wanted to spend some times with my best friend, I mean if that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is, I wouldn't have it any other way." said Hermione. "What should we do?"

"Shopping! Mum promised me some new clothes, can we go?" said Karla.

Hermione just glanced at Karla for a second then at Rebecca. "Alright, let's go, I have time to spare. Viktor's coming home tonight."

"Oh that should be good."

"Well yes, it has been a week."

"Don't you hate that?"

"Very much." Hermione replied.

"Can we go now? Mum, Aunty Hermione? Please!"

"Alright alright, just let me go get my purse and then will go."

xxx

Several hours had past, and Jade had spent the whole day with her father. They went out for breakfast and they talked about everything, minus the fact of who Jade's dance teacher was. They had played Quidditch for the most part, and hadn't had to encounter Pansy, which was a good thing for them. They came back inside the manor at 5:30, had a quick supper together and then Draco was going to drive Jade to her lessons. While they were in the car, they talked.

"Oh by the way, Jade I forgot to tell you, your grandmother is coming to visit tomorrow." said Draco.

"Really?"

"Yupp, I know it's been awhile but she wrote to me early this morning and she said she'd come by."

"Awesome." said Jade, "do you know when?"

"No idea, just sometime tomorrow I guess."

"Alright then."

"When's you field trip again?"

"This weekend. we're going to watch professionals dance. To know what it's really like, but I still think my teacher is the best!"

"What's your teacher like?" asked Draco, out of curiosity.

"She's nice, and very intelligent too. She has talent."

"I think can think of someone like that."

"Who?" asked Jade.

"The one and only **_Hermione Granger_**, she was _nice _even though I was awful to her. She was _smart_, she had the highest grades in school. And she had _talent_ in every aspect of school, well all except Quidditch." said Draco.

"Wow." Draco didn't know how close he was to the truth right then and there. Jade could have told him that he was right, Hermione Granger was her teacher, but she kept quiet instead.

Once they reached the building, Draco dropped her off, and told he'd pick her up afterwards.

"Alright, I'll see you at 9."

"Bye Jade!"

Jade walked up the front doors and opened them expecting to see a few girls already there. There was only three girls already there.

"Hi Jade."

"Hi Angel." said Jade as she walked by, dropping her things down on the floor so she could change her shoes.

"Ready for a new lesson?"

"Yupp, how long have you been taking these lessons Angel?"

"A year, Hermione is awesome. I have no idea how she does it all the time, she works three jobs, did you know that?"

"No I didn't, how does she get any sleep?"

"Who knows." said Angel, after tying her shoelaces. "Yea, she's going to be slightly late, well from what she told me on the phone anyways. Viktor came back home from his Quidditch game, so Hermione wanted a little time with him before she came here."

"Oh alright."

"Do you just want to warm up for now?"

"Sure, where are the others?" asked Jade.

"On their way, well Bianca, is already in the other room, so is Natasha."

"Oh alright, I think I'll go join them."

"K, I'll be there in a sec."

Jade went into the studio room, she could tell that the floors were getting worser and worser these days, the material was being damaged. But Jade wouldn't say anything, though she was sure that Hermione had noticed as well. She spotted the girls not too far in the room and came up beside them.

Natasha and Bianca were twins, they both had light brown hair, and green eyes. Natasha was more the athletic type though. They both went to Hogwarts. Bianca was in Slytherin and Natasha was in Ravenclaw. They were given permission to leave the school for their dance lessons, by the headmaster. Angel was also in Hogwarts, she was in Gryffindor.

"Hi Jade." said the girls in unison.

"Hi Bianca, Natasha."

The girls practiced and warmed up for about 15 minutes by that time everyone had shown up. Hermione had shown up at half past six.

"Sorry girls I'm late."

"It's alright." said Natasha.

"What are we going to be doing today Hermione?" asked Tory.

"Something different."

Hermione dropped her stuff beside a chair and took out a cd out of her bag and plopped it in the cd player. "Now remember the music my cousin had been playing a week and a half ago, well we'll be learning a few dance moves using that kind of music. Alright?"

The girls just nodded their headed. The music started playing, the mood of the room relaxed. They danced for an hour till they got a new routine down pact. New steps were learned, and their fast paces were driven throughout the song. They had to redo the dance routine a couple of times because the girls had to keep up with Hermione's fast movements in the song.

"Alright, I'll give you girls a 15 minute break." said Hermione.

The girls split up in different directions, some heading for the bathroom, some getting a drink of water. Jade did neither, instead she sat by Hermione, who was drinking water from her own water bottle.

"Jade, what are you doing here, you can take a 15 minute break you know. I don't want you to tire yourself out." said Hermione.

"I know, but I decided to come sit by you, if that's alright I mean."

"Of course it is, I was just surprised."

"Angel told me you worked three jobs is that true?"

Hermione laughed." Yea, oh Angel can sometimes blab can't she. I do work **three** jobs, four if you count the advanced dance lessons. I work at St Mungos, at a club _Swizz_, and here."

"Oh, why though?"

"Well I need money don't I? Besides I didn't want Viktor paying for everything. I may live with him but I hate when people pay for me."

"Oh, alright." said Jade.

"Hows school?" asked Hermione.

"Good, we had a PD Day, so I got to spend some time with my dad, he took his first day off work so I was kinda surprised that he was still home at 9 a'clock this morning."

"Well that's good then, does he normally work a lot?"

"Yes, all the time even on the weekends so it's hard for me to spend time with him."

"And your mother?"

"I don't spend time with her." Jade said firmly, without emotion which sounded like she was angry.

"Oh alright." said Hermione. She didn't want to press the matter, she didn't want to upset Jade anymore by talking about her mother when she clearly didn't want too. Hermione was going to respect Jade's wishes. "How do you like dance lessons so far?"

Jade was glad for the change in subject. She knew that if she had been talking to anyone else, they would be pressing her for information. Jade was causious of what she told people about her family she tried mostly to talk about the positive aspects of her life though there wasn't much.

"I really like it Hermione, I've never done something like this before."

"Well that's good I'm glad you like it."

"Me too."

"Alright, let's practice once again shall we." said Hermione. "Girls back to practice."

The girls came back into the studio and they continued their dance lesson. As Hermione continued her lesson she couldn't help think back to earlier that day or merely two hours ago when Viktor they had gotten into an argument of some sort. It wasn't something huge but it affected her job and she wouldn't risk loosing it.

_Flashback.._

_Viktor arrived at his apartment he shared with Hermione, everything was spotless just like he liked it. His set his **black book **that held all of his Quidditch schedules, down on the coffee table, and the rest of his equipment into his and Hermione's bedroom. He didn't see Hermione anywhere at that was odd because he usually saw her when he got home. _

_He walked into the kitchen, looked up at the calender, Hermione had an advanced lesson. "Oh great, another one." he thought. No matter what Hermione had chosen as a career, Viktor thought it stupid. He didn't see the point of these dance lessons, and that it was just a waste of time for Hermione to be doing. She was throwing her life away for something like that when she could be saving the lives of millions of people. But Hermione wouldn't reason with him._

_Hermione walked in from the bathroom and saw Viktor standing in the kitchen._

_"Viktor, your back!" said Hermione, kissing him lightly on the lips and giving him a hug. "Congratulations for winning!"_

_"Thanks Hermione."_

_Hermione truly didn't care about Quidditch and thought it was an awful sport, because of it's dangers and Viktor was hardly ever home. _

_"When's your next game?"_

_"In two weeks, so I'll be leaving in a few days."_

_"Can't you stay longer?" asked Hermione._

_"No I'm sorry Hermione, but this is an important game, this is the semi-finals."_

_"But I've missed you and you just got back."_

_"I know, but this game is important to me, you understand right?"_

_"Of course I do, but I just thought that I was important to you that's all." said Hermione, who looked upset._

_"Aww come on Hermione, of course your important to me, I love you afterall."_

_"I know, it's just that sometimes I feel like your avoiding me on purpose or something."_

_"I would never do that Hermione, never."_

_"Alright, well I should head to my advance dance lesson, I'm already late as it is."_

_"Hermione, your taking on way too much, maybe you should cut back on those dance lessons. " said Viktor. "Or maybe all of those dance lessons altogether." he muttered._

_"Why Viktor, I like my job, I'm perfectly capable of handling three jobs, why are you telling me this now?"_

_"Well you know I can provide for you, I have more than enough money for the both of us, so it'd save your troubles of getting the rent paid for. It's not necessary for you to work three jobs, why can't you stick to your St. Mungos job? That's more than efficient enough of a job and besides it saves millions of lives with you on staff."_

_"But I don't want to be a healer, that's not something I chose to be, it's an easy job and the pay is alright but it's not something I want to do for the rest of my life. You have your Quidditch, let me have my Dance Lessons." said Hermione._

_"Fine Hermione vill talk about this later once you get back."_

_"Fine, I'll see you then." said hermione kissing his briefly once again and apparating to her dance lessosns."_

_Flashback Ends..._

Hours seemed to pass and it was time for the girls to head back home. Draco picked Jade up at exactly 9:03 pm, while the girls had to wait for their own rides. Hermione sometimes had to drive the girls home which she didn't mind, sometimes it was like breaking free. Sometimes Viktor could be so inferior that she couldn't be in the same room with him, But she loved him.

**Author's Notes: Another one of my long chapters, thirteen pages! I was thinking to put Narcissa's visit in next chapter because this one was getting too long. I wanted to shorten it but it felt like I had to keep writing till my fingers fell off. **

**I'm trying to update as soon as possible because I love getting positive feedback, and chapter will be written soon. Don't worry Hermione and Draco will meet soon. I have actually written that chapter for awhile now, I think it's been written since chapter 4. The thoughts never left my head so I had to get it down before I lost it.**

**Next chapter: The Engagement**

**-Viktor Proposes**

**-Narcissa's comes to Visit**

**-Draco is torn from his life and his daughter's**

**P.S. This will most likely be a short chapter.**

**Natural-181**


	10. The Engagement

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot: **Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, Laura Potter, and Dustin Weasley!

**Recap:**

_"But I don't want to be a healer, that's not something I choose to be, it's an easy job and the pay is alright but it's not something I want to do for the rest of my life. You have your Quidditch, let me have my Dance Lessons." said Hermione._

_"Fine Hermione vill talk about this later once you get back."_

_"Fine, I'll see you then." said hermione kissing his briefly once again and apparating to her dance lessosns."_

_Flashback Ends..._

_Hours seemed to pass and it was time for the girls to head back home. Draco picked Jade up at exactly 9:03 pm, while the girls had to wait for their own rides. Hermione sometimes had to drive the girls home which she didn't mind, sometimes it was like breaking free. Sometimes Viktor could be so inferior that she couldn't be in the same room with him, But she loved him._

**Chapter 10: The Engagement**

The next day proceeded, and Jade had gone to school just as normally, meeting Laura at their lockers and walking to Mrs. Benson's classroom together. Jade's father had told her that her grandmother would be coming to visit later.

"Laura can you tell Hermione that I won't be at the dance lessons tonight?"

"Sure Jade, but why?"

"My grandmother is coming for a visit and I havn't seen her for a long time."

"Oh alright then."

"K thanks Laura, your the best you know that!"

"I know I try."

"Class settle down." said Mrs. Benson, coming into the classroom. "Now please pass your journals to the front of your line so I can collect them."

The class did as they were told, and soon enough they were all collected.

"Alright class, now I was planning on making you write your first essay but I decided against it. I want you to start practicing your cursive writing. Which means that you have to write the whole alphabet in cursive plus 'My name is...' everyone understand?"

"yes." said the class.

"Good now get to work."

The class worked efficiently for the half hour they had until lunch.

Jade sat with Laura, Cassy and Brittany.

"So what do you guys have for lunch," asked Cassy.

"Tuna, you?"

"Egg, yuck, I hate egg.

"You and me both." said Laura. "Which is why I have grilled cheese."

"Lucky." commented Brittany.

"What are you talking about Brit, you have salad. Your mom still making you go on that diet?" asked Jade.

"Yes, and she expects me to become super skinny like a chop stick, but it's just not happening here, I only weight 89 pounds. I think that's pretty good for a nine year old."

"So true, parents can be so judgemental." commented Laura.

"I second that." said Jade.

"What do we have next?" asked Cassy.

"Math."

"Oh great, we have Yuloi, he has to be the worst math teacher ever!"

"Did you see him on wednesday I swear he was picking ear wax out of his ear."

"Eww gross, when did you see this?"

"When we were working in our workbook for our timetables." answered Brittany.

"So disgusting, well I hope we don't have another surprise quiz, he always makes the questions so hard, and he mumbles all the time, so you can't even understand him." said Laura. **(a/n: I'm using this as part of my own past experience, my math teacher was like this too)**

"Well lunch is almost over, does anyone want to come to my locker with me?" asked Jade.

"I will." offered Laura.

"Bye guys, I'll see you in math."

"Bye."

They both picked up their trash and threw it out in the trash, and walked down the busy hallways of the school. The school usually was grouped together, sports fanatics, cheerleaders/ gymnastics. Jade's group wasn't exactly popular but they were usually liked everywhere they went.

"So did you see Ricky today, he's been telling the science class all about his new project, sounds to be a bore, don't you think?" asked Laura as they walked to their lockers.

"Probably, but who knows, he's always coming up with weird ideas. Hardly anyone pays attention to him, kinda feel bad for him."

"Yea I do too, so why did you have to go to your locker?"

"Just to get my math book, forgot it here this morning."

"Oh alright." answered Laura. "So your grandmother's coming tonight?"

"Yupp, after supper I think, or maybe before who knows my dad didn't say." said Jade.

"Well that should be fun, do you get along with her?"

"Oh yea, but I don't see her very much, she lives like on the other side of the country so it's kinda hard for her to come and visit."

"But she's a witch isn't she, so wouldn't she be able to apparate or something." Laura whispered, they were in a muggle school afterall.

"Yea, but she hates the manor, both my dad and grandmother grew up there and they hate it as much as I do."

"Well that sucks, you better call me and tell me all about it then."

"Don't worry I will."

xxx

Draco got home early for once, before anyone else. He had to make sure that when his mother came to visit, the Manor was spotless. Not that he cared at all, but Pansy kept leaving her junk everywhere. She complained all the time, about not cleaning up, when she was the one making the mess. He had asked one of the house elves, to help out and prepare dinner.

Draco had hoped that Pansy wouldn't home, but he knew it was likely. He hadn't told Pansy that his mother was coming so there was no warning. Pansy was in for a surprise. Once the Manor was swept clean, the dishes done, dinner prepared and already set on the table, Jade and Pansy arrived both back at home.

"Dad, I'm home." said Jade.

"How was school?" asked Draco as he came in the room.

"It was fine, slighly boring though, I was excited though, so I was hardly paying attention. I still can't believe Grandma's coming!"

"Wait, your mother is coming Draco?" asked Pansy.

"Yes, oh I didn't tell you, well I guessed it might have slipped my mind."

"Why didn't you tell me, I was planning on working tonight, now I have to cancel all my plans." said Pansy.

"No one asked you to join us Pansy, you can still work on your line if you'd like."

"Nonesense, I couldn't possibly do that Draco! It'd be rude to our guest if the whole family wasn't there."

"It really doesn't bother me Pansy but if you'd rather work that's perfectly fine, my mother wouldn't mind."

"No I'll come for dinner. I'll just make arrangements to finish my work another time." said Pansy.

"When is grandma coming dad?"

"Should be here any minute now." answered Draco. "Why don't you all wait in the dining room."

Pansy and Jade went into the dining room in silence, they had nothing to say to each other. Jade was happy to see her grandmother again, Pansy was not. Pansy was not please at all. Draco hadn't informed her or warned her at all, and now she had to pretend to like this women. Narcissa abandoned her family fortune, her husband, and the dark arts. 'She should be ashamed of herself,' Pansy thought.

Draco sat and waited by the fireplace, since he knew that's where his mother would arrive. She didn't have a broom, and she knew she couldn't apparate here either. The only way was to use floo powder. Not another five minutes, and Narcissa Malfoy walked through the fireplace.

"Draco it's so good to see you." said Narcissa, pulling her son into a hug.

"It's good to see you too Mother."

"Is she here?" asked Narcissa quietly.

"Unfortunately, but Jade's been excited to see you all day. Shall we go in?"

"Yes of course, I havn't seen my granddaughter in awhile." said Narcissa.

They both walked into the dining room where all the food was set up already.

"Grandma!" Jade said, running towards her and giving her a hug.

"Hello Jade, wow have you gotten big!"

"I'm not that tall."

"Well you definitely get your father's height."

Jade smiled, it was good to have real family again minus her mother in the room who hadn't said anything since Narcissa arrived.

"Hello Pansy, how are you?" asked Narcissa, out of curtesy. She had to respect her daughter-in-law, even if she didn't like her.

"I'm perfectly fine Mrs. Malfoy."

"It's actually Black now."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize."

"It's alright, though it's been Black since my husband died." said Narcissa, without remorce she could have cared less about her late husband.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't have to apologise dear, I could have cared less what had happened to him. Just glad Draco never turned out like him."

"I agree completely."

"Shall we eat now?" Draco offered.

"I'm starved." commented Jade.

"Didn't you eat lunch?", Narcissa asked. The family sat at the dining room table now, and each had their own plate of food already placed.

"Kinda, I lost my appetite after Brittany told a disgusting story about our teacher picking ear wax out of his ear." answered Jade.

"Sounds fun." said Narcissa with a laugh.

"Kinda, school's alright. But my dance lessons are awesome."

"Dance Lessons?"

"Jade has been taking dance lessons since she started school, she didn't want to stay cooped up in Manor everyday." said Draco.

"Oh, okay. You know I don't blame you, there's not much in this Manor to do." commented Narcissa. "So Draco, hows your company doing?"

"It's been doing alright, hadn't had any complaints as far as I know. I'm starting to train some new employees because we're trying to expand our process in the company so we need more people."

"Well that's good then, that means progress is good."

"Yupp."

"And how's Blaise?"

"Good, saw his last week."

"I don't think I've seen that boy since your Graduation. Tell him to come visit me sometime will you."

"Will do Mother." replied Draco.

"Pansy what is it that you do again?"

"I'm a designer, I design clothes." answered Pansy.

"Oh that's fasinating, I always wanted to know what that was like."

"Oh it's absolutely fantastic, I most design the sketches but then if there's time I take home the fabrics and I sew them."

"That's great."

The dinner proceded slowly with small talk throughout the dinner table.

"So Mother, who's this guy you're seeing?" asked Draco, out curiosity.

"Well you've met him before, both of you have."

"Who?"

"Severus Snape."

Draco happened to be drinking something until he heard his mother say the name, he spit it out.

"What! As in Professor Snape, my ex-potions teacher!"

"Yes, I hope you don't have a problem with it." said Narcissa.

"No, no I don't. It's just I was slightly surprised thats all."

"That's alright, I guess it is a surprise but I've known Severus since we were in Hogwarts ourselves."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Over 9 months now." replied Narcissa.

"Who's Severus Snape?" asked Jade.

"He was my potions teacher at Hogwarts." answered Draco. "Does he still work there?"

"Yes, kinda hard to believe but he really has no home to go too."

"So Narcissa, why the sudden visit?" asked Pansy.

Narcissa was slightly taken at back by her daughter-in-law bluntness. She truly hated the girl. She solemny wished her son would get the divorce over with soon and marry someone who actually loved him and not for his money. "Can't a mother come visit her son and granddaughter, I don't see any harm in that, do you?"

"No, no of course not, it just seemed odd that you've decided only now to come and visit." Pansy commented.

"Well I've been busy, doing everything I possibly can to get rid of Lucius property ownerships. I know for one, Draco will never use them."

"But won't it seem like a waste of money to get rid of it. I mean you can always use them to expand Draco's company."

"I don't think so Pansy, I don't want to keep having to move from one building to the next. I want to stay where my family is." Draco replied.

"But Draco you might be throwing a good chance here to develop, don't you want that!"

"No I don't. I like where I am, thank you very much."

"Jade, if I could have a word." asked Narcissa.

"Sure."

"If you'll excuse us."

Both Narcissa got up from the table excused themselves and went up to Jade's bedroom, so they could talk quietly. It wasn't long till they were inside closing the door behind them.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Jade, as she sat down on her bed, Narcissa following.

"You hate it when they fight don't you?" she asked.

"Yes.."

"But you know your father loves you and would never leave you right?" asked Narcissa.

"Yea I know. I hate my mother."

"I know, I know." she said, pulling Jade into a hug. "Things will get better, I promise."

"How can you be so sure though."

"I don't, I just have that feeling."

"I truly wish she wasn't my mother, she's hasn't been anything but nice to me. She doesn't like me. How can someone hate their own daughter?" Jade asked.

"I don't know Jade, your mother is an odd sort of character. She doesn't put her feelings towards anybody else but herself."

"We better get back down, dad will wonder if you've kidnapped me." said Jade with a laugh.

"Now that's not a bad idea." Narcissa laughed and started to tickle Jade.

"Stop, stop...hahah."

"Alright, let's head downstairs now."

They walked back down the stairs, and saw the two Malfoy's eating quietly glaring at one another. Narcissa guessed they just had another fight once again. 'Why did her son have to go through this torture?' she thought. Then she remembered her ex-husband, Lucius. It was all his damn fault, even now that he was dead. He was still causing problems.

Half an hour later and Narcissa had to leave. She couldn't take the Manor, even if there wasn't any dark magic anymore the Manor still gave her the creeps. Her ex-husband abused her till her bones cracked, those dungeons were locked up now, but they would have always been there.

"Alright Draco, I have to get going now. I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye nice seeing you again Pansy." said Narcissa.

"It was nice to see you too, Narcissa."

"Bye Jade." giving her a hug. "Take care of her Draco, she's precious."

"Don't worry mother, I will." answered Draco.

Once Narcissa left the Malfoy Manor, Jade went up to her room, to call Laura. Pansy took a breath in.

"Wow, I'm glad that's over."

"You seem relieved."

"Well your mother is slightly unnerving."

"I didn't see a difference." said Draco.

"Well of course you don't, she's your mother."

"Didn't you say you have work to do?"

"Yes, now if I sit here any longer, it won't get done." said Pansy.

"Like I said before Pansy, no one asked you to join us."

"It would have been rude Draco, where are your manners?"

"Apparently gone with my father, according to you."

"How can you say that! Your father did wonders for this family."

"What wonders? If I'm not clearly mistaken Pansy, all he did was ruin everything, starting from day 1." said Draco.

xxx

Hermione sat in her studio, dusting and cleaning it for when her students were to arrive tomorrow. That was the only hard part of owning her own business persay; the cleaning. Tony was technically the manager and he was the one that paid her to teach the students the lessons. But Hermione owned the building with every little galleon, knut or sickle she worked with her job at the club and at St. Mungos.

Viktor was due home any minute, and Hermione still had yet to change. He had promised her dinner at a fancy restaurant. Hermione apparated back to her's and Viktor flat quickly and went into a shower. Once dried and dressed, she put on her make up quickly and went into the living room to put on her high heels and wait for Viktor to show up.

Not even ten minutes later, Viktor showed up with flowers in his hand.

"For you m'lady." he said.

"Why thank you good sir." said Hermione taking in the flowers. She put it close to her nose to smell the beautiful smell. "I'll just put these in some water."

Hermione took the flowers and placed them in a vase, and took Viktor's arm and they apparated to the restaurant.

"You look beautiful Hermione."

"Why thank you Viktor."

"Do you have reservations?" asked the waiter when the went inside.

"Yes, it's under Krum, table for two."

"Yes sir, right away sir." said the waiter, "please follow me."

Both Viktor and Hermione followed the waiter to their secluded table, away from everyone else. Hermione was slightly confused as to why Viktor would reserve a secluded area. "This was just another outing, what was so special about this one?" she thought to herself.

Viktor pulled out Hermione's chair for her as she sat down. Once they sat down firmly, they talked for some time till their food arrived. Viktor ordered the specials of the day. Not that Hermione was complaining, it was just odd. Viktor never went this fancy with their daily outings when he was home.

They ate their meals silently. Hermione never asked Viktor why he was doing this, it would seem rude. She never expected Viktor to do what he did next. He took something out of his pocket, a box of some sort, Hermione wasn't sure.

"Hermione, we've been seeing each other for a long time now right?"

"Yes.. 2 years now." Hermione didn't know where this conversation was going.

"Well, I think you might like what I have to say next." He opened the box, which held a 8 carrot diamond ring. He took a breath before he continued.

Hermione was nervous now, she hadn't expected this, she didn't think she could have imagined anything more perfect. Here she was with her boyfriend of two years, in a beautiful restaurant and was being proposed too, what more could a girl ask for?

Viktor took the ring out of the box and got out of his chair and went down on one knee in front of Hermione. People were staring from where they were sitting, but the couple themselves didn't seem to care all that much. "Hermione will you marry me?"

Hermione took a moment too consider things, was this the life for her. She loved him, what other answer was there? "Yes Viktor, yes I'll marry you." She had tears in her eyes, but they were happy tears, she was going to be married now. Her life would finally be filled.

Viktor placed the ring on Hermione's left hand, and kissed her passionately. "What'd you say we head back home now, Mrs. Krum?"

"I'd love too." Hermione replied.

xxx

"Dad, why was mother critisizing grandma?" asked Jade as she came into her father's study.

"I don't know Jade, your mother just has different opinions than your grandmother." replied Draco. He had been reading the newspaper, or rather the Daily Prophet, nothing interesting, just that the Bulgarian Team beat the Chuddley Cannons by 10 points in last week's game.

"But why, I didn't see anything wrong with what grandma said."

"I know, I didn't either, my mother knows what's best for her, and your mother shouldn't interfere because it has nothing to do with her."

"Dad, do you think you'll ever divorce mother?" asked Jade timidly.

Draco noticed her expression, it wasn't out of fear or guilt, it was out of pain, and resolution, she wanted out, and well Draco couldn't have agreeed more.

"I will, don't you worry about it."

**Author's Notes: I told you it was going to be short, I just needed to get the basics of the conversation and now that Hermione and Viktor are engaged the plots going to get even heavier. **

**Natural-181**


	11. Arguments

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot: **Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, Laura Potter, and Dustin Weasley!

**Thank You's Too My Faithful Viewers: **Zarroc, pocahantas, blue-silkra, hippychick21, Mona, Punkhottie006, PoIsOnIvY, cheeky splash, sailor suns, Avery-88, Kandygurl4, ivystrong, LovelyMaidToTheMasterInBlack, Mysterious Grey, TwistedAsTheDickens, Emily, pinkicing101, 2luvIs2hate, Susan, StarlitBaby, AlexandraKathleen, Lily and James love 4 ever, Golden Angel71, pilikani, xxmundyxx, etc.

**Recap:**

_"Dad, why was mother critisizing grandma?" asked Jade as she came into her father's study._

_"I don't know Jade, your mother just has different opinions than your grandmother." replied Draco. He had been reading the newspaper, or rather the Daily Prophet, nothing interesting, just that the Bulgarian Team beat the Chuddley Cannons by 10 points in last week's game. _

_"But why, I didn't see anything wrong with what grandma said."_

_"I know, I didn't either, my mother knows what's best for her, and your mother shouldn't interfere because it has nothing to do with her."_

_"Dad, do you think you'll ever divorce mother?" asked Jade timidly._

_Draco noticed her expression, it wasn't out of fear or guilt, it was out of pain, and resolution, she wanted out, and well Draco couldn't have agreeed more._

_"I will, don't you worry about it."_

**Chapter 11: Arguments**

"Draco why can't you just give me my space."

"Pansy, you've had all the space you've wanted, I gave up everything for you, I lost my own dignity, I lost every family member I've ever known, and I'm stuck in a hopeless marriage."

"Now's who's fault is that?" asked Pansy raising her voice.

"Our parents who else. that could give us this useless marriage in which we both know it won't work. I can't live like this Pansy and you know it."

"I don't see what's so wrong."

"We don't love each other Pansy, I never liked you and I could care less what happens to you afterwards. Sorry If I'm being harsh here but it's the truth. Jade hates you and you know it! You neglect her as if she's an insect and she's our daughter Pansy for Christ Sake, it means your suppose too spend time with her not ignore her, there's a difference."

"What makes you say that I don't love you. I'm sure Jade has her reasons for hating me Draco, but I spend as much time with her as you do."

"That's bullshit!

"What is?"

"That you spend time with her, you don't not one bit. I don't undestand you Pansy, we have absolutely nothing in common, I can't talk to you about anything without you screeching at me."

"Really is that what you think of me?"

"Yes I do, you don't love me, your in love with my money, there's a big difference Pansy, and I could never love someone like you no matter how hard I try. We are two different no matter what house we were in at Hogwarts." said Draco.

"And why couldn't you love me?" Pansy asked with curiosity.

"I can't love someone who doesn't care about their own daughter. You don't care about her, and you don't love her, the only person you love is yourself. Your selfish Pansy. This not the life I chose to live, Jade is the only good thing out of this marriage yet you don't seem to get that. Your in your own world, too far behind to understand."

"Draco, how can you accuse me of such things, is it not I who chose where to live, where to be brought up. Was it not I who chose to have dinner parties at least once a month too boost up our image."

"And too think I wanted any of it. I don't want to live here, I hate this manor, I hate my memories with my father yet you refuse to see that. You see him as a good person yet for me, he abused me and tortured me till I THOUGHT AND BECAME HIM. But I am not, I am my own person. I hate those lame parties, I don't want to boost up my image, I've had enough of a bad reputation as it is."

"Well who's to blame for that?"

"No one, alright, I'm sick of you trying to change me Pansy, I can make my own decisions and I don't need you running my life. I already have a mother and I don't need another."

"Yea about your mother we should definitely sent her to a mental institute."

"You will do no such thing!" Draco protested.

"And why not?"

"You don't make those kinds of decisions Pansy and my mother is not ill. She's perfectly fine."

"You might want to rethink that."

"Do pretell Pansy."

"Do you not remember the last time she was here. Arguing over the manor and our money when it's none of her damn business, calling your father such foul words."

"First of all Pansy, my mother has every right to interfere, this was her home before this, and she is still a Malfoy so therefor her money, is my money. Lucius deserved everything he got. I wished I had killed him sooner before I had realised it was too late."

"You do not mean that Draco!" said Pansy.

"Of course I do, if I had killed him sooner Potter would have been able to kill Voldermort a long time ago. My father was only in the way. He was a cruel man and I just couldn't take it anymore, he had ruined 6 years at Hogwarts for me, and I had treated people worse than I could have ever imagined and I wished I could take it all back."

"But your a Slytherin, Slytherin's do that all the time, you were right to teach those no good mudbloods a thing or two. Especially _Granger_."

"No they didn't, blood is blood Pansy. Granger was just someone like us, she was a witch and that's all there is too it."

"How can you possibly say this? Granger was part of the Golden Trio, a mudblood who derserved to die in the final battle."

"No she didn't. You know what I think Pansy, I think your jealous."

"Jealous of what, what could I jealous about?"

"You were jealous when I took Granger to the Graduation Ball."

"So, she stole my fiancé."

"She didn't steal no one, alright, even if I had gone with someone else, I was still bound to you."

"How can you act like this saying that you actually care about these people. We hate them Draco, you don't need too apologise for anything." said Pansy.

"Oh contraire Pansy, as part of the image I portrayed in school. I was supposed to hate those people but I don't okay, you may think that I do but I don't. I respect them enough that they were students too, they could have had problems just like me and I wouldn't have known about it because I never took the chance. Instead I bullied them, and I knew I shouldn't have but I had no choice."

"Draco, you really need to stop this, this isn't you, this isn't person you were in school. I want that old Draco back."

"He was never there, Pansy, it was an image, a mirage if you will. He never existed. It's sold purpose was to please my father and he isn't here anymore. So forgive me if I'm wrong but I'm aloud to be my own person."

"I never said that, but it's stupid to have to apologise to anything, you did absolutely nothing wrong and I wish that you could see that." said Pansy.

"Well your wrong, and you obviously don't know me very well. In fact I don't think you even took the iniitiative to get to know me, or too even try."

"Of course I know you, I've known you since we were both 7 years old. That's quite a long time Draco."

"Really but of course it is, but do you actually know anything about me. I'm sure even people at Hogwarts who were my supposed enenemy would know more about me than you."

"Are you saying that I know nothing about my husband."

"Yes Pansy, I can't live like this, you are trying to change me when I don't want to be changed. You can't control me, and you don't want Jade either. I don't how much longer I can take of this but I'll stick out a bit more, once Jade goes to Hogwarts. After that, there is no reason for me to be tied down to you anymore."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it. Your sleeping on the couch then."

"Fine with me."

Draco walked out of the bedroom he had shared with Pansy for over nine years and brought a pillow and blanket with him, and brought it down the stairs.

"Dad, what are you doing?" asked Jade, who was still sleepy who had come out of her room to go to the bathroom.

"Jade, what are you still doing up, you should be in bed."

"I had to go to the bathroom, where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. Your mother and I are not on speaking terms right now, so I'm sleeping in the living room."

"Can I?"

"I suppose, bring your pillow and blanket then."

Jade went back into her room and took out of her pillow and blanket from her bed and brought it downstairs. Draco had already set up the couch. The couch pulled into a bed. Jade got in the bed on the left side while Draco took the right.

"Dad, do you have to work tomorrow, it's the weekend."

"I'm sorry Jade, but were behind on paperwork, and I'm the only one to do it."

"Will you be home early?"

"I might."

"Well alright, goodnight Dad."

"Night Jade."

Draco had for once slept in peace, he wasn't beside his wife, he hadn't tossed and turned like he usually did to get comfortable. He slept comfortably. He wished he slept that way every night but he couldn't change things. At least not with Pansy mad at him for doing absolutely nothing wrong.

xxx

When Jade woke up, her father was long gone, his side of the bed was cleaned and made. Jade glanced at her watch and saw the time, 8:03. She got out of the bed throwing the blankets on the floor by accident and went into the kitchen. She didn't know how hungry she was until she entered the kitchen. She saw the house elves working on her breakfast that she hadn't even ask for but the house elves knew what she liked. So it didn't bother her that they decided what she was going to be eaten that day.

Once Jade had recieved her food and sat at the table when her mother came into view.

"What are you doing here Mother?"

Pansy turned to glare at her daughter, she had wanted to scream 'It's none of your damn business.' But decided against it. "I called in sick, I'm not going in." she replied.

"Oh, will you be home all day?"

"More than likely unless plans arrive."

Jade groaned though luckilly her mother couldn't hear her. She didn't want too stay home if her mother was home. She figured she'd either go to Laura's house and spend the day with her, or she'd be in her room. She thought better to stay in her room because Laura probably had plans with her family. Laura's mother was 5 months pregnant by now and it was hard for her, Jade understood that. Soon Jade finished her breakfast and put her dishes in the sink and went into her room.

Pansy knew that Jade wouldn't come out of her room for awhile, so she wouldn't be caught. She motioned her owl over to her as she took out a piece of parchment and quill.

_'Dear Theodore,_

_I miss you, would you mind coming over to the manor, Draco has gone to work and my daughter is in her room, so we'd have the whole house to ourselves if you know what I mean. _

_Love Pansy.'_

Once Pansy was done with the letter the owl took off. Pansy relaxed, life was getting harder everyday, but at least she knew Theodore Knott would _comfort_ her.

A half an hour later the door rang, signalling Theodore's arrival.

"Theodore, Oh I'm so glad your here." exclaimed Pansy pulling Theo into a passionate kiss.

"It's good to see you too Pans."

"By all means do come in."

"Don't mind if I do." said Theo.

"Shall we?" Motioned Pansy to Theodore to _hers_ and _Draco's_ bedroom.

"Gladly."

xxx

Jade had been working on her journal for school, she had nothing better to do. She planned to stay in her room all day because she didn't want to talk to her mother. She had written on at least 50 pages before finally writing something down that was good enough in her opinion.

_I can't say I'm proud with how my life is turning out. I feel the only good thing in my life is the Dance Lessons I'm taking 4 times a week. My teacher is kinda like my best friend, she talks to me like a friend and we have a lot of things in common. My family seems to be falling apart everyday but I won't go into much detail. My dad seems so much more distant and I don't it to be that way. I want my dad back into my life. He's taking his work too seriously. I don't want anything bad to happen to him. _

_Mrs. Benson, I'm not asking for miracles or special priviledges because like I said before I don't want any pity, all I want is to be happy, to smile, and not have any regrets or decisions that require me to get in good grace's with my mother. My father and mother argue constantly and I try and block out the sounds but sometimes it's too much and I end up getting headaches but I've dealt with them as best as I can. I know my dad wants to divorce my mother, I'm just waiting for the right moment and when that happens I know I'll be free._

_I'm not perfect, and I've had my share of mistakes and I take full responsibility for them but this is something that isn't my fault and I can't take the blame for it. I want this sadness in my heart to stop, I want to be happy, without my mother there in my life. I want my father to love, he told me he's never loved anyone before, I think he deserves some happiness after everything he's been through. I want a real mother, someone that loves me for me, shows me the rights and wrongs. That's actually there for me when I have a problem. That's all I want Mrs. Benson, that's all I want._

Jade was hungry, she had breakfast early. She went out of her room, and walked down the hall. She stood behind a corner, when her mother came out of her room in a bathrobe followed by a man who might she have added was only wearing boxers. She didn't know who this guy was and wasn't about too. Jade was about to walk by when she saw her mother kissing the man. Jade knew that this wasn't right. This wasn't her father, he was at work and her mother had been lying to them for who knows how long. She was kissing someone, her mother had betrayed her for the last time. She couldn't take it anymore. How could her mother act this way and not even have a care in the world.

"Mother, how could you!" she screamed.

Pansy and Theodore stopped their kissing once they heard Jade scream. Pansy went to glare at her daughter.

"Theo, you might want to go, but owl me later alright?"

"Alright Pans, see you." said Theo giving her one last kiss before grabbing his clothes from the bedroom and leaving the manor.

"Jade, it is none of your damn business what I do with my spare time."

"Oh I think it does, if your cheating on dad."

"You know what I think Jade, I think you are a selfish brat who thinks she can get everything she wants and have the perfect life. Well guess what Honey? It's not and it will never be and you are just going to have too accept it."

"You know I can't even begin to think how you can possibly be my mother. You are nothing like me, you don't even love me!"

"And why the hell should I? You are nothing but spoiled, your father just spoils you just because he can't spend time with you and yet you take it all out on me!"

"He does not spoil me, now who's being selfish? You should care or ever love me because I'm your daughter, does that not mean anything to you?"

"No it doesn't Jade! I'm sick of your nonesense, your muggle-loving school and shit like that. And don't even get me started on those dance lessons. I don't have to like it, and I'm not going to pretend anymore. I don't like you, and I know you don't like me so what's the point in arguing about this."

"I will never like you. The way you have treated me Mother, there's no excuse. I can't even begin to think how cruel you are to people. And Dad, most of all, he's put up you for so many years for as long as I've been born. And he hates it, you know he does, but he does it anyways because he's a good person. He does it for me, because he wants to see our family happy. But have we ever been Happy? He can't live like this and neither can I. He's the only one to care for me, you ignore the fact that I exist.

"I could care less of what your father thinks of me as of this morning, this is between you and me and we are going to settle this now."

"There's nothing to settle because I don't want to talk to you anymore. I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you walking over me pretending that your queen of the world just so you have publicity being the wife of a wealthy pureblood. Is that all Dad is to you?"

"How can you possibly say that. I love your father."

"Haha, mother you make me laugh. You don't love dad because if you did, I would have not seen you kissing that guy only a few minutes ago so don't tell me you love dad. **I** **HATE YOU**! I hate the fact that you should have never been my mother, you were never a good person. And **I HATE YOU **for it." said Jade.

"Don't pretend like you know me Jade, I will not tolerate it!"

Pansy walked up to Jade, Jade tried to back up, she was scared. But the tables had turned on her when her back hit the wall, she had no where to run too. Pansy **SLAPPED** her. Jade was shocked yet beyond scared that her mother would beat her if she said another word. What had become of her mother, who was she? She wanted to cry right then and there but she knew that if she did, Her mother would probably do worse to her. Her mother's face looked stone cold, and angrier than she had ever seen her before.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!"

Jade couldn't take it anymore she couldn't face her mother anymore. She couldn't face her family. She needed to escape some place safe. Her father was at work so he wouldn't know if she had left but at that moment she just didn't care anymore.

"You know what mother, you have to be the worst person to ever walk the earth, I will never understand you. Dad deserves the truth!"

Jade turned to walk away but Pansy caught her arm. "Oh no you don't, you are not telling your father anything."

"And why shouldn't I, you don't love dad, so why does it matter if I tell him or not?" asked Jade.

"Because I cannot divorce your father, you hear me, and you will do as I say and keep your mouth shut."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that!" said Jade.

She went up to her room, she thought she might cry herself to sleep but thought better to leave. She didn't want to stay there anymore than she had too. She grabbed her broom and she took out some parchment and wrote a small note to her father in case he did wonder where she was when he came home. She wasn't giving any details or where she was headed because she didn't even know.

Jade thought her possibilities were slim, she didn't have much to look forward too. She could have always gone too Laura's but she didn't want to be a burden. She knew that Laura would be supportive of her decision. Laura knew all of her secrets. But she didn't know whether or not if she could tell Harry as well. She'd be only in the way. Her life had just drastically changed and she didn't know how to deal with the situation properly.

Her mother had betrayed her for the last time. She could take all the hurt towards her and shoved it aside but she had done to her dad was a lot worse. Even if they didn't love each other, no parent were to cheat on the other. It was unethical and unhealthy in the relationship. Jade knew a long time ago that her mother had broken and crossed the line of friendship and had shattered it too pieces.

Jade stayed in her room for 45 minutes before deciding she couldn't take it staying here any longer. She packed up a few things before taking her broom opening her window and onto the roof. She had decided there was only one person who she could turn too. Who wouldn't judge her of anything, and that person was...

_Hermione Granger..._

**Author's Notes: Another chapter done. I know not as long as I thought it would be but the next chapter is going to be a big one. It's the chapter everyone is waiting for...Get Ready For it! Hermione and Draco Meet! Wow bet you never thought I'd get to it, did you? Well you thought wrong! hahaha...**

**I bet you were surprised that Pansy was cheating on Draco, yea well now you know. You didn't think their marriage was going to last now did you? Come on this is Pansy Parkinson were talking about. I hope you like this chapter, it wasn't the best as I had hoped. I was starting to get some writer's block but I pulled through to make all of you happy.**

**P.S. Please REVIEW!**

**Natural-181**


	12. Meeting Again!

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons.

**Disclamer: **I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, and Laura Potter!

**P.S. **Finally the chapter, everyone has been waiting for! Hermione and Draco meet again..

**Recap:**

_Jade thought her possibilities were slim, she didn't have much to look forward too. She could have always gone too Laura's but she didn't want to be a burden. She knew that Laura would be supportive of her decision. Laura knew all of her secrets. But she didn't know whether or not if she could tell Harry as well. She'd be only in the way. Her life had just drastically changed and she didn't know how to deal with the situation properly. Her mother had betrayed her for the last time. She could take all the hurt towards her and shoved it aside but she had done to her dad was a lot worse. Even if they didn't love each other, no parent were to cheat on the other. It was unethical and unhealthy in the relationship. Jade knew a long time ago that her mother had broken and crossed the line of friendship and had shattered it too pieces._

_Jade stayed in her room for 45 minutes before deciding she couldn't take it staying here any longer. She packed up a few things before taking her broom opening her window and onto the roof. She had decided there was only one person who she could turn too. Who wouldn't judge her of anything, and that person was..._

_Hermione Granger..._

**Chapter 12: Meeting Again**

Pressing down on the piano keys, gently the music seemed to pour out. The soft melody played smoothly through the room. Hermione Granger sat on the piano bench pressing her fingers down on the keys swiftly. She'd been playing the piano eversince she was 5 years old. She loved expressing herself in more ways then one. Even after Hogwarts finished. She loved doing magic, the spells, the books, the adventures she had shared with her friends but she missed being the muggle she once was. She took up being a dance teacher, it had been her passion since her first year at Hogwarts. She never gave up on her dream and vowed that she'd fullfill it. Music had been her second choice at a career. Hermione kept her fingers at pace and the music that the piano made became louder as Hermione pressed harder on the keys. Reaching to it's extreme of the notes being played.

Hermione began to sing, it was a soft melody, she had heard it before, but it was beautiful.

_I find I get lost for words around you  
Overwhelmed by your presence  
I feel the same, I hear the words you won't say  
Echo through your eyes _

_Nothing more for me to say  
Silence understand some things  
What it meant to be, will be _

_Sometimes it's the words we don't say that get in the way  
Time will break down the walls that we've built between us  
I won't ever be speechless  
_

Hermione didn't get too continue the song when she heard a noise. A soft knocking coming from the front door of the studio. Hermione stopped playing and got up from the bench and approached the door. She looked through the little whole to see who would be here when the studio was closed. Once Hermione saw Jade Malfoy, crying, she opened the door immediately.

"Jade, what's the matter, why aren't you at home?" asked Hermione with worry in her voice.

Jade stood there, tears were in her face and she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she didn't know what to do anymore. She needed a friend, but Laura couldn't help her. Hermione was an adult, a friend, someone who she could trust. It was time Hermione found out the truth about her. Jade stood there for a few more seconds before walking towards Hermione wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh, Jade, why don't we come to my office and you can tell me what's wrong. Is that alright?"

Jade just nodded, her voice was just starting to come back. She had been crying for a good hour or so and couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Jade followed Hermione through a couple of hallways until they reached a door right in the center with the front label saying 'Hermione Granger' in bright gold italics. Hermione opened her door, with a slight pull at the knob. They both walked into Hermione's office, which didn't even look like much of an office at all. There was a desk placed in the far corner of the room by the window. The curtains hanging open while the wind blew through it. The carpet was of a royal blue while the walls remained a pleasant creamed color. The room was inviting, and quite cozy, Jade would love to have something like this. On the other side of the room, it seemed there was a television set, with a warm light blue color couch not that far off. Jade guessed that whenever Hermione had time, she'd hang out and watched tv.

On the walls there were certificates some from Hermione's primary school before Hogwarts and then her certificates from being Head Girl. There were also pictures placed everywhere. One particular picture caught Jade's eye. It was the Golden Trio; Hermione, Harry and Ron. She wondered why Hermione had kept that picture when she wasn't even in contact with them anymore. Laura hadn't told her dad or uncle that Hermione was their teacher, nor had Jade told her father. They wanted too keep it a secret at least for a bit. Jade was skeptical about keeping secrets from her father but was unsure to what his reaction would be when and if they would meet. She definitely didn't want her mother too find out, afterall she had clearly stated that she hated all 'mudbloods' and didn't want to have to deal with any of them. Hermione motioned for Jade to sit on the couch.

"You're bleeding Jade, I'm going to get a cloth and wipe that blood off your lip alright, I'll be back." said Hermione.

Hermione left from the office and went too the washroom down the hall, once she took out the cloth from under the couter, opened the tap and poured warm water on top. Rinsing the cloth so it wasn't dragging with water, when she came back into the office. Once Hermione got back, she sat on the couch next too Jade and silently wiped the blood off of Jade's lip, and wiped the rest of her face clearing up her tears that had been flowing earlier. Jade watched silently as Hermione was washing her, she was so gentle and caring, she hadn't even accused anyone of what could have happened to her lip. Hermione cared about Jade, and wasn't about to let anything bad happen to her. Once the blood had been cleaned properly, and Jade face was clean, Hermione cleared her voice so she could ask what had happened. She wasn't going to jump to conclusions she wasn't that type of person no matter how she acted in Hogwarts.

"Jade what happened, howcome you're not at home?" Hermione asked gently not wanting to upset her even more.

"Hermione, my family is messed up, I can't stand it, I have no one to turn too." Jade said timidly.

"You don't have to be scared Jade, you can talk to me about anything you'd like, I may not understand but I can always listen."

Jade nodded her head. "Well you know my mother right?"

"Pansy Parkinson- Malfoy is it?"

"Yes, well the only thing I feel towards her is hatred, she doesn't care about me or dad. She thinks she owns us and that we can't make up our own decisions. She gets mad at my dad for no reason. They fight all the time."

"And how does your dad feel about all of this?"

"He hates it, and he doesn't loves her either. I now know why he married her, it was arranged and they couldn't do anything about it at the time. But she's my mother and I hate that. I wish she wasn't so bad, I can't talk to her about anything, instead I go to my dad. But it's just not the same, there's no one to talk about girl stuff. I don't get those mother and daughter conversations and I'm all alone in the manor all the time." said Jade.

"Have you tried talking to your mother about your feelings?" asked Hermione.

"Many, but this time, I just couldn't take it anymore, my mother did something bad and I could never forgive her for it. I told her today that I hated her, I couldn't stand how she could talk to me like that and expect me to not object to her demands."

"What did she do?"

"She..she was kissing another guy, another guy that wasn't my dad."

"Does your dad know?" Hermione asked calmly.

"No, and I don't want him too find out, but he needs to know the truth, I just don't want to be the one to do it. My mother should, but I know she won't. She doesn't feel guilty at all, and would rather keep going behind my dad's back." said Jade, who now had tears once again falling down her cheeks.

Hermione grabbed the cloth once again and wiped Jade's face, wiping those tears away.

"Shh, it's okay Jade, everything will be alright, you'll get through this, I know you can! You're a strong girl, and a Malfoy at that, that should be saying enough. Your not your mother and you'll never be. And Jade, you're not alone, if you want company, my door is always opened. I care about you Jade, and I don't want too see you hurting like this." said Hermione taking Jade in her arms.

"How can you be so nice to me, when my father was horrible to you?"

"Jade you and your father are two different people. No one can be the same, yes I'll admit that I was a bit taken at back that your father was in fact Draco Malfoy at first. Too be honest I couldn't care less. I don't care about blood, I don't care who your parents are, just as long as you are yourself."

Jade lifted her head from where it had been resting on Hermione's shoulder, she smiled briefly.

"I want to be more like you, your so confident and nice."

"Thank you, but I'm not always like that, I have a hissy fit or two every once and awhile." said Hermione, giving a small laugh.

"Your definitely a great role model Hermione."

"Wow, I feel so special, that's a first time anyone has ever told me that before."

"Well it's true. Hermione tell me about your Hogwarts days, I want too know more about you."

"Alright, well where would you like me too start?" asked Hermione.

"At the beginning please."

Hermione smiled, "Alright, well it all started on the Hogwarts Express.."

Hermione proceeded to tell Jade about her years in Hogwarts without remorce. She told her about the threats of Voldermort. Afterall the child deserved to know whether or not her parents had told her. Hermione didn't lie and wasn't about too. Jade was shocked as too what Hermione and her friends had to go through. Hermione had experienced some terrible times in her life, but she always felt content and happy with who she was.

"Hermione, what made you want to become a dance teacher, has this always been your dream job?" asked Jade.

"As long as I can remember, dancing has always been my favorite past time, of course Harry and Ron didn't know anything about it. They assumed I always had my head in a book which was true most of the time, but other times I'd let myself go free. Dancing is something to be taught, it expresses much more emotion, it can teach you how to love, how to be a friend, how to be a good person, and how to be yourself."

"I love dancing, I think this is the only thing that keeps me going through the day well aside from school. But I just can't bare to go back home all the time and see my mother's angry face. My father has changed so much from the person you used to know. He doesn't care about blood, he even sent me too a muggle school."

"I believe you Jade, I think there was always was some good in your father, but he just preferred not too show it. Too much emotion was built up inside himself, and when the final battle came around, he pushed his anger towards his father. At school your father had never let hs guard down, he was always a jerk to all of a Gryffindors, and would spite insults at us whenever we got the chance. But your father would hide his emotions, during our final year of Hogwarts he wasn't the same Draco Malfoy eveyone knew and hated. He had changed, I could tell he was much better off without your grandfather he was a horrible person, and everyone knew it."

"How do you know so much stuff like that, about my dad, I mean you were hardly friends right?"

"Not quite, no we weren't friends, but we had an understanding of each other, I watched him become a cold-hearted person, to somewhat decent. It didn't matter what I thought about him, it wouldn't have mattered."

"Do you hate him?" asked Jade.

"No..no I don't. Kinda hard to believe, but I don't think I ever hated him, maybe detested him but never hated him. Sure those mudblood comments hurt, but I got over it, it didn't matter anymore. I did get some payback so it wasn't so bad." said Hermione before she started laughing.

"What's so funny, how did you get your payback?"

"In my third year, there was this hippogriff named Buckbeak, and he was big creature and Hagrid was teaching Care of Magical Creatures, and he taught us how too approach them. And of course being who your father was didn't listen, and he ended up getting scratched in his arm by the hippogriff. Though he wasn't hurt badly he needed to be sent to be nursed by Pomphrey. And well your father sought revenge by having a trial trying to get rid of Hagrid being a teacher and ended up having to execute Buckbeak. And well I had had enough of his insults and persturing smirks so I had no choice to punch him, and punched him I did." said Hermione smiling.

"Well I guess my dad deserved that one."

"He sure did, what would you like to do now?"

"Umm..well I definitely don't want to go home now, so I was wondering if you could play the piano for me, I heard you playing before and it sounded really good."

"Thank you, sure why not, let's go." said Hermione, grabbing Jade's hand, pulling her up from the couch and walking towards the room where the piano stood.

Once Hermione reach the studio, she sat down on the bench but moving over so Jade could sit beside her. Jade slided in and sat down carefully. Hermione stretched her fingers by cracking them, an old habit she had which she couldn't seem to break. Clutching the keys and pressing down the music seemed to flow through the room once again only Hermione chose a different song, but it seemed perfect for Jade.

_I know  
That it has been hard for you  
It must be killing you  
And I can feel  
_

_How it pulls at you  
It pulls at me too  
I would run away to the world I left behind  
I will find away back to you _

_And when you've got no where to turn  
And you're all alone  
When your walls a breaking yet there's no escaping _

_And I, I'd fly through the night  
To get back to your side  
I will be your safe place to hide  
_

_I was, always there for you  
Always cared for you  
_

_And I'm still  
Right here guarding you  
Watching over you _

Though I'm miles away  
From the world I left behind  
I will find a way back to you

And when you've got no where to turn  
And you're all alone  
When your walls a breaking yet there's no escaping

_And I, I'd fly through the night  
To get back to your side  
I will be your safe place to hide _

I'll be there by your side  
The safe place that you hide cause nothings really changing  
I'm just a few more miles away

And when you've got no where to turn  
And you're all alone  
Your walls are a breaking  
Yet there's no escaping

_And I, I'd fly through the night  
To get back to your side  
To be your safe place to hide  
_

_To be your safe place to hide..._

Hermione finished playing the piano once the song she'd been singing finished. She turned to look at Jade who now had a smile on her face. Her lip seemed a bit bruised, it had been cut somehow. Hermione wished Jade would confide in her and tell her everything. But she didn't know enough about Jade's life to say anything. She didn't want her upset who obviously had been what she was before coming here.

"That song was really pretty Hermione." commented Jade.

"Thank you, I dedicate this song to you! I don't want too bother you too much Jade, but what did happen to your lip, why was it bleeding?"

Jade seemed to have a far away look in her eyes but she didn't want too lie to Hermione, she had been kind to her ever since she started taking dance lessons and that was over three months ago. Hermione hadn't judged her parents or her for that matter, she had listened to every word she said and that made her feel special. At least someone would listen to her.

"It- it was my mother, she hit me." Jade had her head down, she didn't want too look at Hermione and see pity in her eyes. She wanted a friend, a mother who would love her, she at least had one of those.

"Why did she do it?"

Jade was surprised, she hadn't expected such a question from Hermione. But was thankful not too see pity in her eyes, that she'd normally see in someone else. Hermione Granger was different then any other person Jade had ever met.

"She hates me, I know she does, and when I caught her, we got into a big fight this morning, and I told her I hated her, and then she-she hit me."

"Your mother is sure some piece of work. I don't want too see you like that Jade, what Pansy is doing to you isn't right. You're her daughter not some toy that can be played with then tossed aside. That's not how a family is."

"As soon as she hit me, I went up too my room, I stayed there for an hour and then I took off, I couldn't stay in the same house as her. I just can't!" said Jade.

"It's alright Jade, you can stay with me for a bit, I don't have to head home just yet, I'm sure Viktor won't mind."

"Are you sure, I mean if it's taking to much time off your hands I'll just go."

"No, no don't go Jade, everything is fine. Viktor will be fine with it." Hermione assured.

"Alright, what should we do?"

"Why don't we watch a movie. Would you like that?"

"I guess, I've never watched one before, my dad may like muggle things but he has never gone that far as too buy muggle movies. My mother wouldn't allow it."

"Well now here's your chance."

"Okay."

They both walked back into Hermione's office, Jade sitting down on the couch while Hermione went to the cabinet to get a movie.

"Alright Jade, now I have tons of movies, these are mostly from my childhood so most of these are old now. But you can come pick whichever one you want."

"Alright." said Jade. After getting off the couch and approached the cabinet where she read off the movie titles.

There were so many titles she didn't recognise partly because they were all muggle, but other than that she was interested as to what these movies were and how it came to be. She randomnly picked a movie from the cabinet and declared she was going to watch it. Hermione glanced at the title and nodded her head. Taking the movie from Jade's hands and plopping '_Princess Diaries'_ into the VCR, pressed play and sat on the couch next to Jade.

xxx

Hours seemed to pass too quickly for Pansy. She was slightly confused with the events that had happened this morning. The fact that she had cheated on her husband, which had done once before, two weeks ago. Realising this didn't really matter much, she hoped Draco wouldn't find out and she'd still be able to see Theodore behind Draco's back. It was simple really the only problem was Jade. She had found out, only she didn't know the whole entire story, and Pansy wasn't about to tell her. Pansy had the nerve to hit her only daughter, she didn't feel pityness or guilt, she couldn't care less about her daughter anymore. She'd just have to make sure Jade would shut her mouth and not say a word to her husband. The fact that Draco hadn't suspected anything was great, though she had thought he would have had his suspiscions. Draco wouldn't sleep with her anymore not since the night Jade had been concieved, and well Pansy was a girl and she needed her needs so she resulted to going to someone else to fullfill those needs.

After Theodore had left she had the house to herself well the exception for Jade who was in her room. Pansy knew she wouldn't be coming down any minute, she'd be up there till her father came home. So she resulted in finishing a new design on a certain pattern of clothing. It had taken her two hours to make the design perfect, she was pleased. By mid-afternoon, clearly Pansy was slightly bored so she went to check on Jade, just to see whether or not she was still weeping her eyes out over nothing.

When she reached her door, it was locked. Pansy pulled out her wand, 'Alohamora', with a click the door unlocked and Pansy peeled her head through the door. What she noticed was the bed, was clealy made, but she didn't see a Jade sitting there. She walked further into the room, and it seemed nothing was out of place, except Jade, she wasn't there. 'Then why was her door locked?' Pansy thought. She honestly couldn't care where her daughter had went. 'She's probably in the washroom.' Pansy thought once more before returning to her room to continue her sketches.

At a quarter to five, Draco flooded into the manor. He was tired and didn't want to have too dwell too much on anything, Probably return to his study and catch up on his reading. It seemed books really did calm his nerves and coffee helped just as much.

"I'm Home! Pansy? Jade?"

Pansy came down the stairs, clutching a piece of fabric in her hand delicately.

"Oh Draco good you're home, I was wondering when you'd get home. Listen I have to go out for a couple of hours not sure when I'll be back, might be all night."

"And where could you possibly be going out too?"

"Well either a club, or I'll just be visiting my friends over for a cup of tea."

"Pansy, it's almost five and you want too have a cup of tea, sounds a little unrealistic to me."

"Yea well, I'd like my freedom, listening to Jade all day was tiring enough." Pansy lied. She hadn't seen her since this morning.

"Where is Jade by the way, usually she's down here by the time I get home."

"I don't know." Pansy said shrugging her shoulders and proceeding to the kitchen.

"Well I'll just go check on her." said Draco.

Draco walked up to Jade's room, opened the door and peered into the room. The bed was made, but no sign of his daughter. He walked into the room looking for any clues as to where she could be in the house. He approached her desk, which held a couple of pieces of parchments and quills. He noticed that on the first piece there was something written. He didn't want to pry into his daughter's business, but he didn't know where she was and was slightly worried now. Draco took his chance and read the parchment. There wasn't much written but it gave Draco a nervous look. He was scared now, how could Pansy have said that she had been with Jade if she hadn't been here this whole time.

_'Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry, but I just don't think I can take this anymore, I can't stand mom, and you know it. I have to get out, I'm sorry._

_Love Jade.'_

Draco brought the letter down the stairs, almost crashing into Pansy.

"So Pansy, what's the meaning of you having to listen to Jade when she wasn't even here this whole time. Do you think I wouldn't have found out?"

"I have no idea what your talking about?"

"Jade is missing, she took off, and I have no idea why?"

"Well don't look at me, I didn't have anything to do with this."

"How could you say that, you have everything to do with this."

"How so?" asked Pansy.

"Well for starters, Jade isn't here and so the only person she could have talked too would have been you, I'm not stupid Pansy! I wasn't at the top of my grades in Hogwarts for nothing." said Draco.

"Second Draco, remember mudblood Granger was first. Besides why would Jade have talked to me, there wouldn't have been anything interesting to be said."

"Well you must have obviously provoked her or something, otherwise she wouldn't have bolted out of here."

"How could you accuse me of something like that Draco Malfoy!" exclaimed Pansy.

"Pansy think about it, you were the only one home, aside from the house elves and I highly doubt she'd get upset with the house elves enough to take off."

"Well I havn't seen her since this morning, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." said Pansy, walking towards the living room to floo to wherever she was going.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Draco grabbing onto Pansy's wrist pulling her towards him." You are going to help me find _our_ daughter!"

"She probably just went to her friends house, honestly Draco you shouldn't worry so much."

"But she's my daughter Pansy, and I want to know where she is, did it ever occur to you that I care for her very much, she's the only thing that keeps me living here. I love her, my daughter of nine years old, don't you fucking care at all?"

"Of course I care, but you are just assuming too much, I'm sure she's fine, now if you'd realease your grip off my wrist, I'd like to go out now."

"No Pansy, we are going to look for our daughter and there's no if's and or buts."

With that said, Draco pulled Pansy towards the front door of the manor, and ran outside the field trying to figure out which way his daughter would go. Then a thought occured, _Potter!_ Jade's best friend, she might be there. That would explain a lot. 'But what if she isn't there?' Draco thought. He knew he'd have to take the chance, he had to know where his daughter was.

"Pansy just keep looking around, I'm going to floo to one of Jade's friends house and see if she's there."

Pansy just rolled her eyes but agreeded. She had too meet Theordore in an hour anyways, so she considered this spending some time with her 'husband'.

Draco ran back into the manor, ran into the living room and took some floo powder and yelled." Godric's Hollow." In a flash, Draco landed with a thud though gracefully.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" asked Ginny, who had just walked into the room, which seemed to be the living room.

"Is Jade here?"

"Um, no why?"

"Because she's not at the manor when I got home, and Pansy was the only one home, and would know where she could have gone but I have no idea. I thought she might be here but I guess I was wrong."

"Draco, where do you think she could have gone, I'd apparate but I can't because of my condition." said Ginny pointing to her stomach which had grown since the last time Draco had seen her.

"I have no idea, and Pansy isn't telling me anything."

"Well I could get Harry too help you, he is afterall an auror."

"You know pretty well, how I feel about Potter, but I'd do anything for Jade, so if you could get in contact with him as soon as possible that'd be great."

"Actually he should be here any minute."

A pop was heard not that far away and soon Harry came through the living room, to see his wife talking to his ex-enemy.

"What's going on?" asked Harry with an egnimatic look on his face.

"Jade's missing, Harry. Draco doesn't know where she went." answered Ginny.

"Look, Potter now normally I wouldn't go to you for help but this time, you're the only who can help me find Jade. Please, now Malfoy's don't beg, so I'm asking nicely hoping you'll say yes."

"Well Malfoy your proposition seems tempting. I guess I will help, now did she leave any clues about where she could have gone."

"She only left a note, it didn't say much, or where she was going."

"Well I'll search the ministry and if I find anything I'll let you know."

"Okay thanks, Po- I mean Harry." said Draco.

"Your welcome Draco."

Draco nodded back at Ginny and Harry before flooing back to his manor.

The Potter's and Malfoy's searched for Jade anywhere they could possibly think of. But with no such luck, they havn't found her. Several hours later in the Malfoy Manor, Draco kept pacing in the living room, hoping somehow his daughter would show up, he didn't know why it was taking so long for Potter to find his daughter, though he had to admit he was doing the best he could do. Afterall Jade didn't leave any clues as to where she could have gone.

xxx

Jade and Hermione finished watching the movie, and had put on another one, _'Hide and Seek.'_ The movie was almost over, Jade had eaten pizza for the first time; Hermione had ordered. They had talked for quite some time, and Jade got too learn about more of Hermione Granger's life. The girl's life had been a puzzle to Jade eversince she opened her father's yearbook. She wished she was more like her, so confident, honest, and nice, beautiful in so many ways. She wished somehow that maybe if her father had been so prejudiced with muggles and muggleborns he might have ended up with someone like Hermione or maybe even Hermione herself. But that was impossible, one thing for sure was that Jade didn't see her father ever divorcing her mother. Two, Hermione and her father were enemies back in school, three; Hermione was engaged and was quite happy with the life she had now and didn't think her life even was with Hermione no matter how much she wanted it too.

"Jade?"

"hmm.."

"I know you don't want too go home, but your father must be worried sick."

"I know, and I guess I should have told him where I was going, maybe I should."

"Don't worry, Jade, if you need anything I'm here for you, and you can come here anytime. If I'm not here, I'll be at my flat, I'll give you the address just in case."

"Thank you Hermione, you're the best!" said Jade, hugging Hermione.

Hermione turned off the movie, took it out of the vcr, and put it back into the case then handed it to Jade.

"Here you can finish watching it at your Manor, you can bring it back whenever."

"Umm thanks."

"No problem, shall we get going?"

"I guess, how are we going to get there?"

"I'll drive you there in my car."

"Do you know where the Malfoy Manor is?"

"Yes, I've been there before."

"How?"

_Flashback.._

_Hermione was in her 6th year, pacing in her room, waiting for Harry and Ron to come and get her so they could fly to 12 Grimmauld Place. The Order was having an important meeting and she didn't want to be late. Just then a crash was heard in the common room, Hermione didn't think that it was Ron or Harry because they would have flown up to her window. Suddendly footsteps were heard coming closer to her room and she was frightened. She didn't know what was going on but she needed help and fast. Malfoy wasn't in his room he hadn't been in their dorm since this morning. She took out her wand prepared to fight whatever that was approaching. _

_She didn't think the war would be here as of yet, they still had time to prepare. Then the door opened and all she heard after that was Petrificus Totalus. She blacked out after that._

_When Hermione woke up, she was deserted, in a black room, chains were hung on the wall, broken shattered bones on the stone cold floor. She turned to look out for something familiar but there was nothing, it was pitch black, there was no windows and she was frightened. She tried to get up but she felt pain in her side and her leg felt frozen. She looked down at her foot and saw that it was chained, she followed the chain and it was attached to the wall. She tried pulling but she had no strenght to move it. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, she wanted to get back to Hogwarts but she had no idea where she was. Hermione searched her robes for her wand but couldn't find it._

_"Looking for something?" asked a voice from the top stairs of the room._

_Hermione looked up to see Lucius Malfoy at the top of stairs. She knew that Malfoy's father was a death eater and she wasn't prepared for this, she didn't expect this._

_"What do you want with me?" Her voice was shaky, she couldn't help it. She was about to die._

_"It's simple mudblood, I want you dead. And don't think that for one second that your friends are going to help you now."_

_Hermione backed up further and closer to the wall as Lucius walked down the stairs closer to her._

_"Are you scared mudblood? You should be, afterall you and your friends have said I'm a death eater so shouldn't I just prove it to you right here and now."_

_Lucius grabbed Hermione by the neck and held it tight. Hermione could feel her lungs started to close up, she couldn't breathe. He slapped her hard and kicked her in the stomach._

_Suddendly a loud bang was heard and Lucius dropped her._

_"Don't worry I'll be back, don't even try to escape."_

_Lucius went back up the stairs to see what kind of disturbance had occured from him killing the mudblood._

_Hermione started crying, this was it, her dying day; she'd never finish Hogwarts, never get married, never have any children. She wouldn't even have the chance to say goodbye to all of her friends, this was her life ending tonight and she couldn't do anything about it. She felt so vulnerable, so helpless that she couldn't do anything. She didn't have her wand, she was chained to the wall and all she was doing was crying._

_Footsteps was heard coming down the stairs, she sat up straight trying to be brave until her last breath took place. But what appeared down the stairs wasn't who she expected._

_"Granger, I'm going to get you out of here, I'm not doing you any favors but once I give a signal I want you to run to the main hallway, there's an open window on the right side, my broom is outside and I want you get on and I'll try and meet you there in five."_

_Hermione just nodded, she was scared but relieved at the same time. She didn't think **Draco Malfoy **would be the one to help her, maybe he wasn't as evil as she thought he'd be. Draco took out his wand, and whispered Alohamora, the chains unlocked off her foot and she began to stand but fell backwards, her ankle was sprained. Luckilly Draco caught her just in time before she fell back on the ground. She managed to stand on her two feet and walked slowly up the stairs, Draco followed slowly behind just in case she fell back._

_"Umm.. Mal-..Draco I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and th-ank you."_

_"Don't mention it Gr-.. I mean Hermione."_

_This was the first time they had called each other by their first names, but at this time through everything they'd been through, it didn't matter. They were silent for a few moments till they reached the main hallways. Draco went to find his father while Hermione went to the window and placed herself carefully on the broom. Not more then 10 minutes later Draco reappeared and placed himself in front of Hermione on the broom._

_"Hold on, okay we're going to have to make a fast escape, my father doesn't know you're gone yet."_

_Hermione just nodded and placed her arms around Draco's waist to hold on as Draco steered the broom back towards Hogwarts. Hermione took one glance back at the Malfoy Manor vowing **never** to return there ever again._

_End of Flashback.._

They both went out the front door, Hermione locking the door behind her with her keys and approached her car. Jade sat in the front seat while Hermione drove toward the Malfoy Manor, it was a 20 minute drive till they got there. Hermione stopped the car when they got up to the path that led to the front door.

"Jade do you want me to come with you, or are you okay by yourself?" asked Hermione.

"Can you? I'd feel more comfortable if you did."

The girls got out of the car and walked up to the front doors. Jade could hear yelling from inside and knew instantly that it was her mother and father fighting once more. She tried to block out the sounds but they were getting louder as she and Hermione approached the door. Hermione took the initiative too ring the doorbell. The soft chimes of the doorbell began to ring throughout the manor and suddendly the fighting stopped.

xxx

Draco was sickly worried he hadn't heard anything from Potter for awhile. Jade his daughter had been gone 8 hours. He just had another major argument with Pansy, about Jade. But that soon finished when the doorbell rang. He didn't understand, usually people flooed into his manor, unless it was some auror.

Pansy was considering getting one of the house elves to answer the door, but since she was closer, even though she didn't want to have to talk to anyone right now. She had to cancel her date with Theodore and re-schedule just because of Jade. She opened the door and was shocked to no less, for she had not expected this guest.

"Granger?"

Draco was about to answer the door when Pansy had opened it, he heard her gasp. He wondered who could possibly be at the door if it wasn't an auror and that would shock Pansy like that. But then he heard her say something and that name was definitely familiar.

_Granger.._

Draco walked towards the door and stood next too Pansy and noticed that in deed in was Hermione Granger at the front door of their Manor. Draco had no idea why in the world she'd be here out of all places, he hadn't seen her for nine years now. He thought she had disappeared since that's what Potter had said the last time. He might have thought her dead, he didn't know, nine years was a long time ago.

Now that Draco got a better look, Hermione Granger didn't look like the bushy-haired know-it-all anymore from Hogwarts. _'She's beautiful..' _Wait a minute, why in the world did he just think that, he had a wife, and he didn't need to be looking at other women. Even if Pansy wasn't exactly the best looking women out there.

Jade was now hidden behind Hermione because of the fact she did not want to see her mother standing there. She had hoped her father would have just answered the door.

Hermione suddendly felt self-conscious, standing in front of _two_ Malfoy's. She wasn't afraid of them but they both held something secretive about them. Hermione now knew so much about Draco, that she was sure not even Draco knew. Hermione had always admired him from afar and now that she got a good look at him, she found him more attractive then he was in Hogwarts, but didn't think any more of it. She was engaged and was about to be married soon.

"Hello Draco, Pansy!"

"Granger, is that really you?" asked Pansy, still not believing that Hermione Granger was standing in front of their door.

"Yes, Pansy it is me. Don't you think the last name game is a little childish..Mrs. Malfoy?"

Draco stood silently watching the scene in front of him, not sure of what too say. He was surprised but curious as to what Granger would be at his Manor.

"What are you doing here..H-Hermione?" asked Draco,

"Wow Draco I thought you might have forgotten my name, can't a friend come for a visit." said Hermione amusingly.

"Well I don't know about friends wise, but no I never forgot your name I just chose not to use it." said Draco.

"Well that's good to hear, but actually I didn't come to visit, I actually came to give you something."

"And what exactly could you possibly have of ours? As far as I know you have nothing that I would possibly want." asked Pansy.

"I don't know about that Pansy, do you happen to missing anything?"

"No.."

"your daughter?" Hermione supplied.

"What have you done with her?" asked Pansy, furiously.

"I havn't done anything Pansy just maybe brought her back to her rightful parents." said Hermione looking at both Jade's parents, and then turned around to face Jade. "Jade, you should go in now."

Jade appeared right beside Hermione, looking nervous she didn't want too look into her mother's eyes and see hatred. She turned her too look at her father, big mistake. He had a look full of anger, surprise and happiness. But one thing she was glad to see her father again.

"JADE!" exclaimed Draco, reaching Jade and hugging her furiously. While Jade whispered. "I'm sorry Dad." Draco wouldn't let go of her, now that he had his daughter back. "Don't you scare me like that again, okay?" Jade nodded, who now had tears in her eyes.

Hermione watched this memorable moment with Jade and Draco, smiling, now this was a family. Hermione took a look at Pansy and just noticed her staring out into space, and obviously not seeming to care that Jade had returned home.

"Well I should go now." said Hermione.

Draco let go of Jade and took another look at Hermione. "Umm.. Thank you..Hermione for bringing my daughter home." said Draco.

"It was no trouble at all, I guess you could say this was repayment from 6th year when I was here at the Manor. Nice seeing you all again, but I really have to head back." said Hermione turning to walk out the door.

"Hermione!"

Hermione heard the voice and turned around to see Jade running towards herself and wrapping her arms around her. Of course Hermione had bent down so Jade could reach her. Hermione hugged her back for a minute before she relunctanly let go of her. She whispered. "Jade talk to your dad, let him know what is going on." Jade just nodded meaning that she understood and would talk to him even if it pained her to see that look of disappointment on her father's face.

"Thank you Hermione, and I'll bring the movie back soon." said Jade out loud.

"It's no problem Jade, keep it for as long as you'd like. The scary parts havn't even come yet. I'll see you soon, oh before I forget, next week's lesson is cancelled."

"Why?" asked Jade with a sad expression on her face, she always looked forward to those dance lessons.

"I have to visit my parents. I need to tell them the good news, they still don't know about Viktor and I, but don't worry they'll return on Saturday I promise."

Jade smiled." Okay, then I'll see you on Saturday! Bye Hermione!"

"Bye Jade, nice seeing you again Draco, Pansy."

With that said Hermione had left the Malfoy Manor front doors and went back to her car. She started it, and drove to her flat she shared with Viktor.

Draco stared out at the doorway for a couple of seconds realising he'd been staring into space, his mind was hardly focusing. He realised that his daughter was finally home and found by Hermione Granger herself. He was puzzled as to why Jade would see her again on Saturday.

"Jade I think you owe me an explanation, your mother and I were worried sick about you, where did you go?" asked Draco.

"I'm sure mother was very worried, weren't you mother?" asked Jade glaring at Pansy.

Pansy just glared back trying not too hold the anger she felt for the dear girl, for fear of explosion or of Draco finding out what had happened this morning.

"Of course I was worried Darling." Pansy said simply.

"No you weren't, you were the reason I left, and I would have stayed where I was if Hermione hadn't told me I should go back home." said Jade.

Jade decided that she didn't care anymore about her mother, and if their marriage or familiy fell apart, she wasn't going to dwell on it anymore. Her father deserved the truth, and if Pansy wasn't going to say anything, Jade was going to force it out of her.

"And how the hell did Granger find you?" asked Pansy, not even realising how much venom and anger was showing throughout her voice.

"She didn't find me, I went to find her, I've known her for three months now, and you know what _MOTHER!_ She's more of a mother to me then you'll ever be!"

"How can you insult me like that and compare me to that **_mudblood_**."

"Easy mother, she's kind to me, she talks to me, not like I'm a child but as a young teenager, she listens to my problems, and gives me advice and most importantly: SHE DOESN'T HIT ME!" said Jade only screaming the last part, hoping that her mother got the message.

"Wait a second, who hit you Jade?" asked Draco, after staying silent.

"Mother hit me this morning, right before I left." said Jade glaring at Pansy, not wanting to see anger now in Draco face.

"Pansy, why in the world would you hit her." said Draco with anger in his voice.

"She was disrespecting me Draco, I don't like having her take a tone with me, she needed to be taught a lesson."

"Pansy, how could you do that? How could you do that to your own DAUGHTER? Why did you neglect to tell me this earlier? If you wanted to teach Jade a lesson you should have grounded her, not hit her. That's not the right way to discipline her, all it is child abuse. I'm sorry Pansy but what you did was wrong, afterall my years of living with my father. I especially know all about abuse and I don't know why you're starting too, because if that's the case, I can't live with you."

"Draco, Jade is nine years old, she doesn't know what's right and wrong, I had to show her to respect her elders. This is something parents do, it is normal to everyone around."

"Oh is it normal Mother, because I was aware that hitting your own daughter wouldn't gain respect just hate, which is what I'm feeling now. I don't respect you and I know you don't respect me, so don't pretend you do! Dad is trying to make your marriage work and your not even trying and you wanna know why?"

"Why Jade, please enlighten me?" asked Pansy.

"The reason you're not trying is because...your cheating, simple."

"What do you mean Jade?" asked Draco.

"Dad, I don't want to have to say it, but mom has been cheating on you for a long time now, I caught them this morning, and that is why Mother hit me! She wanted me to keep quiet, in hopes that you wouldn't find out, but you deserve the truth."

Draco just turned to face Pansy, he was livid afterall this time, trying to make this marriage work, he knew it would never work out, but now he couldn't care less. Screw this family, he was packing up tonight.

"Pansy, who?"

"I-I..Knott...Theodore Knott."

"From Slytherin?"

Pansy just nodded, she felt guilty but not enough to break it off with Theodore to be with Draco. She didn't think Draco would ever divorce her, purebloods stayed married.

"Very well, I'll be packing up my things tonight."

"What?"

"You heard me Pansy, I don't think I want to be near you right now, or ever for that matter. As far as I'm concerned, your no wife of mine!" said Draco.

**Author's Notes: Wow such a long chapter, but a lot happened here, so that's why. So Hermione and Draco see each other again. SO you can see at the end of this chapter that Draco is going to be making his own decisions from now on. He's not relying on the law but on his heart. He doesn't want to stay married to her, therefore he's made the decision to move out. Not _Divorce, _but it's a step. Don't worry they'll be more interaction between Hermione and Draco in the next chapters.**

**P.S. Songs in **_Italics_**- Speechless and Safe Place to Hide (both by Melissa O'Neil)**

**Natural-181**


	13. Suspiscious

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons. DMHG

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Catherine Malfoy, Laura Anne Potter, Dustin Carlos Weasley and Rebecca Gibson!

**P.S.** This chapter, I got the idea from the movie Little Black Book, though I'm writing this is on my own, so I'm not plagiarizing, it's just the idea.

**Recap:**

_"Pansy, who?"_

_"I-I..Knott...Theodore Knott."_

_"From Slytherin?"_

_Pansy just nodded, she felt guilty but not enough to break it off with Theodore to be with Draco. She didn't think Draco would ever divorce her, purebloods stayed married._

_"Very well, I'll be packing up my things tonight."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me Pansy, I don't think I want to be near you right now, or ever for that matter. As far as I'm concerned, your no wife of mine!" said Draco._

**Chapter 13: Suspiscious**

Draco walked out of the room and into his _old _bedroom. He took out a bag he had in the closet and packed his clothing, he wasn't going to stay here any longer. He didn't care that Pansy had cheated on him, he never loved her. He was mad that Pansy had been keeping this cherade for so long, he couldn't even keep it up. He was finally going to be free. He didn't have a place at the moment but he didn't think Blaise would mind if he stayed there.

Half an hour later, his belongings were packed, most of the stuff in his bedroom was Pansy's. Jade came into her father's room, she had her own bag packed as well for she wasn't going to stay with her mother any longer.

"Where are we going to stay?" asked Jade.

Draco looked over at his daughter, he pulled her into a hug, before putting her on his bed. "We're going to stay at Uncle Blaise's alright." Jade nodded her head, she was more than willing to leave already, she'd done it before and she'd do it again only this time she wasn't alone.

"I'll go tomorrow and empty my account at Gringotts, alright, so you'll either stay with Blaise or you'll stay with your Grandmother, is that alright?"

"Yes that's fine just as long as I'm not staying here."

"Alright let's go." said Draco.

Jade gave a small yawn, it was afterall a little past her bedtime.

"Sounds like someone is tired, don't worry once we get to your uncle's home, you'll be heading to bed immediately." said Draco.

Jade nodded her head for she was in fact tired, she had a long day. Witnessing her mother cheating on her father, visiting Hermione and getting to know her. That was a lot to take in especially for a nine year old girl. Draco took Jade's hand and side apparated with her to Blaise's flat.

Blaise was sitting on his couch, reading a book when he heard a pop coming from the front door. It was almost 10 a'clock and night and Blaise surely wasn't expecting any visitors anytime soon. When he heard two sets of footsteps one lighter than the other, he turned his head to the noise.

"Draco, what are you doing here? You know it's nearly 10 a'clock." exclaimed Blaise.

"Yea, it's good to see you too man. I'm leaving Pansy, that's why I'm here."

"Good for you, it's about time too." said Blaise, he took one look at Jade and realized she was truly tired. "Come on Jade, I'll set you up in the spare bedroom." Blaise took Jade's hand and led her into a bedroom where he put her stuff aside and set her in the bed. Jade would change later, she was too tired and lazy to do it at the moment. As soon as Jade's head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

Blaise went back into the living room of his flat, Draco sat lazilly on the couch.

"So how does it feel?"

"Different, relieved not having her on my back all the time."

"Good, so you'd be willing to get back out in the dating world again?" asked Blaise.

"I don't know, after what Jade and I have been through, I don't think Jade can take another mother like Pansy."

"Not all women are like that you know!"

"I know, but what women would want me, half of these women have probably already heard of my reputation at Hogwarts, there's nothing too look for."

"Don't loose hope, I mean I havn't found the right girl yet either."

"That's because you have issues."

"I do not!"

"Riiight." drawled Draco.

"So what made you finally decided to kick the bucket?"

"Well apparently Pansy hit Jade today."

"No fucking way, you have got to be kidding me!"

"No I'm not, I honestly wanted to kill her right then and there too but I couldn't because then I'd be sent to Azkaban for it. And get this, Pansy has been cheating on me too."

"With who?"

"Knott, you know from Hogwarts, he was in our house."

"Are you serious, wow, we should totally kick her ass to timbucktoo."

"Great plan nimrod, problem is if were sent to Azkaban who's going to watch Jade?"

"Good point, alright down to plan B." said Blaise.

"Haha, no but seriously, I need to go to Gringotts and empty my bank account, Pansy has been using my money I had put away for Jade for her stupid company. She's basically stealing from me, she has her own god damn money. Her family has always been rich." said Draco.

"True, why is Jade so tired though?"

"Jade ran away today, after Pansy hit her, which I couldn't blame her for. She scared me shitless though. You'll never believe it though-"

"Believe what?"

"Guess who I saw today."

"Who?" asked Blaise who seemed more confused now.

"Hermione Granger."

"What? 'The Hermione Granger.' Gryffindor and part of the Golden Trio, Granger?"

"The one and only." replied Draco.

"Wow, I thought she was dead. Where did you see her?"

"She came to my Manor actually, she was the one that found Jade. I don't know how Granger knew I had a daughter in the first place but she did and she brought her back."

"Who knows what Granger's been up too over the years. I mean I work with Potter all the time and he's never mentioned her." said Blaise.

Blaise Zabini was auror, and was partners with Harry Potter. They weren't enemies persay, they just disagreed a lot. But they wouldn't work with anyone else, because the others were unreliable and quite stupid. But majority of time they got along fine.

"I told you I had seen Potter in Diagon Alley, he had told me the same thing, he hadn't heard from her for nearly nine years. "

"Wonders what she does?"

"Don't you have a directory in the ministry?"

"Yes, but she'd probably be listed under a different name since Potter must have already checked." said Blaise.

"Jade knows something, something about Hermione Granger that we obviously don't know."

"Well I'm sure if you asked her, she'd tell you."

"I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"You going to work tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

"Alright, I have a meeting with Potter at 10 so I'll be gone for the morning but you can do whatever you want. I'm sure there's something here for Jade to occupy her time with. "

"Thanks Blaise." said Draco.

"Anytime Draco, you going to head in with Jade or would you rather sleep on the couch?"

"Doesn't matter, but a bed sounds like a pretty good idea to me, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." said Blaise before turning into his own bedroom.

"Goodnight."

xxx

Jade woke up and almost instantly forgot where she was, she rolled over on one of the sides of the bed and knocked into someone. She opened her eyes slowly and saw her father lying next to her sleeping, well he was until she bumped into him.

"I'm sorry dad."

"It's alright, I was just getting up anyways."

"Where are we?"

"Uncle Blaise's flat." replied Draco calmly.

"You mean we're free?"

"Yes Jade, we're finally free."

"I'm hungry."

"You and me both." said Draco, as he laughed.

Draco got out of the bed and went to change in the bathroom, came back in and went into the kitchen to see what food there was that Blaise had. Blaise didn't have any house elves so Draco had to fed for himself. Draco had to learn how to cook, when he was in his 5th year during the summer by his mother. Draco took some eggs out of the fridge and cracked them in a frying pan, turning the stove on. Twenty minutes later, Draco had made breakfast for two, scrambled eggs and bacon, plus an order of toast.

Jade came into the kitchen dressed in new clothes and showered. She sat down at the table and started eating.

"Hungry much?"

"Yes, though I did have a pretty good supper yesturday. I had pizza!" said Jade.

"About yesturday, are you going to explain to me where you went?" asked Draco as he ate breakfast.

"I went- I went to see my dance teacher."

"Then how did Hermione find you."

"My dance teacher- is Hermione."

"You mean to tell me that Hermione Granger has been your teacher for the past 3 months and you couldn't bother to tell me." said Draco.

"I didn't think it mattered, Laura and I had both kept quiet, we didn't want to say anything. We thought that it be best if Hermione did it herself." replied Jade. "But she never did, she's hiding something, something big. She told me she hasn't talked to Harry, Ron or Ginny for the past nine years though she didn't tell me why."

"I'm sure there's a reason. No one has heard from her for the past nine years now, it's no wonder she hasn't contacted anybody."

"The only person she's been in contact with that she had met in her Hogwarts days is her fiancé, Viktor Krum."

"So Granger's getting married eh?"

"Yea, but I don't really like him that much, he may be a great Quidditch player but something just bugs me about him." said Jade.

"I'm sure we all have our reasons for not liking Viktor Krum."

"Did you ever meet him?"

"Yes, during my 4th year, he came to Hogwarts, he was one of the champions in the Triwizard Tournament. We weren't friends or anything, he was too shallow and thought everyone lesser then him. Superficial in my opinion." said Draco. "done with your breakfast?" **(a/n: sound familiar here, this is technically exactly how Draco had acted himself in school.)**

"Yes, what are we going to be doing today?"

Draco took Jade's plate and his own and put it in the sink. "Well I have to go to Gringotts like I told you before and I have to talk to the ministry about getting a divorce to your mother. I think what I'll do is send you to your Grandmother's just so you won't be bored. Is that alright?"

"Yes that's fine, I didn't get to spend much time with her the last time."

"I know."

xxx

"Potter, any news on the Chrontal case?" asked Blaise, once he entered his office.

"Not yet Zabini, the results should be coming in soon. I still trying to get Gondrin to sign the god damn deal but he's not budging."

"Here let me see that!" said Blaise.

Harry handed Blaise the file, while Blaise looked over the file, Harry organised some other files, they had been spreading across his desk. He wasn't exactly the neatest person alive.

"Potter do you ever clean your desk?"

"Yes, but if you havn't noticed I'm been slightly busy."

"Riiight, the wife pregnant again."

"Yes, and if you were married and had kids you'd know all about that now wouldn't you Zabini."

"True, I'm working on it. I go out when I have time."

"Of course you do."

"In fact I'm going out with Draco tonight, well actually I'm _dragging_ him out."

"Why is that?" asked Harry, out of curiosity.

"Well it will eventually be all over the press soon anyways so I might as well tell you. Draco's **finally** divorcing Pansy."

"I see, so your trying to get Malfoy back into the dating world already."

"Well yea, he never loved Pansy so technically I don't see a problem, do you?"

"Nope, not my problem. So did you find anything that we could change to make Gondrin to change his mind?" asked Harry.

"The only thing possible is to meet with him in person and to figure out what he wants exactly, we have to get this deal done by today. If not we're screwed." said Blaise.

"I guess we could do that, I'll arrange it as soon as possible. I won't be here though, so you'll have to meet him yourself. Ginny has a doctor's appointment." said Harry.

"Okay, well then I'll see you tomorrow."

"That you will Zabini."

xxx

Hermione sat reading a book, she didn't have anything to do today, except she had a shift at 11:30pm till 4am at the club. Viktor was once again gone to another Quidditch game. Hermione sometimes though that was all Viktor ever thought about, not even her. He was always gone, usually was only home twice a week. Their relationship was slightly downshifting, because of the lack of communication they didn't have. Her and Viktor's flat was slightly getting dirty. Hermione put her book away and took out some cleaning supplies, she dusted the counter tops, shelves and even inside the closets. Viktor never did any of the cleaning, he never did anything when he was home.

Hermione went into the hallway to clean some more, sweeping the hard wood floor and vaccuming the carpet, washing the windows. That's when she spotted Viktor's **Black Book**. Usually he never forgot it anywhere so Hermione was curious as why it was there, when he usually had it with him.

She had never asked him about it, on why he had it. He had told her he placed his scheduled Quidditch games on it. 'But why would he forget it then?' Hermione thought. She wasn't trying to be nosy or anything but Viktor hardly ever talked to her anymore and she wanted to know what was going on. She took the book and opened it slightly.

"Password?" it said.

Hermione thought about it, what would Viktor put as his password. Then an Idea hit her, his Quidditch Team, since he wouldn't put her name, that was obvious.

"Bulgaria." Hermione typed it in.

"Password, correct." it said.

The book opened, and little pictures with buttons showed up on the screen. Hermione scanned for something familiar, she looked at the files, there was one held for contacts, notes, (which Hermione guessed was where Viktor put his schedule.) pictures which about _107_ already in there. Hermione was curious now, why would Viktor have 107 pictures in his book.

She clicked on the button, and opened the file. She glanced at the pictures twice to make sure her eyes weren't decieving her. They were millions of women in these pictures, women she didn't know at all and Viktor hadn't mentioned them either. Why would Viktor, her fiancé keep pictures of other women. She spotted one women, who appeared in a lot of Viktor's photos, the name Stacey Lonk. There was a picture with them two with _his _parents. Hermione hadn't even met Viktor's parents yet this girl Stacey had. Had Viktor been cheating on her, she needed to find out.

She opened the file that held contacts, and found this Stacey Lonk's number. She took her own phone out and dialed this women's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Stacey Lonk?"

"Yes, who may I be speaking too?"

"Josie Johnson." said Hermione, she didn't wish to use her real name for false exploitation. She had used this name many times, it was what she used for the minister's directory so people wouldn't know who she was.

"Well what can I do for you Josie?"

"Would it be alright if I met you?"

"Sure, but I don't know why?"

"Well you know about Viktor Krum surely?"

"But of course I do, half the world does."

"But you dated him didn't you?"

"Why yes I did."

"Well would you be able to meet me for coffee, in an hour at St. Java?"

"I suppose so, I'll see you then Josie."

"Thank you, I'll see you then."

Hermione hung up the phone, she was nervous and scared at the same time. 'Was Viktor cheating on her, how long had it been going on.' Hermione thought. Hermione couldn't look at his book any longer, she felt betrayed, all this time of their two year relationship might have been lies. But she needed to find out for sure, it could have all been a misunderstanding and Hermione could be just jumping to conclusions. Hermione tried to reassure herself, she was nervous to meet this women.

She'd finish her cleaning at another time, right now she had to change and get ready. She straightened her hair and put on a little makeup before apparating to the coffee shop.

She spotted Stacey right away, since she had seen her in the pictures, she still looked the same except her hair was longer. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was pretty in Hermione's opinion.

Hermione walked over to where Stacey was sitting.

"Josie Johnson, nice to meet you." said Hermione, handing out her hand.

"Stacey Lonk." she shook Hermione's hand. "Please sit down, now why did you want to meet me?"

"Well, I'm a reporter, and I'm writing an autobiography on Viktor Krum which was why I asked you if you were dating him. I won't put anything you don't want me too, so you won't have to worry about it." Hermione lied, she needed an excuse to talk to this women.

"Umm, alright I guess."

"Now if you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you saw Viktor?" asked Hermione.

"Over a year ago." Hermione's heart skipped a beat, she was dating Viktor then.

"Do you talk on occasion."

"We're good friends."

"But you dated him?"

"Yes, for over 6 years."

"And you never went further than that?"

"Well he asked me to marry him, and I had accepted."

"Well what happened?"

"My company was moving to America, and I really wanted to go, so our relationship kinda just slipped apart."

"But your back now, which means you could get back with him." said Hermione, hoping the answer was a no.

"I don't know, it's been awhile, I don't know if he still loves me that way." said Stacey.

"Do you still love him?"asked Hermione, this was the question and answer she really wanted.

"Yes..I can never stop thinking about him."

That tore Hermione in two, Viktor was with her and he loved this girl. It was all Hermione needed. Maybe Viktor did love her, but Hermione could never top Stacey, she was better, prettier than her. There was nothing to compete with. Hermione didn't know what to do now, she was going to be married to Viktor in less than four months, but now she wasn't so sure she wanted too.

"Well thank you for your time Stacey, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"It was nice to meet you too, Josie, maybe we could get together for coffee, just as friends and not as a reporter and interviewer." offered Stacey.

"That sounds great, how does next week sound?"

"Great, here's my address and we could meet there."

"Thank you, so I'll see you then."

"Next week."

Hermione apparated back to her flat, she didn't know what to do or say, did Viktor actually love her or Stacey.

xxx

Hours pasted quickly for Draco, his spent half the morning at the Ministry, waiting in line to talk to someone about his divorce. Blaise couldn't help him, because he didn't work in that department. He saw Potter leaving the building though, they merely nodded their head at each other and that was it. Draco knew that Blaise probably had told Potter his news about him getting a divorce, he couldn't blame him though, Blaise was always like that, even in school. He just loved to talk.

Once he was in line, he stood there for two hours till he got in front of the minister's.

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'd like to have some papers."

"Papers for what sir?"

"Divorce."

"Are you sure Mr. Malfoy, because once these papers are signed they can't be taken back."

"I'm perfectly sure about this."

"Alright, here you go, Though these types of divorces will probably take a few weeks to be finallised, but will let you know Mr. Malfoy, have a nice day!"

"Oh I will Minister." said Draco once he got the papers. He'd have to send one to Pansy, which of course meant talking to her which he didn't want to do.

Pansy had no idea that Draco was planning on divorcing her. She could take his Manor for all he cared, he was planning on building his own home now, like he had wanted too. He was going to continue working where he worked because he liked his job, but now with Pansy out of the way he was going to work only a certain amount of hours a day. He'd have to hire more people though.

His trip to Gringotts didn't take as long, the goblins made sure he had his key before opening his volt _181_. He took, most of his money out of the account, he couldn't take it all because he didn't have enough hands or bags to carry it all.

Draco had dropped Jade off at his mother's home after breakfast, Jade was going to stay there for a couple of days until Draco got back on his feet. Jade was fine with it, she understood what her dad was going through and she was technically going through the same thing. Draco had told his mother everything that had happened, from yesturday well except the part about Hermione Granger. His mother had only ever met her twice, at the Quidditch World Cup and at Graduation.

Narcissa was perfectly fine watching Jade, she loved her granddaughter, it made her feel young again even though she was far from it. Narcissa was 46 years old, but she hardly looked her age, which was good for her.

When Draco got back, from Gringotts it was already after six. Blaise was back from work, and was sitting at the kitchen table doing some paperwork.

"What you working on?" asked Draco.

"Gondrin's case, Potter and I are trying to get him to sign a deal, but he's refusing, and it's causing our department a lot of trouble."

"Well if you and Potter are on the job, I'm sure you can pull it off, and I mean mostly you, I'm not sure about Potter."

"Surprisingly Potter isn't a bad auror, like I mean when we both joined the ministry, we were both skeptical about getting in, but we both made it in with flying colours which is why were partners I suppose." said Blaise.

"Makes sense."

"Where's Jade, Draco?"

"With my mother, I thought it'd be easier for now."

"Yea, probably, so how did it go with the ministry?"

"Well I had to wait in line forever, then the minister told me it takes a couple of weeks for the divorce to be finalised, and I still have to talk to Pansy about all of this. After this I still have to get full custody papers, because there is no way in hell am I letting Pansy take Jade after what she did."

"Yea I don't blame you." said Blaise.

"Did you have supper yet?" asked Draco.

"No not yet, I actually just got back only an hour ago, I thought I'd wait for you anyways."

"Oh alright, well what are we going to eat, because I checked your kitchen and you absolutely nothing in your cubboards did you know that?"

"Yea I know, I havn't time to go shopping for food. I guess we can just order." said Blaise with a laugh.

"Order what?"

"Pizza I guess, nothing really much to order than that."

"Pizza?" asked Draco.

"Oh come on Draco, don't tell me you never heard of pizza."

Draco just shook his head. "I've never tried it, but Jade said she had yesturday with Granger."

"Well there's a first thing for everything now isn't there."

"Sure." Draco replied.

Blaise walked over to his phone, and dialed the pizza company and order a medium size pizza with pepperoni and bacon on it. They told Blaise it'd be there in 10 minutes. Blaise hung up the phone and sat on his couch. Draco followed.

"I'm dragging you out tonight, so don't even think about staying here."

"Why Blaise would I do something like that?"

"Because I know you, when honestly was the last time you had a firewhiskey and answer honestly?"

"Since Hogwarts." replied Draco.

"Now think about it Drake that was nine years ago, you havn't done anything for your life."

"How can I when Pansy was breathing down my back all the time, I never had time for myself." said Draco. "But of course Pansy had plenty of time, fucking Knott wasn't a problem for her."

"Well now you do, and we are going to have drinks tonight."

"Fine, it looks like I have no choice in the matter do I?"

"No you don't."

xxx

Hours seemed to pass, and Hermione had been working an hour already at the club. Marta had asked her to come a half an hour early. The bar was packed with people. It was a Sunday night, and the guys just mostly wanted to get drunk right before they had to head to work the next day. Hermione wasn't bothered by it, her job was easy.

"Hey Hermione, what time you here till?" asked Natalie.

"Till 4, you?"

"Till 3:30."

"So how was Brad?" asked Shantelle.

"Great, I'm sorry I couldn't work that week." said Natalie.

"We understand, we all need some time with our boyfriends, well for me it's more like a fiancé."

"And hows that going?" asked Dana.

"Not that great, Viktor's never home anymore. I think he's cheating on me." said Hermione, she could trust her friends.

"Are you serious Hermione?"

"I mean, I don't know for sure but he might, I'll have to talk to him when he gets back."

"Well we're here if you need us."

"I know thanks." said Hermione, "if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to the washroom."

Hermione went to wipe her tears away, she didn't want to think about Viktor right now, she needed to work, she needed the money. She came back 10 minutes later to see Shantelle talking to two people, Hermione was very familiar with.

"Well well well, look who we have here, Slytherins." said Hermione with a smile on her face as she approached them. "Hello Blaise, Draco."

"Hermione, you know them?"

"But of course, they went to school with me."

"Hogwarts right?"

"The one and only." said Hermione, with a laugh. "Shantelle, just go serve some other customers, I can deal with them."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"See you!" said Hermione, she turned to face the men she once knew so long ago. "Long time no see eh?"

"Granger? Wow sure not so innocent now are you?" asked Blaise.

"Well you didn't expect goody-two shoes Granger to stay at Hogwarts did you?" asked Hermione with a laugh.

"No, not exactly, listen Gr-Hermione, I want to thank you for yesturday." said Draco.

"It was no problem, she's a good kid."

"Thanks."

"Did she tell you, about how she feels?" asks Hermione.

"Yes.."

"Good, so what can I get you?"

"I'll have a firewhiskey and get me a double for Draco here, it appears he hasn't had firewhiskey since Hogwarts Granger, can you believe it?" said Blaise.

"Really, Malfoy stayed sober?" with a look of astonishment on her face.

"Yes I did."

"Hard to believe though, since you kinda went wild at Graduation, my friends over there don't believe in being sober. I've tried to convnce them believe me." said Hermione. "So what are you celebrating?"

"Oh you know this and that, Draco's getting divorced but so what else is new, what's up with you _Hermione_?" asked Blaise.

"Draco you're getting divorced?"

"Yes, it's about time too. After yesturday, and what Pansy did to Jade, I couldn't take it anymore."

"Well good for you, Pansy was a bitch back in school, I guess some things never change."

"So true." said Draco.

"So Granger, you work in a bar?"

"Yes I do, why are you asking?"

"I'm not, just out of curiosity, we haven't heard from you for over nine years now."

"I know, I made it so."

"Why?" asked Draco.

"It's kinda shameful to admit and I'd rather not, it's too painful."

"What is?"

"I ran away, I didn't disappear, it's just that no one looked in the right place. I don't want you to tell Harry or Ron, please."

"Why? Why can't you tell us?" asked Blaise.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone, and I mean anyone. This isn't the right place too tell you."

"Then where should we go?" asked Draco.

"There's a back room here, just follow me." said Hermione. "Marta I'm going on break!"

Hermione didn't know why she was going to tell them her secret, but it needed to be told to someone. Hermione was nervous; Blaise and Draco were going to be the first ones to find out her secret, of why she left. Rebecca had been the only one and now her ex-enemies were next. She had promised herself she wouldn't tell but she had already come out of her shell by going back to the Malfoy Manor. Once she told them, Hermione thought it was time to tell Harry and Ron. Then she'd be complete, she wouldn't have this secret burned on her shoulder any longer.

Hermione led them into the back room of the bar and she motioned for them to sit down.

"So tell us, why did you leave?" asked Blaise.

"I left because- because I- I was raped."

"Raped?" asked Draco.

"Yes...by a Death Eater."

The boys were silent, they didn't know what to say.

"Now don't look at me that way, I know that you both have the dark mark. Though I know you both never wanted it. I know you would never do something like that, rape I mean."

The boys didn't know that Hermione knew they both had the dark mark, Hermione must have found out during the final battle but they wouldn't talk about that. It was true, they never would in a million years rape someone for their own pleasure. They felt sympathy for her, but they didn't show it. Hermione continued her story.

"It was after Graduation, I was in Diagon Alley just minding my own business and he came out of no where. He knew who I was because he kept calling me a mudblood. He wanted to kill me, I told him to kill me, I had nothing else to live for. I had gotten my dimploma as a witch so I didn't need anything more. I was pretty sure he was going to kill me, but he didn't. He put the imperious curse on me and raped me, and I couldn't do anything about it. "

"Did you find out who it was?"

"No, I never saw his face. I felt ashamed about what had happened, I felt vulnerable that I couldn't even stop it. I took off, I didn't want people to judge me, for not doing anything about it. He stole my virginity on top of that, so it was enough pressure for me to runaway. "

"No one would have judged you, it wasn't your fault." said Draco.

"But it was, I let it happen, I could have used my wand to defend myself and I didn't." said Hermione.

"There must be something else."

"There is." said Hermione, she put her hands in front of her eyes to wipe her tears away from her face. " Wow I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

Once her tears were clear, Hermione had no choice but to continue.

"Well after I was raped, I thought I might be pregnant so I went to see a **muggle** doctor, and he told me I wasn't. I was happy about that because I wasn't ready to be a mother, nor could I do it alone. But he told me, I carried a disease."

"A disease, what kind?" asked Blaise.

"Deteoritios."

"That disease?" asked Blaise in surprise.

Hermione nodded her head, ashamed. "What is Deteoritios?" asked Draco, he wasn't familiar with medical terms.

"It means that I'll never get pregnant or have any children." answered Hermione. "Not only had the death eater took my virginity but my will to have children. That's why I teach dance lessons, so I can be near children so I know that even though I can't have them I know what I'm missing out on."

"Wow. I guess that explains a lot of why you left but where did you go?" asked Blaise.

"I went to America, I stayed there for about 7 years and then I came back here. That's when I started dating Viktor."

"Viktor, as in Viktor Krum?"

"Yes, you remember him in our 4th year."

"Yea, kinda of a big shot though, no offense." said Blaise.

"None taken, so enough about me, what's up with you guys?"

"Well you probably already know my life story so I won't go into that." said Draco.

"How would she know so much about you Draco?" asked Blaise.

"Jade." Hermione answered. "But don't worry she didn't tell me too much, most of it I kinda figured it out the rest for myself. Your family is just going through some tough times, that much anyone can understand."

"True, I've done everything I can possibly think of but it was taking mine and Jade's happiness away."

"Well now, that you'll be getting a divorce you'll get to do what you want now."

"I guess."

"So Blaise how are you?"

"Well if you can believe it or not, I work with Potter. I'm sure you know he's an auror, and well he's my partner. Still single though."

"No I didn't know you worked with Harry, like I said before I haven't been in contact with anyone. Really, one of the Slytherin Prince's is still single, actually both are. That's kinda sad. I mean you guys were big shots in school always perading around like you owned the world and now, well not much you can say about it now is there?"

"Yea I guess it is sad." said Draco with a laugh.

"You know, that's the first time, I have ever heard you laugh."

"Really?"

"Yea, shows how much we know each other."

"Hermione?" a voice called out.

"Yea, what is it?"

"It's packed."

"Coming!" said Hermione. "Well we better get out there now, you guys can stick around if you'd like but I might be busy for awhile."

"Alright." said Blaise.

They all walked out of the room, Draco and Blaise; went back to where they had been sitting before and Hermione went back to the bar to serve a few more drinks. Half an hour later, the place had calmed down, and Hermione started to talk to Dana.

"So Hermione, hows St. Mungos?"

"It's alright, I'm getting lesser shifts though and that's pissing me off. The lesser hours I get, the lesser money I'm getting."

"Why don't you get a raise?" said Dana, "You work in the same department as Rebecca, yet she has a higher pay then you."

"I know because I wasn't planning on staying there forever, I didn't want to get myself involved too much."

"Gilderoy Lockart still there?"

"Yup, no one seems to know how to remove the memory charm, we've tried to remove it, but because the spell was used with a broken wand he might have side effects for a long time."

Dana Sira had gone to Hogwarts as well, she was a year younger than Hermione, which was why she had asked about Gilderoy Lockart.

Hermione went back to the bar, and talked to a few more customers, served drinks. Her shift was almost over, so she'd be able to get some sleep. She usually almost slept for four hours each night before she had to be up for St. Mungos.

Hermione heard crying, she didn't know where it was coming from, but it didn't sound good. Hermione looked around for the voice and found what had been looking for.

Karla ran inside the bar, looking for her aunt, she was scared for her mother.

"Aunty Hermione!"

Hermione ran to Karla, and wrapped her in a hug, she wiped her tears away. "What's wrong Karla?"

"It's mum."

**Author's Notes: Another long chapter, 16 pages of writing, and it was supposed to write a lot more than that, but I had to cut it eventually. I thought why not leave a cliffy. So there's some Hermione and Draco interaction but I had to add some Blaise in there as well, no one can forget poor Blaise. There will be more of Hermione/Draco without Blaise don't worry.**

**My plan was the a new pairing was going to appear, you guessed it! Rebecca/Blaise! Perfect isn't it? **

**P.S. Please Review!**

**Natural-181**


	14. Dance Benefit

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons. (DMHG)

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, Laura Potter, Dustin Weasley and Rebecca Gibson!

**P.S. **I had to re-write this a couple of times before finally posting it, because I didn't want to reveal too much.

**Recap:**

_Hermione went back to the bar, and talked to a few more customers, served drinks. Her shift was almost over, so she'd be able to get some sleep. She usually slept for four hours each night before she had to be up for St. Mungos. _

_Hermione heard crying, she didn't know where it was coming from, but it didn't sound good. Hermione looked around for the voice and found what had been looking for._

_Karla ran inside the bar, looking for her aunt, she was scared for her mother._

_"Aunty Hermione!"_

_Hermione ran to Karla, and wrapped her in a hug, she wiped her tears away. "What's wrong Karla?"_

_"It's mum."_

**Chapter 14: Dance Benefit**

"Where is your mum?" asked Hermione, once it seemed that Karla had stopped crying.

"It's..it's Daddy, he's back." was all Karla could say before she fainted.

Hermione brought her over to one of the chairs, and sat her up. She took out a glass and filled it up with water and splashed Karla with it lightly. She didn't want her choking. Karla opened her eyes slightly.

"Karla where's your mum, where is she?"

"At- at the house."

"I'm going to go get your mum, alright?"

"NO! Daddy...he'll hurt you too."

"It's alright Karla, I'll be fine."

Before Hermione was about to talk to Marta about leaving to head to Rebecca's, when Rebecca walked in herself. She was limping, and her arms and legs looked bruised from Hermione's point of view. Rebecca looked about ready to collapse. Before she could fall Blaise caught her. Blaise and Draco had headed towards Hermione when they heard the commotion.

"Just set her down here." Hermione said, motioning for Blaise to carry her towards one of the couches.

"Mum!" Karla said, she had tears in her eyes.

"It's- it's alright Karla, I'm alright."

"What happened Rebecca?" asked Hermione.

"He fucking did it again, that fucking bastard." Rebecca answered.

"Xander?"

"Yes."

"Here let me look at you."

Hermione worked Rebecca's bruises and cuts for about 10 minutes till they were completely healed. It stung a bit, but Rebecca was willing for the bruises and cuts to go away. Rebecca held Karla in her arms as she seemed to continue to cry.

"It's alright, baby, I'm fine really." Rebecca assured her daughter.

"But- but Daddy, he'll hurt you again…I-I just know it."

"No he won't I promise, he will never come near you again." said Rebecca. "Hermione I need a favour?"

"What do you need?"

"Can Karla and I stay at your place, just for awhile? I have a feeling Xander won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"How did he find you?"

"I don't know, I mean he must have checked at the hospital, and found out he was the father to Karla, and found out where I lived."

"Who's this Xander person?" asked Blaise.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot. Rebecca, this is Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts, they went to school with me; Blaise, Draco this is Rebecca, my best friend." said Hermione.

"Please to meet you." said Rebecca after shaking both their hands. "Wait didn't you say Zabini and Malfoy, weren't those two Slytherins that bullied you in school?"

"Kinda, but then again that was a long time ago, I think we're all past that don't you think?"

"Definitely." said Blaise.

"Good, because if they hurt you Hermione I'd have to kill them."

"Oh I'm sure you would, it's no problem really. And if you want to stay at my place that's perfectly fine with me."

"Thanks Hermione, you're a lifesaver."

"Aren't always." answered Hermione.

"So who's Xander?" Blaise repeated.

"You want to tell them or should I?" asked Hermione.

"No, I'll tell them, I can trust them right?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes, you can trust them I just revealed my most biggest secret. I think you can do the same."

"Did you really?"

"Yes."

"Good for you, next step; Harry and Ron."

"I know, don't remind me. I'll get to them soon."

"You better or else, I'll have to pound you one." said Rebecca.

"Alright, so you might want to tell them now."

"Right, well alright you guys might want to sit down for this."

Both Draco and Blaise did, they sat in two chairs near by. Karla was still in her mum's arms. She didn't want to be scared anymore. She needed a real father someone who wouldn't beat the crap out of her mom.

"Well Xander was an ex-boyfriend of mine we were dating for about five months until things got pretty ugly. He starting drinking and going out to clubs and sleeping with other women behind my back. When I found out, I dumped him, but he wouldn't have it. He raped me and I told him to get the fuck out of my life. And he did, but something tagged along with him. I found out I was pregnant, and I decided to keep the baby no matter how much I hated him, Karla was special and I wouldn't trade her for the world. But now Xander knows where Karla and I are and I'm pretty sure he'll stop at nothing to get us back into his life. I can't let that happen, he's abusive and I can't let my daughter be associated with someone like that."

"Can't you press charges?" asked Draco.

"I've tried a million times but the law doesn't see anything wrong because they believe that Xander has the right to see Karla since it is half his." answered Rebecca.

"You won't let him take me will you?" asked Karla.

"Never! I wouldn't let him take you. You are mine and mine only. Your father has no right to take you."

"There must be a way to put him bars though I mean. I'm an auror there must be a way that I could prove it." said Blaise.

"Would you?"

"I can try, I mean I don't have much on my plate so I'm sure I can figure something out."

"Yes, that would be great, it would mean so much to me and Karla if you would." said Rebecca. "How will I ever repay you?"

"No need, it'd be my pleasure, I would love no more than to get people behind bars for doing insignificant crimes." said Blaise.

"Thank you so much." said Rebecca. She kissed Blaise on the cheek. "They definitely have changed eh Hermione? I mean from the stories you've been telling me." She said with a wink.

"And what could you possibly telling her about us _Hermione_?" asked Draco with his famous smrk.

"Ah and there's that Malfoy smirk again, I thought that would have disappeared by now?" said Hermione with a laugh. "Nothing much really, you know just about you calling me a mudblood constantly, about I punching you in third year, name calling; Ferret ring a bell?"

"Hey, I haven't called you that since 6th year alright, now who's bringing up the name calling now." said Draco.

"I know, I'm just reminding you that's all." said Hermione with a smile across her face.

"Trust me, it's been reminded."

"Good, I'm glad." said Hermione. "Water?"

"Yes please." said Rebecca. "So...Hermione tells me a lot about you two, what don't I know?"

"Nothing really."

"Well she tells me you have a daughter Draco, is it?"

"Yes, she's nine years old." answered Draco.

"How lovely, what's her name?" asked Rebecca.

"Jade."

"What about you Blaise, do you have any kids?"

"Nope, not married either."

"But you are 27 years old?"

"Yes, I know truly sad to still be single at this age." said Blaise.

"I know what you mean, it's hard finding a guy who at least likes kids, let alone likes me." Rebecca said.

"Why should there be something wrong with you for a guy not to like you?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask them. I'm sure they'd find an excuse."

"I'm sure your not that bad." said Blaise. "Kids aren't bad, I wish I had some of my own."

"Maybe you will one day." said Rebecca.

"Here's your water Becca." said Hermione as she came back and handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks Hermione. Are you sure you don't mind us staying at your place?"

"It's fine, you are always welcome at my place."

"Will Viktor mind?"

"No, I don't see why not." said Hermione.

Hermione noticed the time and realized that she was now finished work. She'd have at least four hours of sleep till she had another shift at St.Mungos. She was lucky enough that she didn't have to close, because then she'd be here all day and night.

"Well my shift is done now, do you want to head to my place now?"

"Yea definitely before I pass out." said Rebecca.

Before the men could give their money too Hermione for her drinks, Hermione stopped them.

"It's alright, it's on the house."

"Thanks Hermione, I guess I'll see you around." said Blaise.

"I guess you will."

"Bye Granger."

"Bye Malfoy." said Hermione with a smile.

Once the two men had left, Hermione was able to leave with both Rebecca and Karla back to her place. She had to make sure this week went well with her parents, they were going to meet Viktor. They were supposed to leave right after her shift at St. Mungos tomorrow. Viktor had told he'd be a day or two late though, which brought down Hermione's mood.

xxx

Hermione could have had the worst week with her parents imaginable, she knew for one that her parents didn't like Viktor once he finally arrive three days late. Like it wasn't bad enough, he had no manners and I'll he talked about was Quidditch which her parents had no interest in. For they were muggles so they didn't even know much about it. Things seemed to be getting worse for her each day. Her parents knew about her condition and they made that mistake by asking Viktor if he wanted any kids. Her parents thought she had told him already, but she hadn't.

_**Flashback..**_

_Everyone was sitting at the dinner table, Viktor blabbing on about something Hermione's parents didn't understand. _

_"Viktor, it's fasinating about your love for that sport but what kind of future do you see with my daughter?" asked Bradley Granger._

_"Well, Mr. Granger, I plan to take good care of her, love her, appreciate her fully. You know all that stuff."_

_"That's not what I meant, I mean what about future as in kids and such?"_

_"Kids?" He paused. "Oh well I don't like them, there too much to handle, and they cause havoc around the house. Couldn't have that if I vasn't home all the time and I couldn't leave Hermione too do all the vork. Our schedules are too busy to even have kids anyways, and ve'd need to hire someone to take care of them." said Viktor._

_"But you know Hermione can't."_

_"Can't vhat?"_

_"Have kids.."_

_"Well that's great, then there's nothing to worry about."_

_"Hermione, did you not tell him?" asked Sarah Granger._

_"No mum I did not, the conversation never came up." said Hermione._

_"What did you not tell me?"_

_So Hermione told him her story, she was taken at back by his reply to the question the fact that he didn't like children. Who wouldn't like them? But now that she was going to be married to him she wouldn't even get the chance to adopt a child because Viktor 'didn't like them'._

_"Wow, Hermione that's horrible, well than I guess it's good thing though. I mean, now we von't have to vorry about kids anymore." said Viktor. _

_Hermione couldn't reply, her opinion obviously didn't matter to Viktor anymore. He hadn't even cared about her well being. He didn't want answers and he wasn't concerned. She had always wanted a child of her own and now she'd never even get the chance. She got up and left the table, and into her old bedroom. She cried for some time until her mother came into her room with some tea, and sat down beside her bed._

_"I know it hurt, what Viktor said to you down there."_

_"He doesn't get me anymore mum, he wants to decide my career and my future." replied Hermione._

_"Are you sure this is what you want, to be married to him?"_

_"I-I don't know anymore. The thought of being alone is too depressing, but than if I do marry Viktor, I could be ruining my chances of happiness."_

_"But you love him?"_

_"I do, but things havn't gotten so complicated mum."_

_"I know honey, but is this what you want?"_

_"I can't answer that."_

_"Well you'd best talk to Viktor, your wedding is in four months."_

_"I know mum, I know.." said Hermione._

**_Flashback Ends..._**

That week was hell and she wasn't so sure about this wedding anymore. Viktor was so distant with her lately that it was getting on her nerves. The fact that he could have also been cheating was a slight possibility of cancelling the whole entire wedding altogether. But Hermione didn't have proof of anything so she couldn't cancel it without reason. Viktor could just tell her that she was jumping to conclusions and Hermione would have nothing to back up her story. She loved Viktor, that much she knew, but if this was her life, she didn't know if she could handle it.

xxx

Hermione came an hour early to the studio, she looked the room around. She knew the building needed repairs and fast, but she didn't have the money. There was no way she'd be able to pay for everything, not with her salary. Hermione didn't take charity, and she wasn't about to use Viktor's money either. His Quidditch games were more important to him than her, so it wouldn't have mattered if her building was falling apart to him. It wasn't his problem. She didn't have classes today but just going into the studio helped her clear her head. She's had this studio for over a year and a half now, but the building itself was at least 20 years old.

It needed a good paint job, titles replaced, sturdly floors. Pipes needed to be tarnished, fixed and replaced. The ceiling was a different story. On top of it all, the building itself was too small. The dance floor was too small for the amount of people in each of her classes. But what could she possibly do? She didn't have any money, well not much to spend. She had saved up over the years in a special account at Gringotts, Hermione Granger's account. She had been only using Josie Johnson for the past nine years now, so most of her money was saved in there. But the Hermione Granger account, mostly just held money from her Hogwarts days, that was for six years. She hadn't been there to visit since then. She didn't know how much money she had, but now this was an emergency.

Her dream job was to become a choregrapher, or simply a dance teacher, and she was so much closer to doing that in actuality. She just needed a couple of thousand dollars, and she'd be fine, she'd be able to afford a new dance studio.

She walked out of her building and just walked into the streets, she needed a place, just any place. But where would she find one that was perfect, perfect for her. That was until a sign caught her eye.

_**'For Sale, 200,700 ft**_

_**For more information please call..**_

_**555-5681'**_

The building was certainly big enough, she just needed to call the number and hopefully arrange something. She hoped that all went well at that luck was maybe on her side this time. She knew exactly what she needed to do, she just hoped that with participation and organisation, she'd have her dream studio.

The perfect idea, and it didn't have to take long. A Dance Benefit, seemed to be the only way.

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger like that, in the last chapter. I just wanted to capture your attention, did it work? Next chapter will be a lot of Hermione/Draco interaction, so stayed tuned.**

**P.S. I'd like to thank my faithful reviewers and all your support.**

**Natural-181**


	15. Divorce and Unintentional Accidents

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons. (DMHG)

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, Laura Potter, Dustin Weasley and Rebecca Gibson!

**Recap:**

_She walked out of her building and just walked into the streets, she needed a place, just any place. But where would she find one that was perfect, perfect for her. That was until a sign caught her eye._

_**'For Sale, 200,700 ft**_

_**For more information please call..**_

_**555-5681'**_

_The building was certainly big enough, she just needed to call the number and hopefully arrange something. She hoped that all went well at that luck was maybe on her side this time. She knew exactly what she needed to do, she just hoped that with participation and organisation, she'd have her dream studio. _

_The perfect idea, and it didn't have to take long. A Dance Benefit, seemed to be the only way._

**P.S. **Anyone please, I need a **BETA**!! I know, I know, I'm already in the 15 chapter but this story isn't over yet, there's plenty more to come! If you want to email me, or just review and say that you'd like to be my BETA, that'd be great! I'm not the best speller, and I know I make plenty of mistakes and that's why I'm asking.

**Chapter 15: Divorce And Unintentional Accidents**

The sun slowly rised as the hours grew weary. The sky musty with grey clouds, and if looks could kill, there'd be a thunderstorm. Draco woke with a start of the lightening bearing outside his bedroom window or any case the guest bedroom from Blaise's flat.

He knew waking up this early in the morning, not his usual time that something was not right. Tried as he could, there was no possibility that he was going to be able to get back to sleep. Which deprived him even more for he hadn't slept a wink the other night. Everyone else was still sleeping and Draco wished that he was too but it was no use.

Walking into the living room and pulling out a book from Blaise's bookshelf and began to read any book that caught his eye. The hours seemed to turn quite heavy when the next thing he heard was an owl screeching from outside the window scratching trying to get in. Draco wanted to refuse but the owl wouldn't leave him bloody alone. He got up from the couch and opened the window for the annoying owl. He wasn't expecting any mail, but to his surprise, the owl perched himself right in front of him, holding out his leg with two letters attached.

Draco took the first letter from the owl, and placed the other on the kitchen table. He'd get to it later, opening it, found out that it was signed with the ministry sealed stamp which could only mean one thing.

'_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_As of February 21, we hereby declare that your marriage to Ms. Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy is now destroyed and finalised. We are sorry for the delay as the ministry is quite busy at the moment, and we currently only finished reviewing the papers. We had a hard time with the evidence that was provided considered of time consuming critism. We would like to thank you and congradulate you as you are now a free man and are no longer obligated to your wife as of this letter._

_P.S. March 4, is your trial for child custody testimony. Please be there at 10 sharp and prompt._

_Have a good day Mr. Malfoy._

_Sincerely,_

_Dante Lavish_

_Wizard and Witch law enforcements firm_

_Ministry of Magic Corporation'._

He stuggled with the information and had to sit down, knowing that this was his chance. He'd been cooped up in hell for so long that he didn't have to worry about his wife-no-sorry-ex-wife. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and was about to open the next letter when he realised it wasn't just a letter, it was a howler. He couldn't remember the last time he recieved one, from the last of his time at Hogwarts he could remember recieving one from his father, before the final battle. He talked about Voddermort's plan and for him to be ready when the day was to come and if he wasn't, well there'd be hell to pay for.

The howler opened and Draco recognised the irritating scratchy voice immediately.

'_HOW DARE YOU DRACO MALFOY! WHEN IN THIS CENTURY WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU WERE DIVORCING ME. I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS, NOR FOR THE FACT AM I ALLOWING YOU TO TAKE JADE AWAY, SHE IS HALF MINE AND WILL STAY THAT WAY FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE. DRACO MALFOY, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I SIGNED THE GOD DAMN BLOODY PAPERS FOR YOU, BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS ISN'T OVER!'_

Draco sighed in his chair, he knew it was going to be bad once the papers were signed, and this howler just prooved that Pansy was going to stop at nothing to get what she wanted. It fazed him how Pansy hated their daughter but when it actually came down to the truth, she needed her. The only reason why Pansy wanted Jade was for publicity, for the Malfoy's image was everything to her. Only now Pansy wasn't married to him anymore, so she'd have nothing. He knew that because he wasn't married anymore, many or so women would be after him, but after nine years of hell he didn't know whether he could handle it. Pansy would definitely be wide open to new men in public and Pansy would have no problem flaunting it either. Draco didn't know how long Pansy had been cheating on him, nor did he care and he wasn't about to ask her either.

He was done speaking with her, unless it had to if neccessary to talk about Jade. Jade was his pride and joy in this life and would do anything for her. Nothing Pansy or anyone else would say would get in the way of that. As Draco looked back on the years, his job had taken over most of his life. He had spent two years in the ministry but found out he didn't like it all that much, and besides the ministry didn't exactly trust him either. He still had the dark mark on his arm, and would never forget it, and for those reasons alone the ministry kept a close eye on him. He was surprised after the war, that he wasn't sent to Azkaban like many other death eaters.

He hadn't kept contact with anyone from Hogwarts except Blaise, and he wished he had. Though he had seen many people over the years briefly he never did get the chance to actually get to know them. Granger was a surprise to him, after nine years of never seeing her, and now this. His daughter was taking dance lessons with her as a teacher. He didn't really have a problem with it, nor did he care as long as his daughter was happy.

Draco glanced at the clock in the living room set up on top of the television Blaise had bought not that long ago. Blaise was never a muggle hater, and even in Hogwarts he had kept quiet most of the time. Blaise being a Slytherin, did tend to do some evil doing in his day. Becoming a death eater as one of them. Blaise had done a bit of growing up in his time, his image was more masculin and he'd grown slightly taller. Blaise did in fact work with Potter in the ministry and it was sometimes hard to believe that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor could get along. But the truth was innevitable.

The clock read _5:00 am. _He couldn't believe the time had passed quickly, he had work in two hours. He walked back into the guest bedroom he'd been sharing with Jade for the past month. She was sleeping peacefully, without any snoring could be heard, thank god! She had her tonsels removed at the age of five due to some throat problems. Her blonde hair was sprayed everywhere, and the covers covered her from shoulders to her toes. The rise and fall of her chest showed that she was still breathing despite the fact that there was no sound coming from the room. Aside from Draco's footsteps.

Draco decided to get ready, knowing if he didn't now he'd never get it done.

Xxx

For what seemed like hours, driving didn't even seem to faze him when Draco knew he could have just apparated to his work. In the car, the radio was blasting and he was getting a headache. The lack of sleep he had was starting to get the best of him, and if he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore he didn't know what to do. He could have possibly gotten out of the car and apparated but then someone would have seen him and stolen his car. The thought of that, just drove him over the edge. His daughter was possibly just waking up now, getting ready for Blaise to take her to school. Blaise didn't start work till 9 in the morning while Jade started school at 8:30, so Blaise had plenty of time to spare, so he offered.

More to the point, Draco's vision was now getting blurry, and if he didn't pull over he would have definitely crashed into another car. He wasn't the best driver and he knew that considering no one taught him how; he'd had to learn on his own. Before he could fully conprehend what was going on, the lights turned a flashy red, and he blacked out.

Xxx

Hermione's shift at the hospital couldn't have been any busier. She had started to work at five in the morning, and her shift wasn't about to end till 12. By nine a'clock she had gotten news of a car accident that had happened at 7:03 am. Apparently the young man who had gotten hurt was now in surgery. From what she found out from another nurse who was aiding the doctor during the surgery, was that he hadn't been hurt too badly, a broken arm, a couple of brused ribs and his leg was spranged.

Hermione had always cared for every single person who'd been and out of this hospital. Despite the fact that a healer wasn't her chosen career that she wanted to pursue didn't mean she didn't like working at the hopsital. St. Mungoes was a fine hospital, the only one in the wizarding world that she knew of. She felt concerned for this young man, despite not knowing who he was.

"Mrs. Bargleson?"

"Yes Ms. Granger."

"How is the patient doing? Has he awoken from the surgery yet?" Hermione asked one of the many nurses working on the floor.

"He's actually just gotten out, so he should be awake in an hour. He got pretty lucky."

"How's that?"

"Well from what the doctor told me, was that the windshield from the car ripped right open and it shattered upon the man. The car who had crashed into him, his bumper is broken into at least three pieces. The other man made it out alright, he just has a broken arm that should heal in a week or so."

"What was the man's name; who got injured?"

"Ummm-" She checked the charts in her hand. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe."

"Are you talking about Draco Malfoy?" Hermione was shocked at first.

"Yes, the only Malfoy still living I pressume, well it says here, he also has a daughter."

"Was- his daughter, I mean in the car...with him?" She asked nervously. She had become attached to Jade without realizing it, and couldn't help feel her heart shattering if anything had happened to her.

"Fortunately no, Mr. Malfoy was alone in the car."

Hermione sighed with relief, she was glad that Jade was alright, but she was still slightly unnerved by the fact that Draco had gotten injured. Despite their past, Draco didn't deserve what had happened to him.

For the next hour, Hermione had been patroling the halls on the six floor. She had treated some of the patients with medication and antidotes of special potions specified by the doctors. She was walking past the halls of the recovery rooms when the doctor came up to her.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Yes. Doctor?"

"Would you go by Mr. Malfoy's room to check on him, it seems none of my nurses are available at the time?"

"Yes of course, Doctor. Would you like me to give him any medication or anything?" Hermione asked.

"Yes actually, two bottles of sleep drought potion should probably do the trick, and he can leave as soon as he feels better. The surgery went well, and he should be waking up any minute now."

"Alright doctor, I'll tell him."

"Thank you once again Ms. Granger."

Hermione left the doctor to go through the recovery room, 103, where Draco Malfoy was resting. She placed the bottles of sleeping drought on the table next to his bed, where she could see him sleeping peacefully despite that he'll feel much amounts of pain when he woke up. She sat in the armrest next to the bed and watched him for what seemed like hours which in reality was only 15 minutes. Hermione was sure that the doctor had contacted Blaise and Jade by now and could only imagine that Jade was hurting now. Draco was the only one left she had in her family and Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Draco stirred for what seemed like the millionth time, he felt this pain shattering through his body in a matter of seconds and almost had the guts to scream, but he held back and forced himself to wake up. Once his eyes ajusted to the light he wasn't sure where he was. He remembered sitting in the car and the lights flashing and he had blacked out.

The only thing he recognized was the white walls. He hadn't meant to say it out loud either.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"St. Mungos." A voice replied which sounded vagely familiar to Draco, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Hermione got out of the chair and approached Draco himself who was still lying down, face motionless.

With recognition that came so fast, Draco reacted quite differently. "Granger?"

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy, or should I say late morning, almost lunch actually."

Draco looked at her puzzled for a moment. "What happened?"

She looked at him with great sadness. "You were in a car accident, don't you remember?"

"No not really."

"I don't know all the details," Hermione explained. "But I do know that you were hit while driving, you could have got yourself killed, what were you thinking!"

"I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Draco, how are you feeling?" She asked seriously.

"Pain, that's what I'm feeling _Hermione_."

"Come on, I want you to try and sit up." She insisted.

"You've got to be kidding me, I just woke up from surgery and you want me to sit up."

"The faster you get up, the faster you can leave. Would you rather stay the entire weekend or leave today?" Hermione asked.

"You know I'd rather leave today."

"Well then try getting up, here I'll help you." Hermione walked towards Draco's bed and held out her hand.

Draco looked at her hand hesitantly before grabbing it to raise himself up. He could feel the pain through his body begin to reach it's limit. He didn't know how bad he had injured himself but he couldn't figure out how he'd gotten in the situation in the first place.

"Your lucky you know to living right now." She commented.

"Why's that?"

"Well you've bruised a couple of your ribs, your right arm is broken and I believe your left leg is spranged."

What's that?" Draco said as he pointed towards the potions on his night stand beside the bed.

"Sleeping potion draught. Draco when was the last time you've had a good decent nights sleep?"

"Two weeks." He answered honestly.

"Why?"

"You really want to know why?" Hermione nodded her head. "Well there's a lot of stress at work, and dealing with Jade's custody against Pansy. I got the divorce papers finalized today after two weeks of waiting when it should have been dealt with long ago."

"What do you mean custody?"

"Pansy wants to fight for custody of Jade."

"What! You can't be serious, why would Pansy want to do that?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Because if Pansy and I aren't married anymore, she still wants to keep the image of her having the perfect family, despite the fact that everyone knows Pansy hates Jade."

"What's going to happen to your manor?"

"I don't know, technically it's mine, but to be honest I don't want it."

"Oh," Hermione checked her watch, her shift was over in 15 minutes, she had plenty of errands to run, the wedding was in two months, and they didn't have much planned.

"Listen, I'm going to go to the front desk and see when you are allowed to be released. If you want I could drop you off to where you need to go. Where exactly are you staying right now?"

"I've been staying at Blaise's for the time being."

"Oh alright, I'll be right back."

Draco took this moment while Granger was gone to remember exactly what had happened this morning. He knew he was tired and he hadn't had a good nights sleep in weeks. But what caused him to get into a car accident? It just didn't make any sense. Granger he knew back in his 7th year would have never helped him like she was helping him now. She had definitely changed, no one could doubt that.

Hermione returned three minutes later with a bag, and a male nurse at her heal. "Draco, this R.J Anderson, and he's going to help you get dressed because you are not going out like that in public."

Draco looked down at what he was wearing; hospital robes, puke green robes. "Why what's going on, I'm getting released now?"

"You will once your dressed and I heal your bruised ribs and broken arm. Your spranged leg will have to heal on it's own since it isn't broken." Said Hermione.

Hermione left the room for 10 minutes till R.J came out and told her that Draco was dressed. She would have done the dressing for him but she knew what Draco was like and would have refused her help immediately.

"Ready to go?"

Draco was persistent, he didn't feel ready to leave the hospital. He was in a lot of pain, and he could barely stand on his own two feet.

"Here why don't you sit down, while I heal those bruises for you." Hermione said.

Draco grumpily sat down on one of the chairs in the room. He winced when he felt Hermione's hands on his wounds. He was surprised none the less on how gentle she was being. He could remember the time when that same hand had been stuck down upon his face in his third year at Hogwarts. He knew then when to mess with her, obviously it had taken him a long time to accept it.

"Does this hurt?" she asked.

"No," he winced trying not to show much pain he was actually in. He did not want to let Granger have the satisfaction of her taking advantage over him. She let out a small laugh, deciding whether she should make a comment about Draco's stubborness.

Draco stared at her, taking in her looks, her laugh. Something was definitely different about her. The last encounter he had with her had been at the bar she was working at, like that hadn't been awkward. He didn't know what to make of her situation. He felt sympathy for her, truly no one should have had to go through pain like she had. But what is done was done, and no one could change past.

Once it seemed Hermione had finished she stood up, taking off her hospital robes and placing them behind the door of the reception room.

"There, stand up and tell me if it feels any better." Hermione said.

Draco did relunctantly as he was told. He could feel his muscles relax better than he had felt before the accident.

"I hate to admit this Granger, but you're quite good as a healer."

"Why thank you Draco. Now come on, we're leaving."

"Right now?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yes, I have a lot of things to do."

Hermione walked over to the receptionists and took out a file, and signed it stating that the hospital authorities granted Draco Malfoy to be released. Draco followed her with crutches as one of the healers had called it, handed it to him.

Once they were outside in the freshness of the outdoors, Hermione started to walk towards her car. Draco followed her limping all the way.

"Do you even know where Blaise lives?" Draco asked her. "Maybe I should drive-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Draco, you're in no condition to drive at this moment. The doctors have said you're allowed to leave but it doesn't mean you can go back to driving just yet. You were in a car accident not mere hours ago!"

He felt silent. "Then where are we going?"

Hermione opened the front doors of her car, motioning for Draco to sit in the front seat, while she took the drivers seat. Starting the engine, with her keys dangling from the key whole. Draco strapped the seatbelt into place; placing the crutches into the back seat.

"You'll see."

**Author's Notes: I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I hadn't meant to delay this chapter, but I was starting to get some writer's block. But I have new ideas for this story, so it's been taken care of.**

**Please Read & Review!!!**

**Natural-181**


	16. Muggle Homes and Conversations

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot: Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons. (DMHG)**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, Laura Potter, Dustin Weasley and Rebecca Gibson!**

**Recap:**

"_Don't even finish that sentence Draco, you're in no condition to drive at this moment. The doctors have said you're allowed to leave but it doesn't mean you can go back to driving just yet. You were in a car accident not mere hours ago!"_

_He felt silent. "Then where are we going?"_

_Hermione opened the front doors of her car, motioning for Draco to sit in the front seat, while she took the drivers seat. Starting the engine, with her keys dangling from the key whole. Draco strapped the seatbelt into place; placing the crutches into the back seat._

"_You'll see." _

**Chapter 16: Muggle Homes and Conversations**

When Jade arrived to school that morning, the teacher had told her strictly to come to the principal's office immediately. Jade wasn't really expecting to be sent to the principal's office. As far as she knew she hadn't done anything wrong.

She sat silently and nervously in the office, shifting from one leg to the other. She wasn't sure what to expect. Another five minutes of waiting and she couldn't take the silence. Jade started pacing walking from one side of the room to the other. It was a habit she'd picked up from her father unintentionally.

A noise startled her as the door opened and in walked her principle, Mr. Simms.

"Ah, Ms. Malfoy please have a seat." He said.

Jade took a seat reluctantly. "What's this about sir?"

"Well Ms. Malfoy, there's been an accident concerning your father." He said bluntly.

"WHAT!!" Jade stood up immediately, her eyes started to water.

"No need to panic Ms. Malfoy, your father is fine now. I believe he's in St. Mungos now. Your uncle, Blaise I presume has strictly told me that you are to stay at school for the remainder of the day."

"No! Mr. Simms, please I have to see my father!"

"You are not to worry Ms. Malfoy for he is fine, the doctors will keep me informed. Your uncle will be picking you up once school lets out. That's all, you may head to class now."

Jade wanted to protest, she hadn't seen her father this morning when she woke up but that was normal. Blaise had driven her to school but he hadn't said a word about her father being in an accident. She quickly walked out of the principal's office and silently wiped her tears away as she headed to class.

She couldn't bear the thought of loosing her father. He was the only family she had left. Once she had heard the news of her father's divorce, she was ecstatic. She could finally do the things she wanted. But now after everything they've been through, this couldn't possibly be happening. She knew for sure that she couldn't wait to leave school.

Xxx

Pansy Parkinson- ex-Malfoy was livid. Her ex-husband had no right to give her those disgusting papers. _Divorce Papers. _She wanted to laugh at herself for being to blind, how could she have not seen what was coming? She knew Draco was on a verge of breakdown from their marriage, and she was partly to blame. How could she have believed that after the escapade with Theodore Knott and Draco was going to work? No she had been over her head in that situation. Now she had to worry about this custody trial that she was definitely not looking forward to. Draco _bloody_ Malfoy may have taken her last name away and marriage but there was no way in hell he was going to take her child away.

She may have admitted to herself that she hated Jade right down to every feature and word spoken out loud. But there was some good aspects to having a child born within a Malfoy. She couldn't get the mild fortune she had while still married to Draco any more. Pansy now had to fend for herself, this would not work for her.

Pansy vowed to herself that by March 4, Jade Malfoy would become a Parkinson, and would have no contact with her father whatsoever. As long as Pansy was alive, nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted. Pansy may have seemed quite selfish, but she could always point the blame on her parents. Pansy didn't truly believe in the dark arts anymore but that didn't stop her from thinking of their dead Lord. Stupid _Saint _Potter.

Xxx

Draco, looking through the glass window of the car; the view was quite different from what he was used too. He noticed that Hermione didn't like to listen to music while driving, so the silence was kind of unnerving.

Draco had to say something, this was boring and beside the fact that he had no idea where he was going. He wasn't sure if he could trust her, after all he hadn't seen her in over nine years. Obviously a lot had gone on in between.

"Granger?"

"Hmmm?"

"Seriously, where are we going?"

"I'll tell you, if you can do me a favor." Hermione said, looking at him briefly before turning her head onto the road again.

"I don't do favors." He said bluntly.

Hermione sighed slightly, and silently. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, sure Malfoy had changed for the better, but his attitude was no better.

"Listen, in order for us to get along, don't you think we should start calling each other by our first names, it's the least _you_ could do, you know!" Hermione said.

"Fine! _Hermione, _now can you tell me where we're going?"

"No."

Another ten minutes later and not a word had been spoken between the two. Now Hermione was getting irritated, despite the silence.

Draco noticed the ring, she'd been wearing, instead of absentmindedly staring out the window he had decided to keep his mind on other things. Her ring had caught his eye apparently.

"Nice rock you got there." he decided to voice out loud.

Hermione took notice of what Draco had been talking about, and shrugged. "Thank you. Viktor's says it was his grandmother's engagement ring, but to me it looks brand new."

"Must have been expensive."

"I suppose."

"So when did _Vicky _propose?"

She glared at him for a moment, before speaking. "You know you're starting to get on my nerves. He proposed three months ago. Why do you want to know?"

"Well Hermione, annoying you has always been one of my fave past times, that's not going to change. I was just wondering, trying to catch up to date with everything. When's the wedding?"

"Two months."

"A little soon don't you think?" Draco asked amazed.

"I suppose I hadn't really thought about it till now, I guess five months to plan a wedding is a little too soon. But Viktor said he wants to be married quite soon, so I'm not really complaining."

Silence found its way around the car once more, and Draco turned his attention back to the window. These houses didn't look anything wizard-like or contained any magic whatsoever. Now this is where his curiosity got the better of him.

"This is a Muggle town isn't it?"

"Yes, I hope you don't have a problem with it."

"No, why would I?"

"You used to." She commented silently.

His face turned slightly softer. "Look Hermione, you knew how I was brought up, I never had a choice. I'm fixing my mistakes now. I don't want Jade to go through what I went through."

"How does Jade feel about your divorce?" Hermione asked switching the subject.

"I'm not really sure, she hasn't said much about it, but I know she's relieved."

"What about you?"

"I'm dealing with it as best as I can."

"That's good."

Hermione turned left at the corner of a street and saw one more row of houses before stopping in front of a tall two story house. With blue shutters and a white slightly grayish colored door. A small balcony could be seen at the top, near the roof of the house. Once Hermione got closer, she pulled into the driveway where two other cars were parked.

"I'm guessing we've arrived wherever we are then?"

"Yes, you'd be correct. We're at my parent's house."

"Why, didn't I think of it before?" Draco said, more to himself than to Hermione.

Hermione slightly chuckled as she took her seatbelt off, and turning off the ignition and taking Draco's crutches and handing them for him to take. Once out of the car, Hermione walked towards the front door, hesitant at first, and rang the doorbell.

"You don't have a key?"

"No, I figured that I wouldn't be visiting as often that I wouldn't need one. I used to have one, but then I moved to America so there was no need for it any more."

"I see."

Three sets of footsteps could be heard from inside the house as they made their way to the front door. When the door was finally opened Hermione received three bone crushing hugs. One from her father; mother and surprisingly her cousin who she hadn't seen in over four years now.

"Adam, wow you've grown so much since I last saw you." Hermione said after hugging her cousin.

"Not that much Hermione, guess what Hermione?!!" he said.

"What Adam?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts this year."

"You got your letter?" he nodded. "I'm so proud of you," Hermione said before hugging Adam again.

"Thanks, uh...you're hurting me."

"Sorry." Hermione took a glance behind her, Draco was still standing there absentmindedly clutching onto his crutches as it was still hard for him to walk. Hermione had almost forgotten he was there.

"My where are my manners, mum, dad this is Draco Malfoy; he's an _old friend_ of mine from school.

The Grangers took a glance at the young man, their daughter was talking about. Draco stuck out his hand to shake their hands briefly; he didn't exactly want to be rude. "Pleased to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Granger."

Bradley Granger took Draco's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Draco."

It kind of unnerved him, meeting Hermione's parents. He was sure that Hermione had told her parents of stories of her Hogwarts days and that he was the reason she cried half the time. But what surprised him the most is the fact that her father had called him by his first name. Normally his girl-friends and such parents' always called him, 'Mr. Malfoy.'

"Well, please come in."

The Grangers went inside their home, followed by Draco limping with his crutches. He still had no idea why he had been brought here, he figured Hermione had a good enough reason. Otherwise he'd be in Blaise's flat resting. Hermione took hold of Draco's crutches and put one of his arms around her shoulder so he would be better balanced.

"Here mum, could you take these?" Hermione asked. Sarah Granger took hold of the crutches and put them against the wall beside their enormous piano.

Hermione then went in search for a pillow that had been laid across the couch in the living room. She brought back into the hallway, and took hold of Draco and told him to sit down. Propping his feet up so they were raised high enough so he couldn't feel much pain.

"I'll be back." Draco just nodded his head.

While Hermione made her way to the kitchen, Mr. And Mrs. Granger was kind enough to sit by him to keep him company.

"So you went to school with our daughter." Bradley asked trying to make light conversation.

"Uh- yes sir I did." Draco responded. He wasn't sure whether or not if he should tell the truth about their so called 'friendship.'

"We're you in her house? What was it again, uh Graffind?" Sarah Granger said.

"Actually mum is was Gryffindor and no Draco wasn't in my house, he was in Slytherin." Hermione said coming back into the room with an ice pack in her hand.

She told of his swollen leg and put the ice pack there, taking out her wand and pointing towards Draco's ankle, she let a cooling spell over it to keep the ice pack cool so Draco nor she would have to hold it.

"Mrs. Granger, Hermione and I were Head Boy and Head Girl during our last year of Hogwarts." Draco decided to speak.

"Splendid, is anyone hungry? I'm making my famous macaroni salad."

"Yes dear, that'd be fine." Said Mr. Granger.

"Hermione dear, would you like to help me?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Sure mum."

Now they were left in the living room, a Granger and a Malfoy. Nothing good was going to come out of this.

* * *

**Author Notes: I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update, i was getting writer's block again, 'stupid me!' but I'm back once again!**

**If anyone would like to check out my other story, _No One_, if they haven't already and review!!**

**Thanks.**

**Natural-181**


	17. It's Not Over

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons. (DMHG)

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, Laura Potter, Dustin Weasley and Rebecca Gibson!

**A/N:** There's a tiny scene right near the end of the chapter that is in the movie the Notebook, so don't think I'm stealing it. I just really like the phrase and I thought it'd be perfect for this chapter!.

**Recap:**

"_Mrs. Granger, Hermione and I were Head Boy and Head Girl during our last year of Hogwarts." Draco decided to speak._

"_Splendid, is anyone hungry? I'm making my famous macaroni salad."_

"_Yes dear, that'd be fine." Said Mr. Granger._

"_Hermione dear, would you like to help me?" asked Mrs. Granger._

"_Sure mum."_

_Now they were left in the living room, a Granger and a Malfoy. Nothing good was going to come out of this._

**Chapter 17: It's Not Over!**

Draco felt nervous now, alone with Hermione's father was not a good thing. He didn't know a thing about him and so he wasn't sure what to expect.

_**I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.**_

"There's no need to worry Draco, I'm not going to bite."

Draco gave him a nervous smile.

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Um..yes sir, go ahead."

"Have you met this Viktor Krum fellow?"

"Umm, yes sir. Why do you ask?"

"To be honest Draco, I don't like him and I think my daughter is making the biggest mistake of her life by marrying the bloke."

This wasn't what Draco expected at all. He wasn't expecting Hermione's father to be so laid back, admitting that he hated Viktor Krum as much as anyone else.

"But sir, I don't mean to be rude or anything but why are you telling me this?" Draco asked.

"Well Draco, you seem to be nice bloke, and I can trust you, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Hermione has gone through so much since her Hogwarts days. She's moved to America to start afresh, I don't think she realizes it but she's unhappy. For the first time in a long while, she's smiled. _Truly smiled_. I want what's best for my daughter."

Draco wasn't sure what to say, Hermione's parents seemed nice enough, and although in the past he would've said he'd never be caught dead in a mud- he couldn't even say the word anymore, _Muggleborn's _home. He would've admitted that he didn't mind it here.

_**I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around**._

xxx

Hermione and her mother were in the kitchen preparing macaroni salad and some party sandwiches to eat. Hermione didn't know why her mother had brought her in the kitchen but it must have been for good reason.

"Hermione, I know we've talked about this before, but this marriage, you only have three months left. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Sarah asked her daughter.

"Mother, Viktor has promised me that this wedding will be grand, we're planning it together, I know what I'm getting into."

Now Hermione could say she was stubborn, and maybe a little heartless at times. She couldn't help feeling the guilt in her stomach as she lied to her mother once more. No doubt could her mother tell she was lying, the stillness in her voice was obviously not helping Hermione's situation one bit.

"Oh come off it Hermione! I know you better than anyone else, I'm your mother for crying out loud! This wedding is a sham, you and I both know it. I just think it's time for you to realize it and step back."

"I know mother, I know you're trying to look out for me, and I'm not going to argue with your statements but Viktor loves me, I know he does." Hermione insisted.

"I don't want you to get hurt Hermione. You're my daughter."

"I know, I know."

"And this Draco fellow, you've mentioned him before, haven't you?"

"Yes, I told you what happened, and I will not discuss it further."

"I saw the way you looked at him when he entered our home, that wasn't a look of hatred you harbored for years with this man." Sarah Granger said.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm marrying Viktor and Draco has his own life. I'm not going to intrude. It wouldn't be fair."

"Fair to you, or fair to him?"

"Mother can we please not talk about this any more, we'll finish the macaroni salad and join them in the living room." Hermione said suddenly.

She didn't want to talk about the past with her mother. She chose to block out those memories of the past, she didn't need this right now. She couldn't have old memories that haunted and yet scared her to come back when her wedding was drawing nearer. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

xxx

The day drew nearer for Jade as she made her way through the hallways of the school getting to her locker as quick as she could. Piling the unnecessary textbooks she wouldn't need for homework, and shoving them in her school bag quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, why are in such a hurry all of a sudden? You've been like this all day Jade what's wrong?" asked Laura Potter who came to her friend's rescue after her bag of stuff had collapsed onto the floor trying to put everything in.

"Sorry Laura if I seem to be in a nervous wreck but if you were sent to the principal's office first thing this morning to learn that your father has been in an accident, then yeah I think I have a right to be worried." Jade said in a hurry.

"Wait-what? Your father was in an accident?" Laura asked shocked.

"Yes, I don't know what happened exactly but that's what Mr. Simms said. Right now all I want to do is leave this school as quickly as possible. Uncle Blaise should be here now. I have to go _now_!"

"Alright well please call me later on tonight and tell me what happened."

"Don't worry I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise Laura."

"Try not to worry so much!" Laura shouted at her friend's retreating back as she ran through the school halls to the parking lot.

Laura continued to walk down the halls of the school, worried for her best friend. Jade didn't have much time to talk so Laura had no idea what was going through her head. Laura noticed that Jade was easily distracted easily and could hardly get her attention any more. The only time she saw her was at school nowadays.

_**Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**_

Jade had been going to the advanced dance lessons so Laura wouldn't be there. Laura didn't think Jade did it intentionally but she just missed her best friend sometimes.

When Laura got out of school, her father was there waiting for her as per usual.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Harry asked.

"It was weird."

"Why's that?"

"Well I hardly got a word out of Jade today, she's worried about her dad once again."

"Why, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Well I didn't get any details, but Jade said her father got into an accident."

"Oh."

"Yea I know, I'm still in shock. Jade is supposedly going to call me tonight about what happened. So don't plan on using it tonight."

"Alright Laura, let's go home now."

xxx

The afternoon at the Granger's was interesting, Draco had to admit. But it wasn't likely he'd tell Hermione that of course.

"Well I think I should probably head back now." Draco said. His daughter would be home soon, and well he didn't want her frightened not to know that he wasn't home.

"Oh yea, I'll just go get my coat and I'll drive you back to Blaise's right?" said Hermione.

"Right."

Once Hermione had her coat on and handed Draco back his crutches, they walked back out in the brisk cold, the weather was getting colder everyday. They were in the month of February after all.

"Cold?" Draco asked.

"A-bit." Hermione shivered.

Unintentionally Draco put his arm around Hermione to keep her warm. It was then did he feel this weird tension between them, butterflies in his stomach. He suddenly felt nervous around her and that was not a good sign. He remembered the past and he didn't like that feeling.

_**This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.**_

Hermione shivered once again against him. She felt him tense up in the slightest. She was hardly able to keep her breathing at normal speed. Being this close to Draco once _again_ was terrifying yet exciting all at once.

Draco knew he had to say something this awkwardness was killing him.

"Your parents seemed nice."

"Thanks. You never figured you'd ever meet them did you?"

"Not likely, but to be honest; I'm glad I did."

"Why's that?"

"Well think about it this way, I've never met a Muggle family before, I'm a pureblood." Said Draco.

"Yeah that makes sense, but no one has stopped you from it. Your father hasn't been living for the past 10 years now." Hermione said.

Draco went quiet at the mention of his father, aside from his mother no one had talked about him. It kind of surprised him that Hermione in fact mentioned it.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said.

_**Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time**_

"For what?"

"Everything and everything; your father he treated you so poorly, I can't help feeling guilty."

Though Draco knew exactly why she would feel guilty and he did not want to fault her, it had been his own choice. He was the one that went against his father not her. She had no part in his father's death.

"Don't put the blame on yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"Well maybe if we hadn't-"

"Stop Hermione, it was in the past, let's just leave it at okay?" Draco said frustrated.

He truly didn't want to talk about the past no matter how much it pained him to realize that he had let those thoughts come back. Those feelings he had harbored- this just wasn't the place or the time. She was getting married and he couldn't do anything about it anymore.

**_Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,_**

Hermione let out a sigh, and continue driving down the street, onto the highways.

"Now which way is to Blaise's?"

"Keep going straight on the 518."

Hermione nodded her head, and without a second glance or thought, they had arrived at Blaise's apartment/flat. In wicked time too because Jade was due back here in five minutes or so depending how fast Blaise was driving.

"Do you need any help getting up the stairs?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

They both got out of the car, and Hermione helped Draco walk the few steps into Blaise's flat, which Draco had the keys to get into.

"There, all settled." Hermione said finally. It had been a long day and a bath would surely be doing some good right about now.

"Can I ask you a question Hermione?"

"Sure."

"Why did we go to your parent's house in the first place?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I kind of figured you wouldn't want to stay at Blaise's all day, bored to death."

"That's true, I definitely would have been." Draco said, with a laugh.

"I'm glad you're finally happy Draco, I really am." Hermione said sincerely.

He gave her a small smile. "Well I try."

"Good luck with the trial against Pansy." Hermione said once more before leaving the flat, halfway opening the door.

Hermione just needed this one question; this one question had bugged her for years. She turned back around to face him.

"Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me. I waited for you for seven years. But now it's too late."

_**So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

Draco swallowed hard; this was the conversation he dreaded, the one that would lead to the past. That led to his father's death. But he knew he had to answer truthfully. He had to let it out, all his emotions were all bundled into one. He'd been holding it in for the longest time. He had said he'd never been in love before, he'd been lying.

"I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year."

"You wrote me?"

"Yeah I did, you never got them?"

"No not one letter."

"I wrote those letters because I thought that we meant something for each other."

"It did-" Hermione said.

_**Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.**_

"Yes... it wasn't over… and it still isn't over!"

Draco couldn't help himself than, he had felt this tension before and it was driving him insane. He couldn't control himself anymore. He walked slowly towards Hermione on his limp legs, which still had a shocked expression across her face. He took hold of her chin and gently lowered his lips onto hers. What he hadn't expected next was for Hermione to respond. She didn't push away, like he would've thought.

The kiss ended before it started, because what they heard next was the keys dangling in the front door and they let go of each other immediately. Hermione tried to get the concealed tangles out of her hair, as she was nervous enough.

Blaise opened the door quickly enough with Jade right behind his tail.

"I don't know why he wasn't at St. Mungos Jade!"

"But Mr. Simms said that's where he was! He couldn't have walked off on his-" Jade didn't finish her sentence when she saw her dad in fact in the apartment.

"DAD!!" Running over to Draco and hugging him with all her might.

Soon Jade started talking all at once, without stopping. Draco could only hear half of what she was talking about.

Hermione slowly walked towards the front door once again hoping no one would notice her, luck just didn't seem to be on her side right now.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Blaise asked.

"I- umm….I was giving Draco a ride home. But I have to head back now." Hermione said hesitantly. Her voice was slightly squeaky hopefully they wouldn't notice it that much as she spoke.

**_We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out._**

Blaise looked at her skeptically, but nodded his head, figuring he'd get whatever happened out of Draco later.

"I, um better go now. Bye Jade I'll see you in dance lessons on Thursday? Bye Draco, Blaise."

With that said Hermione walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Once Hermione was gone Blaise gave Draco a curious look. Draco couldn't even look Blaise in the eye at the moment for fear that he would find out exactly what had happened.

"So dad, where were you?"

"Well they fixed me up, so now I just have to wear these crutches around for two weeks." Draco explained.

"So why was Hermione here then? Were you at the hospital all that time?" asked Jade curiously.

Now Draco didn't want to lie to his daughter but he could very well tell her the truth either. He was still trying to comprehend what had just happened a few mere minutes ago.

"Sort of, she gave me a lift home and we went out for lunch." Draco said simply. It technically wasn't a lie since he had gone out for lunch, just only at her parent's house.

_**Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.**_

"Well alright. I better go call Laura now, since I kind of gave her a hard time today."

"Alright, and then once you're done it's straight to doing your homework missy."

"Yes dad." Said Jade before walking into the other room.

"Alright spill." Blaise said once Jade was out of ear shot.

Draco slightly sighed. His friend was bound to know what was happening in his life. After all Blaise had just started a relationship himself with Rebecca, Hermione's best friend. This was written 'trouble' all over it.

"I guess I should start from the beginning…."

xxx

Hermione raced back to her car immediately. She was a bunch of nerves right now. This day had been too long for her. She wouldn't be able to tell Viktor this, after all it wasn't like it meant anything, no nothing at all, that kiss had meant nothing! Well at least that's what Hermione told herself. Right now, she was planning on setting in for a long bath, and plenty of ice cream.

**_Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._ **

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Another chapter that seemed to take me forever but there you have it. So Hermione and Draco kiss! I had a hard time trying to figure out how they would work out, since they were barely friends. But I've got plans now, and I don't plan on abandoning this story.

There's been a bunch of references to the past-leading to Lucius Malfoy's death and that will be explained in later chapters. I don't want to give too much away. But from you could tell, or by which I hope people could tell was that Draco and Hermione had been involved somehow. I will not tell you how it happened; you're just going to have to wait!

_Song Lyrics_ by Chris Daughtry- It's Not Over

Please Review because they're always appreciated. Also 'No One', chapter 15 will be posted soon if anyone wants to know! I had a hard time with the chapter but it's almost complete.

P.S. I'd like to thank my two beta's **Silidons** and **HGDM lova**

**Natural-181**


	18. Custody Trials

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons. (DMHG)

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter; Jade Malfoy, Laura Potter, Dustin Weasley and Rebecca Gibson!

**Recap:**

_Hermione raced back to her car immediately. She was in a bunch of nerves right now. This day had been too long for her. She wouldn't be able to tell Viktor this, after all it wasn't like it meant anything, no nothing at all, that kiss had meant nothing! Well at least that's what Hermione told herself. Right now, she was planning on setting in for a long bath, and plenty of ice cream._

**Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.**

**Chapter 18: Custody Trials **

Driving in the car once again, Hermione couldn't stop the tears that fell down her face. She couldn't help it; all her emotions were all over the place. On her way home, she'd best not to go home right away, she still felt unsure of her feelings. Going home would mean she'd have to face Viktor and that was something she wasn't sure she could handle at the moment. She loved Viktor but a part of her didn't. He didn't know her, after two years of dating it was hard to tell anymore. He was never home, always Quidditch practice, or a Quidditch game. He never spent any time with her. She wondered why he even came back here in England of all places considering he was a '_Bulgarian' _Seeker.

Once Hermione had calmed down, she entered her home, home sweet home that she'd been living in for the past two years since she'd been back in the wizarding world. She checked to see whether or not Viktor was home, he wasn't. She needed someone to talk to, and the only person she could think of at the moment was Rebecca. Normally she would have given anything to call Ginny or Lavender, but times have changed and she didn't know where her friends were anymore. Why did she have to hide? She always asked herself this question, it was nine years ago, yet she couldn't let it go. It was always going to remind her of a future she couldn't have.

Hermione dialed Rebecca's number at work, since Rebecca had been staying with her for the past few weeks to make sure Xander was out of her life, and Hermione didn't blame her either.

Someone answered on the first ring.

"Hello? St. Mungos Hospital for illness and recoveries, Rebecca Gibson speaking"

"Rebecca?" Hermione's voice had gotten raspy.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you. What time are you done with your shift?"

"I should be done in an hour, are you sure you don't want me to leave now?" Rebecca asked, sounded worried for her friend.

"No, it's fine. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Alright, I'll be over as soon as I'm done here."

"Okay, see you then."

Hermione hung up the phone, she hadn't realized that tears had started to fall, why was her life such a mess, and why now? Why now had '_he_' come back into her life just when things were finally working out? She guessed it was time she told Rebecca the truth, the entire truth.

Xxx

"Dinner kids!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. She was babysitting Bill's and Fleur's daughter- Amelia. As well as Ron, Lavender, Dustin, Harry, Ginny and Laura were all over for dinner.

"I call shot gun!" Amelia said. She was insisting she was going to be seated at the head of the table, only because she was older.

Amelia was older by two years so to her, she felt superior towards her siblings and cousins. Next September she would be going into Hogwarts, therefore Laura still had another two years until then. Laura always felt somewhat jealous of Amelia. Amelia's mother was after all famous and because of that Amelia got more attention. Laura was jealous of Amelia because she was younger and the fact that Amelia boasted about going to Hogwarts and making fun of her because Laura couldn't. It was another family affair on that Wednesday night, and upturn for the worst.

"So Laura, did you ever get that call from Jade?" asked Harry casually.

"Oh yea, she called after school. Mr. Malfoy was at home, a couple of broken bones from what I heard anyways."

"That's good to know."

"Grandma, can you pass the pumpkin pastries please?" Laura asked.

"Sure sweetie." said Mrs. Weasley. "So when will Jade be returning for another family dinner of ours anyways?"

After taking a bite of her pastry, Laura cleared her throat before speaking. "Umm, I'm not sure, it all depends."

"She's a delightful child that one, _quiet_ but delightful."

"She just has a lot on her mind lately." Laura said submindedly.

"Everyone does Laura. I think that if you let Jade deal with her feelings alone, she'll come to you when she's ready to confide in you." Ginny said.

"I just think she's shutting me out somehow. Ever since this year, things have been different and she's slowly pulling away from our friendship or something."

"I highly doubt it Laura. Everyone goes through things in their life that's hard to deal with, and it just takes time." Harry said.

"You mean like you dad?" Laura asked with a smile across her face.

"Yes, sort of like me, but we're not talking about me tonight now are we? How about we save it for another night."

"Alright sounds good."

Xxx

The month of February passed so swiftly that no one really seemed to notice. Except for Pansy and Draco, it had only been a matter of days but it had felt like forever. March 4, was the day everyone was dreading. Draco and Jade were up at 8 in the morning due to their custody testimony. Jade was being excused from school just for today because of this event. If Draco had the choice he'd prefer if his daughter wasn't going with him. But it was necessary. The courts requested her presence for she'd have to say a few words.

They entered the Wizamgot before 10'a clock as requested. As the judges presented themselves, Pansy decided to walk in, fashionably late as usual.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Burkes." Pansy said, in a sweet-fake smile.

"That's quite alright Ms. Parkinson. Pansy smile slightly faltered remembering that she was no longer a Malfoy therefore they were likely to now call her by her maiden name.

Draco had to smirk at that one; he longer could hide his pleasure at seeing the courts address Pansy as a Parkinson and no longer a Malfoy. It was relief that he longed for and that this day would be over with and done with. He'd be able to get back to his life, whatever that might be. Ever since that _day_, he just couldn't control his feelings anymore. They were being torn and he couldn't figure out why. He figured he'd be able to move on from there but he couldn't.

"Now that we're all present, we would like to start." Mr. Charleston said, judge of one of the official ministers of the Law.

Draco sat on the opposite side of Pansy, as Jade sat by her father. Pansy had also brought a lawyer as well for she couldn't chance that she'd actually lost, she'd need proof and she needed to be professional about all of this.

"Now does everyone know why were all here, because it'd be a waste of time to continue this if not?"

Everyone in the room just nodded their head, as Mr. Burke continued to read out the regulations and rules that followed this session. Pansy was already beyond bored and this _thing_ just started. She just wanted to take _her_ daughter home, and life would be perfect. She had planned this ever since she'd gotten the papers about the divorce and the custody from the ministry. Oh how she hated the ministry. It was a piece of crap if anyone had asked her.

"Now Mr. Malfoy if you will, why do you feel that you deserve custody of Miss Malfoy?" asked Mr. Charleston.

"With all due respect sir-" Pansy's lawyer cut in. "Shouldn't you be asking Ms. Parkinson if she was alright with this arrangement in the first place. After all it was Mr. Malfoy's idea to place this matter into his own hands."

"Very well, Ms. Parkinson?"

"Your honor, this honestly was not my intentions after our divorce. Draco and I have our differences I admit, but this does not concern Jade. She should not have to live with our mistakes, therefore _Draco's_ mistakes."

"And what mistakes would you entail?"

"Well for one, he's never home for our daughter, always at work. Never had time to spend with her, using mindless excuses as to why he could never be around us. I, of course was busy as well, but I could never _forget_ about my own daughter. He would spend millions of the galleons we've saved up in both our bank accounts for our family, but he's been spending all of our money on useless things. Among other things-"

"Alright, Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy anything you'd like to say?" Mr. Burke interrupted.

Draco was livid, Pansy was making up lies so she'd be able to claim custody of Jade, oh this was not supposed to happen. If she kept lying there's no way in hell he was going to be able to get custody. Unless…No he couldn't force Jade into something like that, but then again she was telling the truth. The only question was that if were the courts were going to believe them.

"Mr. Burke, I certainly do not neglect my child, and the money that I spend, is going towards Jade's education, not mindless useless things as Ms. Parkinson has obviously provided. My work, most of the time does take up my time, but I personally make the time for my daughter, and would give up the world for her, what more could I possibly ask for than to see my child happy?"

"Expect one thing Draco." Pansy said.

"What?" barely gritting his teeth, at the anger he was using in his voice without meaning too. He was so glad they were divorced now.

"Jade isn't yours."

Xxx

As Hermione was preparing hers and Viktor's breakfast, the table was scattered with books, magazines, of wedding photos. She needed to keep her mind from distractions, she wasn't working at the bar or at St.Mungo's and she didn't have any dance lessons to teach. Today was the only day she could get things done promptly. It just so happens that Viktor was home for once.

Hermione stood by the stove, preparing bacon and eggs, with a hint of melted cheese on top. Viktor being the gentleman that he was; or not. By distracting her, putting his hands around her waist and trying to kiss her neck, leaving small marks.

"Not now Viktor."

"Vhy not, I can't even kiss my own fiancé anymore?" He asked, slightly hurt at her comment.

"It's not that, you'll have plenty of time to do that once we're married, but we only have less then two months to prepare for our wedding. I think we should at least discuss it."

"I guess ve can't put it off any longer."

Hermione smiled up at him, she was glad he was home for once and was able to cooperate with her and actually plan their wedding. With him gone all the time, and she to herself, their wedding was no where near getting planned.

"Now I was thinking about this for our theme…."

Viktor slightly tuned her out, not that he thought her boring, otherwise he wouldn't have proposed to her. Therefore, he had plenty to do. His job as a Quidditch player only took out half his time in which he hadn't told Hermione, the rest was for him self. Sure he loved Hermione, but it wasn't the intentional, emotional love, that she had sufficed for him. He was famous beyond belief, almost as famous as Saint Potter, famous boy-who-lived. He hated her friends to an extent, and Rebecca who had been staying with them for the past weeks was getting on his nerves.

He figured his life plan a long time ago. When he met Hermione back in her 4th year at Hogwarts, he was fond of her somehow; she seemed to draw him in. They had written to each other for several summers until 7th year, and the letters stopped coming. He hadn't thought to pursue an interest to her until two years ago. Back then he'd been one lady's man, seen with a different girl every night. Even now being back in London, where ministry officers were surrounding the town, that didn't stop Viktor.

Though Viktor never would have thought Hermione would ever find out, and even if she did, the wedding would happen sooner than she thought. He needed to settle down, but yet keep his reputation as well. The sooner their marriage was over, the sooner Viktor would get everything he ever wanted in life.

"Viktor how many guests should we invite?"

"Well I think in all fairness, most of the Bulgarian citizens would most likely be there, since they are after all part of my heritage."

"But Viktor, that could possibly be over 200 guests, we don't have that much of a budget, we can't afford to bring people were not associated with very often."

"Hermione, this is important to me, you understand right?"

Oh Hermione understood perfectly, he was practically insisting that she wouldn't be allowed to invite her own guests to her _own_ wedding. She didn't want to be a part of a wedding where she didn't know at least one person. Rebecca was to be her maid of honor, and her parents would both be walking her down the aisles, but outside of that, Hermione didn't know who else to invite. She desperately wanted to invite Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender to her wedding, but she'd have to talk to them first and convince them that she wanted them there. Another matter was Blaise and Draco; they'd been there for her, despite the past. She would make up for her mistakes once again. She decided she'd put them down on her list of guests.

Since the wedding was less than two months, the caterers would need to be organized, florists decided, wedding receptions, honeymoon places. Music would need to be selected; invitations to send out, and most importantly she needed to find the perfect wedding dress. She hadn't realized how difficult planning was going to be until she was actually in the situation.

She glad she was able to settle down with a man who loved and cherished her for all eternity. It would make sense that he'd want to spend the rest of his life with her as well. But in the back of her mind, she knew this was wrong. She knew Viktor hadn't been paying attention to a word she'd said. She noticed the looks he gave whenever in her presence, or when out in public, two different faces presented itself.

Hermione just nodded her head.

"Good, well we'll continue this discussion at another time; I'm off to take a shower." Viktor said before placing a light kiss on Hermione's lips and leaving the room.

His kisses were always soft, never of needing, or passionate for that matter, only one person had been able to do everything that her heart desired. Hermione never desired money, or famous standards, but she always seemed to present herself in such a way that people would immediate take an interest. Hermione knew she was missing something. A big part of her told her that this marriage would never work, and she'd be left heart broken, but than another would tell her, they would work it out, like they were doing now. Compromising would be able to fix everything.

She only had one true love in the past, but that had been burdened a long time ago, or so she thought. It wasn't until that day with Draco had it resurfaced all of her old feelings. He'd always been there for her at times of need, and when the war was raging. He was her knight in shining armor. The one she could always count on. But that was years ago, and she didn't know this man as he was today. He had a daughter now, and a life of his own. Jade Malfoy was different than any other child Hermione had ever met and had liked her very much. It was unfortunate for Jade at the life she lead, and what she had to go through. Pansy Parkinson was a menace, and Hermione had always hated her straight from Hogwarts and always would. She was always the girl that everyone wanted to be but hated at the same time.

Hermione only hoped for the best for Draco, he deserved to be happy, even if Hermione desperately in her heart wanted to be there for him.

Xxx

He was livid, how dare Pansy tell those lies. He knew she was cunning, but not disgustingly enough to pull something like this. He had to restrain himself from strangling her, cursing her, or merely killing her. Draco knew in fact that Jade was his only daughter, they're been no one else in Pansy's life at the time. In fact as Draco remember back then, Pansy was instantly attached to him throughout the year, as soon as she found out they were betrothed. No one spoke for several minutes, the ministry officials were just as shocked by this information.

"Ms. Parkinson, we're afraid we're going to need proof of this accusation." Mr. Charleston said, hurriedly.

Now with papers in hand, and ready to deliver, Pansy's lawyer stood up and approached Mr. Charleston with the papers. The Ministry of Law looked at the papers carefully, estimating the time and indifference it had in paper weight and whether or not they counterfeited signatures.

Draco was glaring daggers at Pansy, was she that self-centered that she had to take his only happiness away? He knew this was going to be difficult, but he hadn't imagined this.

"Could I talk to you for a second Pansy?" asked Draco as innocently as he could possibly possess.

Pansy stood up and walked towards Draco without saying a word. Grabbing her arm and pushing it against the far wall so no one would hear them. "What is your problem Pansy? Can we not act like mature adults?"

"Of course Draco, I honestly don't see what the problem is."

"You're the problem Pansy, why are you lying to the judges like this?"

"Who says I'm lying Draco?" Pansy asked innocently.

"Oh come off this bullshit, Jade is my daughter and you _know it_!"

"With those papers- they say otherwise."

"I don't care what those bloody papers say Pansy, I want to have custody of _my daughter_, and you have no right to interfere. You didn't raise her." Draco said firmly.

"I don't care Draco; I will get custody of her, just mark my words."

They both walked to their own seats, as Jade gave a nervous look towards her father. She knew he was angry, she was angry herself at her mother's comment. She didn't want the judges to take her away from her father; she couldn't live with a monster. Only now her mother was making it a whole lot more difficult for her father, and she didn't really know what to say to help him. It was his battle whether he wanted it or not. She just wanted this day to be over with and done with.

"We've confirmed these papers as legal Ms. Parkinson, now my question is that why did you not inform Mr. Malfoy of this?" Mr. Burke spoke up.

"Jade's _real _father disappeared after I told him the news, and as part of the pureblood contract, Draco and I were to be married, so I continued with the façade till I thought was a good time to tell him."

"Mr. Burke, she's not telling the truth." Draco said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, the pureblood contract stated that once Pansy and I were married we'd only be able to conceive after one year of marriage. So technically Jade's my child considering Pansy's facts don't add up."

"Very well Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Burke said. "Ms. Parkinson, anything you'd like to say before we make our final decision?"

"Jade, please honey, tell them I'm a good mother. Tell them you want to stay with me. We could live in the manor, and I'll let you do anything you want." Pansy lasts plea to her daughter.

It was kind of pathetic to say the least. Pansy had believed she had her facts straight, and that her plan would never backfire but because of Draco's quick thinking, it was unsuccessful.

"Why would I want to live in the manor when I never liked it in the first place?" Jade asked. "Also, you're not a good mother, never was and never will be. I hadn't realized until now that you could possibly the worst mother to ever walk the earth."

"You don't mean that Jade."

"I think I do _Pansy." _Jade said, with a very Malfoy smirk placed on her face.

"After everything I've ever done for you Jade, you have the nerve to call me that. I'm your mother Jade whether you like it or not, and I will be in your life. You don't have a say in the matter."

"Not after what the judges are about to hear, they'll make sure you stay away for good!" Jade shouted at her mother.

"And what might that be Miss Malfoy?" Mr. Burke asked, curious to the girl's words.

"My mother has hit me on purpose."

"Is this true Ms. Parkinson?"

"N-o, no of course not."

"You're a liar!" Jade screamed. She didn't want to have to deal with this anymore. She just wanted to go home, sleep. She silently cried into her father's chest as he held her close.

"Mr. Burke, my daughter is right, Pansy had intentionally hit Jade. She claimed it was to teach her a lesson."

"Did you see this incident?"

"No, I was at work, but if I had known I would have been home in an instant!" Draco said sincerely.

"Well we'll have a five minute recess to discuss this new evidence and we'll give you an answer soon enough." Mr. Charleston.

Draco took hold of Jade's hand and pulled her out and into the hallway. "Why don't you go clean up in the washroom, and I'll wait for you out here, okay?"

Jade nodded her head and went to the washroom to wipe her face full of tears. Her cheeks reddened, and lack of skin color was seen in the mirror. She wanted to be happy, once this was over, she'd get it.

Draco and Jade both proceeded to return back into the room, whereas Pansy was sitting there hysterically crying. Draco had never actually seen her so vulnerable, he'd almost felt sorry for her.

"We've come to the verdict. Draco Lucius Malfoy, I hereby you granted with full custody of Jade Katherine Malfoy. On one condition…" Mr. Burke glanced back into Pansy's direction, in which she was still crying. "Ms. Parkinson is allowed to see Jade for a minimum of two hours on Christmas and on Jade's birthday, every year."

Draco was glad; he'd actually won the case. He wouldn't have to put up with Pansy for long. He was fine with Pansy visiting for two hours; it couldn't kill anyone as long as he was present in the room at the time.

"Very well, you may all leave. Good day!"

They all walked out of the room, and out of the Ministry of Magic offices, and onto the open streets. Before the side apparition was taken place. Pansy had stopped them.

"I'm sorry." This was the first and last apology they'd ever hear from her.

Draco ignored her completely and said to Jade. "Let's go home."

**Author's Notes: Sweet, I actually managed another long chapter. This took me awhile to figure out how to write this one. I had thought about splitting the chapter in half, but then it just wouldn't make sense that way.**

**Happy Belated New Year's Everyone!**

**Natural-181**


	19. Alternate Dreams, Drifting Memories

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons. (DMHG)

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, Laura Potter, Dustin Weasley and Rebecca Gibson!

**Author's Notes: **I'm switching pov's in this chapter. Also this is a couple of days after the Custody Trial.

**Recap:**

_They all walked out of the room, and out of the Ministry of Magic offices, and onto the open streets. Before the side apparition was taken place. Pansy had stopped them._

"_I'm sorry." This was the first and last apology they'd ever hear from her._

_Draco ignored her completely and said to Jade. "Let's go home." _

**Chapter 19: Alternate Dreams, Drifting Memories **

_Hermione was slightly nervous, she wouldn't be going with a date or a date so unlikely unlike her friends to the Graduation Ball, she was going with her ex-enemy. After everything that had happened when Draco Malfoy had saved her life, she had forgiven him for ever mistreating her with such foul words in their previous years. They weren't enemies but no one would call them best friends either. This had been their secret and theirs only. Hermione didn't really have a choice by going with the head boy, it had been requested by Dumbledore himself. _

_Hermione knew for a fact that Draco Malfoy was suspected by all students of crimes he didn't commit. She also knew of his dark mark formed on his left forearm that he had wished wasn't there. He had told her in confidence one night, before the final battle when neither of them knew whether they'd still be living to see the next day. Draco or Malfoy known by most students was supposed to be attending the ball with Pansy Parkinson, but he was quite glad to get rid of her for a couple of hours. Everyone in the school knew about Draco's and Pansy's relationship, not quite emotionally but more physical then anything else. Prancing around the school as if they owned the place. It was merely Pansy who'd done the prancing but Draco wasn't one to stop her either. But in reality, no one actually knew of another relationship that had been building between the head boy and girl._

_She was getting ready in her room, her hair twirled and pinned from the back. Several tendrils were left on one side of her face making her face form quite nicely. Her dress wasn't anything special, a navy off the shoulder dress, without showing too much cleavage because she was never known to dress vulgarly. Once Hogwarts was finished and she had graduated, she was planning on training for Healer studies. On the side work at the ministry as an auror, she knew it was a lot to handle but she knew she could do it. _

_She heard knocking on her door minutes later. Hermione glanced at the clock as it read 7:08, they were practically late._

"_Come on Granger, we don't have all day you know!" Malfoy called through the door._

_Hermione rushed to put her shoes on as she called frantically. "Coming Malfoy!"_

_They still called each other by their last names even though, they'd been more than friendly with each other over the year. Only now they had to say goodbye._

**I watched the proverbial sunrise  
coming up over the Pacific and  
you might think I'm losing my mind,  
but I will shy away from the specifics...**

_Draco had been waiting in their dormitory for 20 minutes waiting for Granger to show up. He couldn't understand why girls had to take so bloody long to get ready to a stupid ball. Sure it was the last time everyone would see each other, and he was glad for it. Although he wasn't too excited what was to come in his future. He'd been told during the summer of his 5th year that he was to wed Pansy Parkinson by the end of his 7th year, and for that mere purpose he felt like jumping off the Astronomy Tower. His father was dead, and he still couldn't get out of it. Even as he had thought about it, he couldn't shake the feeling of sadness that took over him at the thought of leaving the only place he felt at home and the only girl he ever loved.._

_When he had told Pansy that he couldn't go with her to their graduating ball, she was beyond disappointed and quite mad at the fact that he'd be going with a 'mudblood.' He hadn't used that term since his 5th year, and swore he'd never say it again. He waited for another two minutes for Granger, he was getting fed up, the sooner they went the sooner it'd be over. Before he got the chance to knock, Granger appeared before him. He stood still for a moment or two gathering his thoughts. She looked like a completely different person, and he'd hate to admit but she was **beautiful**. Though he'd never admit it to her, she looked a hell lot better dressed up then when she wore those ugly school rags she called muggle clothes. Even after the Yule Ball in fourth year, she always seemed to amaze him some way or another._

"_Are we **finally** ready to go now Granger?" he asked impatiently. _

_She sighed and smiled slightly looking at his own clothing he was wearing for their graduation ball. She couldn't help but agree with many of the girls that Draco Malfoy was quite good looking; wearing a black dress robes with silver lining on the sleeves and collar. _

"_Yes Malfoy, we can go now." She said finally._

"_Good, because if you weren't going to show up in the next five minutes I would have left you here by yourself."_

"_No you wouldn't and besides that fact what would have Dumbledore said."_

"_Yes Granger I know, can we please not fight for once, and get this overwith."_

_Hermione glanced over at him to see the sincerity in his face. She could tell he wasn't really angry, just moreso upset. He always seemed pained about something which bugged her to an extent though of course she'd never ask him what was wrong. In the long run, he would have told her, but they hadn't been close as they were those few months prior._

"_Can I say something before this night is over?" She asked softly._

_Draco looked at her gently and his face softened. "What?"_

"_This is our last night together, and once tonight is over, you know we're never going to see each other again. I'm sorry we never got **our** chance."_

"_I know, Hermione." Said Draco. "You knew it was going to have end sooner or later, we wouldn't have been able to keep this going on for long."_

"_But if, if you had the choice would you?"_

"_Honestly?" She nodded her head. "In a **heartbeat**."_

_Hermione smiled sincerely at him. He couldn't help himself as he grinned which was something he hardly did. Usually it was only in her presence or when he was truly happy. _

"_You know I'll always **love** you."_

"_I know, but we musn't do this anymore. We can't keep going on like this. I'm marrying Pansy and there's nothing you or I can do to change it."_

"_Promise me, you'll write. It's the least you can do."_

"_I promise."_

"_We better go before Dumbledore starts to worry." Hermione said hurriedly, trying to switch the subject._

"_Alright, lets go."_

_The head's walked out of their dormitory and down the moving staircase and to the front doors of the Great Hall. No one was allowed in until the head boy and girl were present._

"_Ah Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, I'm glad you could grace us with your presence." Said Dumbledore, smiling._

"_We're sorry sir-"_

"_That's alright, now enough dilly dallying, I think everyone has waited long enough."_

_Dumbledore opened the doors of the Great Hall where the students proceeded to follow. The Great Hall was decorated perfectly of each house color, streamers and shimmering lights flew from the ceiling. The four house tables were no longer there and small table of four were places around the room leaving enough for students to dance. _

Hermione woke up in a daze, she hadn't dreamed of that night in a long time. It had only been nine years ago but that still didn't change anything she felt. She remembered that night like it was yesturday. She remembered saying goodbye to most of her friends that night. Pansy and her fighting in the middle of the dance floor, Draco and herself dancing.

**'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
in the saddest state it's ever been.  
This is no place to try and live my life.**

She got out of bed, and saw the sheets were crumpled up and that Viktor was laid out on the bed all over the place. He was supposed to be leaving later this evening for another Quidditch practice, and Hermione was going to be alone once _again._ She made her way to the kitchen to prepare herself a coffee. It was only 9 in the morning. She had her dance lessons tonight, and then she had to work at the club at 11:30 pm. So she had the day to relax, or moreso to plan the wedding alone. She was having doubts now, and she couldn't help but think that maybe this was a scam. Marrying a famous Quidditch player had it's perks, but Hermione hated the fame. It had been enough just being part of the 'Golden Trio' and fighting against Voldermort. She couldn't really deny that she wasn't famous by default, but if she were to be married to Viktor the press would follow her like a pack of wild horses ready to attack. She wasn't sure if she was prepared for this.

She thought back to the time when she found Viktor's black book, and thought he was cheating on her, but now she just didn't have a clue. He'd been home more since the 'incident' which of course Hermione would never tell him about. She was getting suspiscious, but couldn't prove a thing.

Rebecca came out of the guest room and into the kitchen, taking another mug and pouring herself a cup of coffee as well.

"What are you doing up Hermione?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I had a dream."

"What kind of dream?" Rebecca sat down at the table across from where Hermione was sitting.

"A dream of the past."

"From Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, my last year, it was the Graduation Ball."

"Oh."

"It brings back a lot of memories." Hermione said.

"I can imagine."

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"Yeah, but I don't start till 1 a'clock. I still got time. Also I won't be home tonight." Rebecca announced.

"Why, where are you going?"

"I've got a date."

This got Hermione's interest peaked considering she'd been dwelling on too much of her own problems that she almost forgot that her best friend had been living with her for a month now. Rebecca had her own life, despite the fact that she had a daughter, she still managed. Rebecca hadn't been on a date for awhile now, so it was a surprise to Hermione.

"Oh, with who? Do I know him?" Hermione asked.

"Actually you do."

Hermione was confused, she was pretty sure that Rebecca had already gone out on a date with every male available Hermione knew. There was no one she could think of. "Who?"

"Blaise Zabini."

Hermione was shocked, to find out Rebecca had a date, and then to find out it was none other than Blaise Zabini. It wasn't like she didn't like him or think him evil or anything but than again she'd known him from Hogwarts.

"When did this happen?"

"It was three days ago, we met up at the Ministry, I was trying to see if there was a way to catch Xander so I wouldn't be burden with you planning your wedding and all that, and he was there sorting stuff out in his office and we kind of bumped into each other."

"You were never a burden Rebecca."

"I know, but I sometimes feel it. You've been dealing with a whole bunch of problems all your life, and you're still dealing with it. It's not that I don't like living with you, but you have Viktor now, and I'm just intruding. We're always going to be best friends Hermione, nothing's going to change that."

"I know. You're the only one who understands what I'm going through, and my life is so messed up and yours is just getting better and I'm tearing you down with my problems. You have enough to deal with." Hermione insisted.

"It's just one date Hermione- it's not like I'm moving in with him."

"But you never know, Blaise could be the one."

"Now won't that be surprising?" Rebecca laughed. "And who knows, maybe this 'marriage' will turn out for the better."

"I hope so. It's enough having to plan this myself these days. So where is Blaise taking you?"

"A restaurant called 'Echanté', I'm not sure, I've never been there before."

"Is Karla staying with your mother tonight?"

"Yes, since I noticed your working at the club tonight, so I figured since my mother hasn't seen her in while."

"It's understandable. Where is Karla by the way, isn't she usually up by now?"

"She was up at five this morning, I wanted to strangle her. I always wonder why she gets up so early, I sent her back to bed but she should be up soon."

"Did you tell her about you going on a date tonight?"

"No I figured, that if this date does go well, and I end up seeing Blaise for awhile, then maybe Karla will accept someone in her life again."

"She's afraid." Hermione voiced out loud.

"I know, she's afraid that if I date anymore, someone's going to hurt me again like Xander did."

**Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
that it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.**

"I honestly think that Blaise wouldn't hurt you, I've never known him personally but I think he might just be perfect for you. I wish you all the best on your date tonight and you better tell me everything when you get back."

"Don't worry I will. I'm going to get ready for work now, and I'll see you later."

"Sure no problem."

Rebecca finished her coffee and put it in the sink and proceeded to her room to get ready for work, and then send Karla to school.

Hermione finished the rest of her coffee in silence. The dream still vibrant in her mind. She had to stop this, this wasn't healthy at all.

XXX

"_You will obey me, I will not tolerate failures." A voice echoed throughout the room. There was no one who could mistake that voice. The voice was snakelike, and rash._

"_Yes my lord." He bowed._

"_Your son will have no choice in the matter anymore. He's been trying to block his thoughts from me, I will not allow that Lucius."_

"_No my lord, my son will be punished for his wrong doings."_

"_Good, and don't let it happen again. The war is approaching, and I don't have time for these little games."_

_He lay hidden behind a rock, listening to the conversation between his father and the Dark Lord, he had to get out of here before he was caught. He knew they were planning something, he'd always known it, but it didn't mean he wanted to be apart of it. It had never been his choice, he'd been a victim all his life and he wanted out. The Dark Lord was planning something, and since hearing the end of the conversation- it had been about him. The Dark Lord had summonded him enough to know that this definitely wasn't a game and that a war was about to begin. He was still in school, why should he be apart of this? It was because he was a Malfoy- therefore there was no choice. He couldn't compete with Potter, he didn't have any friends, the school wanted him kicked out, what choice left did have. Then he made the biggest mistake by joining the ranks of these Death Eaters. The mark would forever brand him until the day he died. He regretted not standing up for himself, telling his father what he really thought._

_He was a coward despite being a Slytherin. He couldn't even tell the one girl he longed to have how he felt about her. They were on opposite sides and she'd never see another side of him, not as if she wanted to. He was supposed to hate her, depise her, but he didn't and he couldn't. They'd never be friends, they were enemies and he only wished things could have been different._

_This war was happening and he didn't want to be apart of it, he didn't want to have to choose sides. He'd be blaimed for everything and there was nothing he could do. He needed a way out, and the only way of doing that was to approach the one person he dreaded. Mr. Harry Potter himself._

Draco woke up knowing he'd been having one of those nights of remembering his months as a Death Eater, knowing the mark would never be removed. His forehead was drenched in sweat as he realized what the dream had meant to him. That had been the night when he joined the 'Order of Phoenix.' He'd explained himself as best as he could, he couldn't lie, he was ashamed of himself for not doing it earlier. He'd been in the Dark Lord's favor far longer before he couldn't get out. He'd been punished for a wholy amounts of time, and when he wasn't; the pain and torture would return by his own father.

He also remembered that had happened near the end of his fifth year, he'd been just a child then, a fifteen year old boy hardly knowing what was going on around him. He'd been so naive. During his sixth year, he finally realized his place. Not many members of the Order of Phoenix knew he was a spy. The only people knew was Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall. When he found out that Granger had been kidnapped by his own father, he'd been furious, but he couldn't let his emotions show. He'd rushed to his manor, and saved her before his father could finish her off. That had been the beginning of their somewhat awkward friendship. She didn't trust him, and he never really gave her any reason to until then.

When the war had finally arrived, it lasted for days.

"_It's just you and me son, we're going to finish what has been started so many years ago." Lucius announced._

"_But of course father, I wouldn't _dare_ disappoint you." His voice dreaded with sarcasm._

"_Potter is going to die today, and the Dark Lord will be the most powerful wizard of all time."_

"_Let's just get this overwith." Draco said hurriedly._

**I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.**

He couldn't stop the war from happening and he'd made his choice, he just hoped it was the right one.

_Aurors were dying, students surrendering, pain and cruelty were left on the battlefield. The Golden Trio had been split up, Weasley fighting death eaters who had killed his own brother, Percy out of vengeance of the Ministry. Bother Potter and Longbottom wanted to avenge Bellatrix- his own aunt from the death's of Potter's godfather and Longbottom's parents. Granger was another story. She'd gotten caught within the grasp of Lucius once again._

_Only this time, she had her wand and she was prepared to fight._

"_Looks like we meet again Granger." He hissed._

"_Can't say I'm pleased to see you Lucius."_

"_Why don't we sound courageous today?"_

_He dodged a curse at her, while she ducked just in time._

"_Just because you were saved the last time, don't think I won't kill you now Granger." He moved towards her, binding her wrists as she tried to untangle herself from his grasp. "Crucio!"_

_Her body fell to the ground as her screams echoed throughout the battlefield. It was the most horrifying thing Draco had to watch before he could finally attack. He knew his father wasn't expecting it._

"_Stupefy!" He shouted, and it hit his father from behind. His father was thrown to the ground but not quite unconscious._

"_You're a poor excuse for a son, I knew I should have never trusted you!" Lucius said._

"_Well then I guess father you should have stuck to your instincts. You would have been better off."_

"_How dare you question me! I'm your father!"_

"_You're no father of mine." Draco shouted._

_Granger slowly made her way up from the ground as the curse had stopped instantly when Draco had attacked his father. She was weak but determined to fight with every last breath she had left._

"_Now I'm giving you the choice Draco, you can watch me slowly kill the mudblood, or you can kill her yourself. Your choice, and make it quick."_

"_I will not follow your orders Lucius nor the Dark Lord for that matter.."_

"_Then you must suffer the consequences as you watch the poor mudblood die, die knowing that it was because of _you_ that she died."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Why so defensive Draco, is there something I should know about?"_

"_And why would I tell you?" He asked darkly._

"_Well if you want to live, you might as well. I was planning on killing you anyways, so why not make this the perfect time."_

"_You're a bastard!" Hermione shouted._

"_Ah the mudblood speaks!" Lucius announced._

"_Granger stay out of this!" Draco hissed._

"_Oh do I detect a love quarrel?" Lucius laughed menacingly._

_It was clear to Lucius now, he knew exactly why his son had blocked his mind from the Dark Lord and refused to tell them anything personal that he knew of the Golden Trio. Why hadn't he thought of it before?_

**I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.**

_Lucius smirked as he raised his wand towards the mudblood once again, who was caught off guard and was thrown to the ground. "STOP IT!" Draco shouted._

_He didn't want Hermione caught up in this, it wasn't her battle yet she had to be the one to interfere. He knew that if he survived by any chance, he'd be lucky. But Hermione...not so much. He couldn't dream, he'd suffer knowing that Hermione Granger's death was on his hands. Her blood would stain him forever._

"_Just admit it son, admit what you've been wanting to tell your preciuous mudblood for years. Because you don't have much time."_

"_Draco? What is he...talking about?" Hermione asked weakly as she tried to get up._

"_Granger, please. I need to stall him long enough for you to get away. Just please leave."_

"_No. I won't leave you." She said stubbornly._

"_Please, just go."_

"_You should really listen to my son, do you really want to jepordize your life right now mudblood?"_

"_No! I'm not leaving you."_

"_Then you give me no choice,** Avada Kedavra**." The green light spilled out of his wand like wlld fire, as it headed towarded Hermione, she ducked just in time._

_Next Lucius shouted another curse purposely towards his son, who dodged it, having been trained. Curses after curses, and blood was being spilt, Hermione was getting weak she could feel it, she didn't know how much longer she could last. She saw another spell coming towards her, but it was spell she'd never heard of, a dark spell perhaps- she didn't know. She just didn't have the strenght she thought she possessed. Just as she saw the white light, and her heart beating slowled down by the minute, the spell never hit her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Draco weakly on the ground, gasping for breath._

_Lucius gave out an evil laugh, weakening his son was worth it. What he hadn't expected was enough strengh to pass through Draco to kill his father. Draco could no longer feel his lungs as he started to loose consciousness. _

"_Draco! Draco, please wake up, you have to wake up!"_

_He could hear her shouting, he just wanted to sleep, a deep sleep where he'd never have to wake up again._

"_You have to wake up please! The Order needs you, I...need you." She said softly._

_He opened his eyes briefly to see her face, tears spilling. He reached out towards her, wiping her tears away, even in his weak state. At least she'd be the last person he saw before he died._

"_Her-m-ione." He tried to speak, but no words would come out._

"_Shh, Draco you need to sleep, you're too weak."_

"_No, I ne-ed to say this...before, before I- I die."_

"_Draco, don't even think that, you're not dying! Do you hear me?"_

"_Please, my fa-ther was right. Ever since 5th year, I've...been holding onto this secret, and I just...think that maybe it's time I tol-d you."_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_I know, you must ha-te me, and I know you'd never...feel the say way about me, but I- I love you Hermione. I've always have."_

**I heard the reverberating footsteps  
sinking up to the beating of my heart,  
and I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart.**

Draco remembered that memory clearly. Had he been mistaken that night, that she in fact was the one for him? He never regretted the words that would be just too cruel to deny, even to him self. Though of course, he never heard her reply, at least not until a few days later.

_He knew that his final days had ended; he'd know that he had saved her once again from his father. He killed him. He was just too weak to care anymore. He lost everything in his life to this cruel man, his family was destined as dark and he imagined his mother being sent to Azkaban. There was no way he could say her too. He felt weak; he didn't know how much longer he'd last. He would know that dying for someone he loved was better than nothing- he accomplished that much in the least._

_When he opened his eyes, he imagined white walls, and white doors, almost like a mental institution place where there was no way out. He expected heaven to be grand, few of mythical creatures, and pure perfection. What was met though was entirely something different. He saw the white lights, but they were too bright for his liking. There seemed to be a dimmed light, and he strained his eyes to see more clearly. He wasn't standing, yet he wasn't laying on the floor either. It seemed to be the cots of the Hospital Wing, which he didn't seem to realize he'd been laying in until now. He turned his head slightly, seething through pain; he didn't think he'd ever feel, even more powerful than being under the Cruciatus curse twenty or so times. What he saw was surprisingly enough for him to handle. Her body lay against his bed, sleeping peacefully. Her brown curls fell down her delicate face, making her seem even more beautiful than he knew. He stiffened knowing he couldn't think of her like that, they were 'just friends', and he couldn't think of her like that. He admitted to her that he loved her and now was almost scared of her reaction. He wasn't ashamed that he told her, he blamed himself for not telling her earlier. He could admit that he was afraid; afraid that she didn't want to talk to him anymore. That she didn't want to be his friend._

_Maybe she was appalled that someone who dearly hated her in the past could now love her? And sometimes Draco questioned himself as to why he loved her. There were so many unanswered questions, and he couldn't even understand them all anymore. He felt the need to get away, away from her before she woke up. But he also knew he was in too much pain to even move a muscle. He saw her stir, in the chair beside his bed, her eyes open. He tried to breathe evenly; he tried to be quiet so she wouldn't notice him. She would keep living her life as she was, and he was supposed to die in that battle, die knowing he killed his father; die knowing he let her go._

_But to his unfortunate state, she had noticed._

"_Draco." She breathed. "You're awake."_

_She moved the chair closer to the bed, and took hold of his hand. He was mildly surprised by her actions. _

"_I- I thought I lost you."_

_He wasn't sure if he could speak, he was still weak, but he knew she wanted him to say something, anything to make her think that he was going to be alright. He would be alright physically but never emotionally._

"_You could…never loose me." He replied._

_She got up from the bed and hugged him fiercely. "I was so scared Draco." He could feel her tears falling into his now damp shirt, but at that moment he didn't care._

"_Don't be." He told her quietly._

_She let go of him, and took hold of his hand once more. "Did you mean it?"_

"_Mean what?" He asked slightly perplexed by her question._

"_What you said on the battlefield. When you told me you…loved me."_

_He knew she wanted a straight answer, and he couldn't lie to her, as much as he desperately wanted to at the moment._

"_Yes, every word."_

_There was silence, and Draco knew this was the end of their friendship, she knew now and there was no turning back. He'd loose the only friend he really had, and the girl he loved all at once. It truly was unfair how life had turned out for him._

**And I can't let that happen again  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
in the saddest state it's ever been.  
This is no place to try and live my life.**

_He turned his head away from her, so she wouldn't see his face. He was ashamed of what he'd done; ashamed of everything he had hurt in the past. He never expected to fall in love with her, and he didn't think his feelings would ever go away either. She had taken hold of his cheek to turn him to face her. Her eyes still glistened with tears, but she had a smile on her face now._

"_I've….wanted to tell you the truth for so long Draco, but I was afraid you'd never feel the same way. But I- I love you too."_

_He stared at her in shock, couldn't believe the words that had fallen out of her mouth. The only words he thought he'd never hear from her. He wasn't sure what to say, he had felt the urge to kiss her, but held back. He couldn't, he was still weak, and he couldn't be sure if she was lying- that was a lie itself. Hermione Granger would have never lied to him._

"_I-I…." He tried to speak, to try to tell her everything. What he didn't expect was Hermione's lips on his. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back of course. He'd wanted to do that for the longest time, but he reframed himself from doing so. They layed in each other's arms for the longest time; he felt himself stiffen, but he was healthier now, he could feel it._

"_So what now? Where do we go from here?" He asked her silently, playing with her curls that were spread out._

Draco shook himself out of revelry, he couldn't keep thinking of the past no matter how much it had hurt him. Walking away from her had been his only choice, only to become Pansy Parkinson's husband. He didn't expect Hermione to stay single forever. It just pained him now that he was alone, and she was happy. Of course, he never regretted Jade; he only hoped that maybe when he did meet Hermione again things would have been different. Now she was to be married and he couldn't possibly do a thing to stop it. She was in love with him now.

He wasn't allowed to return to work for another few days; his leg was now completely healed. Yet he was cooped up inside Blaise's flat having barely anything to do. Blaise was at work, whereas Jade was at school. He lounged on the couch most of the day, and read a couple of books from Blaise's library. But every time he was alone, he thought of her. He couldn't possibly keep doing this anymore. She was getting married to slimness git Viktor Krum oh how he hated him. He couldn't understand what she saw in him, but there was no way he could change her mind.

He thought back to the kiss, he had with her only two weeks ago. Had it been a mistake? He didn't want to think it was he was sure she did, but he honestly didn't think so. He needed to talk to her, even if she was the one to slam the door in his face. They really did need to talk. They couldn't avoid each other forever even if they wanted to.

**Who I am hates who I've been  
and who I am won't take the second chance you gave me.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
'cause who I've been only ever made me...  
**

XXX

The school halls were quiet, even if it was lunchtime. Most of the students were in the cafeteria, well almost.

"Tell me again, why were out in the halls and not in the cafeteria like everybody else?" Laura asked her best friend.

"I wanted to talk to you, and figuring there'd be no time in class to do so, I figured lunch time was better."

"And what you had to tell me, you couldn't possibly tell me in front of everyone else?"

"No, because I want to tell you what's been going on, completely."

Now that had Laura's attention, was Jade finally going to confide in her for once? They had barely spoken for a couple of weeks, and it hurt not to know what was going on.

"Alright, tell me what's been going on."

"Firstly, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for ignoring you, I thought that if I was alone, I would be able to figure out everything that was bothering me. But the truth is that I need my best friend, and you're my only best friend Laura."

"Well it's good to know you haven't forgotten me completely then Jade."

"Laura, you know I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did jade, you didn't tell me what was going on, even when I told you I'd never tell anyone but you didn't."

"I know I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, you're forgiven, but you owe me." Laura said with a smile.

"Thanks, okay let's go into an empty classroom so were not overheard by anyone."

The girls walked through the halls as they searched for an empty classroom. Once finally reaching one, Laura pulled onto the handle and walking inside followed by Jade. Jade shut the door quietly.

"Alright spill." Laura said.

"I was feeling depressed, I know for someone who is only nine years old, I shouldn't be feeling those things. My mother was getting to me, and then everything changed. Hermione Granger happened. She was like the mother I never knew I could possibly have. Of course, she wasn't really but in my eye that's all I saw. Pansy hit me Laura, after I caught her cheating on my dad."

"She hit you?" Laura stared at her in shock.

"Yes, she kept telling me how she hated me, and very much regretted having me as her daughter. She hit me, and I ran. I ran to the only person I knew who would care, Hermione."

"Did your dad find out?"

"Well after I spent a couple of hours with Hermione, she brought me back home. My father was furious, he didn't know where I had gone, but I told him the truth, and that night we moved out of the Malfoy Manor."

"You mean you're not living there anymore?"

"No, we're staying with Uncle Blaise."

"There's more though isn't there?" Laura asked.

"Yes." Jade sat on top of one of the desks trying to make her self comfortable. "My dad filed for divorce, and it was accepted, and then I told you my dad got into a car accident, and he was injured- not badly but still it scared me to know that I could have possibly lost him."

"I wouldn't have blamed you Jade; I would feel the exact same way were I in your position."

"When I wasn't in school that day last week, it was because my dad had taken me to trial, he wanted full custody of me. I'm not sure why I didn't tell you any of this, and I feel so stupid, you're my best friend and you had the right to know!"

"It's okay Jade; everything's going to be fine now. You're free."

"I am." She smiled.

They started to walk back out of the classroom, but before got one hand on the doorknob Jade pulled her back.

"What?"

"There's one more thing I didn't tell you."

"What's that?"

"My dad lied to me." Jade said, sadly.

"What do you mean Jade?"

"He knew Hermione far better than anyone else, not your dad, or uncle, or mom would have known this."

"What are you talking about Jade? What could my parents not know about? They were apart of the Golden Trio?" Laura asked her, slightly confused now.

"My dad dated her, and I want them back together whether it's the last thing I do. Viktor doesn't deserve her, she deserve someone better; someone like my dad back in her life. They've suffered long enough."

**So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been**

**Author's Notes: **Wow, I really made this chapter long, and I hope my readers appreciate it. This chapter is mostly of the past so I hope not every one is confused by it. The first part was a dream by Hermione, the second was another dream by Draco, and the two others were memories from Draco's POV'S. Hope that makes sense!

Something I'm sure everyone is looking forward too,

**Chapter 20: Reunion of Some Sort**

-Harry, Ginny, Lavender, and Ron meet Hermione once AGAIN!!

**Song **_Lyrics_** by Relient K: Who I am hates who I've been**

**P.S. I want to thank my BETA'S _Silidons_** and **_HGDM lova_******

**P.P.S. **Please check out my profile for updates and such, also if anyone would like to check my other story, "No One", I don't have a beta for that one unfortunately. So if you would like to leave a review, please do minus a lot of the spelling mistakes because I'm sure there are many!**  
**

**Natural-181**


	20. You're So Heartless

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons. (DMHG)

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, and Rebecca Gibson!

**P.S. **This chapter continues on the same day as the last one.

**Recap:**

"_What are you talking about Jade? What could my parents not know about? They were apart of the Golden Trio?" Laura asked her, slightly confused now._

"_My dad dated her, and I want them back together whether it's the last thing I do. Viktor doesn't deserve her, she deserve someone better; someone like my dad back in her life. They've suffered long enough."_

**_  
So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been._**

**Chapter 20: You're so Heartless**

Work was hectic lately, and she was hardly at home, much less to plan a wedding. She'd asked Viktor for several favors expecting him to be done, since he'd been home more so then often. When she came home late that night, the flat was messier than ever, and none of the stuff she wanted done for the wedding was completed.

"Viktor, I thought I asked you to order the food platters and the caterers for the reception?" Hermione asked as she put her keys on the table.

"Sorry love, I didn't have much time."

"Our wedding is in less than two months Viktor, and we have so much to plan. Am I the only one in this?"

"Of course not, I'm doing my part aren't I?"

"No, I've asked you for so many little tiny favors that couldn't possibly take much more than five minutes of your time, and you simply can't do that. Is Quidditch the only thing on your mind, when you should be worrying about our wedding?"

"Of course darling, I have many things on my mind, this wedding will be in zilch, and you should really stop worrying."

"Stop worrying? Stop worrying? I don't believe this, it's like you're honestly telling me you don't want to get married if you can't even manage to get your lazy ass off the couch for five seconds to do something that actually requires work."

"Of course I want to marry you Hermione, you shouldn't doubt me. How about we take the day off tomorrow, and I don't know….go somewhere a little more private?" He asked seductively.

"What is with you? It's either Quidditch or sex on your mind. You can't be serious for one minute?" Tears fell, and yet she was so angry.

She wanted to scream at him, but the words that she really wanted to speak weren't willing to come out. She'd never had the nerve to yell at him. Afraid maybe? She'd seen him angry before, but never this calm either. As far as she was concerned this wedding was going nowhere, and the point she figured was she didn't even want 200 guests coming to a wedding and not knowing one person. All she wanted was at least 40 guests, her family, the entire Weasley family and her friends, people that cared about her. This wedding wasn't of the sort.

"Now, now Hermione-"

"Don't you Hermione me! I need some air; we'll talk about this when I get back." Hermione interrupted before storming out of her flat and walking down the street in the cold crisp air.

It was still winter, as she rushed out without her coat on, she just couldn't stand being in the same room as Viktor at that moment. Sometimes he just frustrated her to a point where she felt like screaming. This wedding was a disaster, the invitation had finally been sent, with consent from Hermione that they were personally delivered. They were expected that the people attending the wedding would tell them within the week if they were attending or not. Hermione, when making the guest list had almost written down the Weasley family along with the Potters, but then she looked at Viktor's disapproving face and she withdraw from the idea.

Viktor had never voiced his opinion on her friendship with Harry and Ron. He had never met them personally. He'd heard of rumors and their pictures were always in the Daily Prophet about some fancy battle or a new family was born. It was all rubbish to him, he could care less. The only thing that mattered to him was that Hermione did not contact them, and the fact they weren't coming to his wedding made him happier. They would ruin the wedding of the century and he just couldn't have that happen.

Hermione shivered in the cold, but then realized she had her wand with her and casted a warming charm on herself. She needed her emotions to calm down. She was angry, sad and disappointed that nothing was working out for her. Even after nine years of disappearing from the world she had loved so much- it was still turmoil. Viktor was the man of her life, well at this point and time. She only wished things were different. Viktor was lazy when he wasn't playing Quidditch, unorganized. He didn't take her out on dates, or on special occasions. He only took her out when it was absolutely out of the blue and when he simply felt like it. Usually when those dates happened to be, Hermione would put on a fake smile and pretend she was having a good time. Their conversations were all in monotone, not all that interesting. He was smart; Hermione could admit that. But she couldn't help think she'd rather talk about something other that his Quidditch team was doing? There was more to life than Quidditch.

Hermione knew for one thing she couldn't let Viktor control her like he'd been doing; making her do the wedding preparations and then taking all the credit for it. She overheard him talking to one of his friends about it. She was upset to say the least that Viktor didn't have enough time on his hands to spend a speck of time with her. She was his fiancée for crying out loud! Was it so wrong to spend time with your fiancé while preparing a wedding? Maybe Viktor just didn't love her enough to even care anymore. Hermione didn't have a clue as to what she was doing anymore.

XXX

When Jade returned from school that afternoon, her father was lazily watching television while eating some chips. Closing the door behind her, and tossing the key to the flat on the table and hopping onto the couch beside her father.

"Is this all you've been doing all day?"

"Yup, there's not much one can do with a sprained ankle and as the doctor's told me, I can't go back to work for another three days."

"Oh okay." Jade was still relying on the conversation with Laura she had previously at lunch. Laura seemed a little retrieved by the idea of getting Hermione and Jade's father together. But who didn't deserve some happiness, she thought Jade did.

"So how was school?" Draco asked, interested in Jade's daily activities when he usually was supposed to be at work.

"It was alright, my math teacher gave us a bunch of new equations to do for homework but I managed to finish it within that time."

"That's because you're very intelligent."

"I only get my smarts from you dad."

"That's true, I was after all second to smartest in my school days." He said slightly cockily.

Jade gave a small laugh- her father was the same old. "Dad?"

"Yes Jade?"

"Do you plan on finding a place for our own to live in?"

He looked at his daughter slightly in shock. He hadn't even though of getting a new flat though he also knew he couldn't stay in Blaise's flat forever either. Blaise was his best friend and was there for him, though he never told him to leave, it didn't mean that this residence Draco lived in now was going to stay permanent.

"I never though of it Jade."

"I mean, it's not that I don't like living with Uncle Blaise, but…"

"I know Jade, this isn't our home, and we do need a place of our own. I will look for a place okay? You don't need to worry."

"Okay."

"Where is your uncle anyways? He did drop you off right?"

"Yeah he did, but then he said he had to go somewhere."

"Did he say whether or not he'd be coming in late?"

"Yeah something like that, he said not to expect him back anytime soon."

"Alright so it's just the two of us? What do you want for dinner?"

"Dad, do you think you should be walking around right now?" Jade asked worriedly.

"Jade, I'm not five. I can handle myself, now what do you want to eat."

"Spaghetti?"

"Alright, spaghetti it is." Draco got off the couch and limped his way towards the kitchen preparing the meal he was to eat with his daughter.

Jade resumed back to the television, she didn't have a clue what her father had been watching, it seemed like a muggle show, but she wouldn't have known the difference. She kept the channel and continued to watch the show, she didn't have homework to complete anymore and she'd have the time to spend the evening with her father. It was something she wasn't used to and hoped that it would at least become a regular to the both of them.

Half an hour later, dinner was prepared, Jade was still amazed that her father could cook so well. Despite having most of her meals being cooked by the house elves when living at the Manor, she felt she was more at home with a home cooked meal. She could still remember the look on her mother's face the day of the trial right before they left. It looked as if her mother had lost everything; a husband and a daughter and she had all because she was a selfish monster. But Jade couldn't help but feel pity towards her even that. She had been her mother foremost of 9 years but what she did to her was unacceptable and Jade didn't think she could ever forgive her.

"Something the matter Jade?" Draco noticed that his daughter was being very quiet, not unlike herself. There must have been something bothering her in order to find out, he needed to ask.

"It's nothing." She responded quickly.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me Jade; I'm not going to get angry."

She looked into her father's eyes, she knew he would never lie to her, but thinking about her mother would hurt him and that was something she never wished to do. She wanted to ask her father so many questions about his relationship with Hermione but she was afraid. She was afraid of his reaction, or his answer. Maybe she shouldn't try and get them together, she was playing matchmaker who were complete opposites. But they dated so they must have had the same interests. Jade wanted to know what had actually happened, and why they broke up in the first place but she knew her father would never tell her.

"I….uh, I was thinking about mum."

"Oh! What about her?" Draco asked bitterly.

"I don't know, I'm mad at her, yet I couldn't help but feel sadness towards her. I mean you saw the way she looked right before we left on that day?"

"I did, honestly Jade, she's your mother so nothing I say will change that fact. But what she did to both you and me was unjust and it's her turn to pay the price and if that means loosing the both of us then so be it."

"I understand dad, I just only wish sometimes things were different. Like maybe if you hadn't married mum."

"If that hadn't happened Jade, then I wouldn't have had you."

"I know, but then you would have been happy with someone you really wanted to be with."

Draco was catching onto her words very carefully; she was definitely up to something. It was only him that could crack her into telling him. "Jade are you trying to insinuate something?" They both got up to put the dishes into the sink, and started to clean the kitchen.

"Um, no of course not."

"You're stuttering." He pointed out.

"No- no I'm not."

"You can tell me Jade."

"No, it's nothing…I promise."

"Jade." He said sternly.

She couldn't help it, she just cracked, and maybe it was the way Malfoy's could get everything they wanted. That meant her father could get the very answer she didn't want to voice out loud. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I know what happened."

Draco gave his daughter a look telling her to keep talking since he still didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "And…"

"I know what happened between you and Hermione." There she said it; she just didn't know how her father was going to respond to this new information.

Draco took his time to answer about what his daughter had been talking about. Had she been listening to the conversion between himself and Blaise that day? Then again he couldn't doubt her; it would have come out eventually.

"What is it exactly that you know?" He voiced.

"That you were together during your Hogwarts days, the only thing I don't understand is why you broke up in the first place."

"Jade, sit down," She complied and sat down. "I'll admit that it was true, I did date her in the past, but you have to realize that it's in the past now and _I_ can't go back."

"But why?"

"She's with Viktor Krum now, remember?"

"But why did you break up, from the way you told Uncle Blaise about your relationship, you seemed happy."

"We broke up because I was in an arranged marriage to your mother; it had nothing to do with loving her any less, or her blood purity but to do with an arranged marriage that I had no control over."

"Do you still love Hermione?"

Before Draco could even comprehend what his daughter had just asked, or if he were to answer, he was interrupted. An owl was slowly perched onto the window sill and was tapping slightly at the glass window. Draco got out of his chair and opened the window letting the owl into the kitchen. He found some crumbs of food to give to the bird and the bird gave him the letter in return. Once the bird was out of sight, Draco closed the window and opened the letter.

**_To: Mr. Draco Malfoy, Ms. Jade Malfoy & Mr. Blaise Zabini_**

**_Mr. & Mrs. Eugene Krum_**

**_&_**

**_Mr. & Mrs. Bradley Granger_****_  
_****_request the pleasure of your company_****_  
_****_at the marriage of their daughter_****_  
_****_Hermione Jane_****_ Granger  
_****_to_****_  
_****_Mr. Viktor Krum_****_  
_****_at Del Emorte, Surrey, London_****_  
_****_on Saturday 5th of May_****_  
_****_at 2.30 o'clock_****_  
_****_followed by a reception._**

**_Please sign the card at the back if attending._**

XXX

"Harry do we have everything packed?" asked Ginny, who was two weeks late between her pregnancy and when the baby was 'supposed' to be born.

"Yes Gin, everything we could possibly need is in that bag!"

Ginny was in one of her moods where she'd take all her anger out on Harry as emotionally as possible. She was even crankier today, knowing she was late. They were both heading to St. Mungos to ask them specifically why the baby had not come and hoped there were any technical problems. They were both worried and scared for their family. Laura was staying with her grandmother with the rest of the Weasley clan. It was late at night, but that didn't matter to them, this had gone long enough. Ginny wanted the baby out now!

"Hurry up Harry! We can't be late."

"We're going, we're going."

They both walked out the door, Harry holding onto his wife for support with the heavy weight of her stomach. Harry was driving to St. Mungos since they couldn't apparate or floo, it'd be too dangerous for the baby and Ginny.

20 minutes and while waiting in the hall to see the doctor…

"Harry..?"

"Hmm?" holding onto his wife's hand.

"My water just broke."

XXX

When Hermione returned to her flat, and opened the door, Viktor was _still _laying on the couch where she had last left him.

"Vhere did you go Hermione?" He asked.

"What does it matter to you? It's not like you came after me to talk things out Viktor."

"Now I know you're upset but you just need to calm down."

"Calm down? You want _me _to calm down? We can't seem to get along anymore and you can't keep your mind off your Quidditch games and practices. If you loved me at all then you should be helping me arrange this marriage. Otherwise what point would there be to marry?"

"But the men don't plan, they wed."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what _I_ know." Viktor replied.

"That's not how it works, both women and men compromise, they help to plan their own wedding because they love each other. This isn't just about what the women want; the men have decisions to make. I'm not just talking about cost. This is supposed to be our special day; don't you want that for us Viktor?"

"Of course I do Hermione, but I just don't think it's _as_ important as it is to you then it is to me."

"Fine!" She stormed off and into their bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Hermione flung herself onto the bed and launched the pillow over her head so she could keep her screaming very minimal. Why couldn't anything go right for once? Why was Viktor being so stubborn? What did she ever do to deserve this? After five minutes of her crying into her pillow, she gave up. She'd have to face this someday or another. She was still angry with him and only he could help her retain herself.

She came back out of the bedroom, and Viktor was in the kitchen making a snack for him self. She put the kettle on so she could have a nice cup of tea to drink to relax her nerves that's when she noticed her pager buzzing on the countertop.

"Viktor?"

"Yes?" Turning around to face her, half stuffed with what looked like cookie dough.

"How long has my pager been going off for?"

"Ever since you left earlier."

She rushed to the living room to find her cell phone right next to the couch where Viktor could have plainly picked it up and answered if someone had called. She checked her messages.

"_Hey Hermione, it's me Rebecca. Sorry I would have called you earlier but I cannot believe Blaise is such an amazing date. I'll you when I get back."_

….

"_Ms. Granger, I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, and forgive me for waking you if I did. This is Ms. Jefferson, there's an emergency at St. Mungos and we request your presence at once. Our doctor from the maternity ward has gone on vacation and your assistance would be greatly appreciated. Please contact me as soon as you get this message."_

"Viktor, why didn't you answer my phone when I wasn't here?" Hermione asked him angrily.

"I figured it had something to with your _stupid_ dance lessons. So I figured you could deal with it later."

"Their not stupid, it's a profession of something you couldn't possibly understand. A patient could have very well have died and all because you couldn't possibly answer the phone."

"But it wasn't so it doesn't really matter than does it?"

"You're so heartless."

With that, she couldn't look back and apparated to St. Mungos to do her job, saving people's lives. It was obviously something _Viktor_ could care less about. She forgot about the kettle that was still brewing. She wanted to forget about the heartless man Viktor Krum she so called a fiancé. She needed to do a job and that was all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm sooo sorry I wanted to include the actual chapter of when they finally reunited but when I started writing it turned into something different, and it was becoming too long. Don't worry; the next chapter will definitely be the chapter of where everyone is reunited.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Natural-181  
**

* * *

**SPECIAL POLL:**

**I need answers quick!! I was supposed to put this up earlier and I have no idea why I didn't but anyways...  
**

**What should Harry and Ginny have, a son, daughter, or both?  
P.S. Names would help too!!  
**


	21. Reunion of Some Sort

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons. (DMHG)

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, Laura Potter, Dustin Weasley and Rebecca Gibson!

**Recap: **

"_Their not stupid, it's a profession of something you couldn't possibly understand. A patient could have very well have died and all because you couldn't possibly answer the phone."_

"_But it wasn't so it doesn't really matter than does it?"_

"_You're so heartless."_

_With that, she couldn't look back and apparated to St. Mungos to do her job, saving people's lives. It was obviously something Viktor could care less about. She forgot about the kettle that was still brewing. She wanted to forget about the heartless man Viktor Krum she so called a fiancé. She needed to do a job and that was all that mattered at the moment._

**Chapter 21: Reunion of Some Sort **

When Hermione reached St. Mungos, a rush of healers were bursting through the halls in a hurry. Hermione hurried up to the floor that would lead her to the maternity ward. She normally never had to work there, on occasion she would supervise and assist in operations concerning the unborn. Only lately she'd been stuck down on two floors below with the injured patients who used backfired spells. She couldn't help but feel slightly sympathetic towards those people.

Once she reached the main floor, pulled on her hospital robes and went to find Ms. Jefferson. It only took a minute to find her, considering she was pacing with a clip board in her hand, looking worried.

"Ms. Jefferson, are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Oh my goodness, Ms. Granger don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." She said half-heartily.

"I was so worried that no one would show up."

"What seems to be the problem Ms. Jefferson?"

"Mr. Delmonte has gone off on vacation and I can't seem to get a hold of any other doctors."

"Alright, but what did you need me for?"

"Well as one of the best healers as part of our staff at St. Mungos I need you to deliver a baby."

"A baby? Um, I don't think I can do that Ms. Jefferson." Hermione said worriedly.

"Well why not, you're qualified to do it are you not?"

"Well, um yes I am-"

"Well then good, it's all settled, the patient is under heavy medication right now, we had to sedate her because of the increasing pain. She should be ready to deliver within the hour."

"But Ms. Jefferson, I've only assisted in the procedure, I mean I've never done it all by myself. Wouldn't one of the other healers from this particulary ward be more suitable to help you?"

"Ms. Granger," taking hold of her shoulder. "I chose you because I believe that you can do it. You've saved millions of lives and that's not even complimenting you. I know you can do this, I have faith in you. Will you please just do me this one favor?"

There was a long pause, could she really do it? "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good, please proceed to room A314."

Hermione followed the hallway that would lead her to the room and the parents to be where she'd be delivering their baby. Could she possibly be ruining someone's life by doing this birth. She had assisted and knew all the steps but she'd never done it herself and was quite scared. Usually she was very poise**d** and confident about doing her job, but this was something different. This was also something she'd never experience- labour essentially which she sometimes would be greatful. The women she helped in the delivery room, would scream in agony. It wasn't something she exactly wanted to be in the position of.

Once she reached the door, her heart practically stopped. She definitely didn't want to go through with it now, for she'd be delivering _Harry Potter and Ginny Potter's _son or daughter. That gave her enough reason to walk away without Ms. Jefferson noticing. She couldn't face the truth those years ago, and she wasn't prepared now. This wasn't the right time or place to tell them or to see them for all those years gone. She had promised herself, and she was afraid. But if she did run, it'd be a mistake she'd regret. Ms. Jefferson was counting on her to deliver a baby and there was simply no one else to do the job but her. It was a sign that she really had been pulling this for far too long. She missed her friends and she'd have to face the truth sooner or later.

Hermione didn't exactly know what she was afraid of anymore, rejection? The loss of her four best friends for nine years carried a weight on her shoulders like no other. She wanted to see them, talk to them, but was it enough for them for forgive her for all the years she didn't contact them?

"Ms. Granger, is something the matter?"

Hermione looked up to face Ms. Jefferson, it was too late to back out now. "No, nothing's wrong."

"Please hurry in. The patient has been requiring a doctor for some time and it seems you're the only one."

"Ms. Jefferson are you sure there's no one else-"

"No, there isn't." She said firmly.

Hermione shook her head, and almost regretted agreeing to do this, but she knew she had too. She briskly walking into the room, closing the door. The utensils were set up in the back of the room, so her back was facing the couple.

Ginny was groggilly waking up from the anestetic the healers had previously injected into her back. They had to keep her still in order for them to find a doctor who would be able to continue with the procedure. Harry sat next to the bed, holding his wife's hand, scared for her and his son's or daughter's life.

"It's okay Gin, they'll find a healer to deliver our baby." He said reassuringly.

"Harry, why.. why is it even possible that it had to be 'our' doctor that went on vacation?"

"I couldn't answer that Ginny. The hospital is doing their best they can."

"They bloody hell will if I had to say anything about it!"

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, they didn't know she was in the room, but she knew Ginny Weasley's- Potter temper like no other. She couldn't help but miss it too. All the utensils were present, she just needed to check whether or not if Ginny was ready to deliver her baby. Putting on the rubber gloves and the face mask, she was prepared and without a doubt, Harry and both Ginny wouldn't recognize her through this outfit.

"Are we ready Mr. And Mrs. Potter?" She asked in a professional voice.

Harry finally took notice of the healer in the room, why hadn't he noticed her there before, he wasn't quite sure. He just nodded his head, and let the healer do what she had to do. He'd already been through this before with Laura, and he still didn't like the feeling being in the hospital again. Ginny was already in a fit as it is and he knew if he made one word, he'd have his ear screamed off. He took hold of Ginny's hand as she knew what was going to happen but didn't want it to happen.

"Mrs. Potter, I'm going to have to ask you to lift up your legs for me, do you think you can do that?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded her head, and with the effort that she had left, she pulled herself up so Hermione could put the sheet overtop where the baby would arrive. Hermione checked her vitals, and noticed she was ready to push.

"Looks like you're ready, on a count of three, I want you to start pushing, can you do that for me Mrs. Potter?"

Within the next few minutes, Hermione managed perfectly to get the baby safe and sound out of Ginny's womb. With enough screaming and insults towards Harry, the baby let out an earling scream, but it was good to know it was a healthy and that was all that truly mattered.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you have a baby boy." Hermione took off her gloves and wipe the baby clean from the blood and handed her to Ginny so she could hold her son for the first time."

"Harry, he looks just like you." Ginny whispered.

"I know, just hope he doesn't grow up like me." Said Harry.

"Oh don't worry, he won't."

"Did we have any names picked out?" Ginny asked him.

"Well you were stubborn enough to not find out the gender till it was born so we never really decided," he said. "But I kind of like the name Christopher."

"Christopher Potter, has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Ginny asked amusingly.

"What about middle names?"

"I was thinking about the name Shaun, or Joshua but I don't really know."

"Well we don't really have to decide right away. I'm just going to step out to see if the Weasley's are here yet."

"Alright." Ginny said and she layed back down into the bed with her new born baby in her arms.

Hermione was still in the room as Harry stepped out, how was she going to get out of the room without both Harry or Ginny seeing her, nevermind the fact that the Weasley family would also be outside the hall. There wasn't a way out and even if she could get out, she knew that Ms. Jefferson also wanted to talk to her.

With the mask still present on her face, Hermione turned around. "Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes?"

"I just need to run some tests on your son, it should only take a minute or two, would that be alright?"

"Oh yes, of course." Ginny said, "It was just like this with my other daughter, but she's all grown up now."

"I see."

Hermione took hold of the baby and started to do her tests, the weight of the baby, the blood pressure, and all other essentials that were involved within the test. She was slightly distracted when Ginny asked her another question.

"I've never seen you before, are you one of the new healers?"

"Uh, oh um no I'm not. I've been working here for the last two years. I just don't normally work in the maternity ward. I've only assisted the deliveries, I've never actually done it before until today." Hermione wasn't sure if she should have admitted that, it was the truth and it wasn't like Ginny would know who it was within that sentence.

"So this was your first time then?"

"Um yes."

"Well I'd say you did a better job that half of these healers working on this floor any day."

"Oh wow, thank you." Hermione finished the test, and handed Ginny back her baby to hold once again.

Harry walked back into the room not a minute later. "Your mum and father want to see you Gin, do you want me to tell them to come in?"

"Yes, sure."

Hermione was about to leave the room undetected till her whole entire cover was blown with one simple question.

"Ms. Granger?"

Ms. Jefferson was back in the room, and Harry and Ginny were both in ear shot, and they weren't mistaken as to the name they just heard.

"Ms. Granger, _Hermione_, are you alright?" Her face paled and she was trapped.

"I uh, I'm fine. I should get going now anyway."

"Yes, umm well thank you for your help, and I'll more than likely see you tomorrow at work then."

"Yes, I'll be here at 8 tomorrow morning."

She was to leave the room and never come back, but then she wasn't able to move. A hand had grabbed her wrist and she turned to face the person slowly.

"Hermione? Is that really you?"

She couldn't lie to her friends anymore, she couldn't lie period. They caught her and it was finally time she told them. She was going to regret it, and she knew it but she couldn't exactly stop things from happening. "Harry, uh I, I should be going now."

"No, you've been gone from our lives for nine years Hermione, and I think we have the right to know why. We searched for you, and yet it seemed like you just didn't want to be found. Why Hermione, why would you leave us like that and not even try and keep in contact?"

Hermione felt tears prickle her skin, the mask was finally taken off so Harry and Ginny could see her fully after nine years. She didn't think she had changed much over the years, but with the shocked face that Ginny still had plastered on her face told her otherwise.

"Hermione, you can tell us the truth, where were you?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, Harry said you would tell us whether or not you wanted to see mum and dad, but he never showed up, what's taking so lo-ong?" Ron stopped as he saw who was standing there. "Hermione?"

Hermione, in the next few minutes was wrapped into a hug she knew she missed. Ron, Harry and Ginny- her best friends and they missed her. She had missed them for the longest time. She had to tell them the truth.

"I've been in America for the last seven years." She told them once Ron had let go of her relunctantly. She told them the exact same story as she did to Blaise and Draco, she couldn't lie and she couldn't possibly deny anything that had happened. Thinking back to how this all happened, was she truly foolish enough to leave her friends behind because she was being selfish? That's how she truly saw it anyway.

After the explanation of sorts, the room had gone quiet. Hermione wanted to run, now that her best friends knew the truth, was there really a point in staying. But she couldn't leave now, her friends wouldn't leave her knowing she'd been living in the wizarding world for the past two years. She knew somehow they must recent her, hate her even for doing what she did to them. That was probably why no one had said anything since.

"Why would you think we hated you Hermione?" Harry asked, "I mean, we're your best friends and that everything we go through, we do it together. We're supposed to tell each other everything."

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't really know what I can say. I've disappeared from your lives and I don't really think I can live without you in my life either. I've missed you guys and there are days when I wished I hadn't run. But it's not like I can go back into the past and erase what I did."

"We know that Hermione, we just wished you would have told us sooner." Ron commented.

"So you're not mad, angry, upset at me for deserting you? Never contacting you? Me, Hermione not being the courageous Gryffindor I thought I was?"

"We could never stay mad at you Hermione, we're just so glad that you're back." Ginny said, "Now come here and give me a hug!"

Hermione did just that, with the tears continuing to poor down her face. She was finally back where she belonged. With her best friends who would love her no matter what she did or the consequences that would lay ahead. They were in for the long road, with every adventure, they would stand tall and face whatever came forth. She still had a lot of truth to tell them but she thought better of it too wait. Now that she had her friends back, she would stay in contact and visit frequently. She didn't care, she had needed her friends for all those years but what she didn't know was how much she needed them until now. When it all came down to the truth, her friends really mattered to her, they were like part of her family. Another sibling that she could trust with her life.

Within the next half hour, she was swept back into the lives of the Potter's and Weasley's. She told them she was a healer at St. Mungos and a Dance teacher- not to mention Laura's dance teacher. They accepted that, they actually hadn't said a word about it but were just glad that she was back. Hermione caught up with each of the Weasley's briefly learning about the life she missed for over nine years. She also told them she was engaged at the moment and would be getting married within the next three weeks, and she was planning on changing some guests and including them.

Hermione also knew that she couldn't possibly invite the entire Weasley family as much as she wanted too, Viktor would not allow it. She wanted them at this wedding, she, Hermione Granger was _finally_ getting married. Hermione wanted her best friends there, even if they weren't included she at least wanted them attending. She could only persuade Viktor as much as she could without bending their relationship, for Viktor was a stubborn man. As much as she wanted to stay at the St. Mungos, she had to head back but she sincerly promised that she would be over at the Burrow on the Friday of this week, which was only in three days.

XXX

A night out in town with Viktor Krum wasn't like any other. She had finally convinced him that they needed to go out and do something together. After their fight of the day before, it was finally resolved that Viktor would take part in their wedding plans. From much persuading from Hermione of course. They arrived at a familiar restaurant, where they were seated immediately. Due to the fact that Viktor was famous and he had made reservations previously.

"So why did you bring me here Viktor? We always come here!"

"Well I figured since we're getting married in three weeks that we'd relax for a few hours and not worry about the wedding or work for that matter."

"I guess, but it just seemed odd that you wanted to go out tonight."

"Let's not discuss this, let's just order."

"Alright," She took a glance at the menu, "I guess I'd have fettachini alfredo."

"Sounds good, steak with mash potatoes and a firewhiskey." He told the waiter.

The waiter wimpered off and into the kitchen to give the orders. "Do you think you should be drinking tonight, we did drive here." Hermione commented.

"Don't you vorry about it. I can control my liquor."

The dinner went surprisingly easy enough, they didn't talk much as Hermione wanted too. Viktor wasn't much in a plesant mood and she wanted to know why. Ever since he brought her to the restaurant, he was practically ignoring her, and being plainly rude to all the employees.

"What's wrong Viktor?"

"Nothing's wrong, why would you ask such a question?"

"Well we haven't talked since we sat down, and you've been a fouly mood all day and I want to know why?"

"Well we're in a restaurent, I can't exactly talk and eat at the same time now can I?"

"Well yes, but you could have tried to make a bit of conversation." Hermione commented.

"So you're going to blame all of this on me then? What's your excuse then, you haven't either said a word, so don't start jumping to conclusions and assuming things."

"I, I didn't really know how to talk to you when you're being rude and ignoring me all day. You practically dragged me here."

"I asked you to come, and you agreed, I don't recall dragging you to this restaurant."

"This conversation is pointless. What I had wanted to talk to you about is the wedding."

"Did I not say that we weren't going to be talking about that tonight."

"Yes, but this is important, it's about the guestlist."

"What about it, 200 guests seem find to me, I don't think we need to add any more than that."

"I know," Hermione said, "But I've decided on my bride's maids and I want two of my other friends to attend the wedding as well."

"And who might they be?" Viktor asked.

"Well as you already know Rebecca is my maid of honor, and I wanted my best friends Ginny and Lavender to be my bridemaids."

"You woulddn't happen to be talking about Ginny Potter and Lavender Weasley would you?"

"Why yes I am, does that bother you? They're my best friends Viktor and they've been apart of my life since I was 11 years old."

"Fine, they can be apart of the wedding." He said, in a slighly angrier mood than before. "Anyone else I should know about?"

"Yes, Harry and Ron will be attending as well."

Viktor clenched his jaw, he did not want them there at his wedding. They would ruin everything and he knew it. They were her best friends and everything he built to get to this point was going to crash into smitherings if he let them come to his wedding. But if he said no, then Hermione would refuse to marry him and he simply could not have that happen. No matter how much he hated part of the Golden Trio, he couldn't let his plan be ruined by them either.

"Fine, if you really want them there!"

"Thank you." Hermione said sweetly, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

They order a chocolate piece of cake to share to finish off the evening before heading back to their flat. But the waiter who they had had previously when ordering dinner, wasn't exactly stable, and Hermione could tell that it wasn't exactly his best day working. In fact he looked brand new and was just out of training. Hermione felt bad for the waiter, only she couldn't do much about the situation.

Without a second glance, the waiter who had been walking at a slow pace not to drop anything, he had Viktor's and Hermione's cake in one hand. Whereas a plate of spaghetti and some beef with green peppers in the other. His shoelaces came undone, and he stimuliously tripped over his own foot and the food went flying out of his hands. Within the next five minutes Hermione was drenched in what she assumed was a mix of different foods. She thought she would be mad, angry at the waiter but she couldn't help but find the situation hilarious. She burst out laughing, and she was sure the other guests in the restaurant probably thought her insane.

Viktor was steaming mad, considering he was covered in pasta sauce, but it wasn't as bad as Hermione. He had been wearing an expensive new suit he previously bought only a week ago, and it was now forever ruined thanks to that 'stupid' waiter who couldn't seem to walk properly. Not only was their dessert ruined but some of the other guest's supper as well. He started yelling at the waiter with his thick bulgarian accent and starting speaking different languages instead of his english- which he was still getting used too.

Hermione finally stopped laughing and looked at her new dress, she honestly could care less about it, sure she paid for it, but she also knew she was going to where that dress once and then it'd be stuck in her closet for the next five months. She didn't like to dress up and she wasn't into fashion or makeup. She was old fashioned kind of girl and she had stuck to that typical style all her life. Just because she was with Viktor now didn't mean she wanted to change her clothes just to make him happy. She could make her own choices as well.

"Viktor, seriously calm down. You're giving him a fright. It's his first time working here- give him a break."

Viktor just glared at her, and took a napkin from the table and starting wiping his face whereas still angry with how this night turned out. "Well I think we've had enough for one night, we''ll pay and head back home, _now_!"

"Alright, I just need to use the loo for a moment and then we'll leave."

Hermione took her time trying to calm herself down. This was a night she probably wouldn't forget. She'd been practically humiliated in front of everyone. Viktor was being a right selfish bastard tonight, and it bugged her that he still hadn't told her why. Weren't they supposed to tell each other everything no matter how much it hurt the person? Obviously not in this relationship it wasn't. She needed to recollect herself and stay positive that this marriage would work out for the better.

**Author's Notes: I hope you guys aren't disappointed by the chapter. I had no idea how this was going to work, since Hermione would finally be meeting with Harry, Ron and Ginny for over nine years and I hope you liked the chapter. I had envisioned the dinner in my head and had to write it down, thought I don't think it turned out the way I had imagined but then again half the things I write don't turn out the way I wanted them too.**

**Please Read & Review.**

**Natural-181**

P.S. I'd like to thank my two beta's Silidons and HGDM lova

Please check out my forums and make as many comments as you would like: click on the link in my profile page at the bottom.


	22. Content: There's No Turning Back Now!

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons. (DMHG)

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, Laura Potter, Dustin Weasley and Rebecca Gibson!

**Recap: **

_Viktor just glared at her, and took a napkin from the table and starting wiping his face whereas still angry with how this night turned out. "Well I think we've had enough for one night, we''ll pay and head back home, _now_!"_

"_Alright, I just need to use the loo for a moment and then we'll leave."_

_Hermione took her time trying to calm herself down. This was a night she probably wouldn't forget. She'd been practically humiliated in front of everyone. Viktor was being a right selfish bastard tonight, and it bugged her that he still hadn't told her why. Weren't they supposed to tell each other everything no matter how much it hurt the person? Obviously not in this relationship it wasn't. She needed to recollect herself and stay positive that this marriage would work out for the better._

**Author's Notes: I'm using two of my favorite quotes from two of my favorite movies in this chapter; A Walk to Remember and Sweet Home Alabama, so don't shoot me! I'm warning you all!! The quotes will be in italics.**

**Chapter 22: Content, There's No Turning Back Now**

20 minutes, 56 seconds and she'd be walking down the aisle. She was a nervous wreck, figetting with every aspect of her dress, and most importantly her hair. Her friends had done wonders to her that she never thought imaginable. She felt like pacing, but her friends had her restrained on a chair for her not to ruin her gown.

"Stop moving!" Cried Rebecca.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous."

"Don't worry, every bride-to-be gets this so called pre-wedding gitters. I know when I was about to marry Harry, I was a nervous wreck, but everything turned out alright, didn't it?" Ginny said with a grin.

"Right you are Gin, you and Harry are perfect for each other."

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong**

"Don't worry Hermione, everything will turn out alright." Lavender tried to reassure her, only it made Hermione even feel worse about her self.

Small tears started to graze Hermione's eyes. This wedding was a sham and she knew it. Marrying Viktor could very well be a mistake she'd regret.

"Oh Hermione, don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup."

"So-rry." Wiping her tears away, she couldn't help it.

This was her last day being a Granger, and she didn't know if she could handle it. Everything was messed up, the guest list was overbooked. They had made last minute changes, and the _only_ person she really wanted to be attending wasn't coming to the wedding.

She looked out of the room between the curtains to see half of the guests already seated, and Viktor standing there smugly up in front of the aisle. She'd invited her closest friends, and the rest had been all of Viktor's friends. Rebecca was her maid of honor, she couldn't decide between Ginny and Rebecca because they've both been close friends to her. But because Rebecca had been there for her for so many years she'd agreed that Rebecca was a better choice. Ginny didn't look heartfelt because she was still part of the wedding as a bride's maid as well as Lavender. Harry and Ron weren't part of the wedding, but they would sit in the stands full of guests they didn't know. Karla was the flower girl, and Dustin after meeting Hermione, she felt he'd be perfect as the ring barrier! She had invited most of her dance class to the wedding, but most had declined. The only people who had accepted were Jade and Laura, plus a few from her advanced class. Blaise was coming as well; he was also Rebecca's date.

Then her bride's maid and maid of honor left the room, leaving Hermione to herself. Looking in the mirror, she didn't look like herself. She just didn't feel right marrying Viktor. She could see her self looking back, she knew it now, she just wasn't happy. Not like she was supposed to be on someone's wedding day.

Her mother walked into the room, fully proud of her daughter. "Oh Hermione, you look so beautiful." She said warmly, even if she knew she was loosing her daughter.

"Thanks mum."

"You ready for this? My baby is finally getting married." Her mother pulled Hermione into a motherly hug.

"I don't know mum. Am I really ready for this?"

"You can always back out, it's never too late. If you truly love Viktor then you'll marry him, if not than it just wasn't meant to be." Sarah said, in a sincere voice.

**Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

Bradley Granger soon followed into the room; he was to walk his daughter down the aisle. "Ah Hermione, you look beautiful." He said pulling his daughter also into a hug.

She wouldn't be their baby anymore. She'd grown up into a women over the years and was about to be married to someone. She'd start her own family. He was going to miss her, but he knew he had to let her go. He'd always supported his daughter's decision no matter how wrong or indifferent it was. Hermione had to learn her mistakes for her self, but it didn't mean he wouldn't guide her on the way. He loved his daughter, and this was her moment.

"Ready for this?" He said, taking her arm.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Putting her veil overtop of her hair, ready to face the world; prepared to marry Viktor Krum.

**XXX**

"You know as vell as I do, that once this vedding is over Viktor, there's no more sneaking around." Voiced one of his buddies; and best man.

"Don't vorry about that Hudson, everything's under control. I got her right vhere I vant her, nothing is going to stop this vedding from happening."

"So you'll considering coming out then, even if the vife doesn't suspect a thing?"

"But of course, what makes you think I'd stop, even if I did have a vife."

"Yep, same old Viktor, you're the man I tell you."

"Why thank you." Checking his watch, 10 minutes till the wedding started. This was the moment everyone was waiting for, the wizarding world, the family and friends of the bride and groom. This was supposed to be the perfect day, yet everything should have been fine but definitely wasn't.

Viktor predicted the wedding of the century, almost half the Daily Prophet news reporters had already arrived, and of course Viktor wanted the status of being able to marry one of the famous 'Golden Trio' members of the war.

"Tis the day, vhere I get everything I could have ever asked for."

"What if she backs out?"

"Ha! That's preposterous; she's been in love vith me since day one. I highly doubt she'll back out now."

"You're probably right Viktor, just don't blow this."

"Trust me; you've got nothing to vorry about."

**XXX**

"Shit, I'm going to be late. Now are you sure you don't want to come?" Blaise said, fixing his tie in a hurry.

"I'm positive; this is something I would definitely love to miss."

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life Draco by not coming to this wedding."

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

"And what could I possibly do Blaise? Would you have me show up at that wedding unannounced, profound my undying love for her, and what?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Even if I do _show up_, what's to say she'll leave Viktor Krum to be with someone she left nine _years_ ago? That's highly unlikely. She's marrying him, and nothing I say or do is going to change her mind. Let's just face it, she doesn't love me anymore, and I need to move on."

"You know that's a lie, you damn well know it. Hermione does love you; everyone can see it but you. But you need to come this wedding, this could be your only chance at happiness." Blaise said.

"No Blaise, just go, take Jade and hurry up before you really do miss the wedding. I'm sure I'll hear about her _happy ending_ in the tabloids before the hour is over."

"I really just don't know how to get through to you anymore."

Blaise left the apartment, rushing to the car where Jade sat in the front seat honking. She'd been waiting for the past 10 minutes for her Uncle and father.

"He's not coming is he?" Jade asked, sadly.

"No sorry Jade, he's a stubborn mule your father!"

"I know I just wish… I don't know anymore. I thought that if he came everything will be alright."

"I know that you think your father belongs with Hermione, we all do, but it's not our choice, it's theirs. And…if they want to make a mistake that could ruin the rest of their lives like this then we're not to stop them."

"But why can't we simply object to the wedding?" that had been Jade's plan all along by coming to this wedding, even if her father didn't say anything, it didn't mean she couldn't.

"No Jade, I don't want you saying a word at this wedding. Promise?"

She sighed, but agreed. It was for the best even if she truly did disagree with it. "Promise."

"Nothing's going to be the same after this day that's for sure. Come on let's go before we miss this wedding."

Driving to the church, this also happened to be nearly five blocks from Draco's new flat. He was disappointed in his friend, if he loved Hermione that much, he should be going to stop the wedding from happening, and he had every right. Hermione didn't deserve to be with Viktor everyone knew it but her it seemed. There was nothing he could do; he couldn't stop the wedding, only Hermione could.

Once they finally found a parking spot in the mild packed church, they found seats in the back of the church. Luckily they got there just in time as the music started to play.

The music was strong and slow, it was peaceful, and something not everyone heard for a long time. They could all admit the chapel was beautifully decorated, along with the money spent towards this event. Everyone important was there. But none of that mattered to Hermione; she didn't care about publicity, or the fame. She didn't favor money; she just wanted to be loved for who she was. She only wanted something small; sure she was getting married but she never imagined this.

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be**

Karla, as the flower girl, was very petite in her white fluffy dress. She looked like a princess and was happy to walk down the aisle, every step she took, a flower peddle would be placed on the aisle as she walked. Dustin soon followed behind her, even as a four year old, he'd been explained very carefully to carry the rings delicately down the aisle, and he was a smart boy after all. They reached their place and sat in the front, for they were only children and couldn't stand standing for a period of time- on the bride's side of the church.

Lavender was the third to walk down the aisle, with one of Viktor's groomsmen. She had only briefly met him an hour earlier. The walk down the aisle seemed like forever to Viktor, he wanted this wedding to be over with; it wasn't so much as a sham but more of game of cat and mouse. He had enough money to last a lifetime, so that wasn't exactly what he was aiming for. Hermione Granger had been an easy prey, convincing her he a shy honorable guy in her eyes in her 4th year. He wrote limited letters to her within the years until she graduated. He'd waited several years for this moment, and nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted now.

Next Ginny came down the aisle with another one of Viktor's groomsmen. They all looked a like; all came from Bulgaria and couldn't even speak proper English. It was really hard to tell what they were saying. But they had tried to learn. The walk was slow as each party went to their respected side. As Viktor waited for his best man to walk down the aisle so he could finally see his bride and get married. It couldn't have possibly taken any longer.

Finally Rebecca and Hudson would be arriving to the front, Rebecca seeing Blaise at the back, gave a slight wave as she walked down the aisle. Now the only people left to walk down the aisle was the bride-to-be and her father. Bradley walked into the room with his head held high, happy to be giving his daughter away, to a well thought-out man. Bradley had disliked Viktor at first when meeting him and had always been wary of him, and still was to this day.

There was always something about Viktor Krum that would somehow make Bradley Granger tick. Only this wasn't his decision and he was going to stand by his daughter no matter how foolishly her mistake was. He remembered the day when Hermione had brought Draco Malfoy to his home. Draco was so much unlike Viktor is so many ways, and he was well mannered unlike Viktor, who honestly didn't seem all that frazzled about marrying Hermione in the first place.

In all honestly, that day he'd told Draco that his daughter had been happiest with him, he thought that maybe that would have triggered something. After Draco and his daughter had left, his wife had filled him in on the past between the two. Although he never would have suspected it at first, Draco and his daughter seemed perfect for each other. Only now, he had no control over this wedding anymore. It was Hermione's choice, it had always been hers.

When Hermione finally reached the front of the church, her father took hold of her arm firmly, and kissed her cheek before handing her to her future husband. Hermione took hold of Viktor's hand as they both waited the minister's prayers.

**  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging' on**

"We are gathered here in the sight of God and these witnesses to unite Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger in holy matrimony. _Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end_."

As Hermione listened to every word of the minister's prayer, this marriage didn't sound anything like it this wasn't love. She couldn't remember the last time Viktor had told her he loved her. She didn't want to do this. Maybe she was too young? That wasn't it, Ginny and Lavender had both married at an early age and they were blissfully happy. She couldn't go through with this, this was wrong. She thought about it now as the minister continued his speech. It wasn't the fact that she wasn't ready for marriage, she knew she was. But it was in the matter of who she married. She'd always dreamed as a little girl, that a prince would rescue her from a castle from an evil witch and they'd live happily ever after. But this was no fairytale.

"If any person can show just why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The Minister voiced out.

Hermione awaited anyone who would voice to object. Many of her friends knew deep down that she didn't belong with Viktor only they never told her afraid of her reaction. They didn't want to tear her down when she'd been in a ruckus for the past few months.

Hermione wanted to, she wanted to scream that she couldn't marry Viktor. But her voice just didn't seem to want to work. Everyone knew this was where the friends and family who didn't want these people married, for all those believed that Hermione Granger could do better than this man. Harry and Ron were wary to Viktor, as he wasn't exactly nice to them when first meeting them. Especially Ron, who also was a Quidditch player, and they were apposing teams.

Jade had wanted to yell out, that she didn't want Hermione to marry Viktor, this wasn't right. She looked to see the door of the church to see whether or not someone would rush through. But nobody did, the silence in the church told her everything, _he_ wasn't coming and _he_ wasn't stopping the wedding from happening.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
**

Hermione knew the real reason why she didn't want to marry Viktor Krum; she was in love with someone else. She had always denied the fact that she forgot about him all those years ago. She fooled herself into thinking that she'd be able to move on, even after everything that had happened. But she couldn't have him then, and she was sure she couldn't have him now. They weren't together anymore, and they would never be.

She wanted to pretend she was the happy bride ready to be married to the 'love of her life', but she wasn't. She wasn't the slightest bit happy, and she was ruining her chances at happiness. Now that she had her friends back, she didn't feel as lonely as before, but her heart would never heal. She knew she couldn't do this, she had loved another for almost 10 years, and couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather be with. The only man, she thought of for the past few months as he resurfaced back into her life was _Draco Malfoy_.

The Minister continued his speech as he heard no noise from the church and took that as a sign to continue the wedding. "Viktor, do you take Hermione to be your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Hermione, do you take Viktor to be your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?

"I-….can't."

A look of shock came across Viktor's face, as he didn't think this was supposed to happen, "What?"

"I'm sorry Viktor, but I just can't marry you."

He was angry now, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to married already, getting everything he'd ever wanted in life and now it was all her fault. "And vhy the hell not?" He asked in a vicious voice.

Hermione was slightly scared but wouldn't show it, Viktor didn't have any right talking to her like that. She knew in some ways of what Viktor was capable of but she'd never seen him this angry before.

"The truth is… _I gave my heart away a long time ago, my whole heart, and I never really got it back._"

The church was silent, she wanted to run, she wasn't going to be getting married, and she needed all the time to find out what she really needed in life. Her emotions were on a rollercoaster making it hard for her to concentrate.

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...**

"Do you think I care that you loved someone else in the past? You _will_ marry me, vhether you like it or not." Viktor said forcefully.

**XXX**

Draco was a nervous wreck at the moment, the moment he'd been sent the invitation to the wedding of the century was like when his world had crumbled into tiny little pieces. The women, he'd always had dreamed of marrying had moved on. Obviously to someone better, not like him. He left her, his own damn pride and the need to follow pureblood rules diminished every little dream he'd ever hoped at happiness. Why couldn't he have refused to marry Pansy? It wasn't like he was completely obligated to her, and the fact that he stay married to her for nine years was an obvious call for desperation to get out. He regretted every day of his life marrying Pansy Parkinson and not being able to be with Hermione.

He tried not to think of her because it was too painful. He regretted so many things in his life he wished he could take back, Jade weren't one of them. He loved his daughter more than anything, and he would do anything for her except one thing. His daughter had tried repeatedly over the past weeks to try and get him to talk to her about Hermione, try and talk to Hermione herself when he'd go and pick Jade up from Dance Lessons. Draco had not spoken to Hermione since that day. He would never regret kissing her that day. He had meant what he said, he still didn't think their relationship was completely over until she was married, which in fact was today. That was one of the reasons why he did not want to go to the wedding. He didn't want to except that it was completely over.

He let his daughter to go the wedding because he knew Hermione wanted her there, and he really didn't have a reason to refuse Jade from going either. Blaise was attending as Rebecca's date, they'd been dating for two months already and things were going well for them at the moment. Draco tried to go back into his work promptly but now that there were more workers at his workplace there wasn't much to do to preoccupy his time anymore. He only moved into a new flat the week before, so he technically had a lot of unpacking to do. He made an errand to return to the Manor only to pick up the remaining of his and Jade's stuff.

Draco could not concentrate, he did want to be at that wedding objecting, but he couldn't either. He had other obligations to do but he just couldn't muster enough energy to get the work done. Finally fed up with trying to get some work done, grabbed his coat and walked out the front door.

The cold air hitting his skin, spring had just arrived, but it was still mildly cold outside still. Oh how he hated this weather. He arrived at a nearby lake near his home, and sat on the grass looking down into the water, trying to relax and collect his thoughts. He didn't want this marriage to happen, but he wasn't and couldn't stop even if he were to leave now. She would be blissfully happy by now, and would start her life. Draco had the day to himself, there was no work involved and once the wedding was over, Jade was going to be taken to Draco's mother to spend the rest of the weekend there. Once it seemed like he'd been outside for hours, he got up and proceed back into the house, and grabbed something quickly to eat.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
**

He felt like flying would best help him. It was preferably better than Quidditch itself, or so Draco thought anyway. Grabbing his broom from the hall closet and pushing past the back doors, from the house, and took off at amazingly speed. He put an invisibility spell over himself so muggles if by chance were to walk by, Draco didn't exactly want them seeing someone flying on a broom. The air felt cooler when Draco was on the broom, just riding around the city, in hopes of helping him feel better about himself, and not with the actual loneliness he actually felt.

**XXX**

"Excuse me? You don't own me Viktor!" Hermione stated, after getting the shock of her life.

"Oh but I will."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't marry you." Hermione stated again, more sternly. She truly believed that she would never marry Viktor Krum, this day had been a mistake and she wanted nothing more than to leave this church with her friends. A nice tall glass of fire whiskey sounded pretty good at the moment to her. Only god knows this wasn't her day.

Hermione turned to walk away from the man she was almost about to marry; only he forcefully grabbed her wrist to bring her towards him.

"I will not have to tell you again Hermione, you _will_ marry me."

"Let me go Viktor!"

"Not until you agree."

"NO! I told you already, I won't marry you, I love someone else and that's _never _going to change."

"Than you leave me no other choice, _Ти ще търпя , за my отмъщение е не още завършен_." He shouted, taking out his wand and pointing it towards her. Before he could voice out an incantation or curse for that matter, he was restrained and held back by Harry and Ron.

"Touch her again, and you're dead Krum." Ron muttered.

Hermione started to run from being ruthlessly grabbed by Viktor, her wrist felt bruised. She'd been practically attacked by a man she once thought she loved. How foolishly could she have been? She was always taught to see the good in every person; even if they were criminals, of course there had always been exceptions such as Voldermort himself and Lucius Malfoy.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Rebecca asked coming to her best friend's aid.

"Yes, I'm fine now, I- just want to go ho-me."

"You should probably stay with your parents for now, it'd be best." Blaise voiced out, standing beside his girlfriend.

Harry and Ron were busy trying to get Viktor Krum to talk about what he had just said to Hermione. They had never trusted him and knew he was up to something the minute they met him.

"I vill not tell you a thing, you have no business here."

"I think you over estimate our power Krum, we are after all Aurors, and we could just take you to Azkaban if you really want us to?" Harry tempted him.

"That's not likely to happen gentleman, for I won't be here for long."

"What on earth are you referring to?" Ron asked.

All of sudden, a gasp was heard, and for what seemed like only a millisecond, a rush of screams filled through the church halls. Halted to where she had been standing previously, Hermione held her stomach close, gasping for breath.

"Hermione! Hermione what's wrong?" Rebecca called out to her.

"It hurts, it hurts, so much." Hermione muttered between gasps at which she felt more pain. This felt worse than the Cruciatus curse. She didn't understand what was going on.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME VIKTOR?!" Hermione screamed at him, once Viktor's wand had been forcefully taken away.

"You'll surely find out my dear, very _soon_." Within the instant Viktor Krum had apparated somewhere where no one would find him. He disappeared before the guests of the wedding which was supposed to have taken place already.

"Hermione, what's happened, what's going on?" Harry asked, as he came to her side.

"I- I….don't know."

"Hermione, you're bleeding, we need to take you to St. Mungos immediately!"

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**Author's Notes: I think I gave an impression of an emotional wedding at first. Hermione left Viktor!! At the beginning of the chapter, I kind gave off a vibe that Viktor knows more than he's telling about the years in between where Hermione was in America, and why he waited 7 years after to persue her. This will be later explained in further chapters. I know you must probably hate me for leaving the chapter like this, and that Draco wasn't much in this chapter, but he will be in the next. I know you all want Hermione and Draco to get together really soon, so do I, but i figured I'd make it more interesting. HA HA!**

**That little part at the end you won't probably get but I had to find the actual translation for it which it is in fact bulgarian and it means, "**_You will suffer, for my revenge is not yet finished._**" Hope that clears up some confusion.**

**Song _Lyrics_ by Kelly Clarkson- Behind These Hazel Eyes.**

**Natural-181**

**P.S. Please Read & Review!**


	23. The Curse: Stronger than Amortentia

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons. (DMHG)

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, Dustin Weasley and Rebecca Gibson!

**P.S.** I'm surprised no one noticed, but in the last chapter, Ron was an auror but in earlier chapters he's a Quidditch Player. The Truth is that he has two jobs, he's a full time Quidditch Player, and part-time Auror. He only does limited work at the Ministry, which is why he isn't partnered with Harry. Harry and Blaise are full time Aurors; so it'd make sense that their partnered together. Hope that makes sense to you all.

**Recap:**

"_It hurts, it hurts, so much." Hermione muttered between gasps at which she felt more pain. This felt worst than the Cruciatus curse. She didn't understand what was going on._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME VIKTOR?!" Hermione screamed at him, once Viktor's wand had been forcefully taken away._

"_You'll surely find out my dear, very soon." Within the instant Viktor Krum had apparated somewhere where no one would find him. He disappeared before the guests of the wedding which was supposed to have taken place already._

"_Hermione, what's happened, what's going on?" Harry asked, as he came to her side._

"_I- I….don't know."_

"_Hermione, you're bleeding, we need to take you to St. Mungos immediately!" _

**  
****Chapter 23: The Curse; ****Stronger than Amortentia**

In an instant, Hermione was apparated to St. Mungos. By now her wound had gotten worse by the minute and she was bleeding more. Bruises formed on her arms and legs and face and she had no recollection of where they came from, until sudden realization hit her.

They were the exact same ones she received nine years ago, when unknown, unfaced death eater had raped her! The bruises were already blue, black and purple and she didn't have a clue what was happening to her. She was perfectly fine and healthy not a mere 10 minutes ago. The pain was awful, and gashes formed on her stomach as she felt this invisible dagger drag through her skin. She was in so much pain she thought she'd pass out, but the healers managed to get to her in time, before something even worse happened to her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She could hardly hear anyone's voices in the background now.

"Don't worry 'Mione, we'll save you!" That was the last thing Hermione heard before she blacked out.

XXX

In the chapel, where the grand wedding was supposed to happen was in a ruckus. After Viktor Krum seemed to have disappeared, so were most of his bulgarian friends. Blaise and Jade were still presumed in the church after most of the guests had left figuring there wasn't going to be a wedding taken place.

"Uncle Blaise, what happened? Is Hermione going to be okay?"

"I don't know Jade, I should just take you to your grandmother's now."

"NO! I want to know what happened to Hermione!" Jade said stubbornly.

Blaise didn't exactly know what he should do at that moment. Something told him he should bring Jade to St. Mungos, but then another part of him told him to go and take Jade to Narcissa Black. He'd never been close friends with Hermione Granger in the past, but he'd gotten to know her quite well ever since he'd met her back in November. He was happy with his relationship with Rebecca; for one thing it was the longest relationship he'd ever had. He knew he didn't love her; at least not yet, but he felt strong feelings towards her.

Suddendly a hand tugged on his suit, which he wore to the wedding. Blaise turned to face the figure. "I'm scared Blaise, is Hermione going to be okay?" Karla asked.

Blaise didn't want to scare her, but he didn't know the answer either. "I hope so."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Rebecca went with Hermione to St. Mungos whereas he were to watch over Karla, Jade, and Dustin. He wasn't exactly the babysitting type, but he didn't hate kids either. Dustin started to cry, and Blaise took hold of him in his arms, trying to calm him down.

"Shh, it's alright Dustin, everything's going to be okay."

XXX

Draco returned to his home after what seemed like hours riding on his broom. He felt heartbroken, what was wrong with him? He suddenly felt his heart hurt, something was wrong, he didn't know what, but he could feel it. Laying his broom back into the closet and dragging himself onto the couch, his eyes drifted into a heavy sleep.

Suddendly pain reached him, and he awoke to so much pain that he was fearful he'd loose consciousness, what was happening to him? Next thing he knew, Blaise was there, asking him if he was alright?

"Draco? Draco what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I..don't know, whatever it is- it hurts a lot."

"Listen mate, something bad happened."

Draco stood up carefully, looking his friend in the eye. "What happened Blaise, and tell me the truth."

"The truth," Draco nodded. "Hermione's at St. Mungos."

The truth hurt even more, now that the words were out of Blaise's mouth. He couldn't even imagine the pain Draco was going through hearing these words.

"What happened Blaise?" Draco finally voiced out.

"We don't even know, we were all at the wedding, and everything was fine until it came to the 'I do's."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione didn't marry Krum, she told him she couldn't. She said she was in love with someone else and had always been. Draco she was talking about you."

Draco shook his head violently. He didn't want to hear that, knowing that this could have been just a dream. Hermione couldn't love him, it was nine years ago, and yet she didn't marry Krum. Did that mean there was a future for them? Why couldn't things be just the way they were in the past, before everything changed? Life was so much simpler, it was hard to believe that had only been nine years ago. Yet it hurt to even think about the past sometimes.

"I need to sit down." Draco walked shakily to the couch and slumped down. Running his hands through his blonde hair, he gave a nervous look towards Blaise telling him to go on with the story.

"Once Hermione said she couldn't marry Krum, he became furious, he was up to something, that much I could tell. Hermione tried to get away, but he caught her, he cast some spell, or something. It must have been wandless magic because he didn't pull his wand out till afterwards. He shouted some words in Bulgarian language, I'm not exactly sure what he said. All I know is that whatever it is that he said, it wasn't something pleasant."

"What...happened next?"

"We don't know for sure, but Hermione just stopped walking, and she started screaming, and she was bleeding. Viktor hadn't struck her, hardly touched her. Yet she looked like she was in so much pain. The healers are trying to figure out what's wrong with her now, but even they can't seem to find out."

Draco tried to comprehend all the information, but he was still too caught up in the fact that Hermione was hurt, and she probably needed many people by her side. Another realization hit him, Jade wasn't with Blaise.

"Blaise, where's Jade?"

"She's at the hospital, she's with Rebecca, Weasley and Potter. She refused to go to your mother's. She wanted to know what was happening with Hermione. I couldn't turn her down, I'm sorry."

"What for? Jade's stubborn, you and I both know that. She would have more than likely put up a fight if you had told her no. I'm glad you did what you did."

"I think you should come to St. Mungos with me."

"Blaise-"

"No I'm serious Draco, if you don't come now, this could be your last chance. What if...what if Hermione doesn't make it Draco? What will you do then? Are you going to keep blaming yourself that you didn't come to the wedding, that you could have stopped Krum? That you married Pansy instead of Hermione? When is it going to get through your head that she needs you, and you need her!"

"You do realize what you're asking me to do right?"

"Of course I do, if I didn't I wouldn't be asking you to come with me."

"If I go to St. Mungos, Potter and Weasley especially will have a fit. I'm not exactly their best friend if you hadn't noticed. Don't you think its strange that if I show up, they'll want to know why. They don't even know about Hermione and I. I highly doubt she would have told them."

"I don't really think it matters at this point. All that matters right now is that Hermione gets better."

"I know Blaise, I just want to be happy for once in my life."

"Yes, and you'll get that happiness once you come to St. Mungos. She'll want you there, she needs you, now more than ever before."

Draco needed to make a choice, he did and truly wanted to go to St. Mungos and help Hermione in any way. He'd do it in a heartbeat, but the fact was he'd lose everything. Potter and Weasley would probably kill him if he showed up, not only that, his pride always seemed to get in the way. Blaise always had a way of pesuading people into thinking differently. That's what made Blaise so cunning as a Slytherin. He persuaded people into getting things he wanted, or getting people to do things for him. Draco couldn't argue that Blaise made surely good points.

"Fine, I'll go."

XXX

"Mr. Burgleson, what is wrong with Hermione, why was she bleeding, her bruises are getting worse." Rebecca voiced out.

"I realize that Ms. Gibson, but the fact that is, I've searched and done all the research I can think of, but nothing has come up. I've found no records of something happening like this to a previous patient. This is something I've never heard of."

"Isn't there any way of curing her, from whatever it is?" Harry asked.

"I- I don't know."

"How can you possibly not know? You're a bloody doctor!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, calm down. We'll get through this, Hermione will make it." Lavender tried to a reassure her husband, only it was just making the situation worse than it seemed. The fact that Hermione was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious with no explanation as to what happened to her. Who knew if there was a cure?

It had been over an hour at the hospital and the doctors were still searching for a cure, or to what has happened, with no luck. The doctors even had Rebecca put to work to make sure Hermione stayed stable, so she didn't react to anything that was put into her system. Wires and tubes attached to her skin, in order for her breathe properly.

Blaise finally arrived back into the Hospital, with still no luck from finding out what happened to Hermione. Rebecca found her boyfriend, once she was put to work, and ran straight into his arms.

"I don't know what to do Blaise, the doctors have tried everything. What..if they can't find anything. I don't know what I'll do if I lost my best friend."

"I don't know Rebecca, do you mind if I take a look at her for a second?" Blaise had asked, he had a mild suspision to what had happened but he needed it confirmed.

"Um, sure." Rebecca said, wiping her tears away.

Blaise followed Rebecca into room AB234, where Hermione was located in. The sight that he caught was a lot worse then he thought. More bruises had formed since he last saw her, cuts and scrapes devined her figure. Blood cut through the white sheets the nurses had put over her form. Blaise didn't know exactly what it was, but he definitely knew something the doctor's didn't.

"Can you make out anything, something that the doctors may have overlooked?"

"Yes, but I can't make out much more."

"What is it Zabini?" Harry asked when walking into the room. He was concerned for his best friend, and he would get his hands on Viktor Krum for letting him to this to her. He was quite mad, but would keep at bay for the remainding time while in the hospital, then he was going to go and kick some bulgarian ass.

"She was definitely hit with a curse, and it refers to Dark magic which is one of the reasons why the doctor's couldn't figure anything out. Their spells and references aren't linked with the Dark Arts anymore since the downfall of the Dark Lord."

"Do you know what the curse is, and is it irreversable?" Ron asked.

"That...I don't know. But I do know someone else who could possibly help you. He was more linked with the Dark Arts then I was."

"And where can we find this person?"

"There's really no need for that Potter, because I'm right here."

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, turning around to face his ex-enemy.

"I guess there's really no need for introductions then." Draco said with a slight smirk, only to be replaced with a saddened expression to seeing Hermione in a hospital after so many months of avoiding her.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Well isn't it obvious, I'm here to help."

"And why in the world would you want to help us, you hate us."

"On contraire, we haven't been best of friends over the years-"

"You can say that again." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Harry, be nice!" Ginny said, hitting his arm.

"As I was saying, we haven't been the greatest of friends, and it's been nine years since we've left hogwarts. Don't you think we've gotten past our grudge of being enemies?"

"Why should we trust you?"

"I'm not saying you have to trust me, god knows I've done plenty of things that neither of you would trust me with your life, except for Hermione." Draco said. He was going to have to tell them the truth. He knew they wouldn't except it, yet he had no choice. If he didn't tell them, then he wouldn't be able to go near Hermione, reassure that everything would be alright, and maybe even find a cure for her.

"What in the world are you talking about Malfoy? What does Hermione have to do with this?"

"You want the truth Weasley, the honest truth?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be asking." Ron said blatanly.

"Hermione...she knew me better than I could know myself. She saw past my faults, and everything I've said and done to her. She pushed me to believe that muggleborns aren't scum, and to overcome my fears of my father. I saved her life, and she became my friend." He took a deep breath to clear his thoughts, this was the hard part.

"When the war started, I was a still known Deather Eater, and only a few people knew that I had joined the Order. I didn't want to become my father, and I didn't want to be apart of the war to begin with. But I had no choice. I-I killed my father to save Hermione, and I almost died because of it. But she was by my side the entire time, and then during that time I had no idea why, but she cared about me and I-I-"

"You what Malfoy?"

"I loved her, and I still do."

This was the initial shock towards Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They had no idea, there was never a hint of a relationship between Hermione and Malfoy. They wouldn't have even thought it possible. Ginny was the first one to say something, because the boys were still in shock over the situation.

"Was Hermione refering to you when she said she had loved someone else in the past and still did?"

"Yes..."

"I-I still can't believe it, you- you had a relationship with Hermione, _our_ Hermione, muggle-born Hermione Granger?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I know it's hard for you to believe, and it's obviously a shock to the both of you, but we did have a relationship, but I broke it off because I was going to be married to Pansy and had no choice over the matter. We agreed it would be better for the both of us if we ended." Said Draco sincerly.

"Yet obviously that didn't work, then?" Harry said.

"No, and the reasons I divorced Pansy, has nothing to do with Hermione. If you think I used Hermione in any way, then you've clearly underestimated me Potter." Draco said forcefully.

"I never accused you of anything Malfoy, I'm still trying to comprehend all of this, I still can't believe it. The only way I'll ever believe it is if Hermione can tell me herself, but since she can't; I'm trusting you to find out what's wrong with her, and help her in anyway."

"That's fine with me Potter."

"Ron, are..you okay, you haven't said anything?" Lavender asked. Ron's face looked almost pure white, whether or not he was to faint or puke was entirely up to him. He didn't think this would have ever happened. Hermione and Malfoy- _together_, it didn't seem possible. But the truth lay right in front of him. He knew Malfoy wasn't lying, it was clear in the way Malfoy had talked about Hermione.

I'm f-fine." Ron finally answered. "Listen Malfoy, I'm willing to put our past behind us, if you think can help us, and I don't have the energy to fight you anymore. But I will not hesitate to kill you if you're planning anything, so don't even bother trying."

"Wouldn't even dream of it Weasley, we've got a deal." Draco said, handing out his hand.

Ron shook it quickly, almost hesitant at first, and then Draco was sent to work.

XXX

"I can't make out the exact curse, but it is irreversable, only it might just cost someone's life." Draco said, after examining, and figurately the spell or curse that could have been placed on Hermione.

"What in the world was Krum planning, by placing that curse on Hermione in the first place?" Harry asked, going into Auror mode.

"Likely, I don't think he meant to kill her." Blaise voiced out.

"But he must have had a plan, it's that obvious, he's gone a long way. Hermione dated Krum briefly in 4th year, disappears, then he appears back in her life after seven years later. It just doesn't make any sense." Ron stated.

"There must be something we're missing, some clue that we've overlooked." Harry said.

"Maybe, but what could it be?"

"Didn't any of you think that Krum, had even bigger plans even before 4th year?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I mean, I'm not an auror, but I do know that when Krum wanted something, he got it."

"You don't think, that-...that Krum r-rap..ed Hermione?"

"Who knows, but it's a definite possibility Potter."

**Author's Notes: **_So here's the next chapter, not as long as the last one, but don't worry the next chapter will continue as this one finished. I don't want to keep you in suspense for too long. If any of you thought you'd be coming to this conclusion, when reading this chapter, you're not far off from the truth._

_I'm hoping the next chapter should be posted within the next two weeks._

**P.S.**_Read & Review!_

_P.P.S. Thanks to my wonderful beta's Silidons and HGDM LOVA:D  
_

**Natural-181**


	24. Her Choice

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons. (DMHG)

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K.ROWLING, nor do I plan on being her. I own the plot, and I own Draco's daughter, Jade Malfoy, Dustin Weasley and Rebecca Gibson!

**Recap:**

"_Didn't any of you think that Krum, had even bigger plans even before 4th year?" Draco asked._

"_What do you mean Malfoy?" Ron asked._

"_I mean, I'm not an auror, but I do know that when Krum wanted something, he got it."_

"_You don't think, that-...that Krum r-rap..ed Hermione?"_

"_Who knows, but it's a definite possibility Potter."_

**Chapter 24: ****Her Choice**

"I don't want to believe it, it's not possible. Hermione couldn't even tell us herself because she never saw his face." Ron said.

"We wouldn't know for sure Weasley, this is just a guess." Blaise said.

"What I think we all need is some rest, don't you think?" Harry asked. It had been a couple of hours that they had been discussing what Viktor Krum's plan had been all along, so far nothing had come up. It was already close to midnight, and so far there was no change in Hermione's state at the moment.

Jade had been sent to Narcissa's shortly after arriving at the Hospital because Draco would not have her stay. He knew Jade was worried, moreso himself too. But at the moment Draco couldn't watch over Jade. Ginny, Lavender, and the kids were sent to bed, and the women would be staying at the Burrow for now until the morning. Rebecca was staying only because she was worried, and wouldn't be able to sleep even if she did go home. Ever since her talk with Hermione, the following week she had moved out of the flat and back into her own flat. She knew she wasn't completely safe because Xander could still be out there, but she was at Blaise's flat most of the time anyway.

"Yes I think we should meet back here at 8 o'clock tomorrow, Malfoy you too."

Draco nodded his head, he was tired but he knew he would not be sleeping tonight.

XXX

Viktor Krum, had not fled the country, nor was he still in hiding, but in fact still in London. Sitting in one of the booths at the Leaky Cauldron drinking a firewhiskey. Though it wasn't even strong enough to his liking yet he kept drinking, waiting.

At no agreed time a figure stepped into the pub, there were no introductions, nor arguments to be said, but they had an agreement, and Viktor was sure to get what he wanted.

"You're late." Viktor said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I know." The man muttered as he sat down in the opposite seat.

"You have better have a good reason for being late, because this conversation will not take long."

"There is no excuse Krum, I just didn't think it would be reasonable to be seen together walking in the pub, especially where anyone can hear us."

"I've cast a silencing charm before you got here, you'd think I'd vouldn't be smart enough to do something like that?" It wasn't a question.

"No of course not, it just seemed appropriate at the time. Some people like the Weasley's and Potter's do know what happened at the wedding you know."

There was silence for a moment, before Viktor took another sip of his firewhiskey, cooling his throat as he took a gulp of it. "Now, onto business." Ignoring what the man had just said.

"Well that's pretty obvious what we came to talk about Krum, not the casual weather I suppose?" He was toying with Krum, trying to avoid whatever question or answer that they were to talk about.

"Don't get smart with me! I don't need this at the moment."

"No of course not, you've just lost your fiancée, what a shame!"

Viktor wasn't in the mood for this man's sarcasm, he needed this conversation over with, and for the deed to be done as quickly as possible. "Enough! Have you done what I asked you to do?"

"Not yet."

"Vhy not?" He asked visiously.

"Because it hasn't even been 24 hours. In order for me to cast the spell, she has to be unconscious for more than 24 hours. These potions take time to make, and she has to be able to swallow it."

"Very vell, I'll except your excuse for now." Viktor said grimly.

"It's not an excu-"

"I don't care." Viktor interrupted. "We started this, and ve're going to finish this."

"I won't do this anymore, I can't- I have a life now, and what happened in the past is finished."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it isn't over till I said it's over."

"You can't control me Krum!"

"Temper, temper, did your mother not teach you any manners?" Krum said.

"This is your fault, you know."

"My fault, no I believe it's yours, you're the one who decided you'd do this, you're the one who lost your life and gave it away to someone who you thought would actually care about your pathetic life. Well I've got news for you, you're going to complete this potion for me, and once I get my hands on it, you'll wish you'd never messed with me."

"Don't you ever talk to me about my past!"

Krum laughed, thick and cruel laugh, and almost made the man run out of the Leaky Cauldron, but he wouldn't put up with it for long, he was going to get out of this hell hole once and for all.

"I never signed up for this, you know."

"Actually you did, the day you obliged yourself to the Dark Lord, was the day you obliged to me."

XXX

'_Wedding Fiasco!'_

_On May 5, the wedding of the century was held at __Del Emorte Church, one of the most richest, and famous churches available to most 'pureblood' families. Hermione Granger also known as one of the 'Golden Trio' members and to fight against the Dark Lord himself was to wed, Viktor Krum a famous 'Bulgarian' Seeker. The two of them had been dating for over two years and when a year and a half of their relationship had passed Viktor Krum asked Miss Granger to marry him. _

_Though the wedding wasn't as grand as could possibly be, it had its aspects. There __were __more than 250 guests, one; including myself had attended. What resulted to being the perfect wedding was a disaster. Though the couple was very much in love, it seemed Miss Granger was not. Everyone knew Miss Granger as the know-it-all bookworm at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though know one really knew the truth; she was simply heartless._

_To think she loved and pretended to love a Quidditch Player, and stay in a relationship with him only to have it all been lies, pure simple lies. What has become of Miss Granger? Poor Viktor Krum having his heart broken and left at the alter. What a horrible witch! Hermione Granger, 'muggle-born' not only chose to walk out on her own wedding, but to tell the man she was about to marry that she had loved someone else this entire time…_

_Rita Skeeter. _

'_For more information see page 5.'_

Harry put down the paper of the Daily Prophet back onto the table, after reading the article, he was simply furious. How dare they make Hermione seem like the bad person? Hermione had only told the truth, and Harry believed her. He didn't even want to turn to page 5 to see more cruel words about Hermione. It was Rita Skeeter who had written the article, it was no wonder why he was so mad. He figured that since Hermione knew about Skeeter being an unregistered animagus, it would sink in that she wouldn't be allowed to write for the Daily Prophet anymore; clearly he was mistaken.

"What's the matter Harry, any news about Hermione yet?" Ginny asked as she fed their son.

"No, I haven't gone to the Hospital yet, I'll be leaving soon, but this article has what has gotten me so mad. How dare she write this?"

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"Rita Skeeter has done it again. She made it look like Hermione left Krum at the alter and make it her entire fault."

"No!"

"Oh no is right, if I had my way, I'd have many words to say to that foul-"

"Dad," Laura asked, coming into the kitchen of their home, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Go back to sleep Laura, it's too early for you to be up." Ginny suggested.

"But mum, I want to go to the hospital with dad."

"Fine, if you can be ready in five minutes you can come with me."

"Don't worry; I can be ready in two minutes dad." Laura said, hurriedly.

"She really looks up to you Harry." Ginny commented.

"I know I just don't want to disappoint her either."

"We all make mistakes Harry, no ones perfect, and you should know that perfectly well."

"I do, well I'm off. Hopefully there are some changes with Hermione." Harry said quickly before giving a kiss on Ginny's lips and a peck on their son's forehead. Laura was out the door before Harry would have called out to her, they were driving to the hospital.

"Would you slow down for a second Laura?"

"Well come on dad, we don't want to be late."

"I know, I know."

XXX

"Draco? You didn't go home last night did you?" Blaise asked as he entered the room in which Hermione was staying in.

"What? Huh?" Draco asked groggily. He had slept on one of the chairs in Hermione's room. He wouldn't leave her side.

"I guess you didn't get much sleep than either."

"You think?" He asked sarcastically, though he was in no mood to argue.

"You should go home."

"No, I need to be here."

"He's right Zabini; Malfoy needs to be here either way." Harry said, just as he entered the room, followed by Laura. "I need you to tell me more about this curse."

Draco cleared his throat, before speaking. "I've only ever seen this curse once, and it was when I was in the ranges of the Dark Lord. Under normal circumstances, the person who performed the curse is the only one who can counter it."

"You're not serious; it means we have to find Krum and fast." Ron said. He had arrived not minutes before when Draco started talking.

"Yes and no Weasley. I _know_ the counter curse, but like I said before it could cost someone's life."

"What do you mean Malfoy?"

"Because Hermione has lost a lot of blood, I'll need another's to help her survive."

"Well that seems simple enough-"

"It's not Potter, because if the curse had worked properly, she would have woken up by now."

"So Krum didn't perform the curse correctly so that means there's no way of countering it."

"Exactly."

"Well I think there's only one other person who can help us right now."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore." Blaise said.

XXX

"Minerva, the students seemed to be in a foul mood this morning, you didn't happen to give them too much homework did you? After all, their NEWTS are approaching within the next few weeks."

"Albus, you know these students need to concentrate, how else are they to get full time jobs after graduating? They have to be able to cope within the work that's being given. I merely thought that they can handle it. I don't think it's wise for them to be slacking in their work at the moment."

"I understand, though I would think, you of all people would ease back a bit."

"I'll see what I can do Albus." Minerva McGonagall left the office and then continued her way back to her office, expecting to teach the third years Transfiguration in thirty minutes. There was only a month left of school left, for the students and the teachers were glad. Nothing had been the same since the generation of students had entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Albus, who was still Headmaster, was about to attend to a meeting when a knock was heard at the door. "Enter," he said. For once in Albus Dumbledore's life, he didn't expect these people coming back to Hogwarts, nor in his life from those nine years ago when they graduated.

"Hello Professor, we need a favor."

XXX

"Grandma, I'm scared." Jade said.

"I know you are Jade, but there's nothing neither I nor you can do at the moment."

"But I feel like I should be doing something- it seems like I'm _failing_ her somehow."

"I don't want you thinking that way Jade; it's unhealthy. Miss Granger is a strong felt woman and I'm sure she'll get through this."

"How do you do it Grandma?"

"Do what?"

"Have so much confidence? How can you sit here and not be slightly worried?"

"The Malfoy's were always known not to show their emotion Jade, I've been through many years of marriage with your grandfather and when a situation arises such as this, I revert back to my old stage. It's not something I'm proud of Jade, but I have to stand my ground. If I were to start panicking someone would think I'd gone insane."

"But you're scared right, at least just a little bit?"

"Yes Jade, but I'm worried more about your father, how he's going to take it if Miss Granger does not make it." She paused, "I'm not trying to hurt you Jade, or make you feel guilty but the truth is going to come out sooner or later."

"I still wish I could have said something at the wedding, anything to make whatever has happened to Hermione go away. I want my dad to be happy again."

"And he will be, as long as he has you, nothing could make him happier." Narcissa said.

Jade was still worried, worried for her father; worried for Hermione. She desperately wished she could do something and not just sit around here and wait for her father to tell her the good or bad news. She was angry at her father for sending her to her grandmother's not that she didn't love her very much. But she really wanted to be at the hospital. It was unfair, even if she was only nine years she understood what was going on and couldn't understand why she couldn't be involved! She was smart and knew most terms the adults would talk about yet, her father had told her firmly that she would be staying the weekend. Jade figured that if Hermione wasn't better by the weekend, she'd be staying even longer at her Grandmother's. Not to mention the fact that it was her birthday in 6 days. She hadn't mentioned anything to her father about what she wanted, not like she cared for presents all that much. She didn't want a party; a small group of friends for a sleep over seemed to satisfy her enough.

But her birthday could wait; she was only turning 10, only another year to wait till she was accepted into Hogwarts. It was just another day like any other. And then she remembered, she remembered the day of her father's trial and realized she'd be seeing her mother that day. She hadn't seen her mother since that day of the trial and that was over a month ago. There was no news about her in the Daily Prophet, and she hadn't been out in public for weeks. Jade was worried about her mother would react around her. Would she be different?

"So I was thinking about your birthday for a few days and I was wondering if you wanted anything special this year Jade?" Narcissa asked, changing the subject. Jade always wondered if her Grandmother was a seer, because she always knew what you were thinking about when she hadn't said a thing.

"That's okay; I'm not much for birthday's anymore, like I used to be."

"I know you're not, but there must be something you'd like for me to get you."

"The only thing you could give me is impossible." Jade sorely.

XXX

"Miss Granger should awake quite soon." Albus said, as he looked quite uncomfortable at St. Mungos.

"But why hasn't she Professor?"

"Because what I believe is true, Mr. Krum didn't perform the curse you're all thinking of at the moment. Mr. Malfoy has the right ideas with the formalities of how the curse was done, but not to an extent."

"Well than what could it possibly be?" Draco asked, still quite uncertain.

"Does anyone know of the curse called '_deteoritios'_?"

"Wait a minute, that doesn't make any sense, Professor. Hermione told us herself that she had a disease called _deteoritios_, how is that possible?"

"It seems to appear that Ms. Granger didn't want you to know the entire truth of the matter." Albus paused for a moment, letting them all ponder this new information before continuing. "_Deteoritios_ is not a common curse, and it is performed with accuracy and is definitely within the ranks of the Dark Arts. This curse defines cruelty, it's also a common use as a muggle term for unresolved pregnancy. This curse, however reinstates the mind of one of past events and is performed to destroy one's mind into become incapatible and insane."

"So the scars and cuts are from her past then?" Harry said, shakily. He couldn't believe this information, they had been right to decide to talk to Dumbledore about this, and was certain that he would be able to help Hermione in any way possible.

"Yes Mr. Potter, though I'm sure once Ms. Granger awakes then I'll be able to give you the counter curse."

"What if she doesn't?" Draco asked hesitently.

"It takes time Mr. Malfoy, and you must have the patience and faith that everything in life we do is for the better. The mistakes and faults we make are part of life, and we have to deal with these kind of situations every day whether we like it or not."

"I still don't understand why Krum would perform such a curse on her in the first place though?" Blaise said, puzzled.

"Well I cannot answer that Mr. Zabini, that is for you to figure out for yourselves. I bid you all good day, and I suggest you let me know when Ms. Granger awakes."

Within the last seconds of that sentence their old Headmaster was gone, back to Hogwarts, the place they once called home.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"It looks like we wait." Harry said.

XXX

It had been two days since the wedding had taken place and Hermione Granger had not awoken. She'd been unconscious ever since, and couldn't hear nor could speak. She was in a state of a coma, but the doctors/healers had reassured everyone that she would awake within the next hour or so; they lied.

Everyone was worried, they couldn't deny the fact that with everything that happened within the last few days, made their friendship slightly closer. Harry and Ron, both would have never worked with Malfoy if it weren't for Hermione, so therefore they were slightly grateful. They had gotten past the fact that Hermione had lied to them about a relationship with their enemy, or the fact that she didn't tell them what was truly going on. They were her best friends and they would be till the end. No matter what happened, they were always and will be the 'Golden Trio.' Hermione had only once woken up, but was instantly put back into unconsciousness. She spoke three to four words before anyone could help her. _"Please stop, just kill me!" _They all knew the night she was referring to, her dreams were starting to take over her mind, and replacing it with every detail of that night.

Harry, Ron and Blaise were starting to think Krum wanted Hermione to remember that night for some reason, even if Viktor was responsible; they needed to know.

"When do you think it'll stop?" Harry asked.

"It could take days, months." The healer said, he was about to do a check up on Hermione.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite frankly it happens to depend on the patient. Whether or not she wants to fight the dreams or let them keep coming through and into her mind."

"So basically we'll never know."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I'm sorry." The healer went around the corner, and entered Hermione's room.

He checked her vitals, and made sure she was still breathing, once that was finished did he notice that Hermione's finger were moving, as if she felt the need to move. Mr. Richards, noticed the change immediately and called for his head healer to come right away. If Hermione was willing to break through her dreams, then there was was hope. Somehow the healers truly did believe that everything would turn out for the better. It was afterall Hermione's choice.

**Author'****s Notes: This chapter is mostly a filler because not much has happened. There wasn't much explained in this chapter and that was because I didn't want to give all the answers away. Basically this chapter was really hard to write only because now all the clue's I gave away in previous chapters are now starting to come together, and it was hard to write without giving too much away.**

**Hope you like it, and please read and review.**

**p.s I'd also like to thank my beta's Silidons and HGDM LOVA, thanks:)  
**

**Natural-181**


	25. Anonymous Letters

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons. (DMHG)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than the plot, and I could only dream about owning the characters, sadly it just doesn't work that.

**Recap:**

"_Yes, quite frankly it happens to depend on the patient. Whether or not she wants to fight the dreams or let them keep coming through and into her mind."_

"_So basically we'll never know."_

"_Yes, Mr. Potter, I'm sorry." The healer went around the corner, and entered Hermione's room._

_He checked her vitals, and made sure she was still breathing, once that was finished did he notice that Hermione's finger were moving, as if she felt the need to move. Mr. Richards, noticed the change immediately and called for his head healer to come right away. If Hermione was willing to break through her dreams, then there was was hope. Somehow the healers truly did believe that everything would turn out for the better. It was afterall Hermione's choice._

**Review offering insight to the story**:

"I am shaking from the suspension. I am absolutely hooked on the story, I love it! I love how the characters are not too ooc and if hey are, you have a reason to back it up. I love the plot line and how you describe everything so well. The chapters go antagonizing slow, I just want to keep reading more and more. I even love how you add some movie lines in some chapters, and song lyrics in others. I listen to the songs as I read to get more of the feels of the chapter. You picked great songs for ever chapter, it describes the situation greatly. I hate, yet love, how you always end the chapter where it feels unbearable to stop reading and al I want to do is read more and find out what happens. I also love how you slowly reveal their past to make the story more interesting and it also gives you a feels of what exactly happened, not just a summary of what the character would tell you. I love the originality of the plot lines and the major plot line is fantastic. I love how you have jade in this, it makes the story more interesting because now it is not just between what Hermione and Draco want, it's what jade wants to, and I think that it is great to show not only romantic love, but family love too. Over all this is an amazing story, probably one, if not my absolute, favorite Harry Potter story! I love it! Update soon!" – **broadwaychick07** of fftnet.

_-This chapter is dedicated to broadwaychick07-_

**Chapter 25: Anonymous Letters**

Within the next hour, the healers, nurses, doctors were trying to figure out what had happened. They knew she was fighting, the movement in her fingers told them that she was willing to sacrifice herself for the dreams to stop. They'd been happening more frequently every hour that she was unconscious and there was no telling how to stop these dreams. It would only take time, and the more time spent being unconscious the more the damage would increase.

Everyone was getting anxious and nervous. Harry, Ron, and Blaise needed answers, but their first priority was to make sure Hermione was alright. They had a lot of questions about what Dumbledore had told them, yet they could look no further because they'd come to a dead end.

In the next five hours, there was sudden movement.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger arrived at the Hospital around noon. They had been at the hospital within the last two days but they couldn't do much since they were muggles. They were in the waiting room when the healer came out and told them they could go in and see Hermione.

They were shocked when they walked into the room. Hermione though awake, could not talk at the moment, but she was wide awake; though drowsy.

"Oh Hermione!"

XXX

"Ms. Granger, do you remember what year it is?"

"Y-es, 2007."

"Very good, now do you remember what happened to you?"

"I- I was getting…married, I think. But I didn't… mar-ry Viktor, and he put some spell on me." Hermione said, within the strength she had to speak, for she was very weak.

The healer let her rest, and fled the room to talk to everyone who was worried about her.

"Is she alright?" Mr. Granger asked, anxiously.

"Well she's awake now, but she'll need her rest. She doesn't have any memory loss, which was quite the concern we had within the state she was in."

Later that day, Dumbledore was informed that Hermione had woken up, and even though Hermione had no recollection of what had happened exactly at the wedding she was able to talk more freely. Dumbledore was able to remove the curse that had been residing within Hermione for nine years.

"Ms. Granger, I know it may be hard for you to remember, but we need you to tell us what happened to you, before you left for America." Dumbledore pleaded.

"I-I was raped, that's…all."

"Ms. Granger." He said sternly. There was no time for jokes, they needed answers now.

_Waking up to unknown place wasn't what Hermione had planned. She felt weak, and she saw blood, bruises and cuts all over her body. Then she remembered what had happened. Why did she go to Diagon Alley in the first place? She knew there were still Death Eaters out there even though Voldermort had been defeated for a year now; it still sometimes haunted her dreams to think about the war. She had no idea where she was and she didn't have the energy to move either. She knew she wasn't in the Alley anymore, but she couldn't put her finger onto where she was. She wasn't Hermione Granger for nothing and she knew she'd figure it out; she searched for her wand in hoping to find it in her pocket where it usually was. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't there._

_She heard voices, but she decided to keep quiet. These people might be able to tell her where she was._

"_What have you done?!" The man hollered._

"_You told me to bring her to you, so that's what I did." The other said._

"_I asked you to bring her to me 'unharmed.'"_

"_Well I'm sorry if I disappointed you '_sir_', but she was just so tempting I couldn't resist."_

"_That's enough, we'll continue with the plan. She should be awake quite soon."_

_Hermione slipped into unconsciousness, and woke up within the next five minutes or what seemed like it. She felt weak, and she couldn't move. Her legs were screaming in agony- she needed to go to the hospital but she had no energy to move within her body. _

"_Herm-o-inny?"_

_Hermione opened her eyes subconsciously and saw the familiar face of Viktor Krum. She was confused, what would Viktor Krum be doing here? Never mind the fact that she had no idea where she was in the first place._

"_Viktor?" She asked him._

"_Thank god you're alright."_

"_What happened to me, where am I?" Hermione asked, as she tried to get up._

"_Vhere ve are is not important, just that you're perfectly safe with _me_."_

"_Seriously, Viktor I have to leave, where are we?"_

"_I told you that it's not important."_

"_Why won't you tell me where we are? What are you hiding?"_

"_Nothing, absolutely nothing."_

"_Stop lying Viktor and tell me the truth."_

"_I von't have to." He whispered as he took out his wand, and whispered a memory charm and another spell Hermione would have never known being there._

_The next time she woke up, she felt drowsy, and was still in the alley where she'd been the night before. She apparated to her parents home, and told them that she couldn't be in the Wizarding world anymore. Something had happened that night, and nothing would change that fact either. She knew something was wrong with her, whether it was physical or emotional; she had no idea. She couldn't face the wizarding world after that. What would her friends say? The memory flashed through her eyes every night after the incident, and nothing she could do would keep them away. She tried brewing dreamless sleep potion, but nothing would make the dreams go away._

"I realized through my dreams that the spell Viktor has placed on me wasn't an ordinary spell. I researched and found absolutely nothing. I finally figured it out, I knew why Viktor had wanted me all these years but could never see the truth behind the lies he gave me. The disease the doctor's had told me about, I knew instantly that the curse was in effect."

"Ms. Granger?" There was pause, before Hermione continued.

"Viktor had wanted me to know about who had raped me. No it wasn't him but it was someone close to him, and someone we all knew. He placed the spell on me so my dreams would relive that night and everyday the face of the person would get clearer."

"So you know who raped you then?" Harry asked as he clenched his fist. He didn't like this information one bit.

"Yes, but even then I don't think it matters anymore. My powers are fading and there's nothing I can about it."

"What do you mean Ms. Granger?"

"The spell, Viktor placed on me those nine years ago was to prevent me from doing any magic till he was apart of my life. I think that's why he wanted to marry me so quickly. Once I was married to him, he'd have all the power and knowledge I've learned throughout my school years. Why do you think I can hardly perform any magic now? The dreams inflicted memories of my powers and every night that I dreamed, more of my powers would be taken away." It all made sense now, the reason for Hermione disappearing was obvious; Viktor Krum had corrupted Hermione's life for the last time.

"Why would Viktor do this though?"

"Because he's a Death Eater," said Draco. This was the first time he'd spoken since Hermione had woken up, he didn't want to interrupt their conversation, so he had stayed outside the room.

The reason Viktor had planned was all too simple, but everyone seemed too blind to comprehend anything. The only reason for Viktor to perform a reliving dream curse was to make sure he didn't get caught and make it look like he'd never done anything wrong. He had wanted Hermione Granger's magic, being the smartest witch of her age, and part of the 'Golden Trio' was an essence to Viktor Krum's plan. With her magic, he was a Death Eater but played the field and acted as an innocent bystanderhe would gain unbelievable power and could if he chose to become the next Dark Lord.

"Is there no way of regaining your magic Hermione?" Rebecca asked.

"There's a potion, and it- could…kill me, or save me."

"What do you mean?"

"The potion is made within the draught of living death, magic remedies and a secret ingredient no one has been able to obtain, without that ingredient the potion could instantly kill me."

"Where do we find this potion, or the ingredients?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't exist anymore."

XXX

The night had fallen' and a figure stood in the doorway of the Hospital Wing that lead to Hermione Granger, asleep in her room. Though she would not relive her nightmares anymore, she knew if she didn't have her magic, she would not be able to live in the Wizarding World, and that scared her even more than her life itself.

The figure moved towards the bed, a bottle of green mist and purple stars in hand.

"Of course, the only time I do a good deed is to lead myself right back into Azkaban." He chuckled. He grabbed Hermione's throat, knowing she'd wake up and start to scream, and he did not want anyone to notice him. He put a silencing charm on the room.

Hermione woke up startled at first, and her first reaction was to scream, but she had no voice and realized that there must have been a spell placed on the room. Unfortunately for her, she did not have her wand, nor could she use it, considering how long it had been since she couldn't perform magic properly.

"I wouldn't scream if I were _you_." The man said; the voice all too familiar.

She wanted to protest. She wanted a fighting chance, she wasn't weak. Even without her magic it didn't mean she couldn't perform wandless magic; she still had enough strength to pull it off.

Suddenly the man was thrown across the room roughly. He got up suddenly, and crouched forward towards Hermione's face.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to Mudblood. I would be nice to me if I were you, considering after all I have the antidote to all your problems." He said.

Hermione was shocked, antidote to what, her magic? No it couldn't possibly be.

"Speechless are we? I'll give you the antidote if you can promise me something."

Hermione took a chance, was her magic really worth it? She couldn't trust this man with her life, but if he was offering to save her life. She knew who he was and even though she would forever hate him for all the pain he'd caused her, she was willing to sacrifice herself at least in order to have her magic back. She nodded her head, before she knew it, the silencing charm was off.

"Now that's better isn't it Mudblood? Finally you cooperate with me."

"What do you want from me?"

"Ah straight to the point, excellent just what I came for. The only thing I want you to do is keep your mouth shut about this, do not tell _anyone_."

"And why would I want to do that for?"

"Because for what it's worth Viktor Krum is still in town, and he'll be looking for you."

"Why should that scare me?"

"It's because he has the power to take everything away; your magic, your life."

"Aren't you forgetting something though?" Hermione asked boldly.

"What could I possibly be forgetting?"

"I have _your _life in the palm of my hands. It doesn't matter what Viktor Krum does to me, but look what you've done. You'll be sent to Azkaban for many years."

"Don't you think I know that!? I didn't ask to become one of Viktor Krum's slaves."

"No you didn't, you just figured since Viktor was planning to become the next Dark Lord, and he'll give you whatever you want right? Was it your plan to rape me as well?"

"No, that I did on my own, it was foolish, but I can't say I'm sorry."

"You're a bastard."

"Maybe, but I didn't come up with this plan."

"But you helped him, you destroyed my life-"

"And now I'm saving it." He interrupted.

"Why?" She was curious, why in the world would this man save her after destroying it? It didn't make any sense to her.

"It doesn't matter why; just don't say anything, _please_?"

"I can't guarantee anything, I'd want you in prison has much as the next person. I'm surprised Parkinson doesn't know about this."

"Leave her out of this!" He shouted angrily.

"I hadn't realized she meant so much to you, but just because you're going to save my life, it doesn't mean you're getting off the hook."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to Azkaban whether you like it or not."

XXX

Hermione was released the next day; the healers could not find a single thing wrong with her. The scars and bruises were gone, though the memory would always be there. She walked shakily out of the Hospital still not being used to walking when she'd been lying in bed for almost four days. She would return to her flat, and pack her things. Viktor Krum had been caught last night, so it was much relief to Hermione. She was safe now.

She didn't want to stay in the flat with a man who would have wanted her dead after gaining her powers. The memories were painful, but she had nowhere to go. She decided she'd head back to her parent's home for now. She apparated back to her flat, and looked at the mess of the place. Tables, lamps, and more furniture was either broken or tipped over. Glass was smashed and splattered all over the floor. Viktor Krum; was furious that his plan had not worked, therefore destroying their flat they had shared for two years. She felt the need to scream at that moment, Viktor had ruined everything for her, and now she was left alone to pick up the pieces.

She went into the bedroom, trying not to step on the glass that was still on the floor. She then conjured some empty cardboard boxes and took out her things; clothes, books, personal belongings. She would plan to spend a couple of weeks at her parents until she was well enough to support for herself. She couldn't think about her career or her life at the moment. The moment she drank the potion, changed everything. She felt her magic float through her body like no other. Without having to use her magic for over nine years took a lot of will power and energy out of her. Regaining her magic was another story. Having to rest, and the weakness in her body, told her she would have to start anew. Researching old spells and starting at the beginning.

She took her belongings from the closet though Viktor's things were still left in the flat, she felt the need to burn everything that he owned. He wouldn't miss it; after all he was going to prison. He deserved the kiss, and the sentence to death. She hoped the Ministry would grant her that wish. She took her clothes out of the closet, and reached up to the top shelf, but couldn't reach her things. She found an unbroken chair from the kitchen and brought it back into the bedroom, and climbed on top. Once reaching the shelf, she grabbed her things also noticing a small hidden box underneath an old scarf. She took the box out and placed it on the bed among the other things.

She was quite curious as to what was in the box; she'd never seen it before. She figured it must have been Viktor's, but why was it hidden? What could possibly be in the little box that was so secret? She tried to open the box and but found it locked. There was no lock, so there must have been a spell placed. She took out her unused wand and said the incantation, _'Alohamora._' The box unlocked itself and she was able to see for herself what was so secret.

They were letters; Hermione reached forward and pulled one of the letters out of the box carefully.

On the front cover of the envelope held her name. These letters were for her? She opened the letter up and began to read.

_June 23, 1998_

_Hermione,_

_School is finished now, and I've been sickly married to Pansy for 5 days. If I wished for anything, it would be taking back getting married to her. You know I'm not good with words, and writing letters seems to bring out my weaknesses in me. I've never meant to hurt you, and even though I'm married now, it doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?_

Hermione stopped reading the letter, and pulled out another letter from the middle of the pile.

_December 24, 1998_

_Hermione,_

_The day before Christmas, it's almost half a year since we graduated, and there hasn't been one letter from you. I know that maybe I'm kidding myself by writing you these letters everyday thinking you'll write back. I know now that you hate me for what I've done to you, and I don't blame you. What has happened changed everything. Pansy's been more annoying then ever with her mood swings, but I'm trying to be the best husband I can be. Just so you know Hermione, though I may never see you again, it doesn't mean I'll stop loving you…_

Hermione pulled out another letter, as tears started to graze her cheeks.

_May 12, 1999_

_My daughter has just been born, and I know you must hate me for saying this but I'm glad I have a daughter. Though I don't think I would have been disappointed with a son either, but with my past, and my father's mistakes. I don't want to become like him. Do you think I'll be a good father? I know I'm young, and I have a lot of things to learn, but I can't change anything as much as I would want to. Sometimes I wished for many days while during Pansy's pregnancy that I wished you'd been carrying our baby. But I know that's never going to happen. I'm married now, and I've always been a faithful person. I could never cheat. I wished you would have written at least one letter. Why won't you write Hermione? Do you hate me this much that you won't write back? It wasn't my choice to marry Pansy, you know that._

_I can't beg you to forgive me, it's wrong. Please don't forget our past…_

Hermione pulled out the last letter of the pile, the last letter she would read. Her shirt was soaked. She felt weak at this moment. Had she known he'd been feeling this way the entire time, would she have come back sooner? Her thoughts were running a mile and she had no idea what to say or do for that matter.

_June 25, 1999_

_It's been an entire year now, and I've never once seen or heard a letter from you. I don't want to believe that you're dead, or that you've been kidnapped. There had been a couple of articles of your disappearance in the Daily Prophet. I truly don't want to believe it, I can't. I know you're out there somewhere. But I can't keep doing this anymore Hermione. I've written you exactly 365 letters and I'm done kidding myself that you want to speak to me anymore. I get that I've moved on, and maybe you have a good reason for staying away. You figure I have my own life now that I don't want you in, but you're wrong. But I can't keep doing this anymore. Do you know how much it kills me not knowing whether or not if you're safe? I'm worried for you and I can't even do anything about it. You're stubborn, and a Gryffindor through and through. I know that wherever you are, you'll be happy. We've grown up now, and I guess I'm only just accepting that you'll have to move on. You'll find someone better, and he'll love you just like I do. You're a great person, and I don't think I could have been luckier to have met you in my life. What we had was in the past and I know I'll never forget it. My daughter will grow older and then one day I'll tell her about what an amazing person you were. You'll never be forgotten. _

_Goodbye Hermione_

_Love Draco_

Hermione collapsed on the floor in leaps of confusion. Tears shone down her face, she couldn't hold them back any longer. She'd made the biggest mistake of her life. Now if only she could fix it. Draco had been there for her this entire time, and she couldn't even talk to him anymore. She loved him, more now then ever before. She couldn't marry Viktor, and she knew Draco still loved her. She thought long ago that when Draco married Pansy he would have forgotten all about her, she had been completely and utterly wrong. How could she assume that he wouldn't love her anymore? How could she have moved on so quickly? Was it still too late for her happy ending?

**Author's Notes: End of chapter 25! I can't believe I've gotten this far throughout the story, and it's sad that it's almost over ********. Only nine more chapters left. Also I think many of you can guess who raped Hermione now, if you're still not sure, let me know! If any of you are still confused with what exactly happened to Hermione, let me know and I'll try to explain as much as possible. The next chapter is halfway written and will be posted as soon as I'm finished.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks once again to my beta's HGDM LOVA and SILIDONS**

**Natural-181**


	26. Can You Ever Forgive Me?

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** Draco's daughter, hates her mother, and Draco and his wife fight all the time. Draco's daughter can't stand it anymore and decides she needs to be with a real mother who will love her, she may just get her wish when she decides to take dance lessons. (DMHG)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than the plot, and I could only dream about owning the characters, sadly it just doesn't work like that.

**Recap:**

_Hermione collapsed on the floor in leaps of confusion. Tears shone down her face, she couldn't hold them back any longer. She'd made the biggest mistake of her life. Now if only she could fix it. Draco had been there for her this entire time and she couldn't even talk to him anymore. She loved him, more now then ever before. She couldn't marry Viktor, and she knew Draco still loved her. She thought long ago that when Draco married Pansy he would have forgotten all about her, she had been completely and utterly wrong. How could she assume that he wouldn't love her anymore? How could she have moved on so quickly? Was it still too late for her happy ending?_

**Review offering insight to the story**:

'This is so sad. Watching their love unfold like this, I love it, truly I do. You have such amazing writing skills; you have me on the edge of my seat, waiting for more. The techniques are good. I love the "cut" from one "scene" to another. It keeps us readers guessing. The POV's are just amazing. I cannot fully express my love of this story in words, it is just there. However, I will be waiting for more, as patiently as I can. We are in for a lot more excitement, the story has truly only just begun! Keep up the EXCELLENT work.' **– lilmzhln18** of ffnet.

**-**_This chapter is dedicated to __lilmzhln18-_

**Chapter 26: Can You Ever Forg****ive Me?**

Sunlight shone through the Malfoy's flat, making way into Jade's bedroom. It was Saturday, and she knew she wouldn't have to be up for another three more hours at the least. Though her thoughts were running a mile, and she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. When Jade opened her eyes, her ceiling was the first thing she saw. Her dad sat at the end of her bed.

"Dad, what are you doing in here?"

"What? I can't wish my own daughter a happy birthday anymore?"

"No, of course not,"

"Happy Birthday," he said, kissing her forehead lightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Why are you up so early Dad?" Jade wondered.

"Well I have to go to work for about an hour, last minute paperwork that needs to be done and you need to be up to visit your mother."

"Oh," Jade realized. She had forgotten about the arrangements.

"I know you might not want to see her, but as the arrangements have been made you have no choice but to see her for two hours, think you can handle it?"

Jade nodded her head, and rested her head back into her pillow.

"Well I'll let you get ready, breakfast is on the table. I'll be in my study if you need me, alright?"

"Okay Dad."

Once her father left, Jade shook off the covers and got herself ready for the day ahead of her. She checked her clock as it read 9 'o clock am. Normally on Saturday mornings, she'd sleep in till 11, and watch television till about one. Sudden realization hit her, as she was now 10 years old. One year older than the last. One more year and she'd be able to attend Hogwarts. She didn't feel any different, even though she was a year older. She'd never had a real birthday before. Her father would work, and her mother would avoid her as much as possible. Jade didn't have a clue about what she would do. She supposed she could invite her friends over for a sleepover but would her father allow that? Whenever her father said he was going to be doing some paper work, it usually meant that it would take all day- thus losing all her chances at spending any time with him. She was disappointed, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Jade walking into the tiny kitchen which resided in their flat they lived in. Pancakes, bacon and sausages were sitting on a plate on the table, waiting to be eaten. Her father was still in the kitchen, making himself a coffee.

"Took you long enough Jade." He said in a joking manner.

"Well it is _my_ birthday after all."

"And so it is, any specific plans that you would like to do today?" Draco asked.

"Not that I can think of, I know that Laura told me she'd come by so she could drop off my birthday present. Speaking of which, where's mine?"

"Aren't we a little excited, your present isn't here at the moment, and you'll get it later."

"But why can't I have it now, dad?"

"Well if I tell you it won't be a suprise, now would it?"

"True," Jade said thoughtfully.

"Now go and eat your breakfast and then I'll drop you off to your mother's." Draco said, as he moved around the kitchen, putting his coffee mug into the sink.

_**Standin' at the back door  
she tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood  
it fell like broken glass  
She said sometimes love slips away  
and you just can't get it back  
Let's face it**_

Jade resumed to her breakfast, swallowing every bite of food. Her father was an amazing cook, though nobody knew it. There were a lot of things that Draco Malfoy hid from everyone. Jade was the only one to see this side of her father. He always kept his feelings hidden, and sometimes that scared Jade. Just like the day she was picked up by her father after staying at her Grandmother's house for the weekend. He wouldn't tell her anything about what had happened to Hermione, and when she asked, he held her gaze and told her that Hermione was fine, and she didn't need to know the details. Jade was relieved to know that Hermione was alright, but then she noticed the sad expression on her father's face and knew that something was wrong. She knew she couldn't ask him what was wrong because she knew he wouldn't tell her.

_Draco and Blaise were in the kitchen while Jade was in her room doing her homework. Both sitting at the kitchen table. It was the day after Hermione's release out of the Hospital._

"_I knew I shouldn't have gone." Jade heard her father's voice say. Her doorway was halfway open, pretending she was doing her homework. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she couldn't help it. Her __suspicions__ were killing her._

"_And yet you did-"_

"_What exactly did I accomplish Blaise?" Draco interrupted._

"_I-I.."_

"_Exactly, nothing. She didn't even acknolege my presence Blaise. She couldn't even look me in the eye. I've faced it for the last time. I'm not doing this anymore."_

"_No, you're not giving up. She just needs time."_

"_Time, Blaise? She's had nine years of time to talk to me, but did she ever?"_

"_No, she didn't. But you have to understand her reasons for not coming back."_

"_I understand that perfectly Blaise, I'm not an idiot."_

"_You're sure acting like one though. Yes I agree, she could have talked to you at any given time. I guess that was a mistake on her part. But we both know the truth; and the fact is that she loves you, she would have married Krum if she didn't."_

"_It doesn't matter anymore, I'm not going to keep punishing myself into believing that she'll want to be with me. It's done Blaise, and I'll eventually get over her. I know it'll take time, but I'm willing."_

"_You're stubborn and being utterly ridiculous. You're making a mistake mate, I just hope you're doing the right thing here."_

"_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."_

_Jade couldn't hear anymore of the conversation because it turned into whispers and she silently closed her door to conclude her thoughts. Her father didn't want to have anything to do with Hermione Granger anymore. This was not good, not good at all._

"Jade! Jade?" Jade heard her father calling her name. "Wh-at?"

"You've been staring into space for the past five minutes and you haven't finished your breakfast. Something the matter?"

"No nothing's wrong. I'm not exactly hungry anymore."

"Alright, I'll drop you off at your mother's now." Draco knew something was wrong, but didn't have enough energy to press the matter. Both Malfoys exited the house, and headed towards Draco's car. The car ride was silent, there'd never been silence between them before, and now Draco was worried. "Jade, what's wrong?"

"I told you Dad, nothing's wrong."

"Then what's with the silence?"

"No-thing."

"You know, lying to me isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I know that _Dad_."

"Okay then, so tell me the truth. What's wrong?" Draco pressed. They were almost at the Malfoy Manor.

"Dad, can we just not talk about this now, I'm not in the mood..."

"Jade, we've never once kept secrets from one another, and I don't want to start now. So either you tell me what's wrong. Or I'm stopping the car, and you're going to tell me either way."

Jade sighed, she never got her way when her father was concerned. She could never lie to him, and even though she wished she could conceal her feelings from him. Her face showed sadness, and she couldn't wipe it away. She didn't want to meet his gaze, piercing eyes striking back at her. "It's about...-"

"Yes?"

"-Hermione."

_**For one split second  
She almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops  
Back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it**_

Draco breathed in, he didn't like this particular topic since his last talk with Blaise, and he'd been trying very hard to erase his memories of her from his head. "Hermione. What about her?"

"You're giving up on her. She deserves a second chance Dad. I don't know what happened to her, and I know you're not going to tell me but I think she deserves forgiveness."

"Forgiveness, for what?"

"You need to forgive her, for everything."

"Jade, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because she hurt me, in more ways than one. And I hate it."

"People hurt each other all the time, and they can still forgive."

"You won't understand Jade, but I just can't, I can't forgive her."

They reached the Malfoy Manor, with the end of their conversation it seemed. Since Jade didn't say anything more. She climbed out of the car and walked towards the front doors without a backward glance to her father. She couldn't face him at the moment. For once in her life, her father had disappointed her.

**XXX**

'_**Theodore Knott**__**, Imprisoned for Life!'**_

_**As news reported Theodore Knott, ex-Death Eater was never prisoned for life when the final battle came to an end. He had shown goodness throughout his actions in the war as part of the Order of the Phoenix. Though an unknown source proved that this information had been false. Along with an accomplise Viktor Krum, the two Death Eaters had been planning much bigger things than the war. It's been ten years since who-must-not-be-named was defeated by the-boy-who-lived also known as Harry James Potter. Though Viktor Krum had much bigger things in mind as becoming the next Dark Lord by imprisoning Ms. Granger's power. Unbeknownst to the public, Ms. Granger's disappearance had not yet been forgotten and the fact that she reappears nine years later, engaged to Mr. Viktor Krum came as a surprise. **_

_**Ms. Granger, one of the 'Golden Trio' savior to the world, disappeared, leaving no traces behind. We imagined she had not wanted to be found. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, made no comments against the issue, and refused to answer any questions about their friend. After what seemed like an eternity, unknown sources had confirmed that Mr. Knott had not only participated with Mr. Krum's plans but also raped Ms. Granger as well. Although there are no comments from either party, we all know the truth. **_

_**Mr. Knott, had always been a well known business man in the wizarding world, as well as his parents participated in the main circle with the Dark Lord, it was no wonder that their child would follow in their footsteps.**__** Pansy Parkinson, supposely involved with the ex-death eater, would not comment on the issue, but reassured the public that Mr. Knott had no intention in following Viktor's plan. We cannot confirmed which is true, but we know for certain that Viktor Krum and Theodore Knott will be in Azkaban for quite some time, perhaps a lifetime dept for their crimes. **_

_**Luna Longbottom**_

_**M**__**ore information on page 4...**_

Hermione put down her newspaper. She knew the truth was going to come out sooner or later, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon, She wasn't ready to face the public. Luckily being at her parent's place hid her from the wizarding world, and reporters could not start pounding at the door for answers. She'd never known that Luna had worked at the Daily Prophet, but she guessed it made sense that her father had written the Quibbler so she would therefor follow his footsteps. But the Daily Prophet? Hermione had always known Luna as the Ravenclaw student, who believed anything the Prophet said was rubbish. Apparently Hermione had been misguided or had been gone from the wizarding world for too long. It'd been five days since she was released from the Hospital and she'd been glancing through the newspapers looking for a flat. She knew she wanted to stay in London. Her friends and family resided here and from experience she knew she couldn't leave them, at least not again.

For now she couldn't shake the guilt she was carrying by not talking to Draco. She never once made eye contact with him at the Hospital, and the last time she'd spoke to him was almost three months ago. He would never forgive her now, she'd been gone from his life for too long. He may have not moved on and even though she knew he still loved her it didn't mean he was willing to forgive her for everything she'd done. Maybe a trip was in need for her. She'd always wanted to travel even when she was in America. She hadn't travelled much and just kept busy with work to avoid everything else. She'd always wanted to go to Italy. She'd checked her bank account two days ago at Gringotts and had found out that Viktor had been stealing her money as well without her knowing. It was no wonder she'd been working three jobs. She needed time to herself for at least a few weeks, she would be back within the month.

_**I don't want to spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I let all these years go by  
Wasted**_

After making a final decision, calling her parents while at work was another story. They of course were not pleased that she was leaving again. They also knew she was running away from her problems again. It was cowardly thing to do, and they were sure their daughter knew it too. Though their daughter was a grown woman and could make her own decisions, they couldn't stop her from leaving again. Hermione hung up the phone, and started to pack. She knew she wouldn't be gone for too long, but the fact that she needed to sort out her feelings would not help if she was still in London.

She would tell Harry, Ginny and Ron where she was going this time, she didn't want them to worry about her. She also knew that if she didn't send a letter to them, they would come after her and beg and plead not to leave; but she knew she had to. At least for the time being.

**XXX**

Jade knocked on the door to the Manor, waiting for her mother to answer the door. A few moment later, a house elf, Jade recognised answered the door.

"Miss Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise! Your mother is in the den, follow me if you please." Jade followed the house elf towards the den where her mother was sitting. She still looked the same, her face was paler, and she was quite thin. Jade was confused; from the last time she'd seen her mother was at the trial, three months ago.

"Mum?"

Pansy looked up to face her daughter, who she hadn't seen for a long time. A lot of things had changed since the trial. A few weeks later, she'd felt the loneliness she'd always felt when she was at the Manor. She wasn't married anymore, and she didn't have a daughter. She was supposed to be happy.But she knew she wasn't. She started to date Theordore Knott, publicly and he'd told her to get some help. She hardly ate, and she usually slept all day. She thought without her daughter she'd be free to do what she wanted, but all she felt was bitterness and guilt. She checked herself into a rehab centre to help her with her problems. So far, there were progress, but it was going at a slow pace. Then when the news of Theodore's arrest, put her back into a terrible mess. She had broken down several times, trying to pick up the pieces of her life. Theodore was the only one to help her with her problems, and now he was sent to prison for eternity, she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Jade." She whispered, not trusting her voice to speak.

Jade closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around her mother's frail and fragile body. Pansy began to cry, whispering repeatedly, "I'm sorry," as Jade tried to reassure her mother that everything was fine, and that everything would be okay.

"It's never going to be okay Jade. I've ruined your life, and your father's." Pansy said.

"No Mum, you haven't. You've just had a lot to deal with."

"I don't deserve to be your mother, the way I treated you. I've h-hit you Jade. Don't you understand?"

"I do understand, but you're my mother, and even with everything's that happened. I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too, Jade." Pansy wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now tell me what I've missed."

Jade spent the next hour and a half explaining everything that had happened to her within the last three months. School, dance lessons, her father, and Hermione. Pansy hadn't said a word about any of those topics, she was getting help, and therefore, she knew she had to change her ways. Her views about purebloods and muggleborns. It was a lot to take in, but Pansy was willing.

Pansy wanted things to be normal for her, she wanted a life where she was free to walk around with her daughter, without being judged. They weren't exactly close, nor were theybefore. But Pansy wanted change. She knew Jade didn't trust her, and for that reason, she wanted to make things right. First with Jade, then Draco. She knew Draco and herself could never be together again, and she was fine with it. She'd hoped at least that Draco would forgive her eventually, and they could at least become friends. It was logic, after all that they did have a child together that they'd at least stay in contact. As for right now, Pansy knew Draco wanted nothing to do with her. Pansy was just going to have to accept that.

It wasn't exactly fair to her, she noticed that Draco had full custody of Jade, and that she'd only get to see Jade during Christmas holidays and her birthday. Though she never agreed to this arrangement, the courts couldn't take it back, and Pansy would have to adjust to it. She didn't like it, but what could she do? Beg Draco to take it back, and let her see Jade more? She highly doubted that Draco would appreciate anything she had to say at that moment.

Jade couldn't believe she was having an actually conversation with her mother, and she realized that it was because her mother _could_ change. Her mother was done being the heartless woman she'd been when married to her father. Jade had always hated her mother, from the very start. But she wasn't a hateful person, and she didn't want to be. Starting now, she would want to give a second chance to her mother, just like her father needed to do for Hermione.

_**Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He said, it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it**_

By the time they had both finished talking, Draco was back. He'd been worried about what would happen between his daughter and ex-wife. He hadn't spoken to Pansy since the trial, and didn't have a clue about what she'd been through. He was slightly surprised, when the house elf let him in the Manor. He practically received the shock of his life, when walking into the den seeing Pansy _and_ Jade laughing. He couldn't remember a time when either of them had gotten along.

He cleared his throat to announce his presence, but stopped when Pansy noticed him. "Pansy." He said wearily.

"Draco." She said hesitantly.

"Jade, come on, it's time to go."

Jade realized the time, and couldn't believe the time had flown by so quickly. She shuffled to her feet, to head to the door. "Wait, Jade could you hold on a minute. I want to give you something."

"Give me something?" Jade asked curiously. Her mother had never _ever_ gotten her a gift.

"For your birthday." She replied.

Jade nodded, and waited for her mother's return from wherever she was getting the gift from. Pansy returned not a moment later with a small box, wrapped in gold paper. "Go on, open it."

Jade took the box from her mother's hand, and opened the box slowly. Once the paper was ripped off, she opened the box delicately, and gasped.

"It was my mother's, and I wanted you to have it."

Jade smiled, and ran towards her mother, to give her another hug. "Thanks Mum. Do you think you could put it on for me?"

"Of course." Pansy took the gift out of the box; a pearl necklace, only it was silver, pure. Once Pansy finished putting on the necklace, she turned Jade around so she could take a look at her daughter. "Beautiful."

Jade smiled, and hugged her mother one more time, before waving goodbye and heading off with her father out of the Malfoy Manor.

**XXX**

Jade talked with her father about what her mother had gone through and the changes she'd made so far. Draco was surprised to say the least, but he did notice the changes in Pansy and figured he couldn't say much about it, so he'd stay quiet.

When Draco had dropped off Jade, and headed towards his destination. He felt guilty for saying what he'd said. Jade looked upset before she left the car, and Draco was to blame for that. Maybe he shouldn't have said it but maybe it was because the truth still hurt. Forgiveness was such a _cruel_ word. It appealed to so many people in his life. He might one day forgive Pansy and Potter. But saying he couldn't ever forgive Hermione might have been a lie. It was likely he was comparing it to his father, as he knew he'd never forgive him for the pain he'd caused. But comparing Hermione with his father, was completely wrong. Hermione was nothing like his father, and Draco knew that Hermione had hurt him, but he could and would get over it if he had to. He didn't want to dwell on those thoughts anymore and pushed them in the back of his head. For now, he would concentrate on his daughter's birthday.

"So here's the plan: We'll head home; I have to pick something up and we'll go out to lunch. Then I'll be taking you to Laura's home and you'll spend the night there, does that sound good to you?"

Jade wasn't mad with her father, about the conversation she'd had with him before, though she was surprised that her father would brush the conversation off as if it had never happened. "Yes, that sounds great. What do you have to pick up?"

"It's a surprise, so I'm not going to tell you."

They reached their flat within 15 minutes, and Jade sat waiting in the car, while her father went inside toretrieve something. Draco had not gone to the office like he'd told Jade, but he needed an excuse to surprise Jade, and the plan had worked. He procceeded to shrink the surprise with his wand and put it in his pocket, he went back out to the car afterwards.

"Where's the surprise, dad?"

"I have it with me, and I don't need you snooping around missy. Now where would you like to eat?"

"Um- uh, the Leaky Cauldron?"

Draco nodded his head, and put the car in reverse, backed out of the driveway and headed towards Diagon Alley.

_**Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded, waitin'  
to wake up one day and find  
That I let all these years go by  
Wasted**_

**XXX**

Hermione had called the agency for the train ride; she hadn't wanted to leave right away. She had taken at least an hour to write her letter to her friends. She hadn't realized how hard saying goodbye really was. She didn't want to say goodbye, at least not again. But what could she do?

Her train ride would be leaving at 5' o clock on the dot. So she knew she'd have plenty of time. There was still 5 more hours to go till then. She packed most of her clothes, gathered what money she had, and started to clean the house. Her mother and father didn't have much time to clean for they had a very busy schedule, and when they were home, they wished to relax and not have to worry about the chores till the weekend. Hermione could understand that, but she had nothing to do for the time being.

Cleaning always soothed her, calmed her. But it wasn't enough. She then called Tony, to fill in for her, for all her dance classes. Though she hardly got a word out when he kept asking her if she was alright, as it seemed everyone knew about her condition and that she'd been in the hospital. She hated the press, and the publicity, and when she'd been a war hero, she hated it. She'd broken down at least twice, while Draco; who still had been by her side, comforted her in the best way he could. Hermione was grateful for everything she'd learned and even though she couldn't correct her past mistakes, she knew it was time to move on.

Once she finished cleaning the kitchen, living room, and the attic; which took most of two hours to finish. She'd found a bunch of her old toys she'd played with as a child; clothes, books, films. All of her childhood memories were up in the Attic. Sometimes she'd wondered if she hadn't gone to Hogwarts would she be in those high schools her muggle friends talked about. Though Hermione knew she'd never regret going to Hogwarts because she'd found out she was a witch, best friends she could ever have, and the love of her life; or was.

When Hermione to the living room, glancing at the clock, she noticed it was already 4:15. She dragged her suitcases down the stairs, reduced the size of them, and put it in her pocket so she'd be able to take the train without having to carry everything with her. She sent the letters to her friends, using an old owl, hoping that her friends will get the note. She watched as the clouds in the sky began to fade, as a rain slightly started to pour. She didn't mind the rain at all, it was May and it was spring. She locked the door with her key, and walked behind her house towards the hidden path so no muggles would be able to see her apparate. She was gone within minutes.

**XXX**

Draco and Jade, had quite the afternoon, they spent the majority of the day walking in Diagon Alley, and eating lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Jade had received her present with much begging and pleading on her part. Her father had finally given in, he'd wanted to wait till he'd gone and dropped Jade off at Potter's home.

"Please dad, can I have my present now?" Jade begged for what seemed like the hundredth time.

He sighed, but finally gave in. Going for his pocket to retrieve his daughter's gift and handing it to her. "Here you go."

Jade took her time to open it; it wasn't perfectly wrapped, but a present none the less. She was shocked to say the least; she hadn't expected this at all. Also, she hadn't mentioned to her father what she had wanted for her birthday at all.

"I- I wasn't sure what to get you, so I thought it'd be best if you got to choose for yourself." Draco said, hesitantly.

Jade smiled, happy with her present, hugged her father tightly. "I'm sure it doesn't much compare to your mother's present, but it's the best I can do."

"Dad, this is more than enough. A trip to any country I want for _two_ weeks. I would have never expected this, but I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Draco said.

They left the Leaky Cauldron to proceed to Laura's house, where Jade would spend the night. Draco had been to Potter's house only once, and that had been by floo powder but he'd seen Godric's Hollow, long ago. The drive was slightly longer, but they still needed to talk.

"Jade, I'm sorry."

Jade looked at her father, as he drove with a curious glance. "Sorry for what?"

"About what I said earlier, not forgiving Hermione."

Jade was surprised, she might have thought that her father would have forgotten about it, since he never once mentioned it in their conversation throughout lunch. "Does that mean you would forgive her?"

"It depends Jade."

"On what?"

"On Hermione."

_**Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishin', missin'  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spendin' no more time  
Wasted**_

Jade didn't say a word afterwards, trying to contemplate what her father had just said. They arrived at Godric's Hollow before Jade could get another word out of her father. The walked up the path of the house, knocked and waited for someone to answer the door. Ginny answered the door, holding Christopher Sirius Potter, newest member of the Potter family who Jade had yet to meet. "Draco! Jade! Please do come in."

They entered swiftly, before Jade was engulfed in a hug by her best friend. "Jade, you came!"

"Of course I did." Jade smiled.

"Happy Birthday, your present is in my room." Jade followed Laura up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom, while Draco stood uncomfortably in the doorway not sure if he should leave.

"I guess I'll get going. I'll pick Jade up around 2 o'clock tomorrow, is that alright with you?"

"That's fine with me Draco, but uh- Harry wanted to talk to you."

Draco was taken aback; usually Potter would never want to talk to him about anything. "Talk to me?"

"Yes, he's in his office, straight to your left." As Ginny pointed the directions with her finger. Draco took notice and followed through wondering what on earth Potter would want to speak to him about.

He knocked on thedoor, even though it was halfway open. Harry looked up. "Take a seat, Malfoy."

"What's this about Potter?"

Harry took a letter out of his desk drawer and handed it to him. Draco took it carefully and opened it, not wanting to read the contents of this letter.

_Harry,_

_I don't know how to say this, but I'm leaving. I can't be here right now. I know it may be hard for you to understand how I'm feeling. After everything's that happened to me, but being in London makes it so much harder. I've almost been killed, raped; I just don't think I can take it anymore. _

_I'm leaving for Italy for a month, to sort out my feelings. I think it's what best for me. I don't want you or Ron to come after me, like I know you would. I just need some time, to think. Maybe this is what I need, a break from everything. If I don't come back, then just know that I love you, and I'll miss you. _

_I'm sorry for not telling you everything, I'm sorry for getting involved with Viktor. I'm sorry for a lot of things, but I can't change the past, and neither can you. You confronted me about Draco, and I'm thankful you didn't start yelling at me. It was hard to keep it a secret, but I knew neither you nor Ron would like it. I do love him, Harry. Nothing is going to change that, but for now, its best if I just getaway._

_Goodbye,_

_Hermione_

Draco finished reading the letter, and gave it back to Harry. Draco didn't really know what to say. She was leaving again, leaving everything behind; leaving _him.__**  
**_

"Well?"

"What do you want me to say, Potter."

"How about the truth?"

"I don't talk about my feelings, especially _not_ to you."

"Listen, Malfoy. If you read the letter carefully, Hermione loves you, whether I want to believe it or not. I could say I'm happy about this, but then I would be lying. Hermione is one of my best friends and I'm not going to let her be this unhappy as she is now. All I'm saying is that you make her happy, and if that's what she needs in her life, then I'm going to accept it."

Draco didn't want to believe what he was hearing, but _Harry Potter_, was accepting his relationship with Hermione. It just didn't make sense, yet they were both older now, and matured enough to know what was wrong and right.

"So you're accepting, what Hermione and I had-"

Harry interrupted. "No, not what you _had_, but have."

"Potter, Hermione and I aren't together anymore."

He gave a frustrated sigh, but continued. "Malfoy, you both may not be together anymore, but it doesn't mean it has to end. If you love like you say you do, you'll go after her."

"But-"

"None of us are going to be able to get her to come back. Not I, nor Ron or even Zabini. Malfoy you're our only hope. I know that if you convince her stay she'll listen to you."

For once Draco was speechless, he had no idea what to say. If he was ever going to see Hermione again, he'd better shape up and starting acting as if he cared. Both Potter and Blaise had told him repeatedly about what to do, yet he didn't want to listen. But he was listening _now_.

"Just please, listen to what she has to say, and then make your decision. If you love her, you can and will forgive her."

_**  
She kept drivin' along  
'till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while  
**_

**XXX**

"Leaving so soon are we?" Drawled a voice, Hermione knew very well. She turned around to see the very man she wanted to avoid.

"Draco, wh-at are you doing here?" Hermione asked hesitantly. The train was to leave in 10 minutes and she didn't want to miss it. She told herself she'd be back in a month, she needed time.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm...going to Italy."

"Any particular reason as to why?" Though of course he knew the real reason, but he just didn't want her to know that.

"I need to get away from everything that has happened to me, it wouldn't be right for me to stay here."

"Fair to you, or to me, Hermione?" He paused before continuing. "I know the only reason is your leaving is because of me isn't?"

The look of surprise across her face gave into the fact that Draco was catching onto her. "Y-es." Hermione said honestly.

"Well then don't let me keep you waiting, have fun in Italy." Draco said as a final goodbye, and started to walk away.

Hermione saw him walk away and couldn't shake the feeling of regret and not seeing him for such a long time. This had been the first conversation they'd had since the kiss they'd shared three months ago. "Wait!"

Draco paused in his walk but didn't turn around, waiting for Hermione to catch up to him, which she did. "I'm sorry." She spoke softly. He turned around to face her, her face full of sadness and Draco felt guilty for being harsh on her. "What for?"

"Everything. The pain I've caused you. "

"That you did." He said.

"I know that nothing can change what happened, but I regret it. I regret going to America, I regret not fighting for what I believed in. I should have fought for you, and I didn't."

"You couldn't have, at the time there was no choice."

"Then what about the letters you sent me? I never once replied to those letters Draco, because I never got them. If I had known- I would have come back sooner. You have to understand my reasons for leaving."

"I do-"

"No you don't, I felt so alone, and you were supposed to be there for me, but then everything changed. You married Pansy and I was alone again. I'm not blaiming you for what happened because we both agreed it was for best. I don't hate you for marrying Pansy, you did what you had to do. Viktor hid those letters from me, he knew that if I had seen those letters I would have ruined his plan. I'm sorry Draco, and I know you'll never want to forgive me, but that's all I ask from you. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

_**Hey, yeah,  
Oh I don't wanna' spend my life jaded, waitin'  
to wake up one day and find  
That I let all these years go by  
Wasted**_

With the memory from Potter's conversation and Hermione's word- he knew it was true. He knew he'd forgiven her. He pulled her closer to him, also knowing the fact that they were in the middle of the street while muggles travelled past them towards their destinations. "Didn't you know Ms. Granger that forgiveness is a virtue. I believe someone once told me that 'everyone deserves a second chance', am I right?"

Hermione smiled recalling those exact words she'd said to Draco when they became friends. "You're right." Within that moment, he closed the distance between the two of them.

**Author's Notes: Another chapter done, written much quicker than I thought, but I hope you like it. I hope it answered everyone's question from the last ****chapter reviews. I told you Pansy wasn't completely gone from the story:P **

**It's different from the way I wrote Pansy before, but I felt I was being slightly mean towards her, not that I don't like her as a character, but she needed a personality in which I could write, and that's how I saw her. **** I think everyone has a change of heart, it just proves that not all Slytherins are heartless :P**

**You'll notice that this chapter was based on forgiveness, that was the point. Everyone needs to forgive, though of course no one can forget one's past mistakes. Anyways enough of my pointless typing.**

**Please read and review!**

Ps. Song lyrics written in **BOLD** _Italics_ is 'Wasted' by Carrie Underwood.

THANKS ONCE AGAIN TO MY BETA'S **SILIDONS** AND **HGDM LOVA**:D

**Natural-181**


	27. Falling In Love Was Once A Tragedy

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** The students of Hogwarts have graduated; nine years later secrets and past experiences start to unfold. Draco's daughter, comes to terms that life isn't as perfect and people make it out to be. Pansy, as her mother refuses to care for her. Therefor Jade Malfoy finds someone who will. It just happens to be with someone nobody had seen for nine years, Hermione Granger.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than the plot, and I could only dream about owning the characters, sadly it just doesn't work like that.

**Recap:**

_With the memory from Potter's conversation and Hermione's word- he knew it was true. He knew he'd forgiven her. He pulled her closer to him, also knowing the fact that they were in the middle of the street while muggles travelled past them towards their destinations. "Didn't you know Ms. Granger that forgiveness is a virtue. I believe someone once told me that 'everyone deserves a second chance', am I right?"_

_Hermione smiled recalling those exact words she'd said to Draco when they became friends. "You're right." Within that moment, he closed the distance between the two of them. _

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**Since the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, ****July 21st****, I will ****not**** include any spoilers or any of the events that have happened in the book for those who haven't read it yet. Although if you haven't read the Half Blood Prince, I do warn you there are spoilers. I suggest you do read them though, you will not be disappointed.**

**Ps. **There is mentioned in this chapter of a _'sex scene' _but I don't intend to actually write one. Since I'm no way near experienced in any way, therefor I'm leaving it out and leaving it to your imagination. Just don't get carried away though, lol.

**Chapter 27: Falling In Love Was Once A Tragedy**

Hermione woke up, warmth surrounded her as the body next to her had his arm wrapped around her safely. She remembered the last few hours of the day; blurry. Everything had changed between them, and she couldn't be happier. She had no idea what time it was, nor did she want to get of bed. Her intention yesturday had been to leave London for a month, but her plans failed when Draco Malfoy showed up. She hadn't expected him at all to show up, Harry or Ron, yes but not Draco. He had forgiven her, for everything she'd done and she was grateful. She didn't expect what had happened the night before to happen, but she never once regretted it.

He stirred, and awoke slightly. "Morning," he said.

She curled up against him, she whispered morning sweetly before closing her eyes again. She was finally whole again, a part of her heart had been missing without him, and now she felt complete. There weren't anymore tears that needed to be shed. She was finally happy.

"Hermione, love?"

"Hmm?" She said sleepily.

"You know I'd love for us to stay in bed all day but it's almost noon, and I have to pick up Jade at two."

Hermione's eyes widened, and looked at him **sincerely**. "What do we tell her?"

"The truth," he said.

"Which is?"

"About us, that we're together...again." She smiled up at him, and kissed his lips sweetly before wrapping one of the sheets around her body and trying to find her clothes around the room.

He lay still watching her amusedly. "You know if would do you some good, if you found some clothes as well." She said.

"I know. I'll get to it eventually."

Gathering her clothes in her arms, she walked over to the bed once more and sat down. "Where do we go from here, Draco?" She paused, she didn't know what to say. "I mean, do we start over, to give this relationship another try, do we continue where we left off-"

"Hermione, what happened last night I never regretted. I want you to know that. This is your choice if you want us to make it work. We've both been hurt, and it's been nine years since then, but I'm willing to try if you are." Draco **interrupted**.

She truly did want to try again, she wasn't lying when she said she'd given her heart to him, she loved him. "Yes, of course I want this, more than anything." She said sincerely. He smiled at her, not _smirked_ and pulled her towards him, closing the distance between them once again.

**XXX**

Draco picked up Jade two minutes before two, and side long apparated back to their flat. The place was spotless, and well cleaned. Lunch that Hermione had made was sitting on the kitchen counter. They had agreed that it would be best for Draco to tell Jade the truth at least for the most part about what happened between the two. After their little intimate, passionate escapade, Hermione apparated back to her parent's home. They had decided to take their relationship slowly, despite the activities they'd endured the night before and in the morning.

Jade talked about her weekend with the Potter's and what Laura had given her for her birthday. She'd overheard her father's conversation with Mr. Potter about Hermione but decided not to interfere. She'd hoped that everything had turned out perfectly and that Hermione would be in her life for a long time. But she stopped wishing for those kind of dreams to come true. She'd given up hope. It was her father's choice after all.

They had a long talk over everything that had happened, and Draco finally told his daughter that he was finally happy because Hermione was once again in his life. Jade was ecstatic, she couldn't imagine anything more perfect. This was possibly the best birthday present she could have ever received. They proceeded to eat the lunch Hermione had made, and Draco promised her that Hermione would be around more often than most. He wasn't about to let his daughter down one last time, he'd broken promises before and he told himself that this would be the last time. After all the heartbreak he'd been through, he decided he needed his own happiness. The marriage with Pansy was a complete and total disaster from day one. He still couldn't believe the transformation. He still didn't understand what triggered Pansy to change. Was it him? Nott? He guessed he would never understand.

Nott, was a completely other story. After reading the Daily Prophet from the day before he felt complete anger towards him. Finding out that Pansy cheated on him with Nott didn't suprise him at all. Death Eater, he'd known long ago what Nott was capable of anything; death, murder, torture and even rape. As a Death Eater, Draco knew. He had killed, torture, murdered numerous people but refused to rape anyone. He was certainly a gentleman and let the other fellow minions deal with the female victims. He couldn't stand the regret, the screams he would hear, it was just too painful.

Many people believed that Theodore Nott had been part of the Order of the Phoenix, he joined shortly after Draco had. But Draco had known better, he didn't trust him for one second. He hadn't talked to Hermione about Nott, didn't want to rush her, pressure her into telling him. He knew it'd be painful for her. Sudden rage was emitted on his face and felt like he needed to see Nott, to give him a piece of his mind.

**XXX**

Hermione returned to her dance lessons two days after. She'd been gone for too long and the thought of leaving her classmates behind was dreadful. She missed teaching her students to dance. It preoccupied her throughout the day. She returned to St.Mungos efficiently but told them she couldn't work too many hours, they'd agreed it was for the best. Hermione had visited Draco at least once since they'd seen each other last. She'd eaten dinner at his place with himself and Jade. At first conversation had been awkward only because of the fact that Jade was in the room, but they'd settled into conversation fairly easily. Hermione had learned a lot about Jade's hobbies, things she liked to do during the summer, and her childhood. Jade of course, only mentioned the good memories that she'd shared with her father. When they settled with a late dessert, Jade retired to her bedroom to finish up last minute homework and retired to bed.

"You raised her well Draco." Hermione commented. Settling herself against his chest while sitting on the couch.

"I try, it wasn't easy. She's growing up too fast. I mean in two years she's going to Hogwarts."

"Yes, but just think of what she'll learn. Everything about Hogwarts, the magic, all the classes..."

"Only you could possibly make Hogwarts sounds like the perfect school." Draco laughed. Hermione smiled, glad to feel loved again, like she'd been missing all these years. "I can't help it, Hogwarts was my home, it was where I met you."

"True, you'd be lost if you hadn't met me."

"Not only is your arrogance still there, you still have that big ego."

"I'll have you know Granger, that I do not have a big ego, maybe a little arrogant-"

"Draco, shut up." She silenced him with a kiss.

After they broke apart, they knew they needed to talk about more serious topics. "Hermione, about the article in the Daily Prophet, is it true?"

Hermione expected this to come up in conversation sooner or later. She also knew this would be a hard topic to talk about. Draco had been waiting patiently, and she loved that about him. She knew he wanted answers but he would wait an eternity if he had too. She hesistated, but she knew she had to tell him.

"Yes, it's true."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew how everyone would react, and be quick to judge. What Nott did was unforgivable, believe me, but I can't change the past and neither can you."

"You don't realize how angry I was when I read that article."

"I know Draco, the truth had to be let out sooner or later. There's also something else." She had to let him know what had happened to her at the hospital, the initial shock still registered in her mind that Theordore Nott had saved her life. "Nott, visited me in the hospital the day before I got released."

Shock was written all over Draco's face, not believing what Hermione had just said.

"What?!" His voice sounded visious.

"Believe me, when I woke up I had no idea he'd be there."

"What happened?" Draco said, trying to remain calm.

"I was still groggy from all the medication the healers had given me, and at first I didn't recognise him. I thought he might attack or...r-rape me again." She began crying, she knew this would happen yet she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She hated crying, it made her feel weak. Draco wrapped his arms around pulling her closer, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

She closed her eyes, "He saved me Draco." His hand pulled back slightly, unsure of what to say next. "What do you mean?" He said calmly. He was still angry beyond belief, he was just being strong for Hermione's sake.

"He was about to attack me at first, but then he had a potion with him, an antidote. He said he'd give it to me if all I did was keep my mouth shut about what happened those nine years ago. Of course I knew what he was capable and didn't trust him. But if I had to go another day without my magic, I wouldn't be able to return to the wizarding world. I couldn't bare that thought."

"So you took the potion?"

She hesitated at first, "Yes, Draco I knew what I was getting into and I wasn't going to put my life in jepoardy again-"

"But you did! You did Hermione! After what he did to you, I don't really know what to say!" Draco exclaimed. What could he possibly say? His girlfriend, as he had really no other reason not to call her that anymore had been injured in more ways than one. After risking her life again and again, he couldn't bare the thought of losing her again. "Why would you even considering taking that potion? You knew the risks, Hermione. He could have k-killed you. What would you have done then?"

His words were hitting her hard. She'd been stupid but she knew all along she'd made the right choice. She was alive wasn't she? "But he didn't Draco! He knew about the plans, the wedding, Viktor's entire plan and yes he did help! But he knew, he knew that if he gave me my magic back, Viktor wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore."

"Why in world would he do something like that Hermione? Nott isn't the kind gentleman he appears to be."

"I don't know, all I know is that he gave me an opportunity and I took it."

He tried to ransack what had happened, trying to understand Hermione's reasons. It was done, he knew that. But the vent up frustration he had over this entire ordeal was driving him crazy. "Why is this magic so important?" He asked her.

"Growing up as a muggle for eleven years beforereceiving my Hogwarts letter was my childhood. Learning about magic and being taught at Hogwarts was reassuring, it gave me hope towards a future. I knew I was different than my muggle friends, and when I found out I was witch I was so happy to be with people my own kind. I don't want that to have to be taken away from me Draco."

"Did you even consider the possibility that it could have been a trap, what if this so called antitode had been poisonous, you would have never gotten your magic back with that antitode. Why Nott, why him out of all people?" Draco asked. He understood Hermione's reasons for what she did, but she'd been careless, he knew that. He wanted to comfort her, to completely understand why in the world she'd want her magic that badly to risk her life once again.

"Of course I did, but there was only one choice. Don't you trust me enough not to know if it'd been poisonous. I didn't drink it right away, I tested it first. I'm not stupid Draco, I knew the risks!"

"I never said you were stupid Hermione, am I not allowed to be worried about you? You scared all of us, laying in the hospital for days in without any movement or sound. We didn't know whether or not if you'd live. I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm sorry. It shouldn't matter anymore, he's gone put away in Azkaban where he belongs." Hermione said firmly. She wanted it confirmed that Theordore Nott would never interfere in her life again.

"I know, but just promise me, that if your magic or anything of importance is at risk like that ever again, you'll take precautions. You know that even if you had lost your magic for good and had to live in the muggle world forever, that wouldn't stop me."

"It wouldn't?" She asked, confused.

"No, you should know by now that the blood in your veins and the magic you pocess wouldn't change a thing about how I feel about you."

She looked at him shocked, couldn't believe he was telling her this. He hadn't voiced his feelings in a long time. He hadn't told he loved her. She hadn't heard those words in nine years. It was scary. "How _do_ you feel about me?" She whispered, she knew the answer, but wanted to hear him say it.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I love you Hermione, always have, always will." He whispered in her ear.

**XXX**

Draco's birthday passed swiflty as the month of May passed quickly, him turning another year older than the last. June 5th, five days later would his daughter finish school and be home for the summer holidays. Hermione had made him a birthday cake, with help from Jade. Blaise had kept Draco occupied so he wouldn't notice what was going on in the kitchen. Hermione had been practically living in Draco's flat though the couple hadn't officially said they were living together. They weren't sure if it was too soon for their relationship.

Draco never imagined his birthday any different than the rest. Celebrated always alone, but this year he had a sense it'd be different. He'd just finished up work early, his workers telling him to go home, relax. He did as followed but then was stopped by his best friend telling him to head over to his house straight afterwards. He was confused, wasn't Blaise and Rebecca coming over for dinner?

Knocking on the door to Blaise's flat. It was opened immediately with Rebecca answering the door. "Hi Draco, Blaise is inside, he's trying to teach Karla how to cheat at wizard's chess, can you believe the nerve of him!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Nice to see you too Rebecca." He walked into the apartment, it was now fully furnished and a lot more roomy than when Draco had been living there. Rebecca had been living with Blaise for almost two months now, they'd been dating for six.

Blaise was on the floor along with Karla, the wizard's chess on the floor between the two. It was Karla's turn from what Draco could tell. "Did I win Blaise?" She asked him.

"Of course, you always beat me. Are you sure you aren't cheating?"

"No of course not!!"

"Blaise will you stop pestering my daughter."

"Yes honey." Blaise said amusedly. Draco honestly thought they were perfect for each other. They hadn't known each other long enough like he and Hermione had but he could tell they were in love. He almost felt a stab of jealousy, wishing his and Hermione's relationship was like that.

Though most people didn't take it too well that he Draco Malfoy Ex-Death Eater was dating muggle-born Hermione Granger Ex-fiancé to Viktor Krum. Their names had been plastered all over the Daily Prophet courtesy of Rita Skeeter. They'd gone on a couple of 'dates' by themselves without Jade to get to know each other again. Their relationship still anew.

"Draco, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Blaise, it's not exactly a surprise when you invited me." Draco stated.

"Right, can I have a word with you?"

"I don't see what's stopping you?"

"Right, follow me." Blaise walked out of the living room and into his and Rebecca's bedroom. Unsure of why he should be here, he asked. "Blaise, what did you want me here for?" Blaise didn't answer him but pulled open one of his dresser drawers, and pulled out a box. He opened the box slowly and showed it to Draco.

"What do you think?"

Shock was replaced on Draco's face. "I can't believe this."

"Do you think it's too soon?" Blaise asked him worriedly.

"Marriage, Blaise? That's a big commitment, are you sure you're ready for it?"

"You were married once before were you not? I think I can handle it. I wouldn't have shown you if I didn't think it was right. I want to marry her, I've never felt this happy in my life Draco, she makes me happy."

"Do you love her?"

"With all my heart," Blaise answered honestly.

"Then I don't see why not. I can tell when she looks at you that she loves you too. Karla seems to adore you."

"Thanks, I was going to ask her tonight after your birthday dinner, but I just wanted to let you know."

"I'm surprised mate to say the least. You are finally taking the plunge. You do realize that you'll never be a free man again, right?"

"Of course Draco, with marriage there's always a downside isn't there? I won't have all the women at my feet anymore but it's a price I must pay." He laughed, and the men continued with their conversation easily.

**XXX**

"Happy Birthday Draco!" Hermione said, as she, Jade and Rebecca sang. His cake decorated in white and green, courtesy of his old Slytherin house. Jade was proud to help Hermione in the kitchen with all the baking and cooking. Jade had never made cake before and was delighted to finally learn, her father wouldn't teach her how not that she ever asked him.

"It looks great!" Draco earnestly, surprised to say the least. He'd never had cake on his actual birthday before. Not even as a child, at least not with Lucius around. The cake layed in chocolate inside with the numbers '2' and '8' on top. He couldn't believe he was 28 years old. Rebecca and Blaise had come for dinner and cake, distributing birthday presents and they would be on their way back to their flat. Draco bid Blaise a good luck before they apparated.

He received his birthday present from Jade afterwards, a picture frame with the three of them, Jade, himself and Hermione. He couldn't help admit that they looked like the perfect family, hoping one day that dream might come true. "I love it Jade."

"Do you Dad?"

"Yes of course."

"I've also decided that I want to use those tickets." Jade said.

"When?" Draco asked, remembering the tickets he'd given Jade for her own birthday.

"In July, that way I'm not missing any school. So _you_ don't have to worry about that."

"Alright, where do you want to go though and with whom?"

"Can we go to America? New York? Only problem is that the two of you would have to take off work, would that be okay Dad, Hermione?" Jade asked timidly. She had decided long ago on who she wanted to invite it wasn't a hard decision. She needed a vacation having never travelledanywhere out of London. It would be different and very exciting and she couldn't wait.

"Take off work?" Hermione asked, who'd been cleaning the dishes by hand, her wand left in the bedroom. Hermione was surprised, Draco had told her about his gift to Jade. She was surprised that Jade wanted her to come along. "Wouldn't you prefer if Laura came with you Jade?" She asked.

Jade looked crestfallen, almost rejected that Hermione wouldn't want to come. "I want you to come Hermione, I want to be with my family." The words slipped before she could cover them up. She hadn't meant to say that. It was true that she'd been thinking about it a lot. Hermione being apart of her family. A real family, it wasn't so much to ask for anymore was it? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Jade it's okay," Hermione said with a smile on her face. "I'm flattered really, I don't know what to say."

"Would you like to come though?"

"Of course, I would love too Jade." Hermione said sincerely. She'd been shocked when Jade had said that she thought Hermione as part of her family. Hermione didn't want to replace Pansy even if she didn't like her. Pansy Parkinson would always be her mother and nothing would change that fact.

Jade smiled, and Draco stood up, telling his daughter that it was time for bed. She still had school tomorrow whether she liked it not. Tucking her into bed, "Night Jade."

"Night Dad, you'll take off work won't you?"

"I will."

"Promise?" Jade asked, in the darkness of her bedroom.

"I promise."

Retreating out of Jade's bedroom and into the living room, Hermione sat on the couch with her feet up, watching something muggle, that Draco couldn't register. In all in his life all he could picture at that very moment was that things were just perfect in his life and he wouldn't change anything about it. Hermione had changed him from being the spoiled little brat at eleven years old to the twenty-eight year old man he was today. He knew in that instant he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

**Author's Notes: End of chapter 27. Long chapter I know! This was pretty much a filler chapter, not much actually happened but I just had to get information and some fluff out there.**** :P**

**Special Thanks to my beta's Silidons and HGDM LOVA!! **

**Please Read & Review!**

**Natural-181**


	28. Decisions

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** The students of Hogwarts have graduated; nine years later secrets and past experiences start to unfold. Draco's daughter, comes to terms that life isn't as perfect and people make it out to be. Pansy, as her mother refuses to care for her. Therefor Jade Malfoy finds someone who will. It just happens to be with someone nobody had seen for nine years, Hermione Granger.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than the plot, and I could only dream about owning the characters, sadly it just doesn't work like that.

**Recap:**

_Retreating out of Jade's bedroom and into the living room, Hermione sat on the couch with her feet up, watching something muggle, that Draco couldn't register. In all in his life all he could picture at that very moment was that things were just perfect in his life and he wouldn't change anything about it. Hermione had changed him from being the spoiled little brat at eleven years old to the twenty-eight year old man he was today. He knew in that instint he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. _

**Chapter 28: ****Decisions**

She woke with the sounds of honking cars, bright street lights. She couldn't imagine anything more perfect. She'd only been in the city for two days being away from London felt weird, distant. She could only imagine the shocked faces of her friends when she came back. Telling them she'd been in New York. The city was bright during the day, traffic was busy. Her father, herself and Hermione had travelled the streets, looking into a couple of shops. They'd visited a couple of museums, Hermione stated some muggle information on the paintings and sculptures, her father and herself had no idea about. Tonight, they were headed to the theatre. She was excited, she'd never been to one before. Muggles dressed in weird clothes, she noticed as they passed them by on the streets. Jade looked at her own attire, jeans and a t-shirt, borrowed from Hermione.

"What kind of theatre is it, Hermione?"

"Opera," Hermione said. She'd been a fan as a young girl, her parents would take her on occasion when they recieved free tickets. The aspiring singers, and the fabulous music. It was beautiful.

"How much is this going to cost Hermione?" Draco asked, with his arm around her waist.

"Trust me, we have enough to transfer into muggle money." Draco was thankful that Hermione had agreed to come with himself and Jade. Not only was the company great, but he really didn't know much about muggles and their attributes. "Good, glad to hear it," Draco replied.

Jade was grateful that she wasn't alone, grateful for the wonderful gift she'd recieved from her father. It wasn't everyday that she'd been given the priviledge to visit another city. She'd been stuck in school for the past ten months, never been anywhere other than London. Less than two years time, she'd be going to Hogwarts. Both her parents had been Slytherins, was she to become one as well? She grown up over the years, adjusting to magic that surrounded her. She knew she was a witch, that much had been proved when she was a young child.

After everything she'd been through, she thought she couldn't ask for anything more. Her father was finally happy, found the love of his life again after all these years. Was it enough to call Hermione part of her family? She wanted so much for her to be accepted by her, but she'd never asked Hermione. Jade had spent more time with Hermione lately, due to the fact that Hermione was back to teacher her dance lessons. She told her students about the Dance Benefit, though the training and all the hard work had been put off due to Hermione's wedding.

She guessed her father had tried to persuade Hermione into buying the building himself, but Hermione was stubborn and she had held her ground. She wanted to buy it herself. With the help of her colleagues and her students she would and could pull it off. Jade had faith in her.

Hours seemed to pass by, the theatre as Hermione had described, was incredible. Opera, would have been described by Draco, as a 'screaming banshee.' It was different, that anyone could admit if they were a wizard or witch. Once the play was over with, it was way past Jade's bedtime. They had talked lightly about the play, describing their dislikes and likes about it.

"Why do people in Opera have to sing that high? Can't they break their vocal cords?" Jade asked.

"No Jade, some people are just gifted with that specific talent. Not everyone can be as gifted. Take your father for example, he can play Quidditch fairly well, but I can't."

"Why can't you play?"

"I'm afraid of hights," Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Trust me, I've tried to overcome my fears of flying but nothing seems to work."

"I'm hungry Dad." Jade said afterwards, they hadn't realized how long the play had been and they had eaten an early dinner beforehand.

"Alright, we'll stop by to get something to eat, but then it's off to bed, understood?" Draco said.

"Yes _Dad_." Jade said, 'so much for a vacation.' She mumbled.

"I heard that by the way, but for your information young lady, you may be 10 years old now but you still have to abide by my rules."

"Besides Jade, we'll be waking up early tomorrow so you have to make sure you have enough sleep." Hermione said calmly. Draco was stern with his daughter but Hermione couldn't help but want to lighten the mood at least a little bit.

"Why what's tomorrow?"

"We're going to the annual fair, it's a bit of a drive away, but we'll want to be there early." Hermione said.

"What's a fair?" Jade asked.

"It's kind of like an amusement park, rides and such. Trust me Jade, you'll love it. I know I did when I was a young girl."

"Okay..."

"Come on, let's go get some dinner, shall we?" Draco offered.

The trio set off to find a nearby restaurant to pick up some food to bring back to their hotel that they'd been staying for the past three days. They were there for two weeks, and yet Jade didn't want to leave anytime soon.

**XXX**

When the tickets were paid for and they arrived at the fair, Jade was surprised. She had never seen so many rides in her life. Some of them went upside down, round and round, and high above the ground. She could hear other children screaming as they went on rides, and there were long line ups for every ride.

"How are we going to go on all of these rides if the lines are so big?" Jade asked outloud.

"Oh don't worry Jade, the lines go by fast."

The trio tried a couple of rides all together at first, but then when Jade had asked to go on a roller coaster that went upside down, Hermione put her foot down. She would watch on the sidelines while Draco and Jade stood in line for the ride.

"Listen Jade, there's something I want to ask you," Draco said hesitantly.

"What is it Dad?"

"I know I've only been dating Hermione for two months, but would it be alright if Hermione lived with us?"

"Okay."

"I mean, I know you've known her since you started your dance lessons, and I was hoping- wait what did you say?" Draco asked.

"I said okay, Dad. I'm happy that you're happy and I would love nothing better than to have Hermione live with us."

"You sure?"

"Yes Dad."

"Okay, let's have some fun." Draco smiled, everything was falling into place.

Hermione watched from down below as the Malfoy's went on the upside down ride. She loved their family, and she truly did want to be apart of it. She didn't know whether or not the relationship between herself and Draco was moving too fast or not. They were simply content with being with each other. That was simply all that mattered. She wasn't looking for anything more with Draco, everything was always unexpected, but she wouldn't change it for the world. She'd been staying with Draco for the last month, she had tried to look for another flat, but Draco insisted she stay at his place for as long as she liked. It almost seemed like an invitation to live with him, but he'd never spoken the words out loud.

She wanted to be with him, no question about it. This brought her back to the memory, of her friends. Rebecca had spoken to her two days after Draco's birthday. Told her she had some exciting news, Hermione not knowing what could possibly excited asked for her to come over while Draco was at work and Jade was in school.

"_You'll never guess what happened Hermione!" Rebecca exclaimed, as she walked in._

"_What?''_

"_Look." Rebecca, showing her left hand. Shock was written on Hermione's face as she saw the ring. Expensive, beautiful the ring was. "You're engaged?!"_

"_I know, it was unexpected, but I couldn't be anymore happier Hermione."_

"_Oh my god. I'm so happy for you!" Hermione wrapped her arms around her best friend. _

"_I mean, I know it's soon. We've only been dating for six months or so. Hermione will you be my maid of honour?" _

"_Of course I would. I really am happy for you."_

"_I know, and maybe some day Draco might just pop the question." Rebecca hinted._

"_I highly doubt that he will anytime soon. We'll still getting to know each other again."_

"_Oh come off it Hermione, you've known each other since you were eleven years old, and you started to date in your seventh year. Your love is magic, something that could never be replaced."_

"_Thanks Rebecca, but we have plenty of time before any of us are ready for marriage again. After all Draco has been married before, I just don't want to disappoint him."_

"_Why in the world would you disappoint him?"_

"_What if I'm not what he's expecting as a wife? I'm not Pansy, and what if I can't be a good enough mother to Jade. I can't replace Pansy, no matter how much I love Draco I just don't want to hurt him. I'm a muggle-born witch, and I have different morals and different customs. I just don't want our relationship to end because of me."_

"_Hermione, he loves you. No you're not Pansy, but he never loved her. Jade already sees you as her mother whether she'll tell you that or not. Draco loves you for who you are, not because you're a muggle-born. Pansy Parkinson, was never a wife to Draco, you and I both know that."_

"_I know Rebecca, it's just something I'll have to get used to."_

"_Good, because you're going to have to help me with planning this wedding."_

"_Did you and Blaise set a date yet?"_

"_We were talking about it the other day, we were thinking March, around there. It's spring time, so it won't be too hot or cold."_

"_Sounds perfect."_

Hermione relished the memory, what would happen if Draco ever did propose. It was too soon for marriage, for the both of them. For now they were content with each other, and they didn't need a marriage certificate or any rings to signify that. She knew she wasn't ready for marriage, after the horrid relationship with Viktor, she couldn't go through with it again.

The day at the fair was exceptionally fun, they each took their turns on rides to go with Jade, since Draco did not want her to go alone, afraid he would loose her. Draco had every right to worry, his daughter could not be left alone, she was known to cause mischief. Jade in all the chaos she'd done over the years, this was far worse. She was completely sticky, having almost eaten an entire cottan candy to herself, was covered with it. It was in her hair, clothes and all over her face. Draco tried not to laugh at the sight, it wasn't everyday you see your daughter covered in the stickyness of cotton candy.

"Alright, you're messy enough as it is, shall we get going now?" Draco asked.

"I suppose."

"Dad, no! I want to stay a little longer." Cried Jade.

"We've been here since 10 in the morning, Jade, it's time we headed back."

Jade sighed, but she knew her father was right. They had been at the fair all day. It was starting to get dark, and they couldn't stay there forever. The car ride was longer than expected. Jade sitting in the back seat hadn't realize how tired she had been and fell asleep instantly. Hermione and Draco, didn't talk much. Hermione lying slightly on Draco's arm, as he drove the car towards his flat.

**XXX**

The summer went by quickly, each and everyone spend some time together and Jade wouldn't have asked for a better summer. The Dance Benefit was coming along nicely and was to be present in early October. Jade realized that this would be her last year in elementary school before going off to Hogwarts and she wanted to make the best of it. It went the end of August now, school would be starting the first week of September and had asked her father to take her school shopping since she needed new supplies. Hermione was in the kitchen making dinner while her father was at work- stuck in a meeting.

"Hermione?" Jade asked tentavily. She'd been wondering about the purpose of the Dance Benefit for awhile. She knew Hermione had wanted a new building, but what for?

"Yes, Jade." She answered, as she mixed the pasta sauce together within the noodles.

"It's about the Dance Benefit, since it's in October. What are you planning on doing once you get the money for a new studio?"

"To teach of course, Jade you know how important this is to me. It's what I love to do."

"I know, you keep saying you want this to become the new studio, but.."

"What Jade?"

"What if you wanted to make it bigger...?"

"Bigger?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Instead of just a studio, why not make it into a school. I was reading in the library at school once and there was a list of schools, but they aren't like regular school. Hogwarts is to learn magic, and why not a dance school, or better yet an arts school?"

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip in thought, never would she have imagined such an idea. But it made sense, and it couldn't hurt, could it? "An arts school?"

"You don't have to consider it, I mean it's your choice on what you want to do, I'd just thought you loved teaching so much that it would be better at a school and more people will want to come." Jade rambled on, she knew she probably wasn't making any sense, but she was nervous whether or not Hermione even liked the idea or not.

"No, no,"

Jade took that as a final answer, she knew not to expect too much from Hermione, she never knew what she'd learn from her.

Hermione gently grabbed Jade's chin to face her, "Jade, you didn't let me finish, I love the idea really I do. It's just the funding, I don't have enough money even if we pull the Dance Benefit off it wouldn't account to how much money we'll need for an entire school. Not to mention all the funding for extra staff and paint, all those extra things that will be needed and taken into detail..."

"Hermione, you're getting too much into it. As much as you're excited I don't really think a school can be built in one day!"

"You're right, has anyone ever told you how smart you are?"

"Yes, but I don't mind it once or twice in awhile. Being a Malfoy sure has some perks." Jade smiled cheekily.

"Such a kidder, aren't you. I expect your father should be home soon, wouldn't want to eat cold pasta now would we?"

"No, that would be disgusting!"

"I thought as much. I'll just leave it on the stove till your father gets home, than we'll be able to eat."

"Okay," Jade answed.

They lasped into awkward silence. "Hermione?" Jade asked quietly.

"Hmm.." Her head lay on the couch, closing her eyes.

"Do you, I mean-umm do you ever think of having children. I mean- I uh shouldn't have asked that. I'm sorry."

"Having children Jade is a big responsibility, a lot of patience and love. It's not that I never wanted children because I do. I want a child to call my own but maybe it's just too late for me."

"How can that be? You're still young, I don't think it's too late."

"I appreciate your concern Jade, but I just don't think it's going to happen."

"If it were, to uh happen, it'd be dad's wouldn't?"

Hermione looked at her curiously for a moment before speaking, "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love your father very much Jade, always have. It just took us nine years to realize that."

"What about adopting than?"

"I-uh I've never thought about it." Hermione stuttered in her voice. She had thought about it in fact, only in her dreams were they completely different. She'd been dreaming often of adopting Jade, even though she and Draco were official, they weren't married or engaged. They were just in a relationship. It never occured to her that if she did eventually marry Draco, Jade would be technically hers.

"I'm home!" The familiar voice carried out throughout the flat, and the silence that was left was gone in an instant was filled with joyous laughter, and Hermione was still stuck in a dilema in which she had to make a decision about what she wanted for once and for all.

**Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took me so long to write! I had trouble with it, but I'm glad I finished it. Next chapter should be quite interesting and unexpected so I hope you like it!**

**Natural-181**

**Please Read & Review!!!**


	29. Pansy Parkinson

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** The students of Hogwarts have graduated; nine years later secrets and past experiences start to unfold. Draco's daughter comes to terms that life isn't as perfect and people make it out to be. Pansy, as her mother refuses to care for her. Therefore Jade Malfoy finds someone who will. It just happens to be with someone nobody had seen for nine years, Hermione Granger.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything other than the plot. Sorry to disappoint you.

**Recap:**

"_I__'__m home!__"__ The familiar voice carried out throughout the flat, and the silence that was left was gone in an instant was filled with joyous laughter, and Hermione was still stuck in a dilemma in which she had to make a decision about what she wanted for once and for all._

**Chapter 29: Pansy Parkinson**

After another long day, she tried to find a job since she was fired from her fashion business. The Manor no longer hers, she had been living in a motel for the past two months. She had no money, no house, no job and most importantly no family. With the last visit from her daughter, she had nothing much left to live for. No longer did she find comfort in other people but wanted to be alone. She drank, drowning her thoughts with the help of fire whiskey. She had been popping anti-depressing pills every day but nothing seemed to work. She thought about suicide at times and wondered what it would be like if she'd just ended her life.

She knew it would have been wrong, she was much stronger than this, she had always been. She was a Slytherin and didn't live off of courage, a trait in which she lacked. She wanted to keep living; she wanted to be someone, even if her pureblood status didn't matter anymore. Everything was falling apart and she couldn't do anything about it. She went around Diagon Alley looking for jobs but none of them were hiring or preferred higher experience in one field. Finally after a tiring day of walking around, and simply finding nothing of interest; she walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, retired a long time ago and a middle aged waitress was at the bar serving drinks. Pansy having enough change for a drink sat up top of the chair, and looked around. Nothing seemed familiar anymore.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked her,

"I'll just have a fire whiskey, thanks." She handed over her change. The woman placed the drink on top of the counter. She drank it slowly absorbing the cool liquid that slid down her throat.

"So what brings you here?"

"Life and how I'll never get a second chance at living." The woman seemed surprised by Pansy's bluntness but Pansy couldn't have cared less.

"Aren't you-?"

"Yes, Pansy Parkinson, pleased to meet you." Pansy took a gulp of her drink.

"Weren't you married to Mister Malfoy not too long ago?"

Thinking about Draco Malfoy brought back a lot of memories she wished she could ignore. A long time ago she would have loved and cherished this man but she knew, she'd always known that it was too good to be true. He had never loved her, and she was blind. People always thought her stupid but she knew better. She knew that Draco had been in a secret relationship. It had ended before their wedding but Pansy had always wanted to know who had captured the Slytherin's heart. When her daughter mentioned Hermione Granger, her only thought at first had been _mudblood_. Now, that seemed like months ago and she hadn't heard a word from him, which was fine by all means. She wished she was able to see her daughter more frequently but it was unlikely to happen.

Her daughter was 10 years old, and didn't want anything to do with her. She knew the hesitant look her daughter gave her on her birthday. She was scared of her, afraid she would hurt her, and maybe she would've but she didn't dwell on the past anymore. She took another gulp of her drink, wanting to leave this place she'd lived in all her life, when a familiar group came in.

"Ginny, haven't we done enough shopping to last us a lifetime?"

"Nonsense Hermione, seriously when was the last time you've been out?"

"It's been awhile." Granger answered.

"Exactly, we should go out tonight!"

"Tonight?"

"Yes, we'll gather some girls, and it'll be just us, no men."

"A girl's night out?"

"Yes, come on, please say you'll come. It'll be fun!"

Pansy simply wanted to ignore them; Potter and Granger were the last people she wanted to see. She was vulnerable, broke and lonely. She wished for the life of her to have Granger's life. Then again, she did once have her life but she blew it all away, she ruined her chances of a happy ending and the only person she could blame was herself. She wanted to blame Granger for everything but she couldn't. It wasn't her fault she cheated on her husband. It wasn't her fault she married Draco Malfoy for his money. It wasn't her fault that she stole him away from her.

"Yes, I was married to him. We ended it months ago." She answered the woman.

"I'm sorry about your loss." The woman replied.

"My loss?"

"Well Mr. Malfoy has moved on hasn't he? And Mr. Nott is in Azkaban isn't he?"

"Yes, he has." Pansy took a look at Granger once more, seeing the bushy haired ex-Gryffindor, happy and carefree. "Nott is in Azkaban, and I prefer if you didn't bring that up anymore. My life is none of your business." Pansy left the bar, without looking back at the woman. She was on her way out when she knocked into someone, realizing who it was; she wanted to disappear.

"I'm sorry, I-uh didn't mean to bump into you...Pansy?"

"Whatever Granger," Pansy said as she walked past her.

"Wait-"

Pansy didn't turn around, but stopped in her step. "What do you want Granger?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that your daughter misses you terribly, maybe I can persuade Draco to let you see her. I mean if you want too."

Was Granger kidding?! Pansy Parkinson wanted more than anything to see her daughter again but she wasn't the same person as she was before. She'd gotten worse and her frame was pale and thin. She didn't know how much longer she had left. "I don't think so Granger, I highly doubt my ex-husband would want anything to do with me, let alone my daughter. Good day." Pansy apparated outside of her motel, she didn't want to have to deal with anything anymore.

She settled for another sleeping pill and slept the day away.

**XXX**

Hermione had been out all morning with Ginny Potter, Ginny needed new clothes since she didn't have to wear maternity clothes anymore, her son was almost six months old and her form had gone back to normal. Ginny had called her early this morning asking her if she'd join her. Hermione accepted having nothing better to do.

Draco was at work, and Jade was in school. She wasn't working that day and felt she needed some time for herself. She hadn't seen Ginny in quite a long time, she saw her last month with Christopher, who was getting quite big. Harry was at home staying with him, so Ginny could shop with Hermione. They spent two hours shopping and by that time, Hermione had had enough for one day. They stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for a light drink.

Hermione was surprised to say the least to see Pansy Parkinson there, Draco's ex-wife out of all people. She looked far worse than she had seen her last. She had a pale complexion, her body weary and thin. She wanted to tell her she was sorry but this was Pansy Parkinson, a cold heartless Slytherin who had corrupted Draco's life for nine years. She knew she was being slightly mean, though she did have her reasons for hating her but she knew from what Jade had told her that Parkinson was trying to change. Whether or not Hermione wanted to believe it was something entirely different.

Pansy of course, simply ignored her, and went on her way.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked, bringing her out of her reverie.

"To be honest, I have no idea."

"So what do you say? A girl's night out, what harm could it do?"

"I suppose."

"Okay, great. So I'll pick you and Rebecca tonight around nine, and Lavender will meet us there."

"Where's there?"

"Well I'm not going to tell you that, it's a surprise, silly!"

Hermione was curious for the rest of the day. The only thing that truly could have surprised her more was seeing Pansy again, after Draco and Pansy had divorced. That was six months ago. Draco didn't talk about Pansy, nor would she bring the subject up. It wasn't her place to ask him. Her relationship with Draco was just the same, they were closer but they'd never said a word about marriage or engagement. It still wasn't the right time. The Dance Benefit went by without a hitch, and they had raised enough money but not enough for a school. Hermione had given a lot of thought about it and decided it was for the better. She would be a full fledged teacher, she knew enough. She would try and work more hours and if that wasn't enough as a last resort to ask for some help. Draco had tried to convince her otherwise but she was a stubborn women.

Wedding plans were going smoothly for Rebecca and Blaise and they had set a date and planning where and what type of theme they wanted. Unlike Viktor, Blaise was making decisions and helping in any way he could. Hermione was truly happy for her friend, she was finally happy with a man who loved her, and her daughter. Karla had liked Blaise from the start and she had no problem with him. He was kind and considerate towards her. He was like a father she never had.

She was cleaning the kitchen, when an owl swooped into the window. It caught her off guard and almost sent a pot flying towards the floor. The owl she recognized as a Ministry owl. She wondered why they would be contacting her. The ministry hadn't contacted her in over nine years since she changed her name for identify purposes.

She was hesitant to pick up the letter; afraid of its contents.

_**Dear Ms. Granger,**_

_**It is to our extent that we've been informed with some knowledge of your involvement with both Mr. Viktor Krum and Mr. Theodore Nott. It has been advised that a hearing shall be taking place on November 27, 2007, and you are to testify. Without your testimony or Ms. Parkinson's these two men will be able to run free in the streets of the wizarding world. It's up to you to make the decision Ms. Granger. **_

_**Sincerely Mr. Gordon,**_

_**Head of the Magical Law Enforcement.**_

Hermione was shocked to say the least. She was afraid, she'd have to tell her story, and the entire wizarding world would finally know the truth. She wanted Viktor and Nott in Azkaban but did she have enough courage to make a statement? Pansy Parkinson wouldn't know much about what had happened but did that mean she must have known something and didn't stop it from happening? That made Hermione question Parkinson's motive. Pansy had always been a jealous, cunning Slytherin and she would do anything to get her way. Would she testify to say they were both innocent? Hermione couldn't let that happen, both men had put her through enough.

Hermione put the letter down, and knew she'd have to inform Draco of this news when he got home from work. It was only 2'a clock in the afternoon, she finished cleaning the kitchen and sat down on the couch and silently read. Another letter went flying through the window, but didn't stick around for a reply. Hermione knew exactly whose owl it was, how one could not know whose owl it belonged too.

_**Hermione,**_

_**Plans are set**__**, Lavender has agreed and so has Rebecca. Don't back out now Hermione! I'll be at your flat by 9, so make sure you're ready by then. See ya soon!**_

_**Love Ginny.**_

Hermione knew she hadn't been out in the longest time. She also knew that by having all girlfriends/wife's gone for the night, the boys would soon get together. Nevertheless they would be stuck babysitting all the kids.

…

Draco had just gotten home, not a minute past five-thirty. A letter was sitting on the kitchen counter; he glanced at it briefly before going into search for Hermione. He found her sleeping on the sofa, book in hand. She must have dozed off. He shook her lightly, not wanting to really wake her up but he knew they needed to talk. Jade was in her room, working on her homework.

"Hermione?"

Her eyes, opened slightly, wanting more time to sleep. "Hmm?"

"Come on, time to get up."

Hermione opened her eyes, realized where she was and sat up. "Sorry, I guess I must have dozed off, is Jade home?"

"Yeah, she's in her room. We need to talk about the letter I found on the kitchen counter." Draco announced.

Hermione rubbed her eyes effortlessly. "I know, I received the letter when I was cleaning the kitchen earlier."

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked, "I won't be angry with your decision."

"I want to testify, I really do. I'm just scared of what will happen when I tell my story; would the Minister even believe me? What if Pansy decides she doesn't want Nott behind the bars and lies to the jury?"

"If I know Pansy, she won't say anything at all. I don't know her relationship entirely with Nott, but I'll be there for you when you testify, I want Viktor Krum behind bars as much as anyone else. I will always hate him for what he did to you, and nothing will change that."

"As long as you're with me, I think I can manage it."

"When's the trial?"

"In a week," Hermione rested her head lightly on Draco's shoulder while they laid on the couch intertwined. "Ginny invited me for a girl's night out tonight, and clearly I have no choice but to go it seems."

"I'm sure you'll have lots of fun. Just don't get too drunk, I want_you_ home safe."

Hermione decided not to say anything to Draco about Pansy and seeing her in the Leaky Cauldron. She didn't know how he would take it, her other news was bad enough already.

The three of them had a quiet dinner; Jade boasting about how she'd received the highest mark on her math test. Draco couldn't help but grin proudly at his daughter's accomplishments. Hermione took their plates when dinner was finished and started to wash them by hand, accustomed to washing them by hand instead of using her wand was reassuring. She didn't have to depend on her magic for everything. By the time dishes were put away and the family had set down to watch a movie together on the television, it was time for Hermione to get ready.

She fished through the closet, finding nothing of interest. She wasn't even sure about where they were going tonight. She found a decent looking black dress hidden in the back of the closet. It wasn't too revealing but it looked nice enough. She found a pair of black heels to match and black jacket to put overtop. It was starting to get chilly after all. She looked back into the mirror; she didn't look a day over 29. It was hard to believe she was 29 years old sometimes. She put very light makeup on and headed back towards the living room. Jade was sitting on the couch with her father, watching the movie that had been playing beforehand. It was Friday night, and therefore Jade didn't have a bedtime.

"Where are you off to Hermione?"

"I'm going out with Ginny tonight." Hermione sat down on the other couch, intent on watching some of the movie before Ginny showed up. "I expect Harry and Ron are probably staying in, babysitting." She gave a light chuckle; trying to imagine her best friends' alone in the house babysitting their child.

"Looks like we're out of luck since our ladies decided to have some fun without us," Draco commented.

"Oh don't worry; we'll be back before you know it." She kissed his cheek lightly, before hearing the door bell ring. She opened the door; Ginny was standing in the doorway. "You didn't back out, that's good. Come on, we have to leave now if we don't want to be late."

"Late?" Hermione questioned.

"Don't ask questions, you'll find out soon enough." Ginny pulled Hermione forward, outside. Hermione waved a quick goodbye and promised she would be back. Hermione still curious with where they were going, she followed Ginny to the car that awaited them.

**XXX**

"Where are we going Ginny?" Hermione asked, after 15 minutes into the car ride.

"A little restaurant, it's a girl's night out we're allowed to have some freedom after being with a family once in awhile." Ginny smiled cheekily. She was up to something that much Hermione could tell.

The car stopped abruptly, and they got out of the car, all four of them. They were greeted instantly by the waiter who seated them right away.

There was silence at first until Ginny decided to speak, "Alright, I know all of you are surprised by this evening and I'm really glad all of you could make it. We've all had our own families and relationships to ourselves that there hasn't been a day with just us girls so why not celebrate?"

The girl nodded mutedly. The waiter came to our table as if he knew instantly that we were at least ready to order our drinks.

Ginny ordered a cocktail, Lavender ordered a 'sex on the beach' as muggles liked to call it. Hermione stuck with a beer, intending not to drink anything too heavy in case she had to pull her friends out of here. What shocked them the most was when Rebecca ordered, she only wanted water.

"Something the matter, Rebecca?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"No, everything's perfect."

"Then why did you-" Lavender stopped her question when she knew the reason as to why. "You aren't… are you?"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"I'm pregnant, I found out last night." Rebecca answered, smiling.

"Are you serious? Congratulations Rebecca!" Ginny praised.

"Does Blaise know yet?" Hermione asked. Rebecca shook her head, telling them that she hadn't told him, but was planning on it very soon.

The girls soon turned their celebration into one of a girl's night out but also a celebration towards Rebecca's pregnancy. Blaise was sure going to be shock when he would find out. Hermione was extremely happy for her best friend, but then again she also felt the bitterness of jealousy in the pit of her stomach and how she wished she could be like that. Rebecca was the same age as her yet she didn't have a care in the world that she was too old to raise a child. Hermione was having doubts, maybe she wasn't too late?

The night progressed quite smoothly, they chatted about what they'd missed being teenagers after the war, they were adults with their own families now. They chatted about every little thing that annoyed them about their boyfriend/husband. They spent the night dancing having a really good time till two in the morning and by that time they called it a night.

When Hermione got home, the lights were off and her feet were killing her. She knew she shouldn't have worn high heels, but she was glad she had gone. Ginny was right, they hadn't spent all that much time together over the past couple of months; each busy with their own lives. She took her shoes off, and walked towards her bedroom she shared with Draco. What confused her was that fact that he wasn't there. She dropped the shoes on the floor and went to check in Jade's room. She wasn't there either. Knowing how late it actually was, Hermione was worried. Something had obviously happened, and she just wasn't sure what to do about this.

The kitchen, every single room in their flat was the same, which meant that they could have gone over to someone's place, or they were missing. She flooed to Rebecca's place quickly.

"Rebecca!"

Rebecca was just coming down the stairs, still in her clothes. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Is Blaise awake?"

"Yes, why what's wrong?"

"Draco isn't home, and neither is Jade. I worried if something's happened to them."

"Blaise, could you come down here for a second?" Rebecca called out.

Blaise came down the stairs quickly, fearing an emergency. "What's going on?"

Hermione, worried now, since it seemed Blaise didn't have a clue as to what was going on. She figured she might as well ask just in case. "Have you seen Draco or Jade tonight at all?"

"No, I've been here the entire time, why?"

"He's missing; I have no idea where he is. It's two in the morning, and they're both gone."

"I'm sure, they're there. I know I did talk to Draco a little earlier after Rebecca left on the phone but after that, I have no idea. I'm sure we'll find him."

"Alright, just if you do find him Blaise, let me know, please."

"Don't worry, I'll give you a call or owl you if anything comes up."

"Thanks, I'll just head home, and see what I can do from there."

Hermione flooed back to her home, walked around the flat at least three times, she was nervous, why wouldn't Draco or Jade be here? She tried to sit down, but nothing was helping her nerves. It was 4 am by this time, and she hadn't word from anyone until an owl swooped in, a letter dangling in his beak. Hermione took the letter immediately, fearing the worst.

_**Hermione,**_

_**You don't have to be worried, Jade and I are perfectly fine. It's Pansy though. I'm at St. Mungo's; I'll be home soon and explain everything to you. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Draco.**_

Hermione wondered what was going on but could do nothing else but wait. She was curious as to why Pansy was at St. Mungos but decided the explanation would have to wait because sleep was overcoming her.

**XXX**

She woke up with a pounding headache not remembering where she was. The white walls did not faze her. She felt weary and weak. Her head stung, and she had the worst headache. She shouldn't have taken too much. Pansy heard noise from her bedside but was too weak to move, she opened her eyes to see her ex-husband.

"Dra-co?" She whispered.

"I'm here." He shifted in his seat, afraid to say anything at all.

"What- happened? Why…am I in St. Mungo's?" Pansy asked, weakly.

"You tried to kill yourself Pansy, I was coming over to apologize and give you another chance with our daughter with some convincing from Hermione when you were passed out and you weren't waking up. I was worried."

"Worried? Ha! I don't see why you should be."

"Despite what you might think Pansy, I will always care about you. I may not have ever loved you but at one point in time, you were my best friend." Draco said, taking her hand. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I find that hard to believe with the way you've ignored me blatantly over the past couple of months." Pansy argued.

"I was angry; I had every right to be. What you did to our family, it was inexcusable. I didn't know how to respond, or react to you. I thought it was best if I thought you simply didn't exist."

"Well you succeeded congratulations!" Pansy drawled dryly.

"Pansy, don't be like that. I want to know what happened tonight, please tell me."

"Why should you care, you never cared before. Besides, it's none of your concern."

"Pansy, please," Draco pleaded, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Fine,"

_Pansy sa__t down on her bed, reaching towards the bedside, the bottle sat in place where she'd left it earlier. She stared at it blankly for a moment; it was her one way ticket out of here. No one seemed to care, what was the point? She didn't have every bit of courage in herself, she couldn't believe. It was useless, the life she'd been living for the past couple of months. She couldn't handle the pain, the heartless pain in her gut that was tearing her part every day. She'd lost everyone important to her, and this is what she had to live with. Regret, jealousy, hurt. It wasn't fair, but there was always a way to end it all. _

_She received her letter of the trial, wondering what to exactly do. Should she ever bother testifying, what was the point? They were sentenced to prison for the rest of their lives. What did her say have any matter of opinion to anyone else? She wished more than anything to have Theodore back in her arms but because of what he did, how could she forgive him? He was involved with trying to bring back a new Dark Lord, it was simply inexcusable. Pansy always believed that Purebloods overruled everyone, and that muggle-borns and half-bloods didn't deserve a chance at living. She never believed in Voldermort, and if Krum had wanted to become the next Dark Lord, she wasn't going to be responsible for letting it happen. _

_The bottle sat there waiting, tempting to drown her sorrows in some fire whiskey. Luckily enough she had no money and couldn't afford a drink. She'd spent her last bit of change on her drinks earlier today. Nothing was ever going her way. She thought back to her old ways as a teenager, she'd been pretty, clingy and thought everybody lower class than her. She had all the boys' attention; they'd worshiped the ground she had walked on. Looking at herself in the mirror now, she was a disgrace to the wizarding world. She had no career, no family, no future. _

_She wasn't going to wait around anymore, she'd had enough. _

…

"If you had actually made it work for us, maybe things would have been different Pansy. Our marriage was a fake, you and I both know that but we were a family none the less." Draco stated.

"You were in love with _her_, and yet you sacrificed your happiness for me. Why?"

"Because I had too," Draco answered.

"No you didn't, you could have refused, and your father was dead."

"My family is important to me, always has been. I hate my father for everything's he's done but I stood by my family laws. I may have sacrificed my happiness then but I'm happier than I've ever been before now." Draco paused. "You'll find some happiness too someday but trying to kill yourself doesn't solve anything."

"It would have, you should have just left me, I would have been better off." Pansy muttered.

"You've only would have endangered yourself. What about your daughter, think about what she would have felt if you had died."

"She doesn't care about me; I've been replaced with someone else who will take better care of her."

"Hermione is a part of my life but that does not mean Jade isn't a part of yours."

"I can only see Jade twice a year Draco, I highly doubt I'm in her life enough for her to care about me."

"You're her mother, you gave birth to her. Of course she's going to care about you. I don't know what else I can tell you, you just don't want to listen. I'm just asking you, pleading for you not to give up."

Draco left then; he didn't know what else to say to her.

**XXX**

The day had arrived, no more was Hermione to tell her story but as Draco promised he would support her in any way he could. The jury stood on one side of the room, waiting for the trial to begin. The judge stood high on his podium. The Minister of Magic stood present at the trial, waiting to finally evict Viktor Krum and Theodore Nott to Azkaban.

"Do you Viktor Krum plead guilty?"

"No, of course not, you take me a fool. I've done nothing wrong therefore I shouldn't have to take this!"

"Do you Theodore Nott plead guilty?" The judge continued ignoring Krum's rants.

"Yes."

"Miss Granger, could you possibly tell us what happened that night nine years ago?" The Judge asked.

With a squeeze of his hand, Hermione told her story to the jury, the full complete story. Nott had raped her, and Krum had found her that night and cast a dark magic spell on her that lasted nine years of her life. Viktor kept trying to interrupt her story, denying everything she'd said. He was quickly silenced with a silencing charm when he just wouldn't let Hermione speak. It was clear to everyone in the room that he did not want to be sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life.

Draco glared at him, wishing he would be given the death sentence. The jury whispered in silence, deciding on the verdict. They hadn't come to a decision yet, and that had Hermione worried.

"Ms. Parkinson, would you be alright to join the stand as I ask you a few questions?" The jury had been quiet for some time, they'd almost had forgotten that she had attended the trial.

Pansy walked up to the stand in slow motion, and she stood motionless, her face set in stone. "What is your relationship with Mr. Nott?" Pansy answer was cold and ruthless, she did not want to be here. "Non-existent."

"Would you like to explain your involvement with Mr. Nott while you were still married to Mr. Malfoy?"

"We've known each other since Hogwarts, I had always fancied him but with Draco it was different, we were married but I did not love him as my husband. I hadn't expected to be involved with him but I can't say I regret it." Pansy replied.

"Were you well aware of the plans Viktor Krum had devised and Mr. Nott's involvement in them?"

"No, he hadn't told me anything of the sort."

"Had Mr. Nott ever told you about that night with Ms. Granger?"

"I knew, only after the papers were published but I always had a feeling he'd been lying to me."

"Very well Ms. Parkinson, you may step down." The lawyer said, as he had no more questions.

The trial took a brief intermission, and they would decide their verdict as soon as they came back from debriefing. Hermione was again still nervous, despite having Draco there. She wanted them to go to prison, they deserved it. They were Death Eaters; they served a monster who wanted everyone dead. They shouldn't be living in a world where their master didn't live. Harry had been brave enough, strong enough to defeat Voldemort, there was no reason for them to start trouble all over again.

The room was quiet, Viktor Krum still had the silencing charm placed on him so even as he was yelling, and shouting no sound would be heard from his lips. He glared at Hermione furiously, wishing with all his might he could strangle her with his bare hands but he'd been chained to the chair, and would not be sent free until the judge came back with the verdict.

"We've come to a decision."

**XXX**

**Five Years & A Death Sentence**

_At approximately 11:30am, the Minister of Magic had announced that the Ex-Death Eater, Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum was sentenced to death. He would be given the kiss of a Dementor.__ His engagement to Ms. Granger a false, a lie in the wizarding world, he'd fooled us all into thinking he was the perfect man he appeared to be. We all know the truth now, his partake in involving himself within the Dark Arts proved he was no longer on the light side; nor been apart of the Order of the Phoenix._

_The public addressed him as a murderer, and he wouldn't have gotten away with his resurrection of the new Dark Lord. He'd been doomed from the start. The people compared his acts of killing to the Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy- one of the few Death Eaters who'd been close to Lord Voldemort himself. There has not once been an ounce of cruelty towards the Malfoy family for years, nor has Mr. Malfoy jeopardized his name. He'd been seen in the past with the leading Death Eaters on different muggle neighborhoods, killing them without a thought. Many thought he lied his way into the Order of the Phoenix, just so he could spy for the Dark Side; people were a fool to believe such thoughts. Viktor Krum will be sentenced to death at approximately 2' a clock on December 13__th_

_Theodore Nott, who'd been involved with Krum's plan and creating a new Dark Lord, was also sentenced. His dire need to unhandled Ms. Granger on inappropriate terms those nine years ago had sent him to Azkaban for the better half of five months as of late. He was sentenced as well to life of imprisonment at first, after some debating, and arguments being settled, the jury had given Mr. Nott five years in Azkaban. We hope that in time, he'd learned his lesson, and could only hope for a miracle. _

_For more information on the trial that took place only two day ago on November 27__th__, the interviews with Mr. Nott, Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Granger and Mr. Krum, and Minister himself on page 17._

…

A month had passed since the death sentence of Viktor Krum, and Rebecca was three months pregnant, Hermione and Rebecca were shopping, looking for a good caterer for her wedding. Rebecca and Blaise decided to post-pone their wedding a bit until the baby was born, Rebecca refused to look like a snowman on her wedding day.

"Something the matter, Hermione?" Rebecca asked.

"Not really, I'm just worried." Hermione was awfully quiet.

"Worried about what?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"I'm late, and I haven't been before."

"Late for what - Oh! Do you think you're?"

"I could be, but it's only been five days. I could be wrong. I don't want to get my hopes up for something that might not even be real."

"If you are, do you think you'll keep it?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Think Draco will be happy about it?"

"I think surprised, would be a better term. How did Blaise react when you told him?"

"To be honest, he fainted when I first told him, he was so shocked. But I know he's happy." Rebecca reassured her.

"That's good."

"Don't worry Hermione; I have a really good feeling about this."

**XXX**

It was raining, pouring down, as the salty water mixed with the public's tears. The umbrella's forgotten, nobody moved as the priest recorded his speech. It was still fall; leaves were soaked as they were slippery to step on. The family stood in black surrounded by unknown family members and relatives as they tried to comprehend that they'd lost one of their own.

She'd been locked up in her room for the better half of the past two weeks; she didn't want company, least of all of her father. As hard as he'd tried, he couldn't find the right words to talk to her daughter about. What could he possibly say? She hadn't wanted to eat, and as hard as she tried she couldn't help but cry and the tears fell greedily down her cheeks. She didn't want to admit it, that _she_ was gone. They had expected it to happen sooner or later, she hadn't wanted to be saved.

It got to a point where the pills just weren't enough, falling into a deep sleep, she hadn't wanted to wake up. She'd put on a façade everyday but nothing would help. Her ex-husband had tried to help, but she wouldn't listen. They were better off without her.

She stood alone, separated from her mother and father. There were no flowers, she'd never liked them. They wore black, as was expected of them. She was after all a pureblood and would have expected nothing less of them. They would say goodbye for the last time and now and again she'd be thought of.

They didn't know what to write, what to say. A loving mother? She hadn't paid an ounce of care or heart towards her daughter within the past 10 years. A good friend? She was respected, but to call her a friend, a best friend, it was almost unthinkable. A wonderful daughter? Her parents weren't alive to see her grow, to have her own family, what was the point? Instead they left it blank, and that was fine with her. Her shimmering figure as she watched her daughter and her ex-husband look towards her, at least she knew she wouldn't be forgotten.

_Pansy Cecilia Parkinson_

_1980-2007_

'_If you look close enough, you'll find everyone has a weak spot'_

As the figured faded, she knew in some ways she'd given up but in turn she'd finally be able to give her happiness for someone so much better who deserved it. She'd said her goodbye's for the last time.

**Author's Notes: ****I'm so sorry for the long wait of this chapter, but I had just a huge writer's block that I was stuck on this chapter for the longest time, I had no idea how to write it. I've changed a lot of what I wanted to happen in this chapter, and it isn't exactly how'd I pictured it. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but I hope you like it anyways. **

**Ps. The quote in the very end is from the movie 'Fracture'. **

**Please read & review.**

**Also a big thanks to my beta HGDM LOVA:) **

**Natural-181**


	30. Meeting The Family

Dance Lessons

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** The students of Hogwarts have graduated; nine years later secrets and past experiences start to unfold. Draco's daughter comes to terms that life isn't as perfect that people make it out to be. Pansy, as her mother refuses to care for her. Therefore Jade Malfoy finds someone who will. It just happens to be with someone nobody had seen for nine years, Hermione Granger.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than the plot. Sorry to disappoint you.

**Recap:**

_As the figured faded, she knew in some ways she'd given up but in turn she'd finally be able to give her happiness for someone so much better who deserved it. She'd said her goodbye's for the last time._

**Author's Note:** In the last chapter, I mentioned that Krum's death sentence was on the 13th of December, for the sake of my story I'm changing it to the 3rd.

**Chapter 30: Meeting the Family**

Jade wouldn't come out of her room for the next two weeks, she went to school but refused to speak to her father or Hermione. Who could blame her? Her mother killed herself. She knew her father would tell her that it wasn't the case and try to cover up her mother's death with some fake illness but she knew the truth. She wasn't stupid, and she couldn't help but feel the sadness.

She put up a calm expression in front of her friends and family, but she knew she was breaking up inside. She hated her mother right now for doing this to her. She cried herself to sleep almost every night and she refused her father's comfort on several occasions.

Her mother had given up, after everything they'd been through. She was angry that her mother had left her; they had finally made up in a sense and were on good terms. But now she'd gone, and she had never said goodbye. That made her angry. Her mother was giving up on her, her own daughter. No one knew really what to say to her, they couldn't support Pansy Parkinson and make her sound like she was the perfect mother when she'd been far from it. Jade was glad that her father and Hermione were giving her some space. She was thankful for support from Laura who had always been there for her throughout school days and after school evenings when they did their homework together.

It was only at night time did she really feel lonely, like no one would understand what she was going through. She realized that she wasn't the only one who'd lost one or both her parents. Thinking of Harry Potter and how his parents had sacrificed their life for his. Neville Longbottom, whose parents took the crutiatus curse and had gone mental forgetting who they were or their son in order to not give any information to the Dark Lord, she thought of all those saviors of the war and realized that it wasn't just the parents who'd been lost, but children as well; brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles. How could she have been so selfish just to think of herself? She wasn't the only one.

She wiped her tears and looked in the mirror. She was still Jade Catherine Malfoy. She should be thankful her father was still in her life to take care of her. Her cheeks blotched with red, her eyes blurry and bags underneath her eyes from lack of sleep. She felt for the necklace her mother gave her, the only gift she had ever received from her. The only good memory she could think of. Her mother had fought for redemption in that one single memory but was shattered to pieces when she couldn't have her way. Pansy Parkinson was a woman with vengeance and she had always been told that if she wanted something, she could have it. Her parents would give anything to their daughter. As she grew up she was greedy; the want and the need to have Draco Malfoy, richest man in the entire Wizarding world all to herself. But ever since the divorce, everything went downhill.

Jade would never be able to forget her mother, she had given birth to her after all. She needed to concentrate; she had a family, one she loved very much. It wasn't the end of the world and she could move on. She left her room, hungry as she was since she had refused to eat much within the last few weeks. Her father was sitting at the kitchen table, hands in his hair.

"Something wrong Dad?"

Startled by the voice, Draco looked up to see his daughter. She'd been cooped up in her room for too long, so it was shocking to see her there. "I'm fine Jade, I'm more worried about you."

"You have nothing to worry about Dad." He gave her a pointed look; clearly reading that he didn't believe her. "Really? You don't look that good to me. I think the blotched eyes kind of give it away."

Jade stifled a laugh, the first in awhile. "I'm hungry."

"I should think so considering every night you've been twirling your food in your plate and have barely eaten anything."

"I'm sorry." Jade looked down, ashamed of her behavior.

"Don't be," He got up, opening the fridge about to prepare something for Jade to eat. "Where's Hermione?" Jade asked.

"She's visiting with her parents; she thought it would be easier if she wasn't here right _now_."

"Dad- I" She started to apologize once again, it never seemed enough. "Jade, this is not your fault, it's been a three weeks since your, um mother passed away. It's okay to feel this way. She will always be a part of you. It's okay to cry, I know you miss her." He was quite testy with this topic considering it was hard to talk about Pansy after what happened.

He had faith in her, Pansy was supposed to get better. His obvious fate didn't seem to be enough to withhold. Pansy couldn't take it. It broke Draco to think he had been married to her for nine years and never once saw the girl he knew as a child. She had been selfless, greedy and wanted everything. Ever since the divorce, he watched as Pansy became a vulnerable woman not knowing what to do with herself. There had been nothing he could have done. He blamed himself for what happened to Pansy and no amount of reassuring from Hermione or his mother was going to change that. He still felt guilty for walking away, for not trying hard enough to convince Pansy that she had a reason to live.

"I don't want you and Hermione to break up over this, I know Mum was your ex-wife-"She was once again interrupted. She had doubts, and she felt even guiltier for not talking to her father earlier and keeping to herself. She hadn't been the only one loosing someone.

"Hermione and I are not breaking up, and if we were – which were not - it would have nothing to do with you. We love each other despite what we've been through, alright? You have nothing to fear."

She sighed but sat down at the kitchen table and watched her father cook her lunch; her stomach growling with anticipation. Once her father was finished he set the plate down in front of her. "Now I want to see this entire sandwich eaten before you're allowed to leave this table, understood?"

"Loud and clear," She smiled slightly, as she dug into her food. Delicious as per usual; she missed her father's cooking on occasion as she had avoided eating anything decent.

"Good."

An hour later, Jade and her father were watching television. They heard noise as Hermione Apparated back from visiting her parent's home. "I'm back!" She shouted from the kitchen.

Draco got off the couch to greet her, as they spoke silently. Jade tried to listen to what they were talking about. She knew not to eavesdrop but couldn't help it. She was a Malfoy and tended to want to know _everything_.

"How are your parents?" She heard her father ask.

"They're fine, although they have been asking when I was going to introduce you."

"Introduce me? Hermione, they've already met me. They know who I am."

"Yes they know who _you_ are, and yet I never introduced you as my boyfriend. The first time I introduced you, we were friends."

"I understand that Hermione, but isn't it complete rubbish to have to introduce me all over again. They know we went to school together, they know we were in a relationship previously-"

"Draco, you know my parents are old fashioned. Please if not for them, will you do it for me? Plus, my parents are dying to meet Jade, since I couldn't stop talking about her when I was visiting. They haven't even met her and yet they already seemed to adore her."

She was giving him a look that if he didn't agree he would be in deep trouble. He composed himself quickly enough to let this idea process through his head. The idea itself wasn't so farfetched, but he hated all the formalities, the speech with the father. It was all the same. Although looking into her eyes, he knew he would surrender as much pride he had left within him. "Fine, we'll go."

She hugged him and kissed him on the lips briefly before hugging him again tightly. "Thank you; you don't know how much this means to me!"

He chuckled at her childish behavior for a moment. "When do you plan on organizing this eventful evening?"

"Next weekend, or do you think it's too soon?"

"I'll have a talk with Jade and see what she says and I'll let you know."

"That's all I ask."

Jade pretended not to listen anymore, as she probably knew that her father knew she'd been listening anyway. She really didn't have a problem with meeting with Hermione's parents. She was just afraid of them not liking her. They were muggles although she did go to a muggle school, it was different. She was supposed to be impressing Mr. and Mrs. Granger, that she was a pleasant child. They were old fashioned parents and they were overprotected and believed in impeccable manners. She grew up as a pureblood with etiquette, and proper manners. Muggles were different and taught differently.

Jade had almost forgotten she'd been sitting there, lost in space of her own thoughts. She got off the couch to join Hermione and her father in the kitchen. Hermione was shocked when she received a hug from Jade. She knew Jade was having a hard time dealing with the death of her mother and she was trying to be there for her as best as she could. Jade had been cooped in her room for quite some time, so to see her smiling and laughing was quite the accomplishment.

She still was nervous though, she still needed to talk to Draco but it was a private conversation in which she didn't want Jade listening in. She wasn't sure what either of their reactions might be; hell she still hadn't gotten over the shock. She'd told Rebecca the other day and she was quite happy for her. Knowing they'd be going through the same thing together. These thoughts still scared her though, his reaction, how would he take it? He just lost his ex-wife and she knew that he had never loved her but he had always cared for her and Hermione knew he was going through a hard time. She knew this wasn't the right time, hell she hadn't planned for this to happen in the first place.

She knew though, what could possibly happen, marriage and she knew she still wasn't ready and she knew he wasn't either. She loved him, but it wouldn't be right, wedlock. She wouldn't mind in the near future to be the new Mrs. Malfoy but right now, even under the circumstances, it was too soon.

Hermione joined in the conversation between father and daughter and decided to unpack afterwards. She had stayed with her parents for a week. She had a long talk with her mother about everything that had happened within the last few months, her mother was always there for her, and she hoped one day she could do the same for her own child.

"_Mother, I don't know what to do. Jade and Draco are hurting right now and I-"_

"_Hermione__ dear. You can't fix everyone's problem; all you can possibly do is being there for them. If you love them, you'll be there for them and let them deal with it. Don't put any of this blame on yourself."_

"_But it is my fault, if Draco had never gotten involved with me, none of this would have happened, Pansy would still be alive."_

"_Tell me this; was Draco ever happy with Pansy? Did he love her?"_

"_No, he didn't."_

"_Well there you go, he loves you Hermione, and he wants to be with you. His divorce was long overdue and as much as he cared about his ex-wife, his love for you is stronger. His ex-wife's death has nothing to do with you. I don't want to see my only daughter in so much pain because of this. It's not your fault and I wish you'd start believing that."_

"_I wish I could too, but it's not that easy. I can't replace Pansy; she was and will always be Jade's mother."_

_Her mother sighed, pulling her daughter into a hug. "I hate to see you like this Hermione. You and Pansy are two different people who at one point in time fell in love with the same man. He chose you in the end, Hermione."_

"_I know."_

It was Christmas break when Hermione realized she had to tell Draco the truth, she couldn't put it off any longer. There were only 3 days till Christmas. She had finished her Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley two weeks ago; only going into Muggle London to buy her parents' gifts as well. It was going to be their first Christmas together, she wasn't sure what to expect. Her last Christmas was spent with Viktor for a mere two hours until she was left alone. It was hardly a Christmas she wanted to remember ever again. Christmas Eve was to be spent by themselves, together as a family; the morning of they would be heading to the Weasley's for breakfast, lunch with Draco's mother and much to her surprised Severus Snape as well. Dinner would be spent with her parents. They had a lot of travelling and a lot of visits to make, but this year she was happy.

She walked into their bedroom; Draco was reading a book when she came in. She climbed into bed, relaxing in his arms.

"What are you reading?" She asked him. He put the book down to look at her, "Just some book I picked up at Flourish and Blotts the other day." He kissed her lightly on the lips and turned the lamp off. "Night,"

She lay restlessly beside him, she couldn't sleep. She shifted in his arms. He began to notice that she was quite uncomfortable. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Before she could say anything, nauseous took over. She rushed out of bed and into the washroom, puking into the toilet. He followed her into the bathroom, wondering what was going on. He held her hair so it wouldn't fall into her face as she puked her guts out. His face held concern but she couldn't look at him. She knew he was worried, she was nervous. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine." She stuttered. He didn't believe her.

"You don't look fine to me; please tell me what's wrong."

She flushed the toilet, not wanting to look at the disgustingness in the toilet. She wiped her face with the towel next to her; this hadn't been the first time she'd done this after all. She finally looked into his eyes, full of concern and worry. She closed her eyes for a brief second as she felt a single tear fall past her cheek. He quickly wiped it away, brushing his thumb gently over her skin.

"I'm pregnant," She whispered, but she knew he had heard her. There was a look of puzzlement that crossed his features before there was shock. It was to be expected of course. He pulled her out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom. They sat in silence for a moment.

Finally, he spoke. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, wondering what he thought since he had hardly said a word since she told him. "How, how did this happen?"

She gave him a pointed look, which obviously meant that he knew how it happened. "That's not what I meant," He countered.

"I know what you meant, I just found out a few weeks ago. I was shocked, I'm still in shock. I- I just want to know how you feel right now."

"I don't know, I mean you're sure about this, this isn't some kind of joke?"

"No, I wouldn't joke about something like this Draco. I have a baby growing inside of me, _your_ baby." She took hold of his hand and placed it on her flat stomach. Once the shock was gone, he smiled. He kissed her then, happy that he was finally having his happily ever after.

"You're not mad are you?" She asked him.

"Why would I be mad, I'm going to be a father again and you are going to be a wonderful mother? I don't see a reason to be angry."

"I just don't want to force you into something you're not ready for. I don't want you to feel obligated to be by my side because I dragged you into this, or that you'll be obligated to marry me because it's the right thing to do." She rambled on. She had all these fears bottled up inside, she was insecure; living with Viktor had made her doubt herself.

"First off, you're not forcing me into anything. I've had nine years to learn how to be a father; I think I can do it again. I don't have to feel obligated to be by your side because I want to be either way. You're carrying my child Hermione; I wouldn't abandon you or our child no matter what." He paused, though he hadn't said anything about marriage, she knew that topic was soon to come up. He pulled her chin so she was looking into his grey eyes. "I love you Hermione, it's time you started believing me. Also I'm not going to marry you."

Hurt crossed her eyes in a matter of seconds, he would never marry her. He saw the look in her eyes, although she had thought it had gone unnoticed. "Let me finish Hermione, I'm not going to marry you because we both know it's not right, at least for now to be rushing into anything. You were seconds away from marrying Krum not so long ago and I just got out of a marriage, it would be too soon for either of us. Believe me; I do want to marry you, more than anything but it wouldn't be fair to the both of us to rush things."

He pulled her into a fierce hug, wrapping her tightly in his arms. She responded, holding him close. "You're right; it is too soon to be rushing into anything."

"Maybe someday we'll get married; just not now." Draco responded.

**XXX**

Christmas morning, came, waking up at 7 in the morning wasn't exactly Hermione's idea. Although she was a morning person, she wished she could have stayed in bed a little while longer. Jade had been up since 6:30, whether it was because she couldn't sleep or she was filled with too much excitement since it was Christmas after all. Both she and Draco got out of bed and made their way to the living room where presents stood out of their tree.

"One present Jade, then we have to get ready to go to Mrs. Weasley's, alright?" Draco said.

Jade nodded her head, as she grazed the pile of presents with her eyes, deciding which present she wanted to open. She found a long box at the bottom of the pile, and pulled it. She opened it hurriedly, gasping as she realized what it was. "A new broom! Thanks Dad thanks Hermione!" Jade turned hugging both of them.

"No problem Jade, now go to your room so you can get ready. We have to be at the Burrow by 8:30."

Jade set off in a hurry to grab a quick shower and change into her clothes. This Christmas was different, it felt weird. Just last year she'd spent her Christmas with her father and Mother, very briefly of course. They both had to work on that day, although her father had spent a sufficient amount of time with her. She knew it was because he had felt guilty, that he was betraying her for working on one of the most important holidays where families got together. This year, her mother wasn't going to be around, she hadn't been for the last nine Christmas', she figured this was no different. Although she felt a small pain in her heart at the thought that even though her mother was gone, she never once had told her she loved her. She had never spent any time with her until it was too late. This year, Hermione was spending time with her and her father and she couldn't imagine another perfect moment.

Hermione was set to head back to their room to get ready as well, but Draco held her wrist. "Where are you going Hermione?"

"To get ready, as you said we do have to be there at 8:30." Hermione replied.

"Not before _you_ open a present."

"You want me to open a present? We're not 8 years old anymore Draco."

"It's Christmas Hermione, our _first_ Christmas, think you can lighten up a bit?" He asked her kindly as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close for a kiss.

"Fine, fine." She was about to grab a present from the tree when Draco had used wandless magic and had a present in hand for her. "Open it,"

She took the box, not expecting anything. The last thing she had received from anyone on Christmas was a book. The only thing Viktor Krum had really known about her, was that she liked to read. For the two years that they were together, he bought her books; on her birthday, holidays, anniversaries. She gasped as she saw the bracelet, but this wasn't a new bracelet. It was _her_ bracelet, this bracelet she'd received from the same man, nine years ago.

"Draco!" She was shocked; she still couldn't believe he had kept it after all these years.

"Shh, don't cry." He wiped the single tear that fell from her eye. "Thank you." She kissed him again, more passionately. "I can't believe you kept this."

"I couldn't get rid of it, it was the only thing that reminded me of what we once had, and now that were back together I think it's alright to have it given back to its rightful owner." Draco said.

She remembered this bracelet; it wasn't that expensive, or new. It was an antique, passed down from generation to generation. He had given it to her four months before their breakup. He told her of the story that his mother would pass it down from son or daughter and they would give it to said love of their life. Hermione hadn't believed him when he first gave it to her. Figuring he was just trying to buy her love. But he hadn't, he really had these indebt feelings towards her and she couldn't help but feel the same. When they broke up, she had returned it to him.

_She __had walking towards the Room of Requirement, needing a place to be alone. She didn't want to go to Gryffindor Tower, it was too noisy, and after everything she'd been through these past few days, she couldn't handle the stress. She sat there, crying her eyes out. Why was this happening to her? She had loved him, loved him still and yet he still went and broke her heart. She knew it wasn't his fault, but who could she blame? His dead father in which he had sacrificed himself for her, Pansy Parkinson who was only after his money as she soon would become his wife. It wasn't fair. She had lied to her friends, never mentioning a relationship between herself and the Slytherin Prince. _

_She glanced at her wrist, the bracelet dangling on its golden chain. It was beautiful but it didn't belong to her anymore. She couldn't be the love of his life, not ever. He was destined to follow in his father's footsteps and marry a pureblood witch, someone she was not. It was breaking her heart to believe that he would be happy, marrying her. He told her he didn't care though; he didn't care about his inheritance, the manor, or his father. He had cared about her and wouldn't let anything happen to her. Although he never told her that he would be the one to hurt her the most. No spell, no curse would have hurt this much. _

_She didn't want to feel weak, she was a strong woman, a Gryffindor, it was time she started acting like it. She wiped her tears away, looking up to see the man who had caused them. _

"_Hermione,"_

"_Malfoy, did you need something?" She asked indifferently_

"_Back to last names basis are we?" He asked her, hurt. She could see it in his eyes. _

"_I don't see why not, we have nothing to do with each other anymore. Let's just put the past behind us from now on. We're mortal enemies that's all we should have been." She told him. She knew it wasn't true though, she was lying to him. She just didn't want to feel this pain anymore._

"_Hermione, don't do this. You know this is not what I wanted. I never meant for this to happen."_

"_And yet, the inevitable happened. You can't stop your family Malfoy; you were destined to be with her. You'll live your happily ever after, produce a few kids, you'll be all set."_

_He came closer to her, gazing her with his eyes, locking. "Granger, stop it. I'll admit I've done a lot of mistakes in the past, but you can't blame this on me. I'm trying to fight this; fight for us. It's not as easy as you think it is. If I had any choice, I would choose you; I would be married to you. Don't you get it? I'll never be happy, not ever."_

"_If you loved me at all Draco, you'll let me go." She took the bracelet off her wrist, the gold lighting at the light shining through the window. "Goodbye Draco."_

_She left the room once again, fleeing to her room, letting fresh tears fall. She hated crying, yet that was all she could do. She would avoid him, pretend that the last 8 months hadn't existed. He was still Malfoy, and to him she was Granger, nothing more._

After she'd been given the bracelet, she put it on her wrist once again, she gave him a present, and he'd been surprised to say the least. He didn't receive presents, he knew though in the past that this was different and this is what he wanted. He had a wonderful daughter and wonderful girlfriend who now was carrying his child, although they had yet to tell Jade. He was the happiest man alive.

They had proceeded to get ready, by 8:24am; they were ready to floo over to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny were already there to greet them. Ginny hugged Hermione tightly while Harry shook Draco's hand. They still weren't on friendly basis, but they would get along for the sake of others. The Weasley family was still sometimes weary of Malfoy; he'd been invited to the Burrow because of Hermione and his daughter. It was expected, he didn't expect anything different, the tension. He knew it would be hard for the Weasley's to trust him. Hermione had faith in them, they wouldn't give up, and they would try to find the good in someone like him.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, spoons in mid air stirring a batch of pancake mix while she stood preparing the cutlery. Hermione walked in, asking if she needed help. Mrs. Weasley hugged her briefly, saying that she would have gladly appreciated it. Draco glanced briefly at the pair; Hermione was too kind for her own good sometimes. He glanced around at the Burrow, he been here only once before briefly. He knew in the past he'd always made fun of this place, the poorest of the poor only could live here. But it didn't matter; it was a loving family who wouldn't have cared one bit if they had lost everything as long as they had each other. He glanced at his daughter who was talking rapidly with Laura Potter and trying to teach Dustin Weasley how to tie his shoe properly.

This was his life now, whether or not if he could believe it. He couldn't be more thankful. Once breakfast was ready, they all sat around the table, the exact table that once held 9 people since the Weasley's were such a large family, they used their magic to make the table much bigger to hold at least 30 people. Once the war was over, the Burrow had extended its walls. They weren't exactly poor anymore by traditional standards since Mr. Weasley had been promoted at the Ministry.

Breakfast had gone quite smoothly, Draco had mostly kept to himself, he couldn't exactly make great conversation with the Weasley's, he wouldn't have known what to say. He did although congratulate Mrs. Weasley on her fantastic cooking, but that was all the talking he could have mustered. Hermione had enjoyed her time immensely, mostly catching up with Harry and Ron. Considering that she hadn't seen them in over nine years.

Before Hermione and the Malfoy family left, there were presents to be given out. Jade had received quite a few from Laura and the Weasley's. Hermione opened plenty from the Weasley's and Potter's. Draco was surprised he'd received anything at all from them. With the way he'd treated them all in the past, he wouldn't have expected anything less. It was apparent that they wouldn't keep holding a grudge over all the things he'd done in the past. He had yet to forgive himself for the mistakes he'd made but what was done was done and he couldn't go back and fix it.

They Apparated back to their flat for a moment to drop the presents off. Jade would proceed to open the rest of her presents under the tree. She'd received a book from Hermione, '_Hogwarts: A History_'. Hermione said, she couldn't resist she'd told him. Draco had received some new boots he'd been meaning to get for awhile but had never gotten the chance to get any. They still had an hour before they would be Apparating to his Mother's house. Jade had been in her room, reading since she got that book from Hermione.

"Hermione, look what you've done now."

"What?" She asked, amused.

"She's going to become such a know-it-all now, reading that book from cover to cover?"

"Why would you think such a thing Draco?"

"I don't suppose you knew much about Hogwarts before attending, in which when you got that particular book, you were already the smartest witch of our year." He told her, as a matter of fact.

"Well I didn't want it to seem suspicious that I knew nothing of magic beforehand. It's always good to plan ahead you know. At least Jade will know what will happen when she attends."

"True, in less than a year she'll be attending."

"Don't feel too bad, she'll still come and visit during Christmas, I'm sure of it. She'll miss you too much."

"I hope you're right." Draco pulled her into a hug, staying in each other's arm for a moment. "I love you Draco." She had murmured in his chest.

"I love you too."

**XXX**

Lunch had gone surprisingly well, although Hermione was slightly nervous to be around Mrs. Malfoy and her old Professor. Mrs. Malfoy was polite and had asked her some questions about what she'd been doing with her life, etc. Severus had stayed quiet, knowing he would have said something to Ms. Granger. He never liked the girl as a student, and now that they were older, she was still the same know-it-all.

"Grandma, our school is having a play next month and I'm going to audition and I wanted to know if you can help me. I know you're quite the actress when you want to be."

Narcissa smiled at her granddaughter. "Of course Jade, I would love to help. What's the play about?"

"It's based on the story Cinderella, it's a muggle book. We read it in class a few weeks ago. I'm going to try out for one of the step-sisters." Jade said excitedly.

"Oh, I remember that story; you don't want to audition for the role of Cinderella?" Hermione asked.

"No, I can't sing and Laura has an amazing voice, I told her she should try out for the part. I think she would better be suited for the role than me."

"Well if anything, we do hope you get a role in the play." Narcissa said.

Draco and Severus had kept quiet for the most part of lunch; they only spoke when spoken too. They were alike in some ways. They both were Slytherin's by heart, their best subject was potions and Severus was after all Draco's godfather. After a little desert the ladies retreated to the powder room, leaving the men to themselves. Neither spoke for a moment, not sure what to say.

"So, you and my mum, huh?" Draco asked nervously.

"Yes, I know it seems a shock to you, but I can say for the both of us, that we're happy. You never really do forget your first love." Draco was listening, but he glanced at Hermione who was talking with his mother, he really believed Severus words. "I couldn't agree more."

"I know you and Ms. Granger are involved again, it's not much of shock considering you didn't exactly hide your relationship in Hogwarts all that well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Potter and Weasley sure didn't know about it, but it didn't mean the Professors didn't. It's unfortunate what happened to her, but I'm glad to see you're happy again Draco."

"I am, Hermione - she completes me. I know it sounds cheesy and stupid but I love her, I've never loved anyone else. Pansy was a distraction, really. She was someone who took my mind off of Hermione, while we were married. I know it's selfish to think of it that way. She was my wife and she was my best friend, I'll never forget her, that much is true."

"Ms. Parkinson, had always been infatuated with you Draco, everyone knew that. Although we knew it wouldn't last. Ms. Parkinson was a one of a kind woman who treated purebloods with dignity and respect. Although she wasn't a great student, she didn't deserved this." Snape revealed.

"Do you think had you been near, do you think you could have saved her?" Draco asked.

"I believe so. We can't change the past Draco, what's done is done. As much as we want to believe we could have done so much better, we can't. We can't erase our mistakes or go back in time and try to save the ones you love. On another note, your daughter looks a lot like you and no doubt will she get into much trouble at Hogwarts – I can guarantee you that."

"You'll watch over her, won't you?"

"Of course I will."

**XXX**

Last of their evening was spent with Mrs. And Mr. Granger, dinner made by Hermione and her mother. Jade had finally met her parents and was pleased to say she liked them. Hermione's parents were delighted to finally have met the child, she looked exactly like her father. Bradley Granger was quite pleased with the way Draco had raised his daughter, and how he treated his daughter with care, respect and love. Bradley loved his daughter and had wanted to rip out Viktor Krum's throat, after hearing what had happened to his daughter but refrained from doing so since he knew that her ex-fiancé could have killed him in an instant. It was good to see her happy and carefree with someone who held her heart. He finally got to know Draco Malfoy as he was now rather than the person his daughter had complained to them as a Hogwarts student.

Sarah Granger was quite content with how the evening was going. She saw her daughter happy and in love. Once dinner was over, they proceeded to the living room for coffee and biscuits. Jade was in the other room watching tv, since the parents wanted to talk 'adult talk', so they told her.

Draco held Hermione's hand as she prepared to tell her parents of her situation. "Mum, Dad I have something I want to tell you."

Her parents looked at her curiously, "Go on Hermione, you can tell us." Her mother encouraged her; she was mostly afraid of her father's reaction and just hoped he wouldn't rip Draco to shreds.

"I'm pregnant." The silence fell through the room, neither her mother nor father had said a word; she was nervous, squeezing Draco's hand.

"It's Draco's, I'm assuming?" Her father asked her. She nodded numbly. The next minute, she was engulfed into a large hug by her mother, who had tears running down her face. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" She turned to face Draco as he was sitting next to Hermione. "You'll take care of her won't you?"

"Of course Mrs. Granger, I wouldn't let anything happen to Hermione or our baby."

"Does Jade know?"

"No, not yet. We were waiting for the right time; we thought we'd tell you first. Mrs. Malfoy found out about it as well, earlier during lunch."

Mr. Granger hadn't said a word since the news, and Draco grew weary of him. Yes, he was a muggle but it didn't mean he wasn't intimidated by him. He was after all Hermione's father who raised her since birth.

"Dad? Please say something."

"I don't know what to say, I'm shocked. Hermione this is sudden news. You're keeping the baby?"

"Yes, of course. You're not mad are you Dad?"

"No Hermione, I'm not mad. You're an adult now and you can make your own decisions. It will just take some time getting used too."

"Do you think we should tell Jade tonight?" Hermione asked Draco, who had stayed silent for the most part.

"We might as well get it over with." He got up from the couch to find his daughter, who was slightly dozing off on the couch. He woke her up silently, telling her that he they needed to tell her something. She was confused but followed her father into the living room where Hermione and her parents were sitting.

"What's going on?" Jade asked.

"We have something to tell you Jade."

"What is it?"

"Well Jade, you're going to have a brother or sister in the next few months…" Draco told his daughter. Once again, silence hung in the air.

**Author's Notes: Another long chapter which is fi****nally complete. Sorry it took so long to update, much has kept me occupied and it took forever to get this chapter updated and written. Hope you like it!**

**Please read & review!**

**Thanks once again to my BETA, HGDM LOVA!**

**Natural-malfoy.**


	31. Do You Believe In Magic?

**Dance Lessons**

**Plot:** The students of Hogwarts have graduated; nine years later secrets and past experiences start to unfold. Draco's daughter comes to terms that life isn't as perfect that people make it out to be. Pansy, as her mother refuses to care for her. Therefore Jade Malfoy finds someone who will. It just happens to be with someone nobody had seen for nine years, Hermione Granger.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than the plot. Sorry to disappoint you.

**Recap:**

"_We have something to tell you Jade."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well Jade, you're going to have a brother or sister in the next few months…" Draco told his daughter, as there was silence in the room once again._

**Chapter 31: ****Do You Believe In Magic?**

Hermione stood, nervously pacing around the room. She was on maternity leave, and therefore could not work as she desperately wanted to help her friend who was lying on a hospital bed in the next room.

"Hermione, love, please sit."

She ignored her boyfriend completely and continued to pace the room, after some time, she heard a cry, a baby's cry. Her face formed a huge smile and she hugged her boyfriend closely. Soon, Blaise came around the corner, announcing to everyone that he had a son. Everyone congratulated him briefly before announcing to Draco and Hermione that they could see Rebecca if they so wished too.

Hermione, in an instant, ran from the hall to the room her best friend was staying in. "Oh Rebecca, how are you feeling?"

"I'm tired but other than that really happy." Rebecca hugged Hermione closely. "Don't worry; your turn will come soon enough."

"I hope so; this baby just won't stop kicking me. Draco has reduced his hours at work so he can take care of me but I've repeatedly told him he shouldn't worry so much. I'm perfectly fine." Hermione answered.

"Of course he's going to worry Hermione, you're six months pregnant, you only have three months left. Blaise was the exact same way, no matter how many times I tried to refuse his help."

…

"Congratulations mate." Draco told his best friend.

"I was so nervous, you know. Being a father but I think I can be good at it. Were you nervous, when Jade was born?"

"Nervous as hell, I was a wreck. Don't worry though, things will get better they always do."

As the men were standing in the hall looking at Blaise's son through the window. They heard a crash, a loud distant cry from the woman at the receptionist desk. Pulling their wands out in a swift movement they made their way towards the commotion.

"Dad, what's going on?" Jade asked her father, as she sat with Karla.

"Jade, please go sit with Hermione, I don't want you getting involved, Karla you too." Draco said firmly.

The girls gave a nervous look before retreating to the room. There was a man, clearly in his late twenties strangling the receptionist woman with his bare hands. "Where is she?" The man said in a gruff voice. It was Blaise who saw the commotion first, before shouting, "_Impedimenta__!_" immediately.

The man was then thrown to the other side of the room, hitting the wall. Draco then took his wand and shouted, "_Incarceous._" Instantly the man was tied up with ropes so he would have no chance of escaping.

Blaise walked up to the receptionist, who was massaging her neck. "Miss, are you alright?"

"I am now, since that bastard is off of me."

"What exactly did he want?"

"Or the better question Mr. Zabini is who. He wanted your wife."

"My wife?"

Draco, stood beside Zabini, keeping a firm hold onto the man who was now coughing up blood instead of strangling the receptionist. Apparently the spell had sent him flying into the wall a little too roughly.

Blaise turned towards the gruff man, his face creased in fury. "What do you want with my wife?"

"Because that bitch has taken my daughter again, I have a court order from the Ministry himself saying that I have full custody of Karla, seeing as how Rebecca is clearly an unfit mother."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Blaise shouted, his fists, scrunched at his sides as Draco held him down.

"Hitting him won't solve anything Blaise; we've learned this the hard way." Draco reassured him, remembering past experiences.

Once Blaise had calmed down a reasonable amount, he was still angry, that much Draco could tell, though he kept quiet. Blaise would have to keep his cool in order to do his job. "You do realize you are in the presence of an Auror."

"I know that quite well Zabini, I also know that your _friend_ there was a Death Eater, if you were doing your job correctly he would be in Azkaban where he belonged with the rest of them."

"I know exactly what he did in the War, Xander is it? I don't need **a** refresher of the past. I know exactly who and what he was. Now I'll ask you why you are here and why you were strangling the receptionist."

"I'm pretty sure you know exactly why I'm here, Karla is my daughter and she's going home with me, _today_."

"Not if I can help it, she was and never will be your daughter. Of that I'm sure." Blaise said with all seriousness in his voice. He wasn't kidding, he would kill this bastard if he took two feet forwards towards his wife or his adoptive daughter.

…

Hermione stood with an exhausted Rebecca who was trying to stay awake. "What's keeping the boys?" Rebecca had asked her. Hermione, of course confused did not know the answer. "I suppose I should go check to see what's going on."

As she was about to leave, Jade and Karla ran into the room. "Mum, something's going on in the waiting room."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"I don't know, Uncle Draco just told us to come in here." Karla told her, she was scared.

Hermione couldn't blame her, Hermione was worried too. She was worried for Draco and Blaise, not that they couldn't take care of themselves but she didn't know what she'd do if she lost either of them. She'd been faced with many dangers in her life, she figured it was done. Voldemort was gone; Viktor and Theodore Knott were convicted and put in Azkaban for good, why was trouble still following her? She took her wand out of her pocket, and braced herself to face the worst.

"Hermione, please don't go." Jade voice pleaded with her. Hermione knew that if she were in Jade's position she wouldn't have wanted her to go either. Jade was scared, **after** losing her mother, she couldn't bear the thought of losing her father too.

Hermione pulled Jade into a brief hug, before whispering that she'll be back soon and left the room in search of Blaise and Draco.

**XXX**

"You can't stop me Zabini, I can and I will get my way. Your status as an Auror won't help you. Karla is mine, and she will never see her mother again. I've gone eight years without my daughter because that bitch never told me of her existence, but now I'm going to make her pay."

"So much talk yet I see no action." Draco sniggered. "You're so full shit."

"You really do underestimate my powers Malfoy." In an instant the ropes that he'd been bound by only a few moments ago broke. The rope was in tiny little pieces on the floor. His wand was in his hand and with one swift flourish of it Draco was thrown back into the wall. "Now Zabini, you were saying…" Xander said with a smirk across his face.

Blaise shook his head, why was this happening to him? Draco lay on the ground unconscious, his wand on the floor. Blaise stood his ground, facing Xander, Rebecca's ex-boyfriend. He felt so much anger and hate towards this man, he could barely control himself. He wanted to kill this man, wanted to break this man into tiny little pieces. He shot a spell at the man, and another as the spells were blocked. Blaise had underestimated this man's power. From what Rebecca had told him about her ex- boyfriend he's gone to Durmstrang who had specialized in the Dark Arts, having no doubt about his magic abilities, Blaise stood his ground.

Hermione watched the scene unfold, knowing who this man was exactly. She'd fought him before, although under different circumstances. She hadn't had the strength to fight him, or the power. She saw Draco on the floor, unconscious. Her heart gave a shudder of fear, seeing him like this. This only made her angry, how could Xander do this Rebecca, to her?

"Stupefy!" She shouted towards Xander, who hadn't known she was there, was shot backwards. Blaise was caught off guard in which shot a disarming spellat Xander in which would leave him defenseless without his wand. Xander lay on the ground,wandless as he stood up. "Mudblood, I knew it had to be you," he growled.

"Nice to see you again Xander."

He looked her up and down, noticing the curves and how well she'd developed within the last years. He hadn't seen her for eight years. He had a smirk on his face, walking towards her. Hermione noticed his advances and stood back, trying to protect herself. Her bulging belly was sticking out and in instinct told her to protect it, she would protect her child.

"Now now Hermione, there's no need to run away from me. I'm not going to _hurt_ you."

"Stay away from her!" Draco had regained consciousness and was forcing himself not to kill the bastard right then and there. He knew though, they were in a public place of all places and it wouldn't do any good to go murdering anyone. He woke up only a few moments ago but guilt and fear registered on his face and as realized what was going on. He should be protecting Hermione, and fear developed and he wished nothing would happen to her or his child.

His wand was pointed at Xander as Draco had grabbed his throat in anger. "Don't you go near her!" He threatened him.

"Malfoy, Malfoy…pity. What would your father say had he been alive to know you're with a mudblood?"

"I don't give a damn about what my father thinks."

"Well you should care what your brother thinks."

That stopped Draco in his tracks, _brother_? "What are you talking about?"

Xander, gave out a cruel laugh. "Did you really think you were an only child? You knew who Lucius _was_, and you also _knew_ he never would have stayed faithful to Narcissa. My mother of course, hid my identity from _our_ father."

"No, you're lying."

"Why would I lie about something like this? I'm just as much of a Malfoy as you are."

Draco was shaking, how could have this happened, he'd always been an only child, why was the truth only being revealed now. Did his mother know? He knew he shouldn't believe Xander, with everything that had happened in the past but what choice did he have? It was his word against him. Draco knew though, the kind of person Lucius was, and he had indeed slept around with a lot of women as Draco grew up. His mother of course, knew but wouldn't say a word.

"Cat got your tongue little brother?" Xander mocked playfully. The grip that Draco had on his neck had been released. As Xander massaged his neck, which was tinted purple the strength of Draco's hands that were cutting off his circulation to breathe.

"You are not my brother." Draco said finally.

"You can believe all that you want, but the truth will come out eventually. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important business to deal with."

Xander walked swiftly towards the room where he knew his daughter was kept. A nurse was walking in with a bundle in her hands. He knew his ex-girlfriend was in there now.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over, you'll have to come back another time."

"I don't care if visiting hours are over, I will see my daughter." Xander shoved the women to the side and he stepped into the room.

Blaise, Draco and Hermione rushed into the room. The baby started to cry, Karla was crying, Jade lay hidden underneath the bed. Rebecca was trying to calm down her son as she glared at her ex-boyfriend. "What are you doing here Xander? I told you to stay away from my daughter and I, when is it going to get through your head?"

"Don't worry I have no need for you. I only came for _my_ daughter." He glared at Blaise dangerously.

"As far as I'm concerned you're no father, now get out." Rebecca said threatening.

"Karla, let's go. We're going home."

"NO!"

"There isn't going to be a negotiation, you're coming home with Dad, Karla."

"No!"

Wandless, he seemed defenseless until he pulled a muggle weapon out of his pocket. A small knife, but deep enough and it could kill. "If you won't come with me willingly then I might just have to force you to come with me. You don't want to hurt your daddy's feelings do you Karla?"

"N-no, of course not." The knife was pressed tightly against her neck. Karla shivered, scared out of her mind, she was only eight years old.

"Good, come along now. I suggest you say goodbye to your mum because it's likely you'll never see her again." He took hold of Karla's shoulder tightly, facing his ex-girlfriend with a smirk on his face. "Rebecca, it's been good seeing you again but we must be off."

"Xander, please don't do this. Think of what Karla wants, do you really think she wants to live with you. She hasn't seen you in seven years, why do you want her now?"

"She's my daughter and you since you deliberately lied to me and never told of her existence, that is why I'm taking her away from you. You don't deserve her."

"I've raised her on my own Xander, you weren't apart of her life for a reason. I had to protect her from you. Protect her from what you had done to me."

Nobody knew what had happened next, blood was on the floor and on the bed, and a body lay on the ground. It wasn't moving.

**XXX**

In the next few hours, a couple of Aurors were filing reports. Harry had shown up as soon as he heard.

"You know you really have a knack for getting into trouble at the wrong place and time, Zabini." Harry said to Blaise as they stood aside as healers were cleaning up the damage. Blaise had a bandage around his waist from the stab wound he received from Xander as he got Karla out of the way.

"I try my best Potter. How's Draco?"

"Alright, I can tell he's in agonizing pain but he hides it well. Hermione is taking it pretty hard."

"Well as long as that bastard is gone our work here is done." Blaise said gruffly.

"You know he's going to stand trial right, we have no choice."

"I know, I don't like it but it's our law."

The men stood aside as the other Aurors levitated the blood drenched body into another room. "Mr. Zabini, Mr. Potter, we're going to have to question Mr. Malfoy, would you like to join us or would you prefer to stay out in the hall?"

They didn't need a moment to think about it. "We'll be there." Blaise had told their boss.

"Good, we'll start the questioning in five minutes."

Blaise was nervous for his best friend, he'd killed someone, and his sentencing wasn't going to go lightly. He wished this hadn't happened but it was done and you couldn't erase the past. Blaise sighed once again and followed Potter into the room where his best friend was currently occupyinga hospital bed. Hermione was by his side with Jade as they stood closely.

"Please state your name." That was the first question.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Age?"

"Twenty-eight years old."

"Did you or did you not use any unforgivable this evening?"

"No." Draco had answered honestly.

"Would you please tell me what happened this evening?"

"Blaise and I were in the lobby, looking at Blaise's son when we heard a commotion coming from the receptionist's direction. She screamed and we ran, with our wands out. Xander, who is Karla's real father, was there and he'd been strangling the receptionist."

"Then what happened?"

Draco cleared his throat and winced in pain and he breathed in a little too much. Hermione reached for his hand instantly. Once he was calm once again he continued to speak. "We did what we thought was right so we disarmed him, we spat a few words at each other, I was stunned unconscious for a bit and Hermione had come to the scene. I hadn't wanted any harm to her or anyone else for that matter but then he'd managed to untangle the ropes Blaise and I had put him under. He knew Dark Magic. He managed to escape our grasp and got a hold of Karla. His wand had been confiscated but he had a muggle weapon, a knife."

"Go on, Mr. Malfoy."

"Blaise managed to get a hold of Karla before too much had happened, Xander had stabbed Blaise on the side trying to stop him. I was angry and I knew I should have waited for more Aurors to show up but I reacted a little too quickly. I attacked him with my wand trying to keep him away from everyone but he'd been too quick. He had managed to stab me in the chest, close to my heart and I could barely stand. I had managed to grab hold of the knife out of his hand and I had let it slip. In my anger, I knew it was wrong, but I wanted that man dead." He took a breath, "I killed him."

The Auror who had done the questioning took some notes and stood up. "Very well Mr. Malfoy, we will request a trial for what has happened here to today and the Minister of Magic will decide your fate. Have a good day."

Once a couple of Aurors had left the room, it had left Harry, Blaise, Hermione, Jade and Draco left in the room. Harry felt slightly uncomfortable and excused himself. Blaise was hesitant towards his best friend, worried for him.

"Don't worry mate, everything will be alright. I'm off to check on Rebecca, I'll be back soon." Soon Blaise had left the room.

"Jade, can you go with your uncle for a bit, I just want to talk to your dad alone for a minute. Alright?" Hermione had asked Jade. Jade nodded her head and left the room quietly, still shook up with everything that had happened within a couple of hours prior.

"Draco, look at me please." Hermione pleaded with him. She tried to grab hold of his hand but he shook it off.

"Hermione, how can you look at me when you know what I've done? I've done what I swore I would _never_ do again. I don't understand why you would want to see me anymore."

"We'll get through this together, I promise." She took hold of his face, forcing him to look at her. "I love you Draco Malfoy and nothing will change that. My thoughts or feelings won't change, what happened today doesn't change how I feel about you and it never will."

"I'm a murderer Hermione, why don't you see that?"

"Because I know you didn't mean it. You didn't want to kill Xander, you just wanted to protect those that you love."

"I'm sorry." He had closed his eyes in shame of what he had done. This wasn't supposed to happen and now he was going to Azkaban for this, he'd killed someone in cold blood. He would do anything to take it back now.

"I love you." She repeated, she wanted to make sure he knew that she wasn't going to abandon him through this. She would stick by his side no matter what.

"I- I want to ask you something." Draco announced.

"What is it?" She took hold of his hand this time, but he didn't shake it away.

"In case, well I know I'll be sent to Azkaban for this, but please promise me you'll take care of Jade. I want you and the baby safe. "

"You know I will. Now what is this really about?"

There was silence for a moment, before he eventually spoke. "Marry me."

**Author's Note: Another chapter complete, sorry this took so long! Chapter 8 of Baby of Mine should be updated soon enough!**

**Please read and review!**

**Thanks to my beta' HGDM LOVA! :D**

**Natural-malfoy.**


End file.
